En Busca de una Souke
by Anisita
Summary: Hinata ha escapado de Konoha... y su padre a confiado en alguien en especial para buscarla. NejixHina
1. Obligación

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 1**

"_**Obligación"**_

_Inquieta_... si, aquella noche estaba muy inquieta, el casi insoportable calor primaveral impedía que descansara, se movía en su futón de un lado a otro, harta de tanta incomodidad, decidió salir al patio para refrescarse un poco, sin duda alguna esto que sentía era un mal presentimiento... algo malo estaba por suceder. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos deprimentes y supersticiosos concentrándose en su labor, caminó silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie. Ya estando afuera, no pudo evitar respirar el aire fresco de la madrugada, recorrió lentamente el aula de entrenamiento, el frió pasto cosquilleaba las plantas de sus pies, se recostó sobre la hierba levemente mojada por el rocío de la madrugada, su vista se dirigió hacia el oscuro cielo azul, admirando cada una de las estrellas de aquel firmamento, de pronto sintió sueño y cerró los ojos lentamente...

Tenia sed, igual que ella, decidió salir de su reconfortante futón, detestaba las noches calurosas sobre todo si no podía descansar tranquilamente, todo el día entrenando, debía recuperar fuerzas para al día siguiente. Se levanto con pesadez y recorrió soñoliento los pasillos de la silenciosa mansión, pasó por el jardín de entrenamiento y lo vio de reojo, se sorprendió y por un momento creyó estar soñando, un bulto blanco yacía inmóvil en medio del jardín, cuidadosamente se dirigió hacia la extraña figura.

-Hinata-sama...-

Susurró sorprendido, la luz de luna iluminaba por completo el cuerpo de la atractiva chica, llevaba puesto un sencillo yukata para dormir y de color blanco que le rebasaba las rodillas, su largo cabello azulado estaba esparcido sobre la mata verde llamada pasto, sus brazos un poco extendidos a los costados, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y lo que más le llamo la atención al joven fue la expresión inocente que ella tenia. Se quedo largo tiempo contemplándola... hasta que despertó sobresaltado, como si hubiera sido un sueño.

-cielos...y si esta herida? ...en que estaba pensando...? – se arrodillo a un lado de ella y la sacudió insistentemente – vamos... despierte...-

-umm? – en el rostro de la chica se reflejaba una mueca de total disgusto, entreabrió los ojos soñolienta y al ver que su primo esta enfrente de ella con semblante preocupado, despertó por completo – ah! – lanzo un débil gemido de vergüenza y sorpresa – N...Neji-onisan...- exclamó nerviosamente – ¿qué...haces aquí...? –

-lo mismo le pregunto a usted – él se puso de pie primero y le ofreció la mano a Hinata – vamos... déjeme ayudarla...- su palabras sonaban un poco molestas, eso hizo que la Souke se sintiera culpable.

-...a-arigato...-susurró avergonzada con su débil voz –

-¿esta bien¿No le duele nada? – preguntó insistente.

-..n...no... Neji-onisan... no te preocupes... e...estoy bien...- se sacudió un poco su vestimenta -…es solo…me quede dormida contemplando las estrellas…-

-las estrellas…? – Neji volteo al cielo extrañado – ¿qué tienen de especial...?- comentó en voz baja, y aunque ese no fuera su deseo, Hinata lo escucho e inclino la cabeza tristemente, no se atrevía a cuestionarlo - será mejor que entre, podría resfriarse...- le recomendó el chico quien caminó hacia adentro seguido por ella, ninguno decía nada, Neji solo esperaba poder regresar a la suavidad de su futón.

-a donde se dirige, Hinata-sama...? –

-a la cocina... t...tengo mucha ... sed...- se excusó tímidamente.

-voy con usted - agregó con voz autoritaria.

-n..no, no tienes…que hacerlo…- Hinata le dio la espalda y caminó. Sintió que Neji la seguía, justo cuando iba a protestar, él la interrumpió.

-yo también tengo sed…- comentó en voz baja.

Llegaron a su destino, los dos no decían nada, Hinata bebió mientras observaba de reojo al Bouke, esos últimos años el chico había aumentado de estatura, aún sujetaba su largo y castaño pero sin embargo se notaba que se había convertido en un poderoso shinobi. Ya no recibía ese trato tan frío por parte de él, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Cuando acabó de beber, se despidió de su primo educadamente.

-buenas noches Neji-onisan…- salió tranquilamente de la cocina dejando solo al joven, entonces Hinata se percato de lo que llevaba puesto su yukata y solo eso; y leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras se llevaba los brazos al pecho, se sentía avergonzada de que su onisan la hubiera visto vestida así.

-buenas noche... Hinata–sama – contestó ya estando solo, sostenía desinteresadamente el vaso con agua, luego volteo a ver al cielo nocturno el cual se asomaba por la ventana – que tienen de especial... las estrellas – susurró, pensativo.

Al día siguiente... de nuevo avanzaba con rapidez por entre los pasillos, su padre pidió verla y ella por supuesto no debía desobedecerlo... nunca. Al llegar a la habitación de Hiashi, Hinata tragó saliva antes de llamar a la puerta corrediza, la grave voz del hombre le ordeno que pasara.

-¿…me… mandó llamar…? – preguntó débilmente, su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-toma asiento – Hinata obedeció – tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte – Hiashi cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa, luego continuó – debes saber que... siendo la heredera principal del Souke, tienes que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones...- Hinata lo miró extrañada.

-l... lo se... me he... me he esforzado tanto... entrenando...- dijo un poco emocionada.

-si... te has vuelto muy fuerte – contestó con una débil sonrisa, la chica pareció algo sorprendida -...pero... me temo que eso no es suficiente...- Hinata no comprendía – el consejo del clan Hyuuga ha decidido... que ya estas en edad... de contraer matrimonio...- a la joven le llevo algunos segundos poder asimilar lo que le acababan de decir

-¿c...cómo...? – contesto pasmada, tratando de asimilarlo - pero aun... soy... m-muy joven...- intentó defenderse – solo tengo dieciséis años...-

-lo se, pero así lo marcan las normas de esta familia...- Hiashi desvió su mirada tristemente – no... puedo hacer nada... además... ya estas comprometida con un joven de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla... puede que tu matrimonio... cree una alianza...-

-no... no pueden...- Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho –... padre...- pequeñas lagrimas de desesperación inundaron sus ojos – te lo... s-suplico... no me hagas esto...- ya las lagrimas recorrían descontroladamente sus mejillas.

-lo siento... pero tu deber es obedecerme en todo – frunció su seño – ¡es lo menos que puedes hacer por todas las veces que le has fallado a esta familia! – alzó la voz, Hinata se mantuvo en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

-así que eso es...- lo miro con ojos terriblemente afligidos – aun... no soy lo suficiente buena...- guardo silencio, su padre estaba a punto de agregar algo pero Hinata se adelanto -puedo... r-retirarme...- preguntó con voz muy baja y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-si – afirmó secamente el Souke, la chica salió automáticamente de la habitación, no sabia que hacer, se cubrió el rostro con sus temblorosas manos... no podía parar de llorar...

-no quiero... n-no...- la imagen de Naruto Uzumaki apareció fugazmente en sus pensamientos -... no quiero...- termino de decir, giro en la esquina de un pasillo y no hubo tiempo para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera del otro lado... desafortunadamente si había alguien... y fue inevitable aquel accidente...

-auch...- se quejo la chica ya estando en el suelo de tatami – sumimasen...- se disculpó.

-Hinata-sama... es usted...- se apresuraron a auxiliarla – no fue mi intención...-

-Neji-onisan... d-descuida...- ella sola se puso de pie mientras mantenía su mirada en el piso, no quería que su primo la viera llorando.

-le sucede algo? – pregunto serenamente el Bouke tratando de verla a los ojos.

-no... no pasa nada...- emprendió apresuradamente su viaje hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta corrediza y se dejo caer sobre el suelo, sus manos temblaban y su llanto no paraba...

Esa tarde no salió a entrenar, ni tampoco en los siguientes dos días, claro que unos cuantos se preguntaban el porque de ese cambio tan inesperado de la joven ninja... todos sabían que en los últimos tres años lo único que la Hyuuga hacia era entrenar hasta desfallecer, se esforzó tanto cada día... solo para ser digna de pertenecer a esa familia... pero... ahora comprendía que jamás llegaría a ser quien no era... de nada servia luchar... su destino ya estaba escrito...

-ya de nada sirve...- y siguió torturando su cabeza... hace unas horas había salido de la mansión, vagaba sin rumbo por las calles de su aldea, con la vista al suelo y un gran dolor en su corazón... pronto oscurecería, pero no quería volver...- ¿por qué...? – se volvió a repetir mientras una ráfaga de viento removía sus largos y azulados cabellos.

-¿Hinata...¿que haces aquí...? – una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos, giro la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba - ¿estas bien? – preguntaron.

-Naruto-kun...- susurro con voz temblorosa, tenia tantas ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y contarle todo... pero desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente sabiendo de sobra que jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, de nuevo la tristeza inundo sus ojos y el chico rubio frunció su ceño, había descubierto sus lagrimas.

-¿por qué lloras? – pregunto algo preocupado – Hinata... contéstame... – la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

-ya no puedo más... Naruto-kun... no se que... no se que hacer...- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos –

-esta bien Hinata...- el ninja retiro suavemente las manos de la chica para verla fijamente a los ojos, en un acto totalmente comprensivo -... cuéntame... quiero saber que te sucede... –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiashi-sama...puedo pasar? – pregunto seriamente el Bouke.

-adelante Neji-san – el jouunin de 17 años entro a la habitación de su tío, el cual lo vio interrogante - ¿qué deseas? –

-yo... bueno, todos se preguntan por qué... Hinata-sama falto a su entrenamiento, usted sabe que cada día es más fuerte y... que solo lo hace para que su padre se sienta orgulloso... es por eso que algunos están preocupados...- concluyo mirándolo fijamente.

-Neji-san... esto es un asunto... mi hija solo esta un poco confundida... el comportamiento de Hinata no es para preocuparse, te aseguro que... no es nada malo, ella... traerá honor a esta familia... ella hará lo correcto... hará lo que yo diga -

-pero... yo la vi esta mañana y... no se veía muy bien... – recalcó el joven – esta usted seguro de que... Hinata-sama se encuentra bien...-

Hiashi frunció el seño, estaba enfadado – ignoro tu repentino cambio de actitud hacia mi hija... hace algunos años no te hubiera importado...- ambos se miraron fijamente -... sea lo que sea... no tienes porque preocuparte... ella esta bien...- hizo una pausa, el enojo desapareció de sus ojos siendo reemplazado por una profunda tristeza... tristeza que no paso desapercibida por Neji -... estoy seguro de que es lo mejor para esta familia...-

-entiendo...- el Bouke se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo en la entrada por unos segundos – ¿... y usted esta seguro de que es lo mejor para ella...? – preguntó antes de salir, dejando al padre de Hinata profundamente abstraído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres de la mañana, en la mansión Hyuuga...

La Souke se entretuvo un poco escribiendo aquella carta, termino llorando, era inevitable... rápidamente tomo algunas mudas de ropa y artículos necesarios para una misión... solo que esta vez no se trataba de eso... tampoco era un viaje a alguna aldea o una visita a una amiga... no... esta vez saldría de Konoha para nunca regresar... esta vez... o más bien por primera vez... no dejaría que nadie la controlara... solo pensaría en ella... y en nadie más...

Se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación de su hermana menor y la contempló quizás por ultima vez, deposito la carta un el pequeño escritorio ubicado a un lado de la ventana, salió precipitadamente aun con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos... ya afuera caminó hasta llegar al enorme portón de Konoha, entre la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir la figura alta de su mejor amigo...

-Naruto-kun... viniste...- exclamó algo aliviada, el chico la veía sonriente.

-pues claro, dije que te ayudaría ¿cierto? – se acerco a ella con una tierna sonrisa – aunque debo preguntarte una vez más... de verdad quieres irte de Konoha...? –

-si...- dijo la Souke sin titubear sorprendiendo al rubio – ya tome una decisión y... no hay marcha atrás...- agachó su mirada tristemente – pero a decir verdad... siento... que estoy traicionando... a mi aldea...-

-no debes pensar eso – le acarició tiernamente la mejilla - tal ves los de tu familia dirán que lo que hiciste fue muy egoísta o talvez cobarde pero... pero si te quedas... los egoístas serán ellos...- posó su mano en el hombro de Hinata – vive tu vida sin remordimientos, arriésgalo todo y veras que serás feliz, porque las personas que solo se quedan viendo pasar la vida sin hacer nada... y que dependen de los demás... cuando quieran vivir por su cuenta... será demasiado tarde... estarán encerrados en una jaula que ellos mismos crearon...-

-n-naruto-kun...- eso ultimo le recordó vagamente a los miembros del Bouke...- muchas gracias por todo... n...nunca... olvid-dare lo que hiciste... por mi...- su mirada estaba fija en él, pero poco a poco se fue distorsionando debido a las lagrimas que brotaban de sus blancos ojos...- arigato...-

-je, je, no agradezcas nada, ya sabes que lo hago porque tu eres muy especial para mi...- una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del chico – así que cuídate porque la próxima vez que me veas... seré todo un Hokage...-

-s...si... lo tendré en cuenta...- contestó con una leve sonrisa, la joven se llevo las manos al cuello y se quito su banda – toma... creo que de ahora en adelante... no la necesitare...- le estiró a Naruto el único indicio que marcaba a Hinata como miembro chuunin de Konoha, el chico la tomo algo sorprendido.

-estas segura... – la miro fijamente -...de confiarme esto a mi...? – preguntó seriamente. Hinata pensó que con esa mirada el rubio se veía más atractivo de lo normal.

-hai... te la doy...p-porque tú... porque tú también eres...- estaba nerviosa y levemente sonrojada – tú también eres muy especial... para mi...- Naruto sonrió emocionado.

-en ese caso...- él también se quito la banda de su frente y se la entrego a la chica, ella no comprendía – esta un poco maltratada... pero bueno, de ahora en adelante tu cuidaras la mía y yo la tuya, te la entregare el día en que te conviertas en la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo – exclamó alegremente – ¡te prometo que la cuidare mucho! –

-¡...yo... yo también te lo prometo...! – la tierna chica irradiaba de felicidad, sentía que con su partida, se había acercado más a Naruto -... Naruto-kun... entrenaré mucho... y viviré mi vida... lo más que pueda... sin remordimientos...-

-así se habla!! – le respondió alzando un brazo al aire y con el puño cerrado, pero despues un dejo de tristeza adornó su semblante – Hinata, te voy a extrañar mucho...- suspiró melancólicamente.

-de verdad? – preguntó aturdida -... yo... también... – la Souke tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía por él... pero solo opto por caminar hacia Naruto, levantó un brazo y luego el otro, toco las bronceadas mejillas del rubio, rozándolas con las yemas de sus dedos, lo observaba como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada detalle de su rostro.

-Hinata¿que haces..? – preguntó algo confundido mientras recibía las caricias de la chica, Hinata se estiro hacia él y sus miradas se cruzaron... y sus labios se encontraron... en un beso... un beso casto y puro, lleno de inexperiencia, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y él los tenia completamente abiertos, aun sin poder creerlo lo abrazo por el cuello mientras aumentaba la intensidad del contacto, su corazón latía rápidamente, hasta podía escucharlo, él no se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, lentamente la Souke se separó llorando silenciosamente, Naruto se quedo estático, parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo sucedido, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas al igual que Hinata – ¿por qué... por qué lo hiciste...? – la miró confundido.

-yo... solo... Naruto-kun... yo... estoy enamorada de ti...- dijo en un débil susurro, mantenía su vista puesta en el suelo mientras apretaba nerviosamente la banda de su amado. Tímidamente alzo su mirada hacia el rubio, quien la observaba pasmado.

-Hinata... nunca lo imaginé... nadie jamás me dijo algo así, ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos... (n/a: mentira!)-

-Naruto-kun... no debes preocuparte... yo solo quería decírtelo... porque... porque nunca me había atrevido... tenia miedo... pero ahora... me arriesgue...- se limpio las lagrimas y tomo su mochila –... solo quería que lo supieras... bien... me voy... c-cuídate mucho... Naruto-kun...-

-Hinata... - la detuvó – si algún día estas en problemas, o necesitas ayuda en algo, no dudes en buscarme, yo siempre te ayudare...- dijo sinceramente.

-hai, sayonara...- lo miró agradecida. Le dio la espalda y salió por el umbral del enorme portón, ya estaba dejando la aldea de Konoha... tenia miedo de voltear... así que siguió con la frente en alto y con un nudo en la garganta... debía apretar el paso, sin duda alguna al notar su ausencia su padre mandaría a buscarla y ella no quería que la encontraran...

-...hasta pronto Hinata...- susurro el portador del kiûbi, - ¡¡¡NUNCA TE DES POR VENCIDA HINATA¡¡¡LUCHA INCLUSO CONTRA LA MISMISIMA MUERTE!! – grito obligando a la morena voltear a verlo con los ojos llorosos, desde esa distancia pudo ver la débil sonrisa de la chica, Naruto guardo las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía a la Hyuuga perderse entre la espesa oscuridad del bosque, cerro el portón y volvió a su casa, faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, sonrió al imaginarse las reacciones de todos en el pueblo cuando se enterasen de que Hinata se había ido...

_Continuará_...

----------------------

Bueno pues... ese es el primer capitulo. ¿comentarios?


	2. Huyendo

**_Disclaimer_**_: Creo que en anterior capitulo no lo mencione, así que lo voy a decir ahora:_

_Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto (así se escribe?) esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

**En busca de una Souke**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Huyendo"**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado... de nuevo había soñado con la muerte de su padre y cada vez que sucedía eso, despertaba sumamente alterado... fijó su vista en la ventada, apenas estaba amaneciendo... aún no salía el sol por completo pero el cielo estaba coloreado por un azul oscuro, calculó la hora, seis en punto, abandonó la comodidad de su futón y entro al baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo para después bostezó débilmente mientras se vestía para su entrenamiento, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal – un mal presentimiento – pensó para sus adentros, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos deprimentes y supersticiosos mientras salía del baño un poco soñoliento... cepilló su larga cabellera y dobló el futón, se acercó a la ventana aspirando el fresco aroma de la mañana, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del momento... entonces fue interrumpido por unos insistentes golpes en su puerta, se apresuró a abrirla, no pudo evitar impresionarse, frente a él se encontraba la hermana menor de Hinata.

-Hanabi-sama...que hace aquí? Que sucede? – fueron las únicas preguntas que se vinieron a la mente.

-Neji-onisan...- la chica parecía alterada – Hinata-onechan ha desaparecido... – exclamó preocupada y a la vez asustada.

-¿cómo? – tardó un segundo en asimilar aquella noticia – ¿desapareció? Acaso la secuestraron...? – preguntó aturdido.

-no lo se, no, no fue así, mira...- le enseño una nota escrita con la letra de Hinata, el chico la leyó rápidamente – ella simplemente se fue...-

-tiene razón, Hinata-sama huyó de aquí...- susurró preocupado – ¿ya ha avisado a Hiashi-sama? – preguntó seriamente.

-n-no... no sabia que hacer...- contestó aun sin poder creerlo.

-pues hay que hacerlo... yo puedo decirle...- agregó el Bouke.

-si...hazlo... yo buscare en toda la casa... en su habitación... en donde sea...- se retiró rápidamente en busca de su hermana, activó su biakugan dispuesta a encontrar a su hermana, aunque sentía un punzada en su corazón, algo le decía que ya era muy tarde...-

Neji se encaminó a la habitación del represarte del Souke, se detuvó en la entrada de la puerta corrediza, llamó con unos leves golpecillos, una voz grave contesto desde el otro lado.

-¿quién es? – preguntaron.

-Hiashi-sama, soy yo, Neji...- contestó un poco nervioso. Abrieron la puerta y se encontró con su tío quien lo miraba interrogante.

-Neji-san ¿qué sucede...? – inquirió sin mucho interés.

-Hanabi-sama... encontró esto en su habitación... – el chico le mostró el papel, Hiashi lo tomó curioso – es una nota de Hinata-sama... al parecer... ella... huyó de la mansión...- el Bouke observó como su tío se quedaba paralizado sin decir nada, rápidamente leyó la nota escrita por su hija mayor. La cual decía:

_Querida hermana:_

_Te escribo esto con demasiada tristeza en mi corazón, yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo en esa casa, no puedo... discúlpame por favor... se que soy egoísta, pero si no lo hacia mi vida seria un infierno... no dejes que los demás te utilicen ni tampoco te des por vencida. No puedo decirte los motivos por los cuales huí pero... si te puedo decir que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que podamos vernos de nuevo... cuídate... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme... dile también eso a nuestro padre... dile que... siento defraudarlo... nunca fui un gran orgullo para él... dudo mucho que le importen mis palabras... explícale que... no hubo un día que no dejara de admirarlo y amarlo... soy una tonta por haber desperdiciado la única oportunidad de satisfacerlo en algo... pero es que soy una cobarde... y como cobarde huyo... olvida que algún día tuviste una hermana mayor... y también dile a Neji-onisan que le deseo lo mejor... ya no seré un estorbo..._

_Los extrañare tanto..._

_ATTE:_

_Hinata_

Hiashi termino de leer con un sentimiento de culpa y dolor en su corazón, le devolvió la carta a su sobrino y se retiró apresuradamente, Neji volvió a releer el escrito de su prima, por primera vez... sintió una profunda compasión por ella – algo terrible le sucedió a Hinata-sama para que hubiera escogido esta opción... huir de la casa...- dijo seriamente y en tono frió...

Unos minutos después...

-¡¡¿¿¡la encontraron!!??? – preguntó angustiado el portador del Byakugan.

-no Hiashi-sama... buscamos en toda la mansión... no esta en ninguna parte... – los sirvientes estaban más que preocupados, no solo por la heredera, sino por su padre, parecía demasiado perturbado con la mala noticia.

-reúnan a los mejores hombres del Souke, saldremos a buscarla... talvez este en la casa de alguna de sus amigas... busquen el toda Konoha – Hiashi los miró con aspecto amenazador – no me importa lo que tengan que hacer...-

Ya habían pasado cinco horas... y Hinata no aparecía, muchos al enterarse del paradero de la chica, se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero todo fue en vano, las calles de Konoha estaban infestadas de jóvenes chuunin , amigos de la Souke los cuales revisaron casa por casa... nadie la había visto, nadie...

-Neji, y ahora que van a hacer, Hinata-chan no aparece, talvez deberían buscarla en los alrededores... – comentó una chica con peinado y ropas chinas –

-si, eso deberíamos hacer... Ten-ten, donde están los compañeros de Hinata-sama? – preguntó impaciente.

-pues... allá esta Shino... – dijo apuntando al chico con gafas oscuras – y mira, allí viene Kiba...- ambos voltearon y vieron al Inuzuka caminar a ellos, a un lado de el estaba el enorme de Akamaru.

-oye, Neji... – el ninja-perro se dirigió al Bouke con cara de pocos amigos – encontraron alguna pista, algo? – le espetó enojado.

-aún no... – lo miró fijamente – que hay de ti... ustedes dos eran muy buenos amigos... talvez sepas algo que nosotros no... – comentó fríamente.

-¡¡¡¿¿ que insinúas¿Acaso crees que tuve que ver con la desaparición de Hinata? – Gritó indignado - Si supiera algo, con gusto lo diría, ella no puede andar sola por allí sin protección alguna, corre muchos peligros... yo jamás la dejaría hacer algo así... – exclamó furioso. El Bouke tenía el seño fruncido.

-Kiba-kun, debes calmarte, Neji solo te hizo una pregunta... se que estas muy preocupado por ella... yo lo estoy, más bien, todos lo estamos, pero si queremos encontrarla, no debemos pelear... – ambos chuunin se relajaron – debemos unir fuerzas... – finalizó la kunoichi.

-Ten-ten tiene razón... de nada sirve buscar culpables, ahora lo más importante es Hinata-chan... –agregó Rock Lee con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡yo digo que salgamos de Konoha y busquemos a Hinata!!! – la estruendosa voz de Naruto llamó la atención de todos – ¡¡¡¡vamos, no hay que darse por vencidos¡¡¡LA ENCONTRAREMOS!!!! – algunos gritaron llenos de seguridad acompañados de los fuertes ladridos de Akamaru.

-¡¡¡alto!!! – la Godaime alzó los brazos al aire para detener aquel alboroto - Esperen solo un momento, primero tengo que formar los equipos con sus respectivos lideres... así que Shikamaru, ver – todos observaron como el perezoso shinobi caminaba a paso lento y cansado hacia Tsunade.

-genial... lo único que nos faltaba, ir en busca de otro fugitivo... que no les basto con Sasuke...? – susurró Shikamaru con evidente fastidio -... que problemático...-

-Neji-san... espera... – la inconfundible y potente voz de Hiashi lo distrajo – nuestro deber como familia es ir a buscar a mi hija, Tsunade-sama nos autorizó salir de la aldea, por eso necesitamos que tú te quedes en la mansión Hyuuga, por si acaso Hinata vuelve -

-¿Hiashi-sama... esta seguro...? – preguntó perplejo.

-si, confió plenamente en ti... yo y algunos miembros del Souke y... del Bouke se han ofrecido a ayudarme... – lo miró fijamente, Neji parecía aun más sorprendido -... saldremos de Konoha para buscar a mi hija, tal vez nos lleve varios días... o meses... es por eso... que dejo la mansión bajo tu protección... incluida Hanabi... tu te harás cargo de todo...-

-yo... – Neji titubeo, pero después respondió decididamente - puede confiar en mi Hiashi-sama... no lo defraudare... – el padre de Hinata sonrió con orgullo, sin duda alguna, ambos Hyuugas sabían que jamás olvidarían ese momento...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaba cuatro días viajando de aldea en aldea, tenia el presentimiento de que la estaban buscando. Y lo que al principio comenzó como un sueño para ser libre, se había convertido en una persecución a la cual no le veía fin... tuvo que pasar desapercibida entre la gente, vestía una gabardina café claro la cual cubría en su totalidad toda su cabeza dejando solo al descubierto sus albinos ojos.

Cada vez que dudaba sobre algo, recurría a su valioso tesoro, la banda de Naruto, la observaba por unos momentos y de pronto la solución estaba allí, sonreía cada vez que eso pasaba.

Cuando la comida empezaba escasear se veía obligada a conseguirla y eso significaba interactuar con las personas... eso la asustaba. Hubo una ocasión que decidió no hacerlo y pronto sufrió las consecuencias, el hambre se hizo insoportable... de pronto se vio a si misma caminando sin rumbo fijo sobre un extenso desierto, el pánico la hizo su presa al ver como una gran nube de arena se aproximaba a ella, no tuvo tempo para refugiarse...

Intento usar su Byakugan pero aquella arena era demasiado densa. Cuando el cielo se hubo despejado, el cansancio la domino... solo estaba sin fuerza alguna recostada sobre el desierto... podía sentir el ardiente sol golpearla en todo el cuerpo, ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para abrir los ojos... solo esperaba que llegara el fin... - _"¡¡¡NUNCA TE DES POR VENCIDA HINATA¡¡¡LUCHA INCLUSO CONTRA LA MISMÍSIMA MUERTE!!"- _derramó unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar la estruendosa voz de su amigo.

-Naruto-kun... perdóname... yo... no puedo...- susurró recordando a su querido rubio, abrió lentamente los ojos pero la luz del sol encandilaba sus pupilas... de pronto una extraña sombra se poso frente a ella, escuchó murmullos pero ninguna voz familiar, alguien más llegó y se acerco lentamente a ella.

-¡baka¡No esta muerto! Ven, vamos a llevarlo a la aldea... ¡ayúdame! – los dos extraños cargaron a Hinata pero se percataron de algo -... que rayos... ¡es una chica! – exclamó sorprendido.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó cautelosamente.

-pues lo mismo... llevarla con mi hermano... él decidirá que debemos hacer con ella... – emitió autoritariamente. Justo en ese momento, Hinata perdió el conocimiento.

Algunas horas después...

Despertó por la suave brisa que acariciaba el lado derecho de su rostro, al abrir los ojos todo estaba un poco borroso y no podía distinguir en donde se encontraba, su vista poco a poco se fue aclarando, al principio no recordaba el porque estaba en ese lugar, pero después se percato de lo que había sucedido, el sol sobre su cuerpo, recostada en la arena, labios resecos y necesitados de agua... sobresaltada se levantó del futón en donde se encontraba, toda la habitación estaba pintada por un extraño color café, casi no había nada en ella a excepción de una pequeña mesa a un lado da la ventana.

Se asustó al no ver por ninguna parte sus pertenencias y se preguntó porque estaba vestida así, con un simple vestido blanco sin mangas y tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Lentamente se acerco a la ventana, temerosa por lo que se pudiera encontrar, se asombró al descubrir varias construcciones acomodadas en torno al edificio en donde ella estaba, todas tenían una estructura esférica y con algunas ventanas, recargo su mano en la pared y sintió algo extraño en esta, era de un material poroso, era arena.

-¿...donde estoy...? – se dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana asustada, manteniendo su mirada fija en el otro lado de la ventana.

-estas en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena – contestó una voz femenina, inmediatamente Hinata se dio la vuelta y abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida, aquella chica le era conocida, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado por cuatro coletas, llevaba puesto una yukata negra amarrado fuertemente por un obi rojo, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes igual de negros y en su espalda portaba un extraño objeto, parecía un abanico gigante.

-tú... yo te conozco... te he visto con Shikamaru-kun en Konoha... – Hinata reaccionó por la respuesta de la joven que tenia enfrente - ¿...Aldea Oculta de la Arena...¿cómo... cómo es que llegue aquí...? – la Souke estaba confundida.

-¡ah! Es cierto ya te recuerdo, eres de Konoha... mmm, tu nombre es Hikari¿cierto? – dijo un poco insegura.

-n-no..., me llamo... me llamo Hinata... – musitó algo temerosa.

-¿eh? oh si, si, disculpa – la extraña recargó una mano en su cintura – yo soy Temari... supongo que ya lo sabes, mi hermano te encontró en el desierto, al parecer fuiste victima de una tormenta de arena, no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo – ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-a-arigato... pero... me tengo que ir... – fue interrumpida.

-¿te tienes que ir? oye¿viniste sola? – Hinata no sabia que contestar – como sea, me hermano quiere verte... tiene algunas preguntas que hacerte –

-... su hermano... y... y quién... quién es él...? – preguntó con cautela.

-el Kazekage de esta aldea, Gaara... – la Souke reaccionó instantáneamente a ese nombre, a él también lo conocía, y sabia de lo que era capaz, temía volver a encontrárselo, aunque según había escuchado, actualmente era un hombre de paz y mantenía amistad con Naruto – ven... es por aquí...- Temari la condujo a la salida de aquella habitación, Hinata iba detrás de ella; caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos y al final se detuvieron en frente de una puerta – es aquí, espera un segundo, primero hablare con él – golpeó la puerta suavemente y casi instantáneamente una voz contestó desde adentro de la habitación.

-adelante... – aquella voz parecía casi un susurró además de que era algo grave.

-Gaara...- entró Temari al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano – aquí esta... –

-que pase... – contestó secamente.

-hai, Hinata, puedes pasar... – ordenó la rubia, después los dejó solos, la otra joven entró tímidamente a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a un joven pelirrojo de espaldas, parecía contemplar aquel paisaje desértico por su ventana.

-eres de Konoha ¿cierto? – aún de espaldas interrogó a la chica, Hinata respondió instantáneamente.

-si... yo... creo que me... creo que me perdí... – intentó excusarse.

-al parecer viajabas sola¿hacia donde te dirigías? – su voz grave hizo estremecer a la Souke.

-aún no lo se... – aquella respuesta provoco que Gaara la volteara a ver, Hinata desvió su mirada, no podía negarlo, le temía.

-¿acaso... huías? Eso es cometer traición a tu aldea...- con pasos lentos se fue acercando a la asustadiza joven – deben estar buscadote y si te encuentran... te encarcelaran... ¿eso es lo que quieres? -

-yo... yo tuve... tuve razones para hacerlo... – dijo aún sin voltear a verlo, sentía la fría mirada del Kazekage clavada sobre ella – así que por eso tengo que irme... irme de aquí... o me encontraran...-

-no puedo permitir eso – contesto súbitamente, Hinata se tensó -... si no me equivoco, tu eres una Hyuuga, familia respetable en Konoha, de seguro te están buscando, mi obligación como Kazekage es entregarte para evitar cualquier conflicto con tu aldea y la mía...- le espetó con autoridad, se dirigió hacia la salida dejando a un lado a la Souke, pero algo lo detuvo -

-por...por favor... no lo haga...- Gaara se percato que Hinata lo retenía fuertemente de la manga de su camisa -...no sabe por lo que estoy pasando... he luchado tanto... si me entrega... yo... y yo...- derramó en silencio unas cuantas lagrimas de desesperación -... Naruto-kun...- murmuró débilmente, pero eso no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo que enseguida pregunto:

-¿Naruto Uzumaki... es tu amigo? –

-h-hai... – afirmó después de unos segundos – él... él me ayudo... me ayudo a escapar...- Gaara notó como los ojos de la Hyuuga se iluminaban fugazmente – prácticamente... él me salvo... – el pelirrojo le observó pensativo.

-parece que ya es costumbre de él salvar a todos – comentó un poco irritado, tomó suavemente la mano con que Hinata lo detenía y la aparto de él, la chica reaccionó apenada – él hizo lo mismo por mi... – la contempló por unos segundos, la joven ya se había animado a verlo a los ojos – todo amigo de Naruto Uzumaki... también es mi amigo...-

-¿eso... eso quiere decir... que... que me dejara... me dejara marchar...? – indagó esperanzada.

-pero no tienes a donde ir... – Hinata intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpida – ya están cerca, puedo sentirlo, si te vas ahora te encontrarán sin ninguna dificultad, lo mejor sería... que te quedaras en esta aldea... aquí estarás a salvo... no te entregare, si dices que Naruto te ayudo... entonces yo haré lo mismo–

_Continuara..._

_Segundo capitulo¿qué tal? Ya lo se, un poco aburrido... ¿comentarios?_

_Agradesco de todo corazón sus reviews, Nana.Hyuuga, Umy Echizen, a las dos, **arigato**._


	3. Decisión

**_Disclaimer_**_: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

"**En busca de una Souke..."**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Decisión" **

Hinata estaba confundida¿había escuchado bien? Aquel joven que hace unos cuantos años había puesto en peligro a su aldea le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda desinteresadamente, la Souke estaba más que sorprendida¿y si todo esto era una trampa¿y si esa aldea quería sacar provecho de ella? Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, tenia que reconocerlo, aunque sus ojos infundieran una profunda frialdad, también había un pequeño destello de solidaridad lo cual reconfortaba un poco a la Souke.

-bueno yo... no se si sea prudente quedarme...- dijo insegura.

-si te vas, correrás muchos peligros, además, puede que seas aprehendida –

-lo siento... yo... yo no puedo permitir que por mi... por mi culpa... la relación de ambas aldeas... se vea afectada...-

-pero nadie se enterara de que... – fue interrumpido por unos leves golpes en la puerta – adelante – ordenó irritado.

-disculpe por interrumpirlo, Kazekage-sama, pero en la entrada de la aldea hay unas personas que solicitan verlo –

-¿y quiénes son? – preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-no lo se, pero según sus bandas, vienen de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja – al escuchar eso, Hinata se ocultó inconscientemente detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo - ¿quiere que los haga pasar? –

-no, enseguida voy, por favor, encuentra a Kankuro y dile que venga – ordenó secamente, el Jounin asintió y salió de la habitación.

-ya están aquí... – la Souke estaba más que asustada, Gaara vio el terror reflejado en los ojos de la joven -... será mejor que me entregue... es lo mejor...- cabizbaja, la chica se dirigió a la salida.

-un momento... piensas decepcionar así a Naruto? Él te ayudó a escapar, pero si tu te entregas, los esfuerzos de ustedes dos habrán sido en vano – dijo el Kazekage en forma de regaño – te estas dando por vencida...- Hinata reaccionó ante aquellas palabras.

-no, eso no... Naruto-kun dijo que... jamás me rindiera...- entonces su seño cambio a uno lleno de confianza y seguridad – esta bien... acepto... acepto quedarme... en esta aldea...-

Gaara sonrió débilmente, entonces la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y apareció un joven vestido totalmente de negro, tenia puesta una capucha del mismo color, su rostro estaba pintado por unas extrañas rayas púrpuras y en su espalda llevaba tres enormes pergaminos, uno encima de otro.

-¿qué sucede Gaara, porque me mandaste llamar? – el extraño desvió su mirada hacia la joven de ojos albinos que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano - ¿oye... es ella a la que encontré en medio del desierto...? –

-así es, se llama...- el pelirrojo volteo a verla interrogante, después pareció recordar su nombre –...Hyuuga Hinata, es de la aldea de Konoha –

-¿de Konoha? Las personas que están allá afuera¿acaso vinieron a buscarla? –

-si, huyó y no quiere regresar, es por eso que voy a ayudarla – Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido – la esconderé en esta aldea el tiempo que sea necesario –

-oye... Gaara, estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? es muy peligroso... si llegan a enterarse...-

-nadie tiene porque entrarse, estoy consiente de las consecuencias y asumo toda la responsabilidad, ahora necesito ocultarla, pero primero dime¿quién más aparte de ti, la vio? –

-bueno pues... el tonto gennin que me acompañaba, dos ninjas y varias personas... creo...-

-búscalos, y diles que no deben dar ninguna información de ella a los ninjas que vinieron de Konoha, o descubrirían que ella esta aquí –

-entendido, pero… espero una buena explicación después de todo esto… supongo que Temari también debe saberlo ¿no? - el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza – bien, a la orden…- salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, Gaara se dirigió a la Souke.

-vamos sígueme, tengo que ocultarte… - empezó a caminar y Hinata le siguió, en la misma habitación en donde estaban, garra se dirigió a la pared, entraron por una puerta secreta y caminaron por un angosto pasillo. La joven tuvo que activar su Byakugan ya que el pasadizo estaba bastante oscuro, en cambio, el pelirrojo caminaba como si nada. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron, Gaara movió con facilidad una enorme loza de piedra – aquí es... tendrás que esperar hasta que se vayan los que te están buscando–

-si... se lo agradezco... – pronunció un poco apenada mientras entraba a la pequeña cavidad- pero creo que de nada servirá esconderme, mi familia utiliza el Byakugan... pueden ver lo que sea a través de esa técnica... – Gaara le observó tranquilamente.

-no debes salir de aquí ni tampoco temer, en mi infancia este era mi escondite... es muy seguro, ahora debo irme, llegare lo más rápido que pueda – se dio media vuelta ignorando lo que ella le acababa de decir y desapareció entre la oscuridad, dejando a una Hinata más que preocupada.

El Kazekage caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del enorme edificio, al salir la ardiente luz del sol encandilo sus ojos, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, estaba más ocupando en pensar lo que les diría a los ninjas proveniente de Konoha. Se percató que una enorme cantidad de personas esperaban en las entradas de la aldea, parecía que habían estado muchos días viajando porque sus ropas estaban algo sucias y desgastadas. La mayoría tenían un parecido en común, especialmente por los blancos ojos.

Gaara pareció divisar a lo lejos una cabeza rubia, pero ahora su prioridad era otra, así que decidió investigar eso luego ese pequeño detalle.

-¡por fin! Pensé que nos quedaríamos parados en bajo el sol todo el día... – un hombre reclamó en tono irritado, el pelirrojo lo miró detenidamente, cabello largo y castaño, ojos albinos y con seño fruncido, rápidamente dedujo que era familiar de Hinata – así que tu eres el Kazekage, escúcheme bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, mi hija esta desaparecida y solicitamos permiso para buscarla en esta aldea –

-viene a mi aldea exigiendo privilegios que no le corresponden y ni siquiera se ha dignado a decirme su nombre – dijo fríamente, el otro ninja pareció sorprenderse.

-disculpe... como se habrá dado cuenta venimos de Konoha, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hiashi, hace cuatro días que mi hija huyó de casa y estamos desesperados por encontrarla...-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Gaara no decía nada.

-siento mucho lo que paso con su hija, con gusto puede revisar cada rincón de mi aldea, aunque dudo mucho que la encuentren aquí, no hay nadie que cruce las puertas de esta lugar sin ser visto antes por la seguridad ninja que vigilan la entrada.

-espero que así sea... – murmuró Hiashi mientras daba ordenes para que se los ninjas que lo acompañaban se dispersaran. Gaara puedo ver que no todos eran miembros del clan Hyuuga, logró ver a lo lejos los rostros inconfundibles de Lee, Ten-ten, y Shikamaru pero el que más le llamó la atención fue aquel chico con cabellos rubios, Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Hyuuga...

-¡¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!!– exclamo Hanabi mientras golpeaba con fuerza el tronco de un árbol una y otra vez - ¡¡¡COMO PUDO IRSE Y DEJAME SOLA!!!! – aunque sentía dolor, no quería frenarse.

-¡Hanabi-sama, es suficiente! – le ordenaron de forma autoritaria – si continua así, se lastimara gravemente...-

-¡no me importa! Es la única manera... – Neji la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a detenerse. La Souke lo volteo a ver entre enfada y sorprendida.

-he dicho que es suficiente...-

-¡¡quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo hacer o no!! – le espetó al borde del llanto – si Hinata se fue de esta casa sin que nadie la detuviera, no veo porque YO no pueda hacer lo que quiera!! –

-¡basta! Se que esto es difícil para usted, pero no es excusa para comportarse así, debe asumir una actitud más responsable en caso de que Hinata-sama no vuelva... usted se convertiría en la heredera del Souke...-

-entonces... entonces tu también crees que ella no... no regresará... piensas que esta muerta ¿verdad? Si claro, lo sabia, sabia que tú, miembro del Bouke, jamás ibas a dejar de odiarla!! – el joven frunció el ceño enfadado.

-usted sabe que eso no es verdad... solo estoy siendo realista, Hinata-sama no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar tantos días fuera de la aldea sin protección alguna, se que se ha vuelto muy fuerte pero... eso no nos garantiza nada...- dijo firmemente – yo también desearía creer lo contrario pero... no podemos hacernos ilusiones... – en el fondo, Hanabi sabia que su primo tenia razón.

-no... yo quiero... Neji-onisan... por qué se fue...? – preguntó sollozando - ¡¡deberías estas buscándola, es tu deber... tu deber... – agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños - ¿sabias que ella deseaba que los miembros del Souke y del Bouke fueran uno solo? decía que éramos iguales y... que lo primero que haría al ser nombrada representante del Souke... seria unificar a estas dos ramas... – sonrió con ironía – le dije que en cuanto hiciera eso... de seguro la correrían del clan, que eso era imposible... –

-Hinata-sama siempre fue muy ingenua... y muy noble, todo el tiempo se preocupaba por los demás, encima de su propio bienestar, ayudándolos sin recibir nada a cambio...- comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡no hables de ella como si ya no existiera¡Ni tampoco como si la conocieras¡Ella regresara, ya lo veras! – salió de allí empujando a Neji fuera de su camino, el joven pudo ver que su pequeña prima luchaba por retener sus lagrimas... sin lograr resultado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí...

Se acercó lentamente a él mientras escuchaba su estruendosa voz impregnar el ambiente. No había cambiado en nada.

-Naruto – lo llamó tranquilamente.

-eh? – el rubio se dio vuelta - ¡¡¡Gaara!!! Eres tú! Justamente estaba por ir a buscarte, a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... – el chico parecía emocionado – espero que pronto nos enfrentemos, quiero probarte lo mucho que he mejorado...-

-necesito hablar contigo – lo interrumpió.

-... pues ya estamos hablando ¿no? – contestó confundido.

-supuse que dirías algo como eso... – se masajeo la sien algo fastidiado -... ven acompáñame – comenzó a alejarse lo suficiente llegando a un pequeño jardín, Naruto lo siguió impaciente. Ya estando solos, Gaara comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-¿a que has venido? – pregunto el Kazekage con los bazos cruzados, el chico zorro cerró sus ojos algo molesto.

-pues claro que vine a buscar a Hinata, es mi amiga, todos aquí están bastante preocupados... son unos miedosos...- descansó sus brazos detrás de la nuca

-luces muy tranquilo con la noticia de tu amiga desaparecida... normalmente estarías vociferando por todos lados su nombre y buscándola de aldea en aldea... tal y como hiciste con Uchiha Sasuke... – comentó fingiendo confusión.

-mmmm, pues si estoy preocupado, solo que ya puedo controlar con más facilidad mis emociones... – intentó despistar, Gaara lo observó con ojos inexpresivos poniendo nervioso a su amigo – ¡que tanto me ves! Acaso tengo algo en mi rostro...- de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-tu amiga, Hyuuga Hinata esta aquí – comentó el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

-¿q-q-q-ue!!!!! – parpadeo varias veces – ¿Hinata esta aquí? – Gaara lo vio hastiado.

-Naruto, no pienso repetirlo dos veces, ella esta escondida, no quiere que la encuentren -

-¿y te pidió que la ayudarlas¿cuándo fue que la encontraste¿esta bien¿cómo se encuentra? – inquirió ansioso.

-no puedo contestar tantas preguntas a la vez – respondió algo enojado.

-oh si, claro, entonces dime...¿cómo esta? –

-ahora esta bien, Kankuro la encontró ayer en medio del desierto, al parecer fue victima de una tormenta de arena, logró sobrevivir, aunque no me explico como...-

-¿en serio? Pero dices que ya esta bien ¿verdad? – su amigo asintió con la cabeza - je, así es Hinata, nunca se da por vencida, muchos han perdido la esperanza de encontrarla, creen que ella no es capaz de sobrevivir sola... pero no la conocen, Hinata es inclusive más fuerte que toda esa bola de Hyuugas amargados, buenos para nada...!-

-Naruto, estas llamando la atención de todos, no tienes porque gritar así... no estoy sordo... – el rubio volteo a ver a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de varias personas –

-jum! creo que mejor me pongo a buscarla, no quiero que sospechen... – tomó a Gaara de los hombros y dijo:– por cierto, quiero verla, dime donde esta...-

-de ninguna manera, te conozco y se que en cuanto te diga donde se encuentra, la buscaras sin ninguna discreción y terminaras por arruinarlo todo – observó como Naruto hacia una mueca de total decepción - quizás otro día –

-y yo que quería verla...- se cruzó de brazos tristemente – oye... no se en cuanto tiempo te vuelva a ver así que... te pido que por favor... cuides de ella... no dejes que la encuentren... ha sufrido mucho –

Gaara guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos para después responder: -veo que ella te importa mucho así que no dejare que nada le pase – un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Naruto. Obviamente había recordado lo que paso la noche en que ayudó a la Hyuuga a escapar. Específicamente, la parte en la cual Hinata lo beso.

-oye... que estas insinuando... – dijo irritado – ¡Hinata es solo mi amiga... y nada más...! – gritó furioso.

-¿y quién dijo lo contrario? – le dio la espalda dispuesto a regresar – no se que cruzó por tu mente, Naruto, pero debió ser algo bastante interesante... – comenzó a alejarse, al rubio le tomó algunos minutos analizar el comentario del pelirrojo, cuando por fin lo entendió corrió en dirección de su amigo dispuesto a golpearlo... claro que la arena de Gaara fue más veloz que él...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aldea de Konoha...

Ya estaba por atardecer... el insistente sonido de las aves por buscar un lugar en donde descansar inundaba aquel extenso jardín. Él estaba sentado a mitad del hermoso paisaje descansando; hacia algunos minutos había terminado de entrenar y fatigado se recostó sobre el refrescante pasto... hechizado por el movimiento de las nubes dejo pasar el tiempo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días.

La mansión no era la misma sin Hiashi-sama, la mayoría de los miembros del Souke y del Bouke, los más hábiles y fuertes, habían salido a buscar a Hinata, había pensado que pronto estarían de regreso pero no fue así, transcurrieron seis días y nada sucedía, nada.

Aún mantenía la imagen de Hinata-sama la ultima vez que la vio en el pasillo, cuando ambos jóvenes chocaron, ella cayó al suelo pero él se apresuro a auxiliarla. Ese día ella estaba llorando, Neji lo notó enseguida y por eso le pregunto que le sucedía... la Souke solo se disculpó diciendo que no era nada... él quiso decirle algo más pero no hubo tiempo... y al día siguiente... ella ya no estaba, se había ido.

-¡Neji-onisan¡¡Ven rápido, papá acaba de llegar!! – Hanabi lo saco de sus pensamientos. El Bouke se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

-Hiashi-sama...- dijo haciendo una reverencia cuando su tío paso por el umbral de la puerta, junto con los demás miembros.

-padre... ¿dónde esta¿la encontraron? – preguntó insistentemente su hija menor.

-Hanabi... de ahora en adelante... tú eres la heredera del Souke... Hinata... a muerto...- contesto fríamente, tanto Neji, como Hanabi sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-no... ¡NO¡¡Ella no esta muerta!! – grito furiosa - ¡¿¡¿en donde esta?!?! –

-no la encontramos, pero alguien tan débil como ella... no tiene otro destino más que morir... morir por desobedecerme... – Hiashi avanzó hacia su habitación, todos guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaba el llanto de la pequeña Souke, Neji la observaba con algo de compasión e incredulidad a la vez...

La aldea de Konoha, **cuatro** años después...

Solo podía sentir incredulidad al recordar como ese tonto de Lee estuvo a punto de vencerlo en ese combate, se sentía tan cansado, aunque valió la pena ya que esa pelea le sirvió como entrenamiento. Caminaba por las infestadas calles de su aldea pasando de negocio en negocio, decidió irse por un atajo para evitar encontrarse con algún conocido, al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño.

Se contemplo en el espejo, lo años habían pasado, ahora era más ágil al momento de pelear y había perfeccionado su Byakugan.

Pero por mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado, seguía siendo miembro del Bouke, la marca de su frente nunca desaparecería... Hiashi-sama le tenia mucha confianza, sin embargo... de alguna manera todo seguía igual.

Al terminar un sirviente le comunicó que Hiashi-sama lo necesitaban ver lo más pronto posible, Neji asintió con algo de curiosidad.

Caminó por los elegantes pasillos de la mansión y cuando hubo llegado a la habitación de su tío, llamo con dos leves golpes, como siempre lo hacia.

-adelante – respondieron del otro lado de la puerta corrediza. El Bouke entró tranquilamente. Observó que su tío yacía sentado sobre un cojín frente a una pequeña mesa la cual tenia dos tazas de té humeante.

-¿que se le ofrece Hiashi-sama? – preguntó servicialmente. El Souke le ofreció asiento, Neji lo obedeció.

-dime Neji-san, como van tu entrenamiento, supongo que hoy fue muy pesado para ti ¿no es así? – le ofreció la taza de te, ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque ambos Hyuugas se tuvieran tanta confianza y llevarán una relación cordial de familia, era extraño que su tío le preguntara tan de repente algo relacionado con su vida. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal – un mal presentimiento – Había algo extraño en la mirada de su tío.

-yo... si, cada día el entrenamiento es más riguroso... mi trabajo así me lo exige, Hiashi-sama¿para eso me llamó? Ya no soy un niño, por favor, dígame lo que tenga que decirme... – respondió tajante.

-vaya, siempre tan perspicaz, claro es lo menos que se puede esperar del genio de la familia...- el Bouke mantenía su semblante serio, ya era algo normal escuchar comentarios similar a ese – y es por eso que... voy a encomendarte a una misión de suma importancia...-

-umh? De que se trata – dijo confundido. Dio un sorbo de té.

-saldrás de Konoha lo antes posible buscaras y traerás de regreso... a mi hija...- Neji abrió los ojos más que confundido y por poco estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida.

-Hiashi-sama – el joven parpadeo aun sin poder creerlo mientras sostenía la taza fuertemente - ¿quiere que vaya en busca de... Hinata-sama? –

_**Continuara...**_

Solo quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios... StEpHy-NejixHinatafan, Star Flowers, Sherrice Adjani y atodos los demás, arigato  
y que espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo... nos leemos.


	4. Búsqueda

**_Disclaimer_**_: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

"**En busca de una Souke…"**

**Capitulo 4**

_**"Búsqueda"**_

Hyuuga Hizashi, representante del Souke, el cual se caracterizaba por personalidad fría y estricta, estaba pidiendo ayuda a un Bouke. Le llevó a Neji algunos segundos poder asimilarlo.

-así es Neji-san, se que esto parece absurdo pero...- fue interrumpido.

-y lo es Hiashi-sama, ya han pasado ¿cuántos? Tres, cuatro años y no ha habido noticias de Hinata-sama, es obvio que no quiere regresar... o talvez... ha muerto – exclamó seriamente.

-ya lo se, esa duda me ha atormentado todos estos años, no puedo concebir que Hinata este muerta, es por eso que quiero que tu la busques, créeme, no te estuviera pidiendo esto si no confiara plenamente en ti – respondió con un el leve reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos - ¿entonces... lo harás...? – preguntó algo temeroso.

-yo...- analizó la pregunta por unos minutos, buscarla seria difícil... pero, Hiashi-sama estaba pidiéndoselo... no podía defraudarlo, no después de todo lo que hizo por él...- esta bien Hiashi-sama, acepto...- el joven vio como su tío reflejaba una mueca de total alegría, Hiashi se inclinó ante Neji en una muestra de total agradecimiento.

-muchas gracias, Neji-san, créeme, esto no lo olvidare jamás...-

-debe estar conciente que esta misión me llevara bastante tiempo... no se cuanto pueda durar...- comentó aún intentando persuadirlo.

-no importa... - hizo una pausa – cometí muchos errores con ella y uno de ellos la obligó a salir de esta aldea, así que si la encuentras no la obligues a regresar... –

Neji se sorprendió por ese comentario, aunque no sabia el porque de la huida de su prima, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Hiashi-sama tuvo que ver con la fuga de Hinata-sama. Y ahora se notaba que estaba sumamente arrepentido.

-saldré mañana al amanecer, por ahora debo preparar lo indispensable para esta misión... descuide Hiashi-sama, traeré de regreso a su hija... - se puso de pie y sonrió levemente para después retirarse. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a preparar sus cosas. Cuando hubo terminado ya las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, el portador del Byakugan se recargo en la ventada y las observo detenidamente, si, debía admitir que aquellos relucientes astros le recordaban a su prima...

Ya estaba a punto de amanecer, rondaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la enorme oficina de la Hokage... mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del enorme edificio un hombre alto y fornido se interpuso en su camino, su rostro estaba oculto detrás de una mascara de zorro, sus ropas negras y la katana que tenia sujeta a la espalda claramente demostraban que era del escuadrón especial AMBU.

-a donde crees que vas...- su voz grave hizo que Neji frunciera el seño.

-he venido a infórmale a mi superior y a Tsunade-sama que saldré en una misión...- contestó tajante, ya se había percatado quien se ocultaba detrás de la mascara.

-aún es muy temprano, si quieres ver a la Godaime tendrás que esperar un poco, creo que aún esta dormida... pero si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes luchar conmigo... – recalcó el extraño autoritariamente. El Bouke solo hizo un ademán de evidente fastidio.

-Naruto se que eres tu, ya déjate de bromas y permíteme pasar... además se que todavía no te has recuperado por completo de tú ultima misión así que si te enfrentaras contra mi... podría matarte – dijo algo molesto, aunque los años habían pasado, Naruto no cambiaba en nada...

-oye... ya estoy en perfectas condiciones, aunque todavía me duele un poco el brazo...– la voz habitual del rubio había regresado, se quitó la mascara para que su amigo pudiera ver su enorme sonrisa – ¿se puede saber que clase de misión tienes? -

-traer de regreso a Hinata-sama – contestó tranquilamente, observó cono Naruto abría los ojos sorprendido, más que sorprendido... parecía asustado...-

-¿¡acaso... acaso ya sabes... en donde esta?! – lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente – ¡¡¡¡vamos contesta!!! – Neji sorprendido y a la vez enfadado solo alcanzó a decir mientras fruncía el seño:

-si no me sueltas en tres segundos... – Naruto dejo de sacudirlo y le presto atención –... me veré forzado a asesinarte...- dijo fríamente, instantáneamente el rubio lo soltó asustado, al ver su semblante, Neji cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación – Naruto... no lo dije en serio - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿qué¡¡¡¡Pues con esa cara de pocos amigos cualquiera pensaría lo contrario!!! – exclamó molesto.

-si, si, lo que digas...- una diminuta vena apareció en la frente del Hyuuga.

-oye, ya dime, en donde crees que se encuentre Hinata...- el rubio parecía ansioso por saber.

-aun no lo se, Hiashi-sama me mando a la tarea de encontrar y traer de regreso a Hinata-sama, debo buscarla por todas las aldeas conocidas...–

-pero... pero buscarla en todas las aldeas... eso te llevara mucho tiempo... en serio que quieres hacerlo? Es decir... si Hinata no ha regresado es talvez sea porque no quiere... no pueden obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren...- dijo algo molesto.

-talvez tengas razón, pero también puede que Hinata-sama este en peligro... ella no puede defenderse por si sola... además su padre, todos estos años, ha estado muy preocupado por ella, todos en la familia la extrañan...-

-¿incluido tu? – preguntó inocentemente el Jinchuriki, Neji lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario, y siguió su camino como si nada.

-nos vemos Naruto... – se despidió tranquilamente – y procura no esforzarte demasiado... tus heridas aún no han sanado por completo -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba listo para partir, tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación, extrañamente los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos y no había rastro de personas en ellos, se dirigió a la salida y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la familia Hyuuga se encontraba reunida en la puerta principal. Miembros del Souke observaban con orgullo a su única esperanza...

-Hiashi-sama... ¿qué significa todo esto? – inquirió confundido.

-Neji-san...- posó sus manos en los hombros de su sobrino, ambos estaban a la misma altura y sus facciones eran parecidas, lo único que los diferenciaba además de la edad eran las distintas ramas de la familia... el Souke y el Bouke...- te deseo mucha suerte, se que los miembros del Bouke no están nada contentos con esto; mandar a uno de los suyos a buscar a un Souke... pero quiero que sepas que solo lo hago porque tu eres para mi como el hijo que nunca tuve... – sonrió sinceramente causando un poco de asombro entre todos los presentes y sobre todo en Neji.

-descuide Hiashi-sama, como ya le había dicho... no lo defraudare...- ambos sonrieron.

-toma...– el Souke que entrego un sobre blanco, el joven lo sostuvo interrogante – si logras encontrar a mi hija, por favor, entrégale esto –

-así lo haré... – Neji hizo una reverencia enfrente de su tío pero este se lo impidió y lo abrazó causando aun más sorpresa en todos, después el joven tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la mansión con todas las miradas puestas en él.

Mientras recorría las extensas calles de su aldea se encontró con algunos amigos quienes le desearon suerte, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como todos sus compañeros trataban de detener a Naruto quien se empeñaba en acompañar al Bouke.

Y antes de partir se encontró con la verde mirada de la joven pelirosa, sus ojos reflejaban lo triste que ella estaba, pero eso no pareció causar gran efecto en Neji ya que este desvió su mirada posando sus ojos en el camino restándole importancia a Sakura.

Entonces salió de Konoha y se encontró así mismo caminando por el inmenso bosque...

-veamos... creo que empezare a buscar en el país del agua... – suspiró con resignación – tendré que ser muy cuidadoso si no quiero que me descubran...

Unos cuantos se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha solo para ver desaparecer a Neji... lentamente, Naruto se separo de sus amigos y fue alejándose poco a poco.

-Naruto... ¿a dónde vas? Pensé que iríamos al Ichiraku Ramen...- exclamó sorprendida Sakura al ver que su amigo caminaba en dirección opuesta.

-aaa... pues... es que recordé que tengo que hacer algo de mucha importancia... – sonrió de forma nerviosa – nos vemos después...- salió corriendo de allí hasta llegar a su pequeña casa, buscó por todos lados algo que parecía muy importante -¡¡¡...papel y lápiz... donde demonios los guarde!!! – revisó debajo de su cama y en algunos cajones – creo que no tengo ni un cuaderno, talvez porque no he usado uno en quien sabe cuantos años...- susurró para sus adentros – aja! Aquí esta! – encontró un pedazo de papel viejo, casi amarillento y un bolígrafo que apenas si marcaba – bien... tengo que avisarles cuanto antes...- y comenzó a escribir...

_(carta escrita por Naruto, ya saben, con evidentes faltas de ortografía )_

_Hola Gaara! Soy yo Naruto... te escribo porque en Konoha ha sucedido algo un poco grave, la familia Hyuuga ha mandado a uno de sus mejores ninjas en una misión muy importante... ¿y sabes cual es¡¡¡Traer de regreso a Hinata!!! La buscara por todos los países existentes y claro también las aldeas. Te estoy previniendo para que seas muy cuidadoso y no dejes que la atrapen, estuve a punto de protestar pero mejor no lo hice... tu sabes... se vería sospechoso... así que lo único que me queda hacer es avisarte sobre los planes de esa familia. Eso es todo. Matta ne._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Terminó de escribir y dobló la hoja de papel cuidadosamente, invocó a un clon de sombras y le ordenó que llevara rápidamente el mensaje a la ladea oculta en la arena...

-toma, quiero que se lo entregues personalmente a Gaara, nadie más debe verlo – dictaminó con cautela el joven AMBU. Su clon asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡afirmativo! Yo tampoco quiero que encuentren a Hinata – guardó la carta cuidadosamente.

-tienes que ser muy discreto – exclamó Naruto a su clon de sombras – toma otro camino hacia la aldea de Gaara para que Neji no te vea ¿me entendiste? – el clon asintió – y bueno entonces... que haces allí parado¡vamos, apúrate!! – aseveró un poco molesto.

-¡¡hai...!! – expresó asustado para después salir por la ventana ágilmente y desapareció entre las copas de los árboles. Naruto, con semblante preocupado, solo se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a su clon desaparecer de su vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un país desértico y normalmente caracterizado por sus extensas dunas y desiertos, alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta donde se encontraba aquel extraño pelirrojo.

-Kazekage-sama! Allá afuera hay un miembro del escuadrón AMBU de Konoha, dice que trae un mensaje de suma importancia para usted... y que debe entregárselo personalmente –

-esta bien... hazlo pasar... – ordenó secamente. Al aparecer Gaara supo inmediatamente quien era el extraño sujeto. – Naruto Uzumaki... – susurró después de que el clon de sombras entrara a la oficina del mandatario. Y aunque el AMBU traía puesta una máscara de zorro, el Kazekage pudo reconocerlo.

-así es... el verdadero Naruto me pidió que te entregara esto...- le estiró el mensaje, el ex Jinchuriki lo tomó interrogante - ya veo... – susurró Gaara después de leer la carta y enseguida fijó su vista en los azules ojos del AMBU que se dejaban ver a través de los orificios de la mascarilla.

-¿nadie te ha seguido verdad? – inquirió con un tono amenazante, el clon AMBU se quitó la máscara y lo vio en forma de reproche.

-por supuesto que no! Tu comentario si que me ofende – lo reprendió gritando un poco. Gaara solo cerró los ojos y comentó:

-esta bien, ya puedes irte – lo dijo sin ponerle mucha atención al clon, este solo se enfado más y después de farfullar algo desapareció tras una nube de humo.

El Kazekage salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia los invernaderos, ya estando adentro, está vez optó por no distraerse con el tenue olor de las flores que había allí, sabia que el invernadero era el lugar preferido de su protegida, lo había mandado hacer un poco más grande para que la Hyuuga plantara por si sola todas las flores que ella quisiera. Al poco tiempo de vagar por aquel paisaje natural, se encontró con una joven arrodillada sobre el pasto... su largo cabello azulado cubría toda su espalda y al parecer estaba muy concentrada en podar perfectamente las rosas que dio un respingo al escuchar la profunda voz de Gaara.

- Hinata-san... tengo noticias de Konoha... es de suma importancia que me escuche...- al oír esto, la hermosa mujer volteo instantáneamente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Seis meses después...**

Ya llevaba casi medio año buscándola, a lo largo de su travesía había sufrido algunos ataques y se había enfrentado a uno que otro ninja renegado de su aldea. Nunca se imaginó que fuera tan difícil encontrar a una persona, aún con el Byakugan, esta misión estaba demorando más de lo planeado, además de que tenia que ser muy discreto ya que no quería que se enterara que la estaba buscando... podía huir de nuevo...

-solo... solo falta una ultima nación por recorrer... – susurró mientras se cubría el rostro con su gabardina y apretaba el paso, con algo de molestia se percató que sus pies se hundían en la suave arena de aquel inmenso desierto -...y es el país del Viento...- alzó la vista y vio el enorme muro de piedra que protegía a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

No había revisado esa aldea porque sabia que era aliada de Konoha, ellos tenían la responsabilidad de avisar al país del fuego si la Hyuuga se encontraba escondida en ese territorio, así que las posibilidades de que la Souke se encontrará allí eran casi nulas. Se percato que a lo lejos una gran caravana de mercaderes que al parecer tenían la intención de vender su mercancía dentro de la aldea. Vio en ese momento una gran oportunidad para entrar a Suna y con un jutsu tomó la forma de un anciano con ropas de mercader – eso fue fácil – susurró al estar dentro de la aldea. Volvió a su forma original y se mezcló entre la gente, a decir verdad, estaba un poco desanimado, había prometido llevar de regreso a Hinata pero hasta ahora no había tenido mucha suerte.

Estaba en un país aliado con Konoha, se confió en que no encontraría nada así que decidió que en vez de quedarse una semana inspeccionando la aldea, como lo había hecho con las demás, permanecería por tres días...

-necesito comer algo... – comento mientras se dirigía a una casa de té localizada justo enfrente de un parque desolado. Al tomar asiento afuera del establecimiento en una diminuta mesa con dos bancos se percato que varios niños se balanceaban en los columpios... corrían y gritaban emocionados mientras sus mamás los observaban tiernamente. Pero nadie se acercaba a la enorme resbaladilla de metal que se blandía justo en medio del polvoroso parque.

Fue entonces cuando una joven mujer, a la que no le podía ver con claridad el rostro, tomo asiento en un columpio, todos los niños se acercaron a ella alegremente, tenia el cabello fuertemente amarrado por una larga trenza y unos pocos cabellos cubrían su rostro, tenia una larga bufanda roja que cubrían gran parte de su cuello.

Neji miro fijamente a la joven hasta que una señora se acerco a él y preguntó que clase de té quería tomar.

-verde... té verde... por favor...- pidió algo sobresaltado, la señora le sonrió y desapareció dentro del establecimiento. Volvió a voltear pero ahora la joven estaba sentada sobre la arena y rodeada de algunos niños, reía débilmente mientras los chiquillos hacían un montón de tonterías tratando de demostrar su fuerza física.

Había algo extraño en esa mujer, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, su vaso de té ya estaba frente a él, tomó un sorbo y se giro para verla una vez más... fue entonces que quedo petrificado... al fin pudo ver el rostro de la joven, se puso de pie sorprendido y avanzó hacia ella lentamente, las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca después de tirar al suelo el vaso de té fueron:

-¿acaso es... Hinata-sama? –

-¿oh... cielos que sucedió¿por qué mi taza esta rota? – la débil y tímida voz de la señora que había regresado a atender a Neji lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él se dio vuelta y la observó tranquilamente. Ella miraba su traza con algo de tristeza, era obvio que apenas si podía sacar adelante su negocio.

-gomen nasai, fue un accidente, lo siento mucho – hizo una pequeña reverencia dejando a la mujer totalmente sorprendida, aquel hombre misterioso se estaba disculpando... ¡solo por romper una taza! – tome, espero que con esto pueda comprar otra – le entregó un saco lleno hasta el tome de monedas, era del tamaño de la palma de su mano, la dueña pareció sorprenderse aun más - ¿con eso basta? –

-no... no puedo aceptarlo... es demasiado – intento persuadir al Hyuuga sin lograr nada.

-esta claro que usted lo necesita más que yo – tomó la mano de la señora y le depositó en esta el saco de monedas – a cambio, solo quiero que me conteste algo – la mujer asintió algo perturbada, aquel hombre si que era muy extraño – esa joven que esta con esos niños... – la señalo discretamente con la mirada - ¿quién es? – preguntó seriamente.

-pues esa señorita es muy amable... – le habló con voz baja, Neji escuchaba con atención -... se dice que es pariente del actual Kazekage de esta aldea, Gaara-sama, nadie sabe de donde vino, pero una cosa si es segura, rara vez sale del edificio principal – el Bouke frunció el seño ante el rumor que acababa de escuchar, así que todo ese tiempo... ¿ellos la habían estado ocultando? –

-¿cómo se llama? – la mujer parecía no recordar, Neji la observaba impaciente.

–he escuchado que los niños la llaman... Hikari-san... es un bonito nombre... un momento... – lo miro fijamente a los ojos – son pocas las veces que he visto el rostro de esa mujer... pero sus ojos... son parecidos a los tuyos... – comentó aparentemente asombrada. Neji se aparto de ella lentamente.

-eso es todo lo que quería saber señora, muchas gracias – le dio la espalda dispuesto a confrontar a la joven llamada Hikari... pero ya no estaba, atónito giro su cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, allí estaba, no a mas de quince metros se encontraba caminaba a un lado de un tipo corpulento de cabello castaño y vestido de negro.

Los siguió lentamente, activo su Byakugan con lo cual comprobó sus sospechas, ella era Hinata-sama. Apretó el paso más decidido que nunca, era obvio que estaba algo confundido y algo molesto. Todos estos años pensando que la Souke estaba muerta y resulta que se encontraba escondida allí... en una aldea aliada con Konoha...

-que ironía...- masculló débilmente, sin embargo de seguro había una buena explicación para todo esto, no debía adelantarse a los hechos. Vio como ambos de detuvieron en la entrada de una tienda, el tipo le dio indicaciones a Hinata mientras entraba negocio, la joven esperó afuera sentada en una pequeña banca de metal, cada vez que la gente pasaba por un lado de ella, la Souke les sonreía amistosamente. Neji se dirigió a ella con paso decidido depuesto a confrontarla.

_Continuará..._

_Como ven, las cosas pasan rápidamente en este fic, creo que eso lo hace ver no muy emocionante verdad? En fin, de nuevo les agradezco a todos por leer esta historia._

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan**, me alegra que la historia se te haga interesante, no dudes que vaya a haber algo entre Neji y Hina, je. _

_**lechuza** creo que tus suposiciones van por buen cambiado, Hinata ha cambiado, pero talvez no se note tanto en los siguientes capis. Solo espera un poquito. _

_**Star Flowers** que por cierto te quería decir que si, este fic ya lo había publicado antes, sin embargo le hice PEQUEÑITOS cambios que apenas si se notan (eso creo yo), pero creo que se te hace algo tedioso y poco emocionante leer los capítulos que ya leíste no? Aún así tratare de continuarlo lo más pronto posible para llegar en donde te quedaste. _

_**diosamaya021** no te preocupes que con este fic te haces fan de nejihina je, je. (Creo que ese comentario fue un poco vanidoso no?) me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque la mayoría de las veces quedo poco conforme con los capis._

_Matta ne, nos leemos después._


	5. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es masashi kishimoto, esto lo hago por pura diversion y sin fines de lucro._

**"En busca de una Souke..."**

**Capitulo 5 **

**"Reencuentro"**

Se detuvo y la contempló desde lejos, debía esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Reanudo su caminata y con cada paso Hinata se veía más cerca. Aparentemente aburrida, la chica recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos, su flequillo se balanceaba con el aire y su trenza se deslizó hacia un costado. El sol le daba directamente en la cara y tenia la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del suelo.

Fue entonces que notó la presencia de alguien más a un lado de ella, aquélla persona estaba de pie y la envolvía con su sombra, ella volteó a verlo pero no pudo distinguir sus ojos solo su boca la cual parecía una delgada línea dibujada. Su rostro estaba cubierto a la mitad por una capucha y las ropas de aquella persona estaban un poco gastadas, en el costado de la manga tenia un sello grabado, era un remolino...

-Hinata-sama... es usted - exclamó con voz ronca sobresaltando considerablemente a la Souke – al fin la he encontrado - Inmediatamente ella se puso de pie horrorizada dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, tenia los ojos desorbitados he intentaba hablar sin lograr nada.

-no se de... de que... de que esta... hablando... - balbuceó con un hilo de voz - se equivoca... yo no soy quien buscas...- se dio vuelta he intentó correr pero con un movimiento rápido su primo ya estaba delante de ella obstruyendo su paso– ¿quién... quién es usted¡¿qué es lo que quiere...?! – preguntó la Souke visiblemente alterada.

-mi deber es llevarla de regreso a Konoha...- comentó mientras se descubría el rostro, la joven le observo pasmada – no se resista... por favor acompáñeme...- la miró fijamente podía ver en su interior como el miedo y la confusión la mantenían en estado de shock.

-oye Hinata, es decir Hikari, cuales crees que le gusten más a Temari...? – el tipo robusto que había estado con Hinata hace algunos minutos salió de la tienda con una bolsa llena de bolas de arroz – hug...¿qué rayos sucede aquí? – preguntó molesto, caminó hacia Hinata y en seguida se percató que alguien hablaba con ella – ¿y tú quien eres? –

-soy Hyuuga Neji, de la aldea escondida de Konoha... – el Bouke volteo a ver al tipo con la cara pintada de gruesas rayas púrpuras, el cual abrió los ojos aturdido -...y he venido por Hinata–sama –

-_kuso_... – el extraño sujeto tomó a Hinata de un brazo y la empujo suavemente hacia atrás, se interpuso entre los primos – pues lamento que hayas viajado tanto para nada... porque ella no se ira de aquí...- dijo en tono autoritario.

-Creo que eso solo lo puede decidir Hinata-sama...– Neji lo miraba tranquilamente.

-solucionemos esto de otra manera – contestó el otro con tono amenazador mientras se ponía en guardia – no permitiré que te la lleves...-

-Kankuro-san... – la débil voz de Hinata los interrumpió – esta... esta no es forma... de arreglar las cosas...- lo sujeto de un brazo, el marionetista la vio interrogante – sabia que esto pasaría algún día... era inevitable...- dijo la Souke tratando de calmarlo.

-esto no se quedara así – Kankuro la tomó de la mano – Gaara se enterara de esto, estoy seguro que él hará algo – comenzó a caminar llevando consigo a Hinata.

-iré con ustedes...- susurró el portador del Byakugan mientras los seguía – no perderé de vista de nuevo a Hinata-sama – declaró autoritariamente, Kankuro solo frunció el seño.

Avanzaron por un gran trecho hasta el edificio principal de la aldea, durante el camino nadie dijo nada, Kankuro iba al frente seguido por Hinata y al final estaba Neji, la joven tenia miedo de voltear a verlo así que avanzó más rápido y cuando estuvieron frente al edificio principal, entró corriendo dejando atrás a ambos ninjas.

-hey, Hinata... que te sucede! – gritó Kankuro algo preocupado para después voltear a ver al Bouke con la misma mirada de odio, como si el comportamiento de Hinata fuera culpa suya.

Entró corriendo al edificio y anduvo por los pasillos avanzando hacia la oficina del Kazekage, al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco, estaba temblando y el sudor de su frente estaba frió, se dijo mentalmente que debía calmarse, respiró hondo y exhaló por la boca. Ya estaba lista.

-tock, tock – los ruidos secos contra la puerta de madera llamaron la atención del Kazekage.

-adelante – dijo secamente mientras volvía a su lectura, entonces la joven entró – veo que has regresado, Hinata-san ¿Kankuro salió contigo, no es así?– preguntó sin voltear a verla y sentándose en un sillón, la kunoichi camino hacia él lentamente.

-así es... pero... nos hemos encontrado... con alguien...- comentó cabizbaja, Gaara notó la preocupación de Hinata -...ya han venido por mi, Gaara-san, no hay nada que podamos hacer...- susurró resignada.

-¿de que hablas? – se puso de pie extrañado, de repente la puerta se abrió golpeándose violentamente contra la pared, Kankuro entró furioso y le espetó a su hermano:

-¡Gaara, tienes que hacer algo! Afuera hay un tipo que ha venido por Hinata, dice que no se marchará de aquí sin ella – el pelirrojo apretó los puños, volteó a ver a su protegida pero esta aun mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

-¿y quién es...? – al decir esto una extraña figura entró a la habitación al mismo tiempo un incomodo silencio inundó el lugar, el Kazekage reconoció al ninja inmediatamente – Hyuuga Neji...- mencionó tranquilamente – ¿es verdad que... piensas llevarte a Hinata-san? – preguntó con su ya conocida voz grave, el Bouke miro fijamente al individuo que tenia a solo unos cuantos metros, alto y fornido tenia su cabello pelirrojo un poco largo el cual lograba ocultar el tatuaje de su frente, sus verdes y fríos ojos también lo veían pero sin expresión alguna.

-si, y no pudo creer que... el Kazekage de esta aldea...- lo miró de forma acusadora - no haya notificado que Hyuuga Hinata-sama se encontraba aquí siendo aliado de Konoha, con todo respeto, me parece un acto completamente irresponsable – terminó de decir con indiferencia, el hermano de Gaara no paraba de verlo con rencor – pasaré eso por alto, sin embargo... tengo que llevar de regreso a Hinata-sama...-

-¿aún en contra de su voluntad? – preguntó el pelirrojo con seguridad, Neji volteó a ver a su prima esperando alguna respuesta Gaara hizo lo mismo – Hinata-san¿no dices nada? – ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en la joven, la cual levantó lentamente su bello rostro y con voz decidida habló:

-gomen ne, pero necesito... tiempo para pensar – exclamó de una manera que el Bouke jamás había escuchado, su voz estaba llena de seguridad y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. Kankuro sonrió con diversión.

-bien, ya la escuchaste... creo que...-

-Kankuro, suficiente...- el Kazekage lo miró de forma severa -...Neji-san, se nota que ha viajado mucho, por favor, acepte la hospitalidad de mi aldea y permita que le ofrezca una habitación para que descanse...- su hermano lo observó atónito apunto de protestar – además, como usted escuchó, su prima no ha tomado una decisión así que lo mejor será que esperemos hasta el día siguiente – volteo a ver a Hinata – confió que para entonces ya tengas lista una respuesta, Hinata-san...-

-claro – respondió tristemente – si me permites Gaara-san, quisiera mostrarle a Neji-onisan su habitación – el pelirrojo asintió después de unos segundos, la Souke sonrió débilmente en muestra de agradecimiento para después dirigirse a su primo – Neji- onisan... acompáñame... es por aquí – el genio Hyuuga la siguió hasta la salida no sin antes lanzar una mirada llena de desconfianza a Gaara y su hermano. Salieron de la oficina principal, ambos Hyuugas no decían palabra alguna, solo el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en los angostos pasillos de piedra.

Hinata se detuvo súbitamente frente a un puerta y la abrió sigilosamente ella entró primero seguida de su primo.

-Neji-onisan, aquí dormirás...- era una habitación sencilla, del lado izquierdo podía apreciarse el seco paisaje a través de la única ventada del lugar, en el centro se encontraba una cama mediana con sabanas de color carmín y dos enormes almohadas. El joven inspeccionó el lugar rápidamente y dejó su pesada mochila en una silla a un lado de la ventana – esperó que te sientas cómodo... por cierto, al otro lado de esa puerta esta el cuarto de baño, si gustas puedes asearte.. – señaló con un leve movimiento de su mano, Neji la observó por un breve momento, en el cual asimilaba los cambios físicos de su "pequeña" prima, los cuales en realidad eran bastantes, sus facciones antes infantiles detonaban ahora cierta madurez aunque seguía con esa mirada tierna e inocente de siempre.

Su azulado cabello peinado en forma de trenza se escondía en su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, una bufanda roja le tapaba completamente el cuello y parte de la barbilla, llevaba puesto un yukata azul oscuro parecido al de Temari que le llagaba hasta las rodillas y se cubría las piernas con mallas negras.

-¿qué... qué sucede...? – preguntó con cierto temor la Souke al descubrir que su primo la veía fijamente – ¿hay algo que te moleste...?-

-no, por supuesto que no, es solo que...- Neji suspiró con nostalgia y cruzó los brazos – ha cambiado mucho... Hinata-sama, además me alegra saber que esta bien de salud y que nada malo le ha pasado – dijo amablemente ocasionando un leve sonrojo a su prima.

-gracias... – atinó a decir avergonzada, el Bouke notó que la voz de su prima había cambiado poco – tú también has cambiado, Neji-onisan, de seguro te has vuelto muy fuerte... – sonrió sinceramente – de verdad te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí por mi pero...-

-no diga más, Hinata-sama, antes de que tome una decisión, permítame entregarle algo de suma importancia – el joven tomó de nuevo su mochila y buscó en el interior de esta con algo de prisa, cuando lo hubo encontrado, le entregó a la joven un sobre blanco con unas cuantas arrugas, Hinata lo cogió extrañada para después voltear a ver a su primo interrogante – es una carta de Hiashi-sama para usted, el me pidió que se la diera en cuanto la encontrara... –

-¿mi padre... me escribió? – veía hipnotizada aquel papel aun sin todavía abrirlo.

-hai, aunque le sea difícil creerlo, Hiashi-sama ha cambiado bastante desde que usted se fue de Konoha, siempre se le ve triste y retraído... tal parece que la extraña mucho – Hinata le escuchaba pasmada.

-jamás creí que él se sentiría así... – la bella mujer sentía que le faltaba el aire, se recargó en la pared aun sin poder creerlo – Neji-onisan¿estás seguro...? –

-completamente... – respondió mirándola con algo de comprensión, al ver la emoción reflejada en los ojos de la joven, sonrió inconscientemente – y no solo su padre la extraña, también todos sus amigos...-

-¿en serio¿y como están ellos¿se encuentran bien? – preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se desbordaría de felicidad.

-si, Hinata-sama, una vez escuche a Kiba diciendo que el equipo ocho no era el mismo sin usted – narró en forma convincente, ella le escuchaba emocionada – también Kurenai-sensei piensa lo mismo...-

-quisiera poder verlos de nuevo... – dijo sonriendo entre suspiros -...gracias, Neji-onisan, debo confesar que cuando te vi esta tarde... me asuste demasiado – hablaba ya sin tartamudear y más fluidamente pero con un dejo de timidez – al principio no te reconocí... pensé que eras otro miembro de la familia... y que me obligarías a regresar...- comentó avergonzada.

-¿y que le hace pensar que yo no voy a obligarla? – el joven Hyuuga la miró detenidamente, Hinata en un principio se sorprendió pero después relajó su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-porque se que tú no serias capaz de eso, Neji-onisan, tú... ahora se que... me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti...- ahora el sorprendido era él, nunca se espero semejante respuesta, se tambaleó un poco por la confusión pero en seguida recupero la compostura, al parecer la joven mujer se percato de lo que había dicho y un fuerte color escarlata apareció en sus mejillas, rápidamente bajo su cabeza impidiendo que su primo viera su sonrojo. Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir o hacer – bueno... yo... tengo que irme, Gaara-san estará esperándome... ordenare que te preparen algo de comer, debes tener hambre –

-yo... Hinata-sama, me rehusó a recibir tantas atenciones, se supone que solo... debía llevarla a usted de regreso... además no quiero ocasionar problemas– dijo algo incomodo.

-quédate tranquilo, Gaara-san esta de acuerdo... – caminó hacia la salida -...y por Kankuro-san no te preocupes... yo hablare con él – de nuevo le sonrió lo cual tranquilizo a Neji -... nos vemos en un rato, Neji-onisan...- cerró la puerta tras de si dejando solo a su primo el cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad para ducharse, entro al baño y se desvistió mientras giraba el grifo de agua fría porque sin lugar a dudas aquella aldea tenia un clima bastante caluroso...

Al terminar busco entre su mochila y se vistió con ropa limpia, la que había estado usando estaba demasiado sucia y gastada. Se vistió con unos pantalones de color negro, una camiseta azul oscuro con mangas largas y un grueso chaleco marrón. Amarró su cabello castaño con una liga como solía hacerlo siempre y por ultimo se coloco en la frente su banda con el sello de Konoha. Volteó hacia la ventana y se percato que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, abrió y descubrió con desilusión que no era Hinata.

-oh por... ¿tú eres Neji-onisan? Es decir¿Hyuuga Neji-san ? – preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños, Neji supo al instante que se trataba de solo una adolescente – errr, Hikari-san me pidió que viniera avisarle que ya esta lista su comida – la joven kunoichi no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Hikari-san? Ah si, ya recuerdo quien es, gracias... puedes decirme a donde debo ir – pidió con cortesía, la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-c-claro... es por aquí... sígame – lo condujo por los extraños pasillos del edificio hasta llegar al comedor principal, allí se dio cuenta de que no iba a cenar solo. Gaara estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa y Kankuro, en cuanto vio al Hyuuga se puso de pie disgustado.

-¡¿que hace él aquí?! – la voz de Kankuro sonaba molesta.

-Neji-san cenara con nosotros, así que Kankuro, por favor, guarda la compostura – exclamó el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados – además, es lo menos que podemos hacer por Neji-san, recuerda que él junto con Naruto y otros ninjas más, me salvaron de Akatsuki...- ante este comentario, su hermano se tranquilizó. El Bouke solo lo observaba apaciblemente.

-Neji-onisan... – una dulce voz llamo su atención -...ya estas aquí, por favor, toma asiento – Hinata apareció repentinamente ofreciéndole una silla a su primo.

-gracias Hinata-sama...- la joven se sentó justo enfrente de Neji sonriéndole amablemente al joven el cual le devolvió la sonrisa sorprendiéndose así mismo.

-Gaara-san ¿Temari-san no ha vuelto? – preguntó la Souke con algo de inquietud.

-si, llego hace poco, tal parece que su misión fue muy agotadora porque entro a su habitación y no ha salido de allí...- expresó sin mucha importancia.

-deberías estar preocupado por tu hermana mayor...- una mujer hizo acto de su presencia en el comedor, su cabello suelto era rubio y quebradizo, parecía que era muy fuerte ya que sus facciones eran algo severas – así como yo me preocupo por ti...- comentó con voz ofendida.

-valla, hasta que te dignas a aparecer – bromeó Kankuro con una sonrisa, Temari se sentó a un lado de él - ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó el joven con cierto desdén.

-ya se que no te quieres aburrir con mis historias así que no te diré nada... ummh?- Temari se percato de la presencia de Neji – oye... yo te conozco... –

-es Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata-san, ha venido para llevarla de regreso a Konoha – dijo el pelirrojo apaciblemente mientras los sirvientes servían la comida – será mejor que coman de una vez, no querrán que se enfríen sus alimentos...- Gaara tomó los palillos y se dispusó a comer su arroz.

-¡¿qué?! Gaara y como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente, debes hacer algo...- fue interrumpida.

-eso mismo le dije yo, pero no me hizo caso, dejará que Hinata decida por si sola... – Kankuro también lucia calmado. Temari volteó a ver a Neji quien sostenía su tazón de arroz y comía tranquilamente después volteo a ver a Hinata.

-¿y bien Hinata, ya te decidiste...? – preguntó con cierta autoridad sobresaltando a su querida amiga – de una vez te digo que pienses muy bien las cosas, no olvides las razones por las que decidiste escapar de tu aldea... y tampoco olvides quienes estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarte...- de nuevo fue interrumpida, Neji frunció el seño por ese comentario.

-Temari, ya basta, lo único que logras es confundir más a Hinata-san – el Kazekage volteó a ver a su protegida quien mantenía su mirada puesta en la comida – además, cualquier decisión que tome, será porque ella así lo quiso y debemos respetarla...- aclaró autoritariamente, su hermana lo vio con resignación.

Ingirieron sus alimentos en silencio, Neji podía sentir las miradas acusadoras de Kankuro y Temari, claro que esto no pasaba desapercibido por Hinata y Gaara, la primera se sentía culpable por la tensión generada en ese momento, miró de reojo a su primo quien parecía no intimidarse ante las miradas de ambos hermanos.

Al terminar sirvieron té a los presentes, aun nadie decía nada sino hasta que...

-¿y me pueden decir quien fue el responsable que permitió que Hinata fuera descubierta? – indagó la rubia mientras daba un sorbo de su té.

-aquí no hay culpables, Kankuro solo la sacó a pasear... – respondió el pelirrojo disfrutando de su bebida con los ojos cerrados, Temari volteó a ver a su hermano mayor acusadoramente – él no tuvo la culpa, como iba a saber que algo así pasaría... -

-gracias Gaara, acabas de entregarme a mi verdugo – exclamó el marionetista fastidiado y molesto – no me mires así Temari, como dijo Gaara no tenia idea que algo así pasaría...- se excusó algo asustado.

-por favor... no discutan por mi causa, prometo que ya no les causare más disgustos – intervinó Hinata con voz arrepentida.

-Hinata-sama, usted no tiene porque disculparse, además es obvio que aquí no la tratan como se debe... es mejor que regrese a la mansión Hyuuga, al menos allí si la trataban con respeto...- exclamó el Bouke acusadoramente.

-¡¿qué dices?! – Kankuro estalló – ¿entonces explícame porque se fue de esa "respetable" mansión? – tanto Neji como Kankuro se lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio -...y espera¿no fuiste TÚ quien casi la ASESINÓ en el examen chuunin de hace algunos años...? – le espetó con evidente rencor, claro que Neji recordó aquel acontecimiento del cual estaba completamente a arrepentido. Instantáneamente el Hyuuga se puso de pie y salió del lugar temblando de ira y sobre todo avergonzado por las palabras de aquel shinobi.

-Kankuro-san, no debiste de haber dicho esas palabras... debes saber que a Neji-onisan... le duele recordar su pasado... - Hinata imitó a su primo y salió detrás de él con evidente preocupación, los tres hermanos se quedaron sentados en el enorme comedor asimilando las palabras antes dichas.

-creo que no debiste de haber dicho eso hermano...- susurró Temari algo preocupada.

-¿ya estas contento Kankuro?, Hinata-san quiere mucho a su primo, y lo que le suceda a él... también le afecta a ella... – Gaara se pusó de pie y se retiro silenciosamente, Kankuro suspiro sintiéndose culpable... aunque le costaba admitirlo, su hermano menor tenia razón...

_Continuará..._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

**_gracias por sus comentarios_**

_**Diosamaya021**__: arigato por su comentario, me alegra que le guste mucho mi fic y que también ya se haya "convertido" en una de las nuestras, es decir, fan del NejiHina je, espero que este capitulo también le guste ya que hay un poquito de interacción entre los protagonistas. Saludos. _

_**blackangel**_: _que bueno que te gustó, espero que este capi lo haya disfrutado también._

_**Mitsuko-chan**__: si, este fic lo puse en otra pagina pero le hice algunos cambios, junté algunos capis para que se hicieran más largos así que el capitulo donde te quedaste ya no va a ser el 11 sino el 9 creo. En fin, muchas gracias por leer de nuevo la historia espero que no se aburra leyendo los mismos capítulos, de cualquier modo me daré prisa por publicar los siguientes._

_**lechuza**_: _pronto se sabrá cuanto ha cambiado Hinata en todo este tiempo, solo que tendrá que esperar un poquito más. Ojalá que este capitulo también le haya gustado, gracias por su comentario, me impulsan a seguir con este fic._

_**Star Flower: **__gracias por tu sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta, estoy tan agradecida de que continúe leyendo el fic, como ya le había dicho, espero que no se le haga muy tedioso leerlo, estoy muy contenta de que lo sigas. Arigato._


	6. Despedida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi kKishimoto, esto solo lo hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de la autora Anisita:** espero no se decepcionen con este capi. Esta algo raro.

"**En busca de una Souke..."**

**_Capitulo 6_**

_"**Despedida"**_

Se dirigió a su recamara activando el Byakugan ya que había olvidado en donde estaba. Al encontrarla entró azotando la puerta furioso para después recargarse en la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo temblaban por la ira. Al Bouke le pareció extraño lo que sucedía con él, difícilmente llegaba a ese estado en el que la furia lo hacia perder el control pero es que con solo nombrar lo sucedido con respecto a su pasado ponían al Hyuuga de muy mal humor, haber lastimado tan cruelmente a un ser que estimaba mucho era algo de lo cual no se enorgullecía, pero muy en el fondo sabia que el pasado no podía cambiarse y que este siempre lo seguiría hasta el final de sus días. 

Reguló su respiración intentando tranquilizarse, caminó hacia la ventana donde la luna se podía ver en todo su esplendor, se percató que pasaban de las nueve en punto y se giró con expresión molesta al escuchar un ruido algo conocido, pequeñas pisadas fueron las que llamaron su atención acompañadas de las tímidas palabras de su querida prima.

-Neji-onisan... ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó con algo de inseguridad, las facciones del Bouke se relajaron hasta el punto de mostrar una diminuta, casi visible sonrisa.

-hai, Hinata-sama... yo lamento... mi comportamiento en el comedor, solo soy un invitado y se supone que debo guardar respeto – inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo en señal de profundo arrepentimiento – seguro que el Kazekage esta muy molesto...- 

-a ti no te corresponde disculparte, Neji-onisan, Kankuro-sama dijo cosas terribles... pero estoy segura que no era su intención incomodarte de esa manera... – exclamó con su tierna voz tratando de sonar lo más reconfortablemente- él solo quiere protegerme...-

-él tiene razón, Hinata-sama, yo no tengo derecho a juzgar a las personas... y mucho menos... después de lo que hice en el pasado...- giró su cabeza para no verla a los ojos – de seguro usted recuerda perfectamente... como la traté en aquél examen...- Hinata lo interrumpió posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de su primo. 

-ya no digas más, onisan, no hay necesidad de recordar eso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con nuestras vidas aprendiendo de los errores cometidos, eso es lo que yo he tratado de hacer todos estos años – le sonrió sinceramente ladeando un poco su cabeza a la izquierda y meciendo sutilmente sus cabellos - estoy segura que aprendiste algo de todo eso¿cierto? – comentó alegremente.

-tiene razón, Hinata-sama, aprendí a valorarla y apreciarla... usted es como la hermana menor tímida y amable que nunca tuve – dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba como su prima se sonrojaba levemente – espero que perdone todo el mal que le hice a la heredera del Souke... – Hinata lo miró con ternura.

-a estas alturas, onisan, ya te habrás dado cuenta que nunca te he guardado rencor, nuestra infancia no fue fácil, sobre todo para ti – la joven mujer se percató de como su _"hermano mayor"_ retraía su mirada llena de tristeza hacia la ventana, Hinata se regaño así misma por haber dicho ese comentario, rápidamente cambio de conversación -...emm, dime, como esta Hanabi, seguro que también se volvió muy fuerte...- dijo con un dejo de emoción.

-así es, cuando salí de la aldea, su hermana era toda una chuunin, aunque no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella pues en esos momentos Hanabi-sama se encontraba en una misión – observó como la Souke sonreía divertida, aunque no sabia con exactitud por qué...- ¿sucede algo...? – preguntó inseguro.

-no... no es nada, es solo que tengo tantas ganas de... ver a todos mis amigos...- la Souke se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana volteando a ver al cielo – cuando me contaste de todos en Konoha... creo la nostalgia se apodero de mi...-

-bueno, aun no le he contado de todos los ninjas de nuestra aldea, aun falta una persona...- dijo con un tono muy serio, su prima lo vio interrogante – se trata de... Naruto...- el Hyuuga no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al ver como la cara de la joven se tornaba roja a una velocidad considerable – creo... que la he tomado por sorpresa... Hinata-sama - dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-ah! Si... Naruto-kun... – la joven le dio la espalda a su onisan, evitando que viera su sonrojo... aunque ya era muy tarde – escuche que... que se ha convertido en AMBU...- exclamó con voz inaudible.

-si... además es un shinobi bastante fuerte... espere un momento... ¿como sabe eso? – preguntó sorprendido – se supone que nadie conoce la identidad oculta de los miembros del escuadrón especial AMBU...- Hinata volteó a verlo entre sorprendida y asustada – hay algo... hay algo de lo que deba enterarme, Hinata-sama – exclamó con voz autoritaria. Su prima dudó en contestar.

-pues... de hecho si... lo que pasa es que... yo... bueno, Naruto-kun... él me ayudo a escapar de Konoha... también sabia en que lugar... me ocultaba...- su voz sonaba avergonzada – onisan... por favor no te enfades...-

-entonces todo este tiempo... ese maldito de Naruto sabia en donde estaba usted! – no pudo evitar alzar la voz – todos... todos estaban demasiado tristes, y ni así dijo una sola palabra... gomenasai, Hinata-sama, pero es imposible que no me enfade...- frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Neji-onisan... él me protegió... – dijo con voz baja pero decidida, el joven genio la miró extrañado – si sientes enojo y furia hacia Naruto-kun, entonces tendrás que sentir lo mismo por mi, ya que... él es mi mejor amigo. Cuando él sufre, yo sufro, cuando es feliz, yo soy feliz... a nosotros nos unen lazos de amistad muy fuertes... espero que lo entiendas, buenas noches onisan... – concluyó de manera convincente mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la salida dejando más que sorprendido a Neji. 

-definitivamente ha cambiado... Hinata-sama – murmuró al ver a su prima salir por la puerta – buenas noches...- después de un rato caminó hacia la enorme cama, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que durmió en algo tan reconfortante como aquello además de que estaba acostumbrado a dormir sobre un futon. Se vistió con algo ligero para dormir y se deslizó entre las sabanas descansando su cuerpo por completo, no supo si fue el cansancio o la comodidad lo que provoco que no tardara mucho en cerrar los ojos fatigado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorrió los pasillos del edificio sin rumbo fijo, buscó de entre ropas la carta aún sin abrir de su padre, estuvo observándola por un largo tiempo hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-no piensas abrirla... Hinata-san... – preguntaron con cierta cautela desde el otro lado del pasillo. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-Ga... Gaara-san¿qué hace aquí¿de nuevo no puede dormir? – sorprendida trató de cambiar el tema.

-no, no es eso...- contestó con su grave y varonil voz, se acercó a ella lentamente – estaba preocupado por ti... y por la decisión que tomaras...-

-descuide, no pienso volver, no tengo nada que hacer en Konoha...- el pelirrojo supo de antemano que su protegida no decía la verdad.

-tal vez cambies de opinión al leer esa carta – alzó su brazo derecho y acaricio un mechón del azulado cabello de Hinata – lo que dije es verdad, cualquier decisión que tomes... tendrás mi apoyo...- la joven sintió su corazón acelerase. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en esos momentos, claramente podía ver los verdes ojos del Kazekage.

-Gaara-san usted se ha comportado tan amble conmigo estos años... siempre me ha protegido de todo... no era necesario que me dijera eso, siempre he confiado en usted – sonrió amistosamente – creo que me he ganado su cariño... quien lo diría...-

-así es, te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes para mi – ella no supo reaccionar ante ese comentario y sin que se diera cuenta el ex jinchuriki la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el sorpresivamente uniéndose en un inesperado abrazo – nunca creí que llegaras a importarme tanto... Hinata-san...-

-yo... Gaara-san... - masculló sorprendida ante esa revelación. Aún pasados algunos segundos todavía podía apreciarse la figura de esas dos personas abrazándose.

-¿también soy importante para ti, Hinata-san? – preguntó cerca de su oído ocasionando un escalofrió recorrer la espalda de la joven.

-cla-claro que si... lo quiero mucho... Gaara-san...-y diciendo esto una linda sonrisa adorno el rostro del Kazekage el cual se separó un poso de Hinata y siguió sonrió de manera tan... ¿sensual...? – Gaara-san... que hace...- susurró con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que su sensei inclinaba la cabeza cada vez más cerca de ella... hasta que ya no existió distancia entre sus labios, probando el sabor de, por primera vez, el calor de aquella tierna y dulce carne. Hinata se dejo llevar por el momento y lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras el ninja la apretaba contra el más y más. Pasados algunos segundos se separo de ella sutilmente mientras el dorso de su mano acariciaba tiernamente la sonrojada mejilla de la Hyuuga.

-Gaara-san ¿por qué...? –

-te amo, Hinata-san – se adelantó a responder.

-¿q-que...? – sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa¿cómo era posible que permaneciera tan tranquilo después de semejante confesión? - ¿esta seguro de lo que siente? Yo no quisiera... es que yo... Naruto-kun...-

-tengo muy presentes tus sentimientos por Naruto y no pienso intervenir además yo solo te amo... como un hermano... –declaró sinceramente.

-¿qué... como...? entonces... el beso que... – dijo sonrojada – que me acaba de dar... que significo? – inquirió evidentemente confundida.

-ah eso... solo fue un agradecimiento, por todo lo que has hecho por mi en... – expresó como si no importara – en estos cuatro años...-

-eso es algo... muy poco común... – dijo mientras una gota aparecía en su frente – pero, usted ha hecho más cosas por mi...- dijo nerviosa. 

-tu también Hinata-san, recuerda que me enseñaste a dormir...- comentó en un tono un poco alegre – ese día fuiste de mucha ayuda... ¿recuerdas? –

-¿he? Claro que si... recuerdo que era una noche como esta...-

...flash back...

_Hinata no podía dormir, aunque ya habían pasado más de dos semanas, no lograba acostumbrarse a ese lugar y mucho menos al Kazekage el cual le producía poco de miedo. Vagó por los oscuros pasillos silenciosamente tratando de no pensar en sus seres queridos. Entonces fue cuando llegó a un lugar desconocido para ella, el ultimo piso de aquel enorme edificio se encontraba una habitación... encontró la puerta entreabierta y una tenue luz azulada sobresalía de la rendija, se asomo cuidadosamente y se percató de que alguien estaba allí. La luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana iluminaba por completo la silueta de aquel joven, la Hyuuga solo podía distinguir la espalda del extraño así que se animo a entrar un poco más para descubrir de quien se trataba._

_-¿Hinata-san... que haces despierta a estas horas...? - preguntó sin darse la vuelta - ¿no puedes dormir? – la joven lucia asustada._

_-¡su-sumimasen! No era mi-mi-mi intención molestarlo, es solo que... no podía dor-dormir así que... así que... empecé a merodear por ahí... para distraerme un... un poco...- se disculpó agachando la cabeza apenada mientras escuchaba los pasos del pelirrojo que se acercaba a ella lentamente – gomen por haber interrumpido...-_

_-ya somos dos...- comentó con su característica voz grave, Hinata alzo la vista confundida – yo tampoco podía dormir – ambos se miraron fijamente, Gaara se acercó un poco más a la asustadiza Hyuuga – veo que aun me tienes miedo...- Hinata pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en la voz del ex jinchuriki._

_-etto... Gaara-san... ¿se encuentra bien? Hay algo de... de lo que... quiera hablar...?- habia cierta preocupación en su voz._

_-hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento... he querido hablar con alguien, pero... creo que asustaría a esa persona, tal y como lo hice contigo, Hinata-san – aún la veía fijamente – es por eso que me paso las noches en vela, reflexionando...–_

_-¿sobre qué? – cada vez más sentía algo de curiosidad por comprender al pelirrojo._

_-sobre todas las cosas que hice en mi pasado... la gente que asesiné... el sufrimiento que cause – Hinata se sorprendió por la forma en que el joven se expresaba, tan melancólicamente – y sobre todo es en las noches de luna llena las que me recuerdan el demonio que **habitaba** dentro de mi... justo en estos momentos mi cuerpo estaría ansioso de sangre y hubiera matado a cualquiera para saciar mi sed – la Souke le veía fijamente -... temía que al cerrar los ojos para dormir el Siukaku se apoderaría de mi cuerpo... así que nunca en mi vida lo hice... y ahora que puedo y se que no pasara nada todavía tengo miedo, además cada vez que me dispongo a dormir, las personas que maté atormentan mis sueños, es por eso que decidí que ese fuera mi castigo por haber hecho tanto mal... nunca jamás dormir hasta él ultimo de mis días...-concluyó bajando la cabeza levemente, Hinata podía ver el arrepentimiento reflejado en el rostro del Kazekage._

_-Gaara-san, creo que... que esta siendo injusto consigo mismo, us-usted tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad... ha sufrido tanto... no debe atormentarse con el pasado... además... us-usted estaba poseído por... por ese demonio...-_

_-pero aun así no hice ningún esfuerzo para controlarlo, solo me deje llevar por su poder, quería vengarme de todo el mundo por no...- hizo una pausa, su voz se quebró volviéndose agitada, Gaara fue a sentarse en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano apretaba fuertemente su rodilla, estaba sollozando -... por no amarme... estaba solo y no entendía porque nadie me quería... no encontraba mi lugar en este mundo...- su llanto se tornó incontenible y silencioso el cual era el primero que el pelirrojo experimentaba después de mucho tiempo. _

_Hinata se sentó aun lado de él y poso sus manos en el brazo de Gaara que se empeñaba en esconder sus lagrimas, lo retiró suavemente para después mirarlo a los ojos comprensivamente. Él compartió su mirada afligida con la Hyuuga y cuando se hubo disipado todo rastro de tristeza, el joven pregunto:_

_-¿Hinata-san... qué es soñar...¿puede decirme como se siente? – dijo casi en tono de suplica, la Souke levantó ambas manos y las coloco en cada una de las mejillas de él, después lo atrajo a su regazo y lo recostó en sus piernas delicadamente, Gaara apreciaba como los pálidos dedos de la joven peinaban su cabello escarlata, el antiguo jinchuriki se sentía raro en aquella posición pero también le resultaba reconfortante respirar el dulce aroma de su protegida._

_De pronto el kazekage sintió una pesadez en sus ojos y los frotó frenéticamente tratando de mejorar su vista la cual se estaba tornando borrosa. Sintió algo de aire ascender por el interior de su pecho atravesando sus pulmones y garganta obligándolo a abrir levemente la boca y cerrar los ojos los cuales desprendieron unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-¿qué fue eso? – preguntó algo confundido en su vida había experimentado sensación igual._

_-Gaara-san, alégrese porque acaba de bostezar...- susurró feliz sorprendiendo en gran medida a su nuevo amigo._

_-¿y por qué debería alegrarme por un... bostezo¿qué es...?– la observaba desde abajo con sus verdes ojos._

_-porque un bostezo siempre anuncia... que una persona esta cansado... y necesita dormir...- explicó animadamente con su débil voz – en cierta forma un bostezo relaja algunos músculos del cuerpo... en especial los del rostro... para que se pueda descansar mejor... bueno... eso... eso pienso yo... existen otras teorías... que lo explican mejor...- exclamó algo sonrojada._

_-descuide Hinata-san... a mi me gusta su teoría...- musitó con desgano y diciendo esto cerro los ojos lentamente – ¿se quedara aquí cuidando de mis sueños? – preguntó con cansancio._

_-hai... despreocúpese... puede dormir tranquilo – lo último que Hinata escucho fue la pausada respiración de Gaara mientras uno de sus brazos resbalaba por un lado, había quedado profundamente dormido en las piernas de su protegida...- _

...fin del flash back...

-a tu lado Hinata-san, pase la mejor de las noches... esa fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos...- exclamó serenamente, el rostro de la joven mujer se torno rojo.

-bu- bueno... si lo dice así... eso suena algo raro...- comentó apenada imaginándose otra cosa – creo... creo que ya debo irme... mañana promete ser un día inolvidable – dijo tristemente.

-si, es hora de descansar – le acarició levemente la mejilla – buenas noches... Hinata – la kunoichi lo miró sorprendida – es extraño que aún siendo tan buenos amigos... todavía tenga que decirte "Hinata-san"...-

-eso significa que... yo... yo también puedo llamarlo...- no sabia si decirlo o no.

-adelante dilo...- la animó calmadamente.

-...Gaara... – después de decirlo suspiró aliviada como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima... – buenas noches Gaara...- y diciendo esto ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa en los labios...-

Entró a su recamara sonriendo porque sentía una calidez interior provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. Siempre había odiado ese gesto, avergonzarse hasta por las más mínimas cosas... por mucho que hubiera cambiado en estos últimos años todavía la timidez y el nerviosismo seguían existiendo en ella. Bueno, algunas veces.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a una silla y se sentó en esta mientras abría el sobre de su padre, notó que sus manos temblaban y su respiración se volvía agitada, la carta decía así...

_**Hinata**_

_Cuando leas esto significa que Neji-san al fin te ha encontrado lo cual me hace muy feliz. Debes saber que no tienes ninguna obligación en regresar a Konoha... solo ordené esta misión para comprobar si estabas viva. _

_Además te confieso que no ha pasado un solo día sin que deje de culparme por lo que sucedió, tal vez sientas que has traicionado tu aldea pero no quiero que sigas atormentándote ya que en cierta forma yo te incite a huir. _

_Al igual que todos en la mansión Hyuuga tengo tantos deseos de volverte a ver... tus amigos te extrañan... pero como te dije antes, no estas obligada a regresar aunque siempre serás bienvenida, esta sigue siendo tu casa. Hinata, la ultima vez que te vi eras un chuunin por lo cual estaba muy orgulloso y aunque nunca te lo dije yo estaba sorprendido por tu enorme fuerza de voluntad y por querer mejorar. Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice, te quiero mucho hija... _

_**Hyuuga Hiashi**._

No pudo contener las lagrimas de la emoción y felicidad que sentía al leer aquellas líneas escritas por su padre, rápidamente la guardó en un cajón de ropa y se limpio las lagrimas enérgicamente. Cerro los puños y observó decididamente desde lejos las estrellas en el cielo que se asomaban por la ventana. La Souke ya había tomado una decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con el suave canto de los pájaros resonar en sus oídos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y alzó los brazos para estirarse mientras bostezaba, se pasó de pie y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, frente al espejo miro su reflejo el cual no le agrado mucho. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y sus ojos aun estaban soñolientos, abrió el grifo del agua y juntó las palmas de sus manos acumulando un poco de esta para después mojarse el rostro. Sintió como el frió liquido activaba sus sentidos y refrescaba cada uno de sus poros. Tomó una pequeña toalla azul celeste y secó su cara suavemente.

Se apresuró a vestirse y empacar de nuevo las pocas cosas que había cargado durante el extenso viaje. Hoy era el día en que se marchaba y debía hacerlo con o sin su prima. Peinó su cabello y tendió la cama, abrió las cortinas sintiendo de golpe la fresca brisa de la mañana, aspiró profundo y luego exhaló vitalizando su cuerpo. Tomó su mochila y la colgó en su espalda, salió por la puerta y avanzó por los pasillos sintiéndose feliz por haber descansado tan bien. Entonces se encontró con alguien más, era un hombre alto y robusto con el cabello castaño escondido en una capucha negra al igual que todas sus ropas. Claramente se notaba que era más alto que Neji desde la distancia que estaban. Ambos ninjas fruncieron el seño ante tal encuentro. El portador del Byakugan se vio obligado a saludar.

-buenos días... Kankuro-sama – exclamó con educación.

-buenos días...- contesto secamente, el Hyuuga se dispuso a reanudar su camino pero la voz del marionetista lo detuvo – gomenasai por lo que te dije anoche, no estuvo bien que... me expresara así de ti... sin que me diera cuenta también ofendí a Hinata – el hermano del Kazekage se sentía incomodo al tratar de disculparse con Neji.

-creo que ambos cometimos el error de perder los estribos, yo también me disculpo...- así arregladas las cosas el Bouke supuso que todo había terminado.

-solo quiero pedirte un favor...- comentó Kankuro con algo de tristeza – si Hinata decide regresar a Konoha, quiero que la protejas, ella corre muchos peligros... jamás debes dejarle sola...- susurró algo enojado. Neji se sorprendió por ese comentario.

-claro, esa es mi principal prioridad – el joven aun no terminaba por comprender las palabras del poderoso jounin.

-¿tan temprano y ya están peleándo de nuevo? – la femenina voz de Temari los distrajo – a Hinata no le gustara esto...- exclamó moviendo la cabeza negativamente, como si se trataran de dos niños.

-solo estábamos hablando Temari, así que no vengas a fastidiarnos...- contestó su hermano molesto.

-si, si, como sea, Hinata me pidió que viniera a buscarlos, parece que tiene algo que decirnos...- informó autoritariamente, después los condujo hasta la oficina de Gaara. En el transcurso, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Al entrar se encontraron con la bella Hyuuga y el Kazekage. Hubo un momento en que nadie dijo nada, la tensión se notaba claramente. 

-bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos así... quiero decirles la decisión que tome... – la joven kunoichi parecía un poco nerviosa, los demás aguardaban ansiosos - desde que llegue aquí, me aceptaron sin ningún problema, me ayudaron y compartimos juntos muy buenos momentos. Pero me di cuenta de que aun con su amistad y todo lo demás... no soy feliz, extraño a mi familia y mis amigos, extraño mi aldea... y por más que lo intente, nunca llegare a olvidarme de ella... gracias por todo, de verdad muchas gracias... pero creo que ha llegado la hora de regresar...

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pasado de Gaara y el beso que le dio a Hinata... créanme que me costo algo de trabajo hacerlos. Recordé al pelirrojo cuando era niño y fueron sus lagrimas las cuales me inspiraron a hacer este capi. Es algo raro ver a Gaara llorando ¿verdad? 

_**gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**diosamaya021:**__ gracias por su comentario, de verdad que me pone muy feliz que les gusten los capis. Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado, a mi también me pone triste que Neji sufra pero... si sufre puede significar quesiempre habrá una Hinata que este dispuesta a consolarlo ¿no crees? je. Matta ne. _

_**Lechuza:**__ Je, me alegra que te guste la actitud de Kankuro y Temari, creo que lo hice bastante sobre protectores, sobre todo el primero. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. _

_**Sherrice Adjani:**__ si, yo también pienso que la historia va algo rápido, espero que no se te haga menos atractiva por eso, es exactamente como tú dijiste, ya no había nada que especificar, aunque debo decir que ocurrieron muchas cositas durante esos cuatro años pero no las quise poner solo para que fuera una sorpresita, je. Y por cierto, déjame decirte que lo de Kankuro es simple sobre protección, allí si que le exagere un poco, me alegra que te guste como todos se relacionan, la verdad fue un poco difícil, eso y hacer que los personajes se parecieran a los del anime... según yo se parecen pero a veces siento que no por completo. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo y los que siguen también te vayan a gustar._

_**Star Flower:**__ no sabes que alivio siento, prometo que publicare con más frecuencia los capis para que despejes tus dudas, te diré esto:... veremos (próximamente) a una Hinata celosita y enojadita... ya que se hará la misma pregunta que tú te estas haciendo y pues... la respuesta no la va a poner muy feliz que digamos. Nos vemos luego, más bien, nos leemos. _

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:**__ claro que habrá más contacto entre estos protagonistas, je. Gracias por tu cometario, yo también considero a Neji como mío y no lo comparto con nadie... bueno, a veces. Es que yo no soy envidiosa. No me hagas caso ni se porque digo esto. Nos leemos._

_**Nancy:**__ creo que tenemos algo en común, y eso es la actitud de Hinata, por eso es que me decidí a hacer esta historia, para hacerla más decidida y fuerte... aunque espero que no haya exagerado demasiado, pronto sabrás porque. Esto es un NejiHina, espero que no te vayas a desilusionar... y si es así, con este fic te haces fan del NejiHina (creo que eso ya lo había dicho antes). Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me hace muy feliz el que les guste la historia._

_**Rachelle 03:**__ Cuando comencé a escribir el fic a mi también se me hacia emocionante, ya no. Que actitud tan pesimista tengo a veces... solo espero que continúes leyendo la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Matta ne._

_**Hino:**__ Ya actualicé, espero que este capi te guste también, me alegra que la trama se te haga interesante, siempre quise ver en el anime alguna interacción entre Hinata y Neji (así es como me hice fan de esta pareja), aunque solo hay pocas ocasiones en que los primos se hablan. Así es como nació este fic, a base de grandes decepciones a lo algo del anime. En fin, no te quiero ocasionarte ningún trauma con mis conflictos internos. Gracias por tu comentario, estoy tan feliz. Nos vemos._


	7. Regreso

**_Disclaimer_**_: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora Anisita: **__En este capitulo hay algo inesperado en el comportamiento de Hinata. Disfruten._

**En Busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 7**

"_**Regreso"**_

-¡¿q-qué?! – contestó estrepitosamente la rubia mujer– ¡¡Hinata, pero en serio quieres regresar?? – la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió insistentemente, Hinata no hizo nada para librarse de aquellas manos opresoras y los dos hermanos observaban la escena como su fuera cosa de todos los días - ¡¡segura que ya lo pensaste bien?? – una gota apareció en la cabeza de Neji al ver como "maltrataban" a Hinata.

-oye... Temari... basta la estas lastimando – ordenó Kankuro suavemente al ver como el Hyuuga observaba la escena con el seño levemente fruncido, su hermana no lo escuchaba – Gaara, dile algo...- susurró un poco preocupado.

-Temari, dijimos que apoyaríamos a Hinata en cualquier decisión que tomase – exclamó con los ojos cerrados, se cruzo de brazos y volvió a hablar –... y si sigues tratándola así, lo mejor seria que se fuera de esta aldea para estar lejos de ti...- Kankuro soltó una risilla discreta para después guardar la compostura al ver como hermana lo miraba enojada.

-perdona Hinata...- peinó rápidamente el cabello de su amiga, la Souke reía con algo de nerviosismo -...pero es que... no puedes irte y dejarnos así...- comentó en tono suplicante.

-Temari-san... lo siento pero... así son las cosas, además eso no significa que no volvamos a vernos – con su débil voz trataba de calmarla – prometo que vendré a visitarlos muy seguido...-

-pero no será lo mismo...- su amiga murmuró desganada, después le sonrió comprensivamente – pero ya sabes que yo quiero tu felicidad... recuerda que siempre podrás confiar en nosotros... – la abrazó tomando por sorpresa a la Hyuuga, después de separarse, la rubia se dirigió a Neji con semblante serio – escúchame, quiero que protejas a Hinata, ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte... pero aún así no debes confiarte, existen tantos peligros... – la mujer estaba casi encima del Bouke quien tenia levantada una ceja, rápidamente Hinata la apartó suavemente.

-bien, Hinata-sama, si esa es la decisión que tomó, es hora de partir – expresó el genio Hyuuga suspirando fastidiado, rápidamente las caras de tristeza se reflejaron en todos... a excepción de Gaara quien permanecía tan serenamente callado – si nos vamos ahora puede que aventajemos parte del camino y no tengamos que acampar en pleno desierto...-

-si, tienes razón, será mejor que se marchen ahora que todavía es de día, aunque la mañana esta un poco húmeda, talvez llueva más tarde...- todos miraban fijamente a Kankuro, no podían creerlo, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía Neji - ¿qué? ¿por qué me ven así? – preguntó insistentemente. Hinata sonrió contenta.

-pero no me gusta la idea de que se vayan sin antes haber desayunado...- comentó Temari con evidente preocupación.

-no se preocupen, podemos comer algo en el camino...- Neji se apresuró a contestar, después nadie decía nada...

-se hace tarde...- una voz grave los trajo a la realidad – Hinata, Neji-san... les deseo suerte en el camino...- el Kazekage habló mientras se dirigía a la salida – vamos, los acompañaremos a al limite de la aldea... – todos siguieron a Gaara, la Souke se apartó de ellos dirigiéndose a su habitación, al entrar, rápidamente tomo una mochila roja que yacía sobre la cama, se había tomado dos horas en decidir que llevar y que dejar. Cargó la maleta en su espalda y cuando estaba a punto de salir, algo la detuvo, buscó en una pequeña caja que se encontraba debajo de la cama y saco su contenido: la banda con el sello de Konoha la cual pertenecía a Naruto.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio y se encontró con los demás en la sala, fijó su vista en el reloj colgado en una pared ya eran las nueve en punto.

-parece que ya lo tenias todo listo, ¿he Hinata? – expresó Temari con tono divertido, los demás sonrieron con ella, la joven solo rió apenada – vamos... andando...- salieron del edificio principal a las calles, había poca gente ya que todavía era temprano, Neji viajaba a un lado de Gaara y Hinata en medio de Kankuro y Temari, esta ultima no se cansaba de advertirle sobre los peligros en el mundo y como debía protegerse de estos. Su hermano la veía con cara de aburrición y la Souke con una sonrisa forzada.

-tranquilízate, Temari-san... estaré bien, solo tardaremos cuatro o cinco días a lo máximo – trató de calmarla, sin lograr resultados.

-es que no puedo evitar preocuparme, Hinata, tu sabes lo que puede pasar si "él" o "ellos" te encuentran... – susurró cabizbaja, los rostro de todos se volvieron sombríos, Neji no sabia a que se referían en esos momentos.

Llegaron a la salida de la aldea la cual era un enorme muro de piedra y arena, allí la mujer joven y rubia volvió a abrazar a la Hinata y Kankuro se unió al abrazo con algo de timidez. Después la bella Souke se posó enfrente del pelirrojo seriamente.

-Gaara-san... es decir... Gaara, ha llegado la hora...-

-así es Hinata, espero que no te olvides de nosotros... y nos visites de vez en cuando...- ella pareció sobresaltarse.

-¡claro que no! Es decir, sí los vendré a visitar... – su voz comenzó a quebrarse por la emoción – siempre estaré agradecida...-

-esta aldea jamás te olvidara... toma, te tengo algo preparado... – le estiró un morral de cuero rojo, era un poco grande y parecía que estaba algo pesado porque Hinata lo tomó con algo de dificultad para después quedarse pasmada con aquel presente – usa su contenido sabiamente – le recomendó con voz seria.

-esto significa que... ya confías en mi... – la Souke no podía creerlo - arigato...- solo alcanzó a susurrar ya que el nudo que sentía en la garganta le impedía hablar. Su primo parecía no entender – prometo que **solo** lo usare solo como ultimo recurso... – sus tres camaradas sonrieron, la bella Souke colocó el morral en su espalda.

-no olvides que ahora eres parte de Suna... y siempre serás bienvenida a aquí...- expresó el pelirrojo con algo de orgullo, la joven intentaba no llorar.

-Hinata-sama... ya es hora...- comentó Neji quien no habría querido interrumpir aquella escena - ¿ya esta lista? – curioseó con algo de compasión.

-hai, Neji-onisan, estoy lista – les dio la espalda a sus amigos y ambos primos comenzaron a caminar por el extenso desierto hacia Konoha... los vieron partir hasta que ya no se pudo ver nada más que dos puntos negros perderse entre la arena ardiente.

-y bien Gaara, vas a contarnos por qué tanta confianza con Hinata...- preguntó Temari con expresión picara.

-¿a que te refieres? – el pelirrojo pareció no inmutarse con aquella pregunta.

-vamos... dejaste de llamarla _"Hinata-san"_ ¿acaso sucedió algo que nosotros no sepamos? – Kankuro se mordía el labio inferior en un vano intento por no reírse.

-entre Hinata y yo... no ocurre nada - eso pareció llamar la atención de sus dos hermanos – solo hemos pasado la noche juntos unas cuantas veces... cuando yo no podía dormir... – aquella revelación dejo boquiabiertos a ambos ninjas, el pelirrojo permanecía tan serenamente calmado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mientras se daba vuelta para entrar a su aldea dejándolos atrás – claro que no tengo tiempo para explicarles lo que eso significa -

-¡¡oye Gaara espera!! ¡¡Que te atreviste a hacerle?? ¡¡Sin vergüenza!! – gritó Temari enfadada tratando de zafarse de las manos opresoras de Kankuro quien intentaba por todos los medios impedir una masacre.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que dejaron atrás aquel inmenso desierto, era medio día y ambos primos caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque escuchando toda clase de sonidos, Neji volteó a ver de reojo a su _"hermana pequeña"_ la cual parecía estar más que emocionada y con algo de curiosidad se animó él a preguntar.

-Hinata-sama, ¿tanta emoción le causa regresar a Konoha? – su prima giró su cabeza para verlo con algo de sorpresa.

-pues claro, es algo que no puedo ocultar... hace mucho tiempo que ansío ver a todos de nuevo... – comentó melancólicamente - pero además de estar emocionada... estoy nerviosa... no se si... sea digna de regresar...- había cierto dejo de terror en sus palabras.

-no se preocupe, Hinata-sama, todos la recibirán con los brazos abiertos... y en caso de que no sea así, me tiene a mi – no se explicó el porque de esas palabras y sin darse cuenta ya tenia su mano sobre el hombro de su prima, la cual retiró lentamente al percatarse del sonrojo de Hinata.

-gracias... Neji-onisan... – agradeció débilmente, después optó por preguntarle sobre otras cosas – y dime... por cuanto tiempo... estuviste buscándome? – el sol iluminó por completo el rostro del Bouke que en esos momentos estaba siendo observado por Hinata, ella se sorprendió de lo atractivo que le resultaba su _onisan_ en esos momentos.

-por seis meses, aunque a mi me parecieron una eternidad, creo que no estoy acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa...- Hinata pareció recordar algo.

-es cierto... hace seis meses Gaara recibió una carta... le informaban que la familia Hyuuga mandó a un experimentado ninja para que me buscara, cuando yo supe eso... me asuste demasiado...- el genio Hyuuga se **detuvo** en seco al escuchar esa declaración, su prima le vio extrañada - ¿sucede algo? –

-Hinata-sama... ¿quién mando ese mensaje...? ¿fue Naruto, no es así? – él joven intentaba no sonar molesto pero su expresión lo delataba, la Souke agachó la mirada apenada – no puedo creer que él me haya hecho una cosa así, yo le confié ese secreto!, les dije a todos en la aldea que me marchaba a entrenar... pero a él le dije la verdad... me traicionó...- eso último lo dijo con voz amargada, apretó los puños y frunció el cejo, Hinata caminó hacia él y le tomó la mano.

-no... no debes culparlo, él solo quería protegerme, en todo caso... deberías estar enfadado conmigo y no con Naruto-kun...- exclamó con voz desesperada, Neji fijó su vista en los ojos de ella y poco a poco se fue relajando.

-solo por Hinata-sama, prometo que no hablaré más sobre ese asunto... y además yo no podría enfadarme con alguien como usted, Hinata-sama, no de nuevo – ese comentario la ruborizó considerablemente, posteriormente emprendieron de nuevo su camino. Después de estar avanzando por el extenso bosque, llegaron a una pequeña casa de té, el aroma a comida despertó el apetito de ambos Hyuugas, Neji fue el primero en hablar.

-creo que deberíamos detenernos a comer algo, ¿no lo cree así? – volteó a verla para esperar su confirmación.

-bueno si tu estas de acuerdo, entonces yo también...- susurró con su inconfundible voz, a los pocos segundos un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Hinata los sorprendió, ella se sonrojó instantáneamente y Neji sonrió débilmente.

-creo que tiene tanta hambre como yo...- comentó mientras caminaba al negocio, al llegar a la barra un señor de edad los atendió, Neji pidió albóndigas de pulpo y té, después de que su _onisan_ pagara la cuenta, la Souke se sentó en una banca de madera que estaba al aire libre, cuando su comida estuvo lista, el Bouke la llevó a su prima – Hinata-sama... tome...- le ofreció amablemente el largo palillo con tres bolitas de carne de pulpo, ella lo tomó tímidamente después de exclamar un "_gracias_". Neji se sentó a un lado de ella, ambos degustaban de su comida, entonces la platica se reanudó.

-dime onisan, ¿conociste a mucha gente... mientras viajabas? – comentó volteando a verlo curiosa.

-no, siempre pasaba desapercibido, era un espía, además, mi estancia en las aldeas no sobrepasaba la semana – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras comía otro bocado – y usted, ¿conoció a mucha gente en la aldea de la arena? – se giro para verla mejor.

-no, en Suna no, es decir, yo tampoco... siempre... deambulaba por los alrededores sin hablarle a nadie y acompañada de Kankuro-san o Temari-san... no me dejaban sola...- miraba fijamente su taza de té, el vapor de este llegaba hasta su rostro – cuando nos enteramos que alguien estaba buscándome, mis paseos por la aldea se hicieron menos frecuentes al borde de que ya no salía para nada... tenia miedo de que me encontrarán...- Neji la escuchaba con suma atención, de pronto oyeron algo en el cielo, un trueno, el Hyuuga volteó y vio una gran nube negra acercándose lentamente.

-tenemos que buscar un refugio, Hinata-sama...- dijo sin despegar la vista del alturas – lloverá... al anochecer...- expresó algo preocupado.

-Neji-onisan... por allá hay una cueva...- el Bouke viró a la dirección señalada por Hinata, él activó su Byakugan comprobando lo que decía la joven, a medio kilómetro había una pequeña caverna – bien, andando...- marcharon por casi dos horas, Neji calculó que ya eran aproximadamente las cuatro treinta. Sacó su cantimplora y le ofreció agua a su prima, ella aceptó con gusto.

-gracias... la necesitaba – se expresó aliviadamente después de beber – pero ya no hay... mira allá hay un río, iré a llenarla –

-descuide Hinata-sama... yo lo haré... - ofreció Neji.

-déjamelo a mi, onisan, espérame aquí, no tardare – dijo alegremente, al joven no le quedo de otra que asentir con la cabeza, Hinata dejó su mochila en el suelo pero el morral de cuero rojo lo llevo consigo, el joven esperó recargado en un árbol.

Al dirigirse al río, Hinata escuchó unos ruidos extraños, lentamente se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Conforme se acercaba a su destino, pudo notar que los sonidos incrementaban siendo reemplazados por unos desgarradores gritos de auxilio, aceleró su paso algo nerviosa y asustada percibiendo el peligro a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando presenció aquella escena poco agradable.

Al parecer un ninja trataba de robar las pertenencias de una joven, quien se negaba rotundamente ceder su enorme bolso al ladrón, siendo golpeada insistentemente mientras las carcajadas de su agresor sonaban en la cabeza de Hinata quien observaba atónita mientras una furia interna la dominaba, entonces infinitos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, memorias que hace años había dejado atrás por su propia seguridad, las cuales reflejaban a una Hinata sola e indefensa siendo golpeada sin misericordia alguna por un grupo de ninjas vestidos con largas capas negras con dibujos de nubes rojas... ella lanzaba débiles ataques pero de nada servían, sintió que era su fin hasta que llego él… Gaara-sama, todo había pasado tan rápido que sin darse cuenta se encontró a si misma en los brazos de su Sensei acercándose cada vez más a La Aldea Oculta de la Arena...

-no lo permitiré... – susurró con furia, un torrente enorme de chakra circulaba por todo su cuerpo elevando débilmente sus cabellos, su mirada cambio a una llena de cólera, sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, empezó a correr, no hubo necesidad de activar su Byakugan, saltó en el aire llamando la atención del ninja el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pagando cruelmente con una patada en su quijada derruyéndola por completo. Hinata se quedó estática viéndolo por un segundo para luego dirigirse a la mujer.

-ahora ya estas a salvo – comentó a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo con el rostro demacrado por los golpes, ella respondió con una débil sonrisa, la kunoichi se dirigió hacia el ninja que se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Hinata lo tomó del cuello y golpeó una sola vez en el abdomen. De nada sirvieron los tontos ruegos por parte del ladrón, la Souke arremetía violentamente sin compasión para después dejarlo caer sobre el pasto – eres un ser despreciable... – se detuvo contemplando por unos segundos el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre.

-¿Hinata-sama? – la chica reconoció esa voz y se giró para ver a su primo el cual se encontraba totalmente atónito - ¿Qué sucedió…? – inquirió con aparente preocupación.

-no hay de que preocuparse, Neji-onisan, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer... – dijo con un tono frío, sorprendiendo en gran medida al Bouke – además, él se lo merecía...-

-a-arigato...- un murmullo sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos – él era muy fuerte... no podía defenderme–

-no... no te alarmes, ya... ya todo esta... bien... – contestó Hinata ya calmada, se arrodilló a un lado de la chica herida y observó con detenimiento los golpes – te curare tus heridas... – corrió rápido a la orilla del río y humedeció un pequeño pañuelo blanco, al regresar limpió la sangre que escurría de la nariz de la victima, así como también sus brazos y rodillas.

Neji se acercó al ninja agresor y lo observó con detenimiento el cual aún se encrespaba por el dolor mientras tosía sangre, el joven Hyuuga no podía creerlo, volteó a ver a su prima analizando la situación _"como pudo derribarlo de un solo golpe..." _se dijo al percatarse que el ladrón no era cualquier persona, sino un shinobi experimentado, con fuertes músculos y en su cintura colgaba una poderosa katana.

-la hinchazón... bajara en unas horas... toma, es... es una pomada para... las heridas...- continuó atendiéndola sin importarle mucho los quejidos de dolor que emitía el otro ninja, después de un rato, Hinata se puso de pie y fue hacia su victima, lo vio con cierto desprecio – Neji-onisan... nos vamos? – preguntó sin quitarle la mirada al sujeto.

-espero un momento... usted ha sido quien... lo dejo así? – indagó seriamente, ella solo se dio media vuelta fingiendo no escucharlo – Hinata-sama... –

-de que aldea vienes? – le interrogó la mujer a la joven herida - ¿quieres que te escoltemos? – parecía muy preocupada por ella.

-no... no hace falta... mi aldea no queda lejos... gracias...- dijo con hilo de voz, tomó su bolso y se encaminó por un delgado camino de tierra cerca del río, a Neji le pareció que aquella jovencita huía de Hinata por miedo – no se preocupe por mi...- sonrió débilmente, para después desaparecer entre los enormes árboles.

_-cof cof_... esto... esto no se quedara así... yo... tú lo pagaras maldita...- balbució el ninja con voz casi inaudible, la joven Souke no le prestó atención.

-creo que... es hora de irnos onisan... pronto lloverá... – se agachó para tomar algunos leños – esto servirá para hacer una fogata – su primo la observaba impresionado, ¿cómo era posible que actuara con tanta indiferencia? - ¿nos vamos? – comentó serenamente.

-pero... – contestó inseguro señalando al ninja que yacía en el suelo, su prima no le tomó importancia – tiene razón... sigamos...- se adelantó siendo seguido por Hinata. El recorrido hasta la cueva se hizo en silencio, cada vez que Neji volteaba a verla esperaba ver un dejo de arrepentimiento, pero ella solo le sonreía alegremente.

-mira! Onisan, llegamos – exclamó aliviada, llegaron a una pequeña cavidad oculta entre flores y plantas, entraron con sumo cuidado activando ambos su Byakugan. El lugar parecía seguro y aunque había unos pocos insectos decidieron acampar allí.

-haré una fogata... creo que cogí muchos leños – musitó mientras se arrodillaba para acomodar los pedazos de madera, el Hyuuga dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se dispuso a ayudarla, en cuestión de minutos, la fogata ya estaba ardiendo.

-en cualquier momento lloverá... – salió del refugio para ver el atardecer acompañado de un cielo completamente nublado - también promete ser una noche muy fría...- Hinata se posó a un lado de él.

-tienes razón... – después de eso, silencio total – Neji-onisan...

-Hinata-sama...- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo – ah... disculpe... la interrumpí -

-no... dime...- dijo después de soltar una risilla, Neji solo sonrió.

-parece que se ha vuelto muy fuerte... no me había percatado de eso – la Souke sabia a que se refería – veo que estuvo entrenando todos estos años... –

-si... Gaara fue mi sensei... me enseño muchas cosas...- su mirada estaba empañada por una profunda tristeza la cual Neji no entendía – pero no utilicé muy bien sus enseñanzas... es decir... no fui una buena alumna –

-hum? ¿A que se refiere? Yo se muy bien que usted siempre da lo mejor de si misma... – el Bouke no comprendía.

-yo... cambie mucho en estos años, onisan, no soy la misma persona...- pequeñas gotas cayeron del cielo humedeciendo lentamente el suelo, pronto el olor a tierra mojada inundó el lugar, ambos primos se miraron fijamente, él sin poder comprenderla y ella avergonzada de su pasado el cual su querido primo aun desconocía.

_Continuara..._

**_gracias por sus comentarios_**

_**Rachelle 03:** que bueno que te gusto donde Gaarita besa a Hinata, y también lo del recuerdo... no estaba muy segura si les gustaría. Oye pero no te entendí eso de que crees que hubo algo entre los tres, ¿o quisiste decir entre los dos? Bueno, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capi. _

_**Diosamaya021:** je, je, espero no te desilusiones, lo único que siente Gaara por Hinata es amor de hermanos pero como Gaara es un poco extraño pensé que un beso con Hina lo haría ver aún más extraño sobre todo si le dice que solo la quiere como hermana, no se si me entiendas. Claro que eso no significa que en un futuro no vaya a haber un triangulo amoroso, pero no con el pelirojo sino con quien menos te imaginas... eso creo yo... En fin, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos leemos. Bye. _

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan**: je, je, yo siempre he visto a Gaara un poco excéntrico y claro que en este fic no sería la excepción y si, tienes toda la razón, se escribe ANBU con N no con M ese detalle se me pasó...(aunque creo que no es el único). Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y también por tus comentarios. Nos vemos._

_**Nancy**__aunque todavía falte un poco para que lleguen a Konoha, déjame decirte que los primos todavía no se aman pero ya están empezando a sentir algo, claro que ahorita todavía ellos piensan que es una cariño de hermanos pero poco a poco irán abriendo los ojos. Espero que este capi te guste, nos vemos. Bye. _

_**Star Flowers: **__bien, aquí esta la conti, ya mero llegamos a donde te quedaste, espero puedas esperar un poquito más. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Nos vemos. Sayonara._

_**lechuza:** que bueno que te gusto el capi, no te preocupes, Hiashi es 100 sincero (cuesta creer que sea tan amable ¿verdad?) los hermanos de la arena no la van a acompañar pero van a salir en próximos capítulos. Espero que este capitulo te guste, hay una escena de lucha, chiquita pero allí esta. Nos vemos. Bye. _

_**Hino:** A mi también me encanto lo de Gaara, sobre todo porque él es uno de mis personajes favoritos por eso decidí incluirlo, espero que este capi también te guste, y los próximos también, je. Matta ne. shen-sii-han: lamento decirte que es un gaaraxhina, no, no te creas, por supuesto que es un NEJIHINA, pero no por eso dejaran de existir algunos "interesados" en Hinata, espero que este capi te guste. Bye._

_**Saku-ann**: me pone muy feliz que te guste mi fic, de veras, desde ahora, las cosas entre estos primos irán cambiando y claro que habrá más acercamientos... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye. _

_**Yusha**__: Yupi! Cada vez aumentan las personas a las que les gusta el fic, y yo que pensé que por ser NEJIHINA no tendría muchos reviews, pero en fin, muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos._


	8. Contratiempo

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi kKishimoto, esto solo lo hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora Anisita: **__capitulo un poco corto...__y un poco confuso._

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 8**

"_**Contratiempo"**_

Despertó sobresaltada, aun podía escucharse el golpeteo de la lluvia en el exterior de la cueva chocando contra las hojas de los árboles en una suave melodía reconfortadora. Era de madrugada así que no se sorprendió por la oscuridad tan densa en la que estaba envuelta. Activó su Byakugan solo para percatarse de que en frente suyo se encontraba su primo, estaba sentado con la espalda en la pared y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila.

-¿estará dormido?- susurró en voz baja, pero solo eso basto para que él abriera los ojos algo extrañado.

-Hinata-sama... ¿qué sucede...? – se frotó los ojos después de dar un leve bostezo.

-perdón, te desperté...- se disculpó un poco apenada.

-no se preocupe... ya estaba despierto...- la Souke lanzo una risilla burlesca.

-¿en serio? Onisan, tus ronquidos me despertaron...- exclamó divertida.

-¿qué? ¿de... de verdad? – se sobresaltó por el comentario - ni siquiera sabia que roncaba... ¿y usted me escucho? Siento haberla despertado así...-

-Neji-onisan, descuida, no era verdad...- se cubrió los labios con las manos intentando frenar su risa-... fue una broma... – el Bouke le miró perplejo.

-¿una... broma? – suspiró aliviado, luego sonrió levemente – tiene una sonrisa linda Hinata-sama, no debería ocultarla...- se aproximó a ella ignorando el sonrojo de su prima y le retiró las manos del rostro – pero su broma no me pareció graciosa... – eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de odio, el también tenia activado el Byakugan y su seño estaba fruncido dándole una expresión macabra.

-¿eh? Onisan... ¿estas molesto? – su corazón latió de terror al ver como él se retiraba de ella - no... no era mi intención molestarte... solo... yo solo... – trato de hablarle pero este la ignoró, estando apunto de salir las lagrimas, el Bouke se giro hacia ella.

-Hinata-sama, hay algunas cosas que no debe tomárselas muy en serio, fue solo una broma... – habló con voz muy dulce, la joven se sintió algo extraña por la expresión algo risueña reflejada en el moreno rostro de su primo – ¿es-esta llorando...?- preguntó totalmente turbado, la chica se limpió las lagrimas rápidamente.

-no... es solo... cielos, si que me engañaste... me asuste mucho...-

-n-no quise mortificarla de esa manera... pensé que...- la conversación si que había llegado a un punto muy extraño, sin mencionar que la actitud de Neji estaba cambiando, el Bouke pensó que se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con la heredera del clan Hyuuga, se regaño así mismo por eso – gomenasai...-

-no... no tienes que disculparte, yo comencé todo... creo que no estoy hecha para las bromas...-

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir así que solo optaron por esperar el amanecer en silencio... El sol salió poco a poco, alumbrado todo el paisaje natural, dentro de la cueva, ambos primos observaban como la lluvia concluía su jornada, Hinata desvió la mirada hacia los restos de la fogata, maderas carbonizadas adornaban la hoguera, entonces con voz suave pero firme el Bouke expresó: - debemos continuar ahora que la lluvia a cesado – se puso de pie y la tímida joven lo imitó, tomó su mochila y la colocó en su espalda, Neji notó como la chica tomaba con sumo cuidado el morral de cuero rojo el cual el Kazekage le había regalado.

Salieron de la cavidad para encontrarse con la agradable y fresca brisa de la mañana, el ambiente se sentía húmedo y el suelo se había convertido en lodo, pero eso no le importó a la joven de cabellos azulados, hasta parecía deleitarse con el aire fresco que allí se respiraba, conforme avanzaban, la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía, el Bouke no se explicaba el comportamiento de su prima mientras la veía extrañado.

Hinata sintiendo su mirada comentó:- en el País del Viento casi nunca llueve... jamás creí que el rastro de la lluvia me pusiera tan feliz...- Neji solo sonrió levemente, verla así de contenta provocaban en él mil sensaciones y aunque pareciera extraño, lo disfrutaba. Sobresaltado se dio cuenta que aun la observaba fijamente, retiro su vista confundido cayendo en cuenta de que últimamente se tomaba más tiempo viéndola a ella que al camino a seguir.

Medio día, el calor era un poco insoportable, caminaron un buen tramo pero ni siquiera se habían detenido para descansar o comer. Neji vio de reojo por millonésima vez a su prima, estaba preocupado, parecía no estar cansada, sin embargo se obligó a detenerse ya que su deber era protegerla y no quería esforzarla de más.

-descansemos...- ordenó deteniéndose en medio del sendero. Hinata parecía confundida.

-¿estas cansado onisan? – preguntó con su débil voz.

-no, es solo que creí prudente comer algo, así repondremos fuerzas – el joven genio avanzó unos cuantos pasos para después señalar con su dedo índice – allá hay una posada... vamos...- él empezó a caminar y su pequeña prima tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarlo.

Se dirigieron al negocio y entraron llamando levemente la atención de los presentes, Neji señalo una pequeña mesa rectangular de madera y le ofreció asiento a su prima, el Bouke se sentó frente a ella y en cuestión de segundos un joven alto y de cabello castaño los atendía.

-¿Hinata-sama, que desea comer? – expresó Neji amablemente, aquélla pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no sabia por que platillo optar, fijó su vista en el menú que sostenía indecisamente.

-si me permiten hacerles una sugerencia...- la voz tímida del mesero llamó la atención de los primos -... hoy hay varias ofertas, pero sobre todo una en especial y es el Sukiyaki para dos personas acompañado de té verde, es a mitad de precio para los recién casados...-

Neji estuvo a punto de corregirle su error al joven ya que ese comentario ruborizo levemente a Hinata, pero el asistente comenzó a hablar de nuevo -... déjeme decirle señor que es usted muy afortunado por tener una esposa tan hermosa – el mesero le sonrió afablemente a la tímida Souke y esta agachó su rostro ya que estaba completamente roja, su primo cerró los ojos resignadamente.

-esta bien, comeremos ese platillo, gracias – el joven mesero se retiró, asintiendo con la cabeza, Hinata alzó de nuevo la vista y se encontró con los albinos ojos de su onisan.

-creo que debí decirle que no estamos casados, nos darán la comida a mitad de precio... eso no es honesto... pero... ¿por qué habrá pensado que usted y yo...? ¿Hinata-sama esta bien? – la contempló con cierta preocupación, la joven aún estaba roja.

-nunca antes nadie... me había dicho eso... ¿habrá mentido... de verdad soy bonita? – susurró como si lo dijera para ella misma, al ver que Neji la veía fijamente se sobresaltó - ¿qué... qué sucede...?-

-Hinata-sama, ¿nunca le han dicho lo bonita que es?...- preguntó perplejo, ella abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida, después se sintió mareada por tal impresión, era tan extraño que él, Neji Hyuuga, dijera esas cosas y sobre todo a ella – bueno, debo confesarle que la primera vez que la vi...-

-¿quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella? Vaya que romántico...- suspiraron a un lado de él, el genio Hyuuga se encontró de nuevo con el joven mesero quien traía una enorme cazuela repleta de Sukiyaki, la sostenía con ambos brazos, después la depositó en la mesa – bien... disfruten su comida provecho – se retiró no sin antes dejar dos pares de palillos en cada lado de ambos jóvenes.

-ese joven es demasiado entrometido...- dijo el Bouke algo molesto mientras separaba sus palillos para comer.

-Neji-onisan... de verdad piensas que soy... bueno... tu sabes... – le daba pena decirlo, su "_hermano_" se adelanto.

-Hinata-sama, ¿acaso duda de mi? Yo jamás le diría una sola mentira a usted...-

-no! Por supuesto que no es eso... – suspiró abochornada – será mejor que empiece a comer...-

Durante el silencioso transcurso en el cual engullían la comida distraídamente, alrededor podían apreciarse comentarios halagadores dirigidos a la joven mujer, la cual trataba de ignorarlos hundiéndose más en su asiento, al ver esto, Neji solo los silenciaba con una mirada cargada de odio.

Al terminar, la Souke notó por la ventana como repentinamente el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

-Neji-onisan, pronto lloverá... no crees que deberíamos rentar una habitación... parece que se desatará una tormenta...- explicó preocupada sin despegar la vista del cielo, afuera podía observarse que las ráfagas de aire sacudían los árboles levantando tierra y hojas. Neji fijó la vista al paisaje.

-podemos acampar – expresó sin mucha importancia bebiendo calmadamente su té, Hinata, quién no había tocado su bebida, le observó inquieta.

-dudo mucho que encontremos otra cueva...-

-podemos refugiarnos en otro lugar –

-¿en dónde? Lo único que hay allá afuera son árboles y eso no nos prote...-

-Hinata-sama, se le olvida que yo soy quien toma las decisiones – la interrumpió algo irritado.

-e-es cierto pero... yo solo estaba sugiriendo... – se aclaro la garganta -... es por nuestra seguridad... –

-lo sé, pero si nos vamos ahora aventajaremos mucho y llegaremos más pronto a Konoha, no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo con usted, ahora, beba su té –

-gomen...- de pronto su mirada cambio a una llena de tristeza – siento mucho... ser una carga para ti, onisan...- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Neji la siguió con la mirada. Ya era demasiado tarde para detenerla y disculparse.

-baka...- suspiro resignado, caminó hacia el mostrador y pago la cuenta, decidió esperarla en la misma mesa – creo que no debí de haber dicho eso... soy un tonto... – se froto los ojos, de repente los sentía tan cansados, miro alrededor, todo estaba borroso, intentó moverse pero sus músculos no respondían, alguien poso una mano sobre hombro para después susurrarle – "ahora pagaran los dos" –

Sus sentidos se alertaron, acaso dijo "¿los dos?" eso significaba que su prima estaba en peligro.

Instantáneamente se puso de pie y giro su vista a todas partes, lentamente, los párpados se le fueron cerrando y aunque trataba de mantenerse alerta, su vista se nubló poco a poco.

De alguna manera se sentía tan débil y cansado, intentó dar unos cuantos pasos pero cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Iba a maldecir su torpeza pero se percató de que no podía hablar y luego sintió que alguien lo levantaba del suelo y lo llevaban a otro lugar, era increíble que cayera en una trampa así, se regañó mentalmente por haber bajado la guardia y permitir esto. Después vio todo oscuro y ya no supo más...

Abrió los ojos ya que unas molestas gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro, se vio así mismo recostado entre una espesa vegetación, entre los árboles. Llovía, arreciaba muy fuerte, justo como su prima había previsto...

-¡¿Hinata-sama?! – gritó desganado e intentó ponerse de pie pero sentía todos sus miembros dormidos... a duras penas lo logró y se recargó en el ancho tronco de un árbol. Las piernas le temblaban levemente.

-vaya, hasta que despertaste – una risa burlesca inundó el lugar, las ropas de Neji estaban empapadas y la lluvia le impedía ver a su agresor.

-¿quién demonios eres tú?! – gritó enfadado, jadeaba de cansancio aunque no sabia la razón, además el Bouke se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, se percato de que lo habían drogado – donde... donde esta ella...-

-eso es lo que quiero que tú me digas...- le contestaron.

El Hyuuga vio una figura acercarse a él, no lograba distinguirlo, activó su Byakugan y algo extraño sucedió: no funcionaba.

Lejos de ver quién era aquella persona, solo vio la espesa vegetación del bosque mientras una sombra se acercaba lentamente. Desorientado intentó un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y sin pensarlo realizó el golpe de "puño suave" sobre el pecho de aquel individuo, a continuación una ráfaga de chakra atravesó el cuerpo del sujeto obligándolo a escupir sangre por la boca.

A pesar del injustificado cansancio que en esos momentos sentía, logró completar el ataque, aquél golpe fue uno de los más agresivos que había realizado en toda su vida, con una leve sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, Neji escuchó los quejidos de su desafortunada victima, después la vista del joven se aclaró por unos leves instantes. Quedó mudo de la impresión.

-Neji-onisan... _cof_, _cof_... por... por qué... lo hiciste? – la irreconocible voz de su prima inundó su cuerpo de terror, observó como ella tenia ambas manos sobre su pecho y una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. Como pudo, avanzó hacia ella preocupado, suplicando de que todo esto se tratara de una ilusión. Cuando llego, Hinata se encontraba en el suelo, delgados hilos de sangre salían de sus labios y se mezclaban con el agua que caía del cielo furiosamente hacia ellos...

_Continuara..._

_**Próximo capitulo:**__ veremos el lado oscuro de Hinata. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_Gracias por sus comentarios_**

_**tsunade25: **que bueno que te gustó la misteriosa personalidad de Hinata, espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado, por otro lado, claro que habrá escena de celos por parte de Neji, pero eso será más adelante. Igual para ti, espero que estés disfrutando de la primavera. _

_**Sessmily:** si, ahora que lo mencionas yo también creo que Neji y los demás son demasiado "alegres" a diferencia del anime y es que no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde. Aún así espero que disfrutes este capi como los demás. Me despido, bye. _

_**Lechuza:** espero disfrutes este capitulo como el anterior, pronto se revelará el pasado de hina, el cual no es muy agradable pero espero que les guste. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos. _

_**Star Flowers: **je, je, me dio algo de risa tu dialoguito, ya nos vamos acercando, espero me puedas esperar y no es ninguna molestia, lo importante aquí es complacer al publico. Matta ne. _

_**Diosamaya021:** gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto la continuación, espero que esta también te guste, ¿y ahora que va a hacer Neji? Lastimó a Hinata. Lo descubrirás en el siguiente capitulo. Tú también cuídate y espero te des una vuelta de nuevo. Besos y abrazos de Anisita. _

_**Tia Juh Thereza:** bien, aquí esta la conti, espero te guste tanto como la anterior, esos espero. Gracias por leer esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. _

_**StEpHy- NejixHinatafan:** no, no te has equivocado, si fue Akatsuki, pero no sucedió en suna, sino fuera de esta... y Gaara la salvó, espero se hayan despejado tus dudas, gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos luego. _

_**Darkangel:** me alegra que el capi te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Hasta luego. Bye. _

_**Hino:** a mi también me gustó que hina de haya vuelto más fuerte, ¿viste la cara de Neji? No se esperaba eso de su querida primita je, je. Nos vemos, bye. Gracias por tu comentario.._


	9. Pelea

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, esto solo lo hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, esto solo lo hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 11**

"_**Pelea"**_

Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, no paraba de llover, sus ropas estaban empapadas y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero todo eso parecía no importarle ya que aún no conseguía creer la infamia que había hecho, se arrodilló junto a su prima y la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola insistentemente. La desesperación se apodero de él, intentó hablarle pero no podía, sentía dormida la lengua.

-Hi-Hinata-sama...- balbuceó quedamente, no recibió respuesta.

-vaya... creo que acabaste con ella...- en cambio, una voz grave y con un dejo de sarcasmo le contestó – gracias por hacer todo el trabajo...-

Neji se percató de que varios hombres los tenían rodeados, uno de ellos se acercó lentamente a él, no podía ver bien su rostro y lo único que pudo distinguir fue una sonrisa burlesca.

-talvez te estas preguntando quién soy yo, o el por qué te atacamos...- con una seña ordenó a dos fornidos hombres detener a Neji quien amenazaba con abalanzarse, aquel sujeto también ordenó que se encargaran de la inconsciente Hinata – de nada sirve pelear o resistirse... ahora mismo tu cuerpo no responde, estas indefenso...-

-¿qué... quieres? – alcanzó a decir en un murmuro.

-sorprendente, puedes hablar...- Neji no podía ver muy bien, pero notó que el hombre tenia una katana atada a la cintura y su cabello estaba peinado con una coleta estilo samurai, además estaba algo delgado, no parecía muy fuerte – nosotros somos la pandilla Kurayami, de seguro has escuchado de nosotros... veras, ayer encontramos a uno de los nuestros tirado en la orilla de un río... tenia el rostro demacrado y apenas si podía hablar, nos dijo que una mujer lo había atacado y con lo que pudimos entenderle, parece que fue ella quién lo hizo...- señalo a la Souke – nuestro amigo casi muere desangrado... ella debe pagar con su vida –

-no... no... s-se atrevan...- lo tenían aprisionado de los brazos pero eso no detuvo al Hyuuga -... si le ponen... un dedo encima... ustedes lo pagaran...-

-cállenlo – ordenó sin prestarle mucha atención al joven shinobi, el cual recibió varios golpes en el estomago y en el rostro. Con sumo interés, el líder se acerco a Hinata – vaya, si que es hermosa... según lo que nos dijeron, al parecer es buena luchando, me pregunto si es "buena en otras cosas" je, je, je...- acarició el rostro de la chica con la mano y después la bajó hasta llegar al pecho.

-no la... toques...- la sangre escurría de sus labios y nariz, Neji sentía que la furia interna crecía cada vez más y más.

-¿quién me va a detener, tú? Ja, ja, no me hagas reír... muchachos, apuesto a que desean divertirse con ella antes de matarla...- Neji entornó los ojos, no podía permitir eso, con toda su fuerza de voluntar intentó forcejear pero lo único que obtuvo fueron más golpes.

-llévenselo de aquí... no puedo "hacerlo" con él mirándome todo el tiempo – dijo mientras se desabrochaba la ropa, se llevaron a Neji arrastrando, por más que lo intentaba ya no podía mover ni un músculo, la frustración se apodero de él, no podía hacer nada, _nada_...

Todavía lloviznaba, las gotas de agua caían como agujas lastimando la piel del Bouke lo hacían estremecerse por lo frías que estaban, pero no le afectó ya que creía que todo eso se lo merecía, por su ineptitud y su descuido.

Agachó la cabeza frenético y sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco, se recriminó una y otra vez, ¿de que habían servido tantos años de entrenamiento si no podía utilizar sus técnicas en momentos como esté? Ni siquiera podía reunir el chakra necesario para activar su Byakugan...

_-"Hinata-sama... gomen nasai... yo... no pude protegerla..."_ – se dijo cuando las lagrimas causadas por la furia que sentía estuvieron a punto de salir, pero algo le hizo levantar la vista asombrado.

-suéltenlo ahora mismo... – ordenó con voz grave y ronca, alrededor de ella estaban los cuerpos inertes de algunos ninjas que se retorcían con una cara de sufrimiento en sus rostros– suéltenlo y los dejare ir... **vivos**-

El jefe corrió tan rápido como pudo fuera del alcance de Hinata, tomó a Neji de los cabellos y lo balanceo de un lado a otro.

-escuche bien? tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes, además... eres una mujer – miles de risotadas se hicieron presentes, Hinata solo frunció el seño – que te pace si hacemos un trato, dejare ir a tu primo si...-

-yo ya dije mis condiciones... váyanse ahora que pueden... te conviene, ¿acaso no escuchas los gemidos de tus amigos? – señaló con un dedo el montón de hombres junto a ella.

-je! Si claro como no... ¡ustedes, ataquen!! – dio la orden y en cuestión de segundos la Souke se vio rodeada de **ocho** grandes ninjas, se lanzaron a ella lanzando peligrosos kunais y shuriken, Hinata los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad. Después corrió hacia ellos derribándolos con poderosas y despiadadas patadas... uno por uno fueron cayendo...

-¿eso es todo...? – preguntó con burla, el líder apretó los dientes furioso.

-_grrrr_ ¡¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO!! ¡¡A ELLLA!! – ahora si todos los ninjas, más de **treinta** hombres armados y experimentados se abalanzaron con espadas y de más armas, Neji horrorizado y sin poder hablar o hacer nada solo permaneció en silencio mientras su corazón latía con fuerza – _"Hinata-sama... tenga cuidado... ¿por qué no huye?"_ – se dijo con evidente preocupación.

-ja... esto es pan comido...- susurró con una sonrisa confiada, la joven Hyuuga, juntó las palmas de sus manos para después realizar un sello extraño, coloco las manos en el suelo provocando un inmenso temblor... el terror en los ojos de los shinobis se reflejó al ver que el suelo se resquebrajaba y se partía por la mitad tragándose a algunos ninjas.

-**Sabaku no Jinshin** – murmuró con voz fuera de lo normal y la vista en frente, desde esa distancia Neji pudo ver que la mirada de su prima había cambiado, parecía que la joven estaba disfrutando de todo esa masacre porque la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía.

Algunos otros gritaron cuando misteriosamente una masa enorme de arena los envolvía...

-esto... esto no puede ser – el líder intentaba calmarse pero no podía, todo su cuerpo temblaba - ¿quién... quién es ella...? – masculló aterrorizado. El Hyuuga tampoco lo podía creer, como era posible que aquella niñita débil e indefensa se hubiera convertido en una sanguinaria kunoichi.

-ahora... es tu turno...- Hinata empezó a caminar hacia él jefe, todos los ninjas habían sido vencidos, algunos yacían sobre un mar de sangre, ella se encargó de cortar el cuello de los que sobrevivieron.

-toma, te devuelvo a tu primo, si quieres te doy todo el dinero que quieras pero...- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase corrió despavorido, empujó a Neji sobre el fango para poder huir.

-demasiado tarde... – Hinata tomó una katana del suelo y lo siguió velozmente, el desafortunado ninja solo escuchaba la macabra risa de la Souke, volteó hacia atrás, no vio nada, se detuvo en seco pensando que la había perdido... una sombra en el cielo lo distrajo y sin que se diera cuenta, el filo de la espada había atravesado su corazón...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A**brió los ojos lentamente tratando de asimilar el lugar en donde se encontraba, estaba recostado sobre un suave futón, a un lado de el una cortina azul se ondeaba por la suave brisa que entraba desde la ventana. Intentó sentarse pero no podía moverse; después de varios intentos logró recargar su espalda en la pared. Una suave tela que yacía en su frente cayó a su regazo, la tomó algo confundido.

-¡**onisan**! Ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? – la angustiada voz de su prima lo distrajo.

-Hi-Hinata-sama...- abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado – pero como... usted... ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la habitación.

-en la posada donde comimos antes... ¿te acuerdas? el dueño me presto una habitación... su hijo me ayudo a curarte tus heridas...- la Souke lo veía mortificada, después se acerco a él lentamente – veo que ya te puedes mover...-

-Lo que sucedió no fue un sueño, lo vi con mis propios ojos, usted... usted acabo con esos tipos tan rápido...- notó con el rostro de Hinata se contrajo levemente – ¿donde aprendió...? -

-¡BUENOS DÍAS! – alguien los distrajo, un joven alto y de cabello castaño entró súbitamente a la habitación, traía consigo una bandeja con comida y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Neji descubrió con cierto desagrado que era el mismo mesero que los había confundido con unos recién casados – veo que su esposo ya despertó, Hinata-san, le traje un poco de comida... espero que sea suficiente...-

-no... no te preocupes, Hanso-san, claro que es suficiente... gracias...- le mandó una sonrisa, después el muchacho se fue dejándolos solos.

-Hinata-sama... que demonios sucedió? Lo único que recuerdo es que usted y yo estábamos hablando sentados en la mesa y después usted se fue... y más tarde yo... estaba en medio del bosque sin poder moverme...-

-pues cuando volví y no te encontré... estuve a punto de preguntar a alguien en donde estabas pero en eso unos ninjas atacaron la posada... me dijeron que te habían secuestrado... después de derrotar a los bandidos salí a buscarte y entonces comenzó a llover... te encontré en medio del bosque y...-

-yo la ataque, de seguro no se lo esperaba... perdóneme... no fue mi intención – la miró con profunda tristeza – pensé que usted...era uno de ellos-

-no te preocupes por eso...-

-pero... estuvieron a punto de... de aprovecharse de usted... yo no me podía mover...- -

-solo fue un truco... fingí inconciencia para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones...- desvió su mirada y la posó al suelo – pensé que alguna otra persona los habían mandado a capturarme...-

-¿alguien mas? ¿como quién? – preguntó un tanto confundido.

-no tiene importancia – contestó en casi un susurro – Neji-onisan, ahora debes descansar, la droga que te suministraron todavía no desaparece de tu organismo por completo... –

-pero como lograron... drogarme...? –

-con el té verde que nos ofrecieron, yo no lo tome, es por eso que estoy bien, es un alivio que no te suministraron más porque en grandes dosis actúa como veneno...-

-ya veo...- Neji posó su vista en la muñeca de la Souke – ¿qué le sucedió allí? –

-ah... es solo un corte... una shuriken me rozó...- intentó esconder su herida.

-pero se ve grave...- tomó la pálida mano de la joven – yo se algunas cosas sobre medicina, Sakura me enseño...

-no... no es necesario – retiró la mano un tanto confusa por la mension de la chica pelirosa, la vista del Bouke se ensombreció – yo puedo sola...-

-disculpe si la incomode, yo solo quería ayudar... de alguna forma agradecer por todo lo que tuvo que hacer por mi... esa herida fue mi culpa -

-¡no! No debes culparte... si yo no te hubiera dejado solo... talvez habría evitado todo esto...- se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo una mano de Neji – te lastimaron tanto que... perdí los estribos... no lo soporte...-

Ambos se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos, aún con la mano de Neji entre las suyas, Hinata se puso de pie algo sonrojada. Caminó hacia la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina y llevo hacia su primo la bandeja con comida.

-creo que todavía no... puedes mover muy bien tus articulaciones, yo... yo te daré de comer...- expresó mientras tomaba un tazón de arroz blanco y cogía un poco con los palillos.

-no, de n-ninguna manera... – se negó cohibido – y-yo puedo solo... no se moleste - le arrebató el tazón – gracias de todas formas, además usted debería comer también –

-ya lo hice, de todos modos no es ninguna molestia – sonrió divertida al ver lo perturbado que estaba su primo.

-entonces si ya comió, debe descansar después de esforzarse tanto...- el joven volteo a todos lados buscando algo - ¿acaso no hay otro futón? – preguntó molestó.

-solo... solo hay uno... es donde tu te encuentras...- Hinata apretó con fuerza el pañuelo que tenia en las manos – el dueño nos presto esta habitación con un solo futón porque... todavía piensa que... que somos pareja...-

-ah, ya veo...- bajo la vista comprensivo – en ese caso, me quitare de aqui... auch...- al querer levantarse lanzó un gemido de dolor, su costado derecho tenia un fuerte golpe así como todo su cuerpo que estaba cubierto de mallugones y heridas.

-no, espera, no te muevas... – lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros – no hace falta que hagas eso, no necesito descansar... estoy bien... anda, come...-

Se sintió un poco incomodo pero no podía hacer nada para contradecirla, además le dolía tanto el cuerpo...

Horas después...

Despertó sobresaltado, un ensordecedor trueno interrumpió su sueño, de nuevo no supo en donde se encontraba hasta que diviso algo a lo lejos. Hinata se encontraba sentada en una silla y con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, apoyada en la mesa, dormitaba profundamente.

Aquella escena le dio algo de compasión, con algo de esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su prima. Ya era de noche, y afuera llovía furiosamente. ¿A que hora se había quedado dormido? Talvez fue por el suave canto de las aves que se acercaban a la ventana o por el cansancio que sentía en todo el cuerpo. No lo sabía.

Con mucho cuidado, la tomó en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama, le quito los zapatos y acercó una silla de madera para sentarse a un lado de la cama.

Podía escuchar la respiración tranquila y calmada de la Souke mientras observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su angelical rostro. Casi involuntariamente tocó la tersa piel de ella con la yemas de sus dedos, retiró algunos mechones azulados de la frente de Hinata y la arropó perfectamente con la tibia manta de lana.

Ella lanzó un respingo y después se acurrucó en la cama como si fuera una niña pequeña, Neji sonrió ante este gesto para después cruzarse de brazos y quedarse quieto en su lugar. Claro, sin despegar la vista de Hinata...-

_Continuara..._

_Un poco corto, lo se. De nuevo, gracias por leer esto..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Tsunade25:**__ je, je, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que el capi anterior te haya dejado en suspenso y espero que este te guste mucho más... mi parte favorita de este capitulo fue cuando Neji cobija a Hinata, ahhhh, que tierno ¿verdad?... bueno, en fin, disfrútalo y nos vemos después, muchas gracias de verdad. Bye._

**Lechuza: **si, creo que en el anterior capi hice al genio Hyuuga un poco debilucho y esta vez no fue la excepción, pero quería mostrarles a Hinata tomando las riendas de la situación, pero creo me excedí porque hinata esta un poco rara no? Es decir tan sanguinaria. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario nos vemos luego. Sayonara.

_**Miyako1912:**__ aquí esta la conti, espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos después._

_**Star Flowers:**__ que bueno que te acuerdes, como tu los has dicho, ya estamos cerca, espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten, es decir cuando Hina llega a Konoha, las cosas se van a poner interesantes, je, nos leemos. Matta ne._

_**Diosamaya021: **__Espero que tus dudas su hayan disipado, y que también este capi lo disfrutes y si, Neji esta comenzando a sentir algo "especial" por su prima, je. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Besos y abrazos de Anisita. _

_**Rachelle 03:**__ je, que bueno que te gustó lo de la confusión, je, me divertí haciendo el anterior capi y claro que este también, espero que el cambio de Hinata sea de tu agrado, nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario._

_**Dark angel:**__ bien, y que tal? Espero que también te guste la conti, fue algo difícil describir la batalla pero, creo yo, quedo todo claro, (si como no) si a algo no le entiendes dímelo y trataré de despejar tus dudas. Bueno, me despido, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos. _

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:**__ je, no se murió Hina pero claro que habrá consecuencias, pobre Neji no se la va a acabar... no, no, exagere un poco, la culpa lo va a torturar, pero no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien (creo que soné como un personaje de una novela). En fin, disfruta este capi y si no es así dímelo y me suicidare...(ya lo se, mis bromas no tienen sentido). Nos vemos luego. Byyyeeeeee._

_**Hino: **__je, je, en este capi veras a Neji un poco más tierno, espero que te guste ese gesto de él, porque yo creo que es algo poco común verlo taaannn... amable... amistoso... tierno... pero a mi me encantaría que fuera así el verdadero Neji... se vale soñar ¿no?. Je, je, gracias por tu comentario, matta ne._


	10. Por Ella

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 10**

_**"Por Ella"**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el frío se coló entre las sabanas así que se cubrió hasta el cuello con la gruesa manta, una incomodidad dentro del pecho provocó que la joven hiciera una mueca de molestia, sintió que oprimían su corazón, entonces tosió ligeramente, luego una y otra vez, sin detenerse y con un intenso dolor en los pulmones que ascendía hasta la garganta.

Se incorporó un poco sobre el futón mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ya que el ataque de tos no cesaba, un minuto después, finalizó, el dolor desapareció, ella respiró hondo y exhaló aliviada, sintió una sustancia pegajosa y liquida en la palma de su mano, con algo de miedo descubrió que era sangre.

-Hinata-sama... – giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz grave y preocupada de su primo, al parecer había presenciado aquella terrible escena, él se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el borde del futón – yo no puedo hacer gran cosa, es por eso que debemos encontrar un ninja medico cuanto antes, o si no usted...-

-cálmate, Neji-onisan... estoy bien – se aclaró la garganta con algo de dolor, después miró a todos lados confundida - ¿por qué estoy en el futón...? se supone que tu... estabas descansando...-

-yo la recosté aquí... usted también necesitaba descansar...- sin previo aviso, Neji posó su mano en la frente de la Hyuuga – no tiene fiebre, eso es bueno... pero ahora debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, Konoha ya queda muy cerca... si viajamos rápido, llegaremos mañana...-

-espera onisan, ¿por qué tanta prisa? – replicó aún más confundida – tú también estas herido...-

-lo mío ya no es importante, Hinata-sama, el golpe que ayer recibió... es decir, el que yo le propicie... fue el Juuken, usted sabe que puede causar serias consecuencias en sus órganos vitales... arrojar sangre... es solo el principio... usted lo sabe -

-es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo...- su mente viajo años atrás, en donde solo era una pequeña y débil gennin la cual había recibido varios golpes por parte de su, en ese momento, rencoroso primo – un ANBU medico me curó totalmente (¿se acuerdan? Fue Kabuto)...-

-exacto, mis habilidades medicas no se comparan con los de los ANBU es por eso que no puedo hacer nada... si no es atendida lo más pronto posible, podría ser demasiado tarde...- Hinata pudo ver claramente el arrepentimiento del Bouke, este bajó la mirada con remordimiento.

-No... no debes culparte por eso... esta vez es diferente...- dijo la joven tratando de persuadirlo – Neji-onisan... tu no tuviste la culpa –

-creo que ya debemos partir, no hay que perder el tiempo...- caminó hacia la puerta y tomó su mochila – estaré esperándola allá afuera – salió dejando a Hinata un poco pensativa.

Saltó de la cama rápidamente, recogió la habitación y salió apresurada con la mochila a cuestas. Se despidió y dio las gracias al dueño del establecimiento, al salir, se encontró con el genio Hyuuga afuera de la posada, él la estaba esperando sentado en una pequeña banca de madera con la vista puesta en un lugar fijo. Al verla, se levantó de su lugar y algo inquieto preguntó:

-¿ya esta lista, Hinata-sama? –

-si, perdón por hacerte esperar...- se disculpó tímidamente.

-no importa – Neji contempló el cielo – parece que esta noche no lloverá, debemos aprovechar ahora que esta despejado – volvió a mirarla – esta vez viajaremos mucho más rápido, nos tomará dos días llegar a la aldea con ese ritmo ¿esta de acuerdo? –

-c-claro... tu eres el que toma las decisiones... yo, prometo que jamás volveré a cuestionarte – dijo con certeza creyendo que su primo estaría satisfecho, pero en cambio, Neji frunció el seño.

-Hinata-sama, de ahora en adelante quiero que sepa que su opinión para mi es importante, si esta en desacuerdo con alguna cosa, solo dígalo y...-

-onisan, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió alegremente – tu plan me parece razonable, así conseguiremos llegar más rápido –

-en ese caso, andando – ambos saltaron hacia los árboles avanzando rápidamente.

Los dos iban a gran velocidad por el bosque sin parar, Neji estaba un poco adelantado pero la Souke lo seguía sin titubear. Ya habían aventajado un buen tramo, y cada vez que exhalaba aire Hinata sentía que este raspaba sus pulmones, de vez en cuando su primo volteaba a verla cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

De pronto, la Souke sintió aquella dolorosa opresión en el corazón y apretó su mano contra el pecho, después comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Neji se detuvo entre las ramas del enorme árbol, preocupado volteó a ver el estado de su prima.

-Hinata-sama...- la joven no respondió debido al ataque de tos – es suficiente por hoy, debemos descansar – la Souke negó con la cabeza, se aclaro la garganta y comentó:

-e-estoy bien...- contestó entrecortadamente.

-nada de eso, usted tiene que reposar – la tomó en brazos y la cargó sobresaltando en gran medida a Hinata, bajaron del árbol y caminaron hasta llegar a un claro en medio de la maleza, la colocó sutilmente en el pasto – espere aquí – el Hyuuga desapareció por unos breves momentos para después llegar con un puñado de leños los cuales acomodo para hacer una fogata.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los árboles se meneaban de un lado para otro por la ligera brisa que provenía del sur, a lo lejos se podía ver la puesta de sol mientras el cielo se teñía de naranja. Hinata estaba tan absorta contemplando el paisaje hasta que el débil aroma de trucha asada la trajo a la realidad.

-necesita comer algo, Hinata-sama, tome – el Bouke le estiró el pescado insertado en un largo palillo, ella obedeció apenada.

-soy una floja, ni siquiera te ayude con todo esto, disculpa – bajó la mirada.

-no se preocupe por eso, mi deber es cuidar de usted por cierto, ¿cómo se siente? –

-mucho mejor, gracias – sonrió, ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras comían. Hinata se dio cuenta que odiaba los momentos como ese, sin nada de que hablar, se entristeció al pensar que todavía existía un abismo entre ellos. Entonces él empezó a conversar.

-estaba pensando... esos movimientos que usó antes... son realmente sorprendentes ¿fue el Kazekage quién se los enseño? – Hinata se quedó estática en su lugar.

-hai ... él se encargo de... de enseñarme técnicas para... para controlar la tierra...-

-que interesante... de seguro fue un entrenamiento muy riguroso...-

-así es, le pedí que me entrenara, yo no era muy fuerte que digamos...– estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa – me preparé día y noche...-

-veo que su trabajo rindió frutos – dijo viéndola fijamente.

-pues si, no había nadie que pudiera vencerme... hasta me atreví a desafiar a Gaara...- dijo sin mucha emoción – claro que no lo vencí y esa derrota... me enfureció...- Hinata sintió un escalofrío que la hizo estremecerse.

-¿la enfureció? ¿por qué? – preguntó quedamente con una chispa de curiosidad.

-no lo se... tal vez no quería perder contra nadie... no quería ser débil de nuevo... – guardó silencio por unos momentos - creo que no quiero hablar de eso...- dijo mirando fijamente las llamas de la fogata.

Neji se dio cuenta que su prima se mostraba renuente al contar sobre su pasado.

-descuide, Hinata-sama, si no quiere hablar sobre el tema, esta bien, es lógico que aun no confíe en mi...- dijo con cierta indiferencia.

-n-no, por supuesto que no es eso! – exclamó asustada – simplemente no quiero recordar...-

-no tiene que darme explicaciones, supongo que necesito ser alguien como **Naruto** para que no se sienta incomoda ante mi presencia...- sin saber por que, de pronto Neji se sentía enfadado y molesto.

-¿qué? Onisan, no es como tu crees... tú también eres especial para mi...- no sabia que más decir o hacer, lo miró con suma inquietud, su primo al verla, se sintió culpable.

-perdóneme, no fue mi intención...- Neji suspiró relajadamente – no se porque de repente me enfadé... – se masajeó la sien con un poco de fastidio.

-Neji-onisan, si te hice sentir mal...- la voz de Hinata aun sonaba intranquila.

-descuide, no fue su culpa Hinata-sama, no debí ponerme tan **celoso**...- se detuvo en seco estupefacto, ambos primos se miraron fijamente.

-¿celoso? ¿de quién? ¿de Naruto-kun? – preguntó la Souke con algo de incredulidad.

-no... no pretendí decir celoso...- desvió la mirada de su prima un poco abochornado- ¿cómo fue que Naruto llegó a esta conversación? – ya ni sabia lo que decía. Se sentía ridículo.

-bueno, onisan, tu lo nombraste primero...- le recalcó confundida.

-mejor cambiemos el tema – sugirió el genio Hyuuga.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ya había anochecido y el continuo canto de los grillos interrumpía el incomodo silencio. De repente el aire congelado de la noche los golpeó sorpresivamente haciendo que ambos se estremecieran por el frío. Neji atizó la fogata y arrojó unos cuantos leños, las llamas aumentaron. Hinata se acercó más y estiró sus brazos al fuego, mantenía las piernas flexionadas y apretadas hacia su pecho.

El joven veía serenamente las llamas que alumbraban el lugar, notó que su prima tosía levemente y se preocupó, de seguro el aire frió la perjudicaba, así que acercó su mochila y sacó de esta una enorme cobija. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la Souke quien le veía interrogante. Colocó suavemente la cobija sobre los hombros de la joven.

-así ya no tendrá tanto frío...- dijo al sentarse a un lado de su tierna prima.

-onisan... arigato...- susurró cubriéndose el pecho con la manta – pero esto no es justo... de seguro tu también te estas congelando –

-estoy bien, ahora lo más importante aquí es su salud – cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol... pasados unos cuantos segundos, una extraña calidez inundó su pecho, abrió los ojos instantáneamente y sorprendido se encontró con que su prima yacía recostada en él.

-H-Hinata-sama... ¿qué esta haciendo...? – titubeó confundido.

-si nos quedamos así... podremos generar más calor... juntos...- la bella mujer se apretujó más a su pecho, Neji quiso empujarla a un lado y decirle cuan descabellada era esa idea pero... no pudo, de alguna manera, su prima causaba cierta influencia en él.

-e-esta bien...- asintió con un hilo de voz, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa posición tan incomoda, el sonrojo de Hinata poco a poco se desvanecía y los suaves latidos del corazón de su onisan la arrullaron hasta que cayó profundamente dormida abrazando aún a Neji.

Con la vista todavía en el fuego, el nerviosismo aumentaba al sentir las pequeñas manos de Hinata abrazar la cintura de él, maldijo al destino por colocarlo en semejante situación, pero ¿cómo podía negarse ante la tímida voz de su prima? Con algo de temor se dio cuenta de que precisamente por ella sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera... si ella se lo pidiera... solo por ella...

Eso fue lo que estuvo atormentándolo por casi el resto de la noche... Hinata-sama no salía de sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, con el desvelo en sus ojos, recibió el nuevo día con su prima a su lado, se separó con cuidado de ella y cuando al fin pudo librarse de su abrazo, suspiró totalmente aliviado. La dejó recostada en el pasto con la manta cubriéndole y él se puso de pie pesadamente.

La fogata se había extinguido, sacó una cantimplora de su maleta y bebió un poco de agua, el suave bostezo de su prima lo distrajo.

-buenos días, Hinata-sama – saludó cortésmente, la chica lo volteo a ver soñolienta – ¿durmió bien? -

-hum? Neji-onisan... – se frotó los ojos pesadamente – si, dormí como nunca – se levantó rápidamente mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa, luego le sonrió a su primo – buenos días...- contestó – espero que tú también hayas descansado lo suficiente...- le dijo emocionada, Neji arqueó una ceja.

-por supuesto, creo que fue gracias a usted... – opinó sin pensar mientras levantaba su mochila del suelo.

-ah... ¿en... en serio? - se sonrojó por su comentario, despistadamente recogió la manta y la dobló hasta dejarla en perfectas condiciones, luego se la entregó al su primo.

-¿cómo? – el joven se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no supo como contestar, su prima le veía fijamente – yo... lo que quise decir es que... cuando estoy con usted... estoy más relajado...- intentó cambiar de tema al ver la sonrisa de alegría que Hinata le lanzaba - bien... no debemos perder tiempo... andando...- fue lo único que dijo, esa frase tan conocida por ella, sonriente lo siguió pero de nuevo la opresión el su corazón apareció y esta vez fue mucho más dolorosa... cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo desenfrenadamente sintiendo el liquido rojo resbalar por sus labios.

Y de repente todo oscureció...

Despertó en algo sumamente cómodo y cálido, estaba boca abajo y abrazaba algo debajo de ella. Abrió completamente los ojos solo para descubrir que estaba en la espalda de Neji, este saltaba de árbol en árbol avanzando a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Neji-onisan...? – susurró muy cerca de su oído, el Bouke la escuchó claramente – lamento... lamento todo esto... ser una carga...- después de aquellas palabras, volvió a perder el cocimiento, Neji solo apretó más el paso con determinación...

-no se preocupe, Hinata-sama, pronto se pondrá bien -

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha, a lo lejos diviso un pequeño río y se encamino hacia él. Al llegar, colocó a Hinata bajó la sombra de un frondoso árbol con la espalda apoyada en su mochila, ella aún no cobraba el conocimiento, avanzó al borde del riachuelo y allí se arrodilló mientras recogía agua con las manos y se la vertía en el rostro. Después se desnudó **hasta la cintura** para refrescarse con el agua fría.

Hinata abrió los ojos con pesadez, al principio todo estaba borroso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerca de las intranquilas aguas de un río, se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y utilizó el ancho tronco del árbol para recargarse y mantener la compostura, entonces vio una figura a unos cuantos metros frente a ella, se trataba de Neji quien estaba semidesnudo junto al torrente. Lo observó mientras él se lavaba el torso y los brazos, ruborizada descubrió que le agradaba mirar el cuerpo del Bouke.

Con el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas pretendió desviar la mirada pero no pudo, estaba maravillada con la bronceada piel de su onisan. De pronto, **Él** volteo de reojo y la vio ya despierta, con algo de preocupación se aproximó hacia ella. Hinata sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y sus manos sudaban, no lo entendía, aquellas sensaciones solo las sentía cuando tenia a Naruto en frente, pero ahora era su primo el que se encontraba a unos pasos.

-Hinata-sama... que bueno que ya despertó – exclamó algo aliviado – solo me detuve a refrescarme un poco, ¿esta todo bien? - se acercó más a ella todavía intranquilo, la bella Souke estaba completamente roja.

-yo... yo...- dijo apenas con voz audible, su primo parecía no darse cuenta, se sentía sumamente incomoda al tener a Neji semidesnudo frente a ella, el portador del Byakugan parecía presumirle su esbelto torso, no podía articular palabra alguna, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en esas condiciones.

Confundida sintió que su cuerpo se acaloraba internamente. Nerviosa se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás tropezando con la raíz de un árbol, de nuevo cayó inconsciente al suelo con un hilito de sangre escurriéndole de la nariz.

-¡Hinata-sama! – se apresuró a auxiliarla – creo que esta peor de lo que imagine... la pobre ya no puede mantenerse ni siquiera en pie...- susurró para si mismo, le limpió con un pañuelo el rojo liquido – que extraño... ahora sangra de la nariz...- Hinata despertó otra vez con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su preocupado primo.

-Neji-onisan... ¿q-qué haces? – preguntó azorada al ver que se encontraba totalmente envuelta por los fuertes brazos del genio Hyuuga – es- estoy un poco sofocada... podrías... podrías soltarme...? – dijo con un tono de ruego.

-¿cómo? – el se dio cuenta de eso y la soltó lentamente, miró por un breve momento a su prima que estaba completamente roja. Parecía que ella se sentía mejor. El Bouke se puso de pie y se vistió totalmente. La heredera se empeñaba en apaciguar su nerviosismo – es hora de irnos...- el joven se colocó la mochila en el pecho e hizo un ademán para que Hinata se subiera a su espalda, ella dudó en hacerlo – vamos, Hinata-sama, ya la he cargado antes, suba por favor – ordenó amablemente, ella lo obedeció con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Y de nuevo, Neji empezó su viaje hacia su aldea, sintió como los brazos de Hinata rodeaban su cuello y cada vez que ambos jóvenes se sacudían, ella lo oprimía levemente. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas cuando el Bouke distinguió a lo lejos lo que parecía ser la entrada de Konoha.

Giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y se percató que de nuevo, Hinata no respondía, frunció el seño impaciente.

Atravesó el enorme portón rojo de la aldea corriendo sin parar. Escuchó algunos gritos que le ordenaban detenerse, pero no hizo caso.

Algunos lo reconocieron mientras se abría paso entre la gente del lugar, estaba feliz de regresar después de haber estado seis meses ausente, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era llevar a Hinata al hospital de Konoha.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, algunos voltearon a verlo asustados.

-¡rápido! ¡¡Tengo a una persona muy grave, por favor, atiéndanla!! – gritó desesperado, las enfermeras se movilizaron y colocaron a la inconsciente Hinata en una camilla. Neji vio como se la llevaban de allí rápidamente.

-disculpe...- lo llamaron desde la recepción, el volteó mecánicamente – ¿cuál es el nombre de la paciente? Debemos registrarla –

-Hyuuga Hinata-sama...- anunció con voz alta sacando más de un grito de asombro por parte de los presentes.

_**Continuara...**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo. Cualquier duda, diganmelo.**_

_**Dark Angel:** gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, espero leerte en el próximo capi. Sayonara._

_**Yusha:** je, je, creo que si me excedí con la conducta de Hina, esa nueva faceta suya no va con su típica personalidad, aún así, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, nos vemos luego. Gracias._

_**Lechuza:** que bueno que te gustó el lado oscuro de Hinata, je, ya llegaron a Konoha, espero que este capi también te guste, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye._

_**Star Flowers:** hello! Te prometo que el siguiente lo publicare más pronto, gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos luego, cuídate._

_**Midori no:** je, si, Hinata parece poseída o algo, pero esa es su personalidad oculta, lo de ella y Gaara solo es cariño de hermanos, no hay más... creo, quien sabe que se me vaya a ocurrir más adelante, en fin, gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos. Bye._

_**Diosamaya021:** Hello! Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado y me alegra mucho que el anterior también te haya gustado, sobre todo lo de la doble personalidad de Hina y también de Neji porque me sorprendí a mi misma describirlo tan dulce. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, cuídate, besos y abrazos de Anisita!._

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:** je, que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior, en este verás que Neji esta un poquitin celosito... y la escena cuando esta semi desnudo me hizo reír mucho cuando la hice. Espero también te cause los mismos efectos. Me despido y muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga. Bye._

_**Tsunade:** que tal? Espero que te haya gustado, me esforcé mucho para hacer una conversación entre estos dos, ya se les nota más en confianza no? Pobre Hina escurriendo sangre por la nariz... me divertí mucho, espero que tu también, Ah!! Te fijaste? Neji sintió un poco de celos... aunque no se viste... en fin. Nos vemos en el próximo, graciasss._

_**Rachelle 03:** te deseo mucha suerte en los resultados de tus exámenes, espero que los hayas aprobado y si no... pues vamos a tener a algo en común!! Disculpa, creo que en vez de subirte los ánimos te los estoy bajando... cambiando de tema, me alegra que el anterior capi te gustó, espero que este no sea la excepción, sobre todo cuando hay mucha interacción entre los dos primos huuuuu!! Je, je, gracias por tu comentario, hasta luego, matta ne._

_**La fugitiva:** je, bienvenida al club, el NejiHina es lo mejor!! Gracias por tú comentario, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, espero verte en próximos capis. Bye._


	11. Alivio

**_Disclaimer__: __Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro_**

**Notas de la autora Anisita:** Perdonenpor tardar tanto!!

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 11**

**"_Alivio"_**

Y se encontraba frente el escultural portón de madera y de gruesas bardas de pierda caliza, en lo más alto del techo, se encontraba un letrero con letras enormes y fondo gris el apellido "Hyuuga" el cual se mostraba majestuoso ante la vista temerosa de Neji. Estaba agotado, lo sentía en los músculos, su rostro, que también detonaba cansancio, tenia algunos arañazos ocasionados por las ramas de los inmensos árboles en los que se desplazo rápidamente. Se sacudió un poco la desgastada vestimenta que traía puesta y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlar su nerviosismo.

Llamó a la puerta con un golpe seco y un poco fuerte, casi al instante las compuertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto a un hombre que al parecer era muy fuerte, la expresión en su rostro era algo severa, pero en cuestión de segundos cambió.

-N-Neji-san…- parecía sorprendido, el joven solo sonrió - ya estas aquí, ¡por fin! Vamos entra, ya se te estaba empezando a extrañar. Nuestra casa no es la misma sin ti – Una leve risita suavizó el moreno rostro del sujeto y sin que Neji lo creyera capaz, recibió un cálido abrazo que extrañamente lo hizo esbozar una alegre sonrisa. Neji conocía de sobra a aquel shinobi, eran iguales, pertenecía al Bouke y por tal era un guardia de la puerta principal, lo mismo de siempre, para proteger al Souke...

Su viejo amigo le permitió la entrada, Neji no lo pensó dos veces y pronto se hallaba caminando descalzo por los elegantes pasillos de tatami. Se detuvo, estaba frente a la habitación donde los miembros del consejo se reunían para discutir los temas más importantes de la familia Hyuuga.

-por favor, ¿podría avisarle a Hiashi-sama que Hyuuga Neji esta aquí? – se dirigió al guardia que cuidaba la puerta corrediza, este asintió turbado y entro al recinto interrumpiendo la reunión que en esos momentos se presenciaba.

Se escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación, el Bouke no supo interpretarlo y en instantes un hombre maduro, de cabellos largos y castaños, salió alarmado posándose en el marco de la puerta. Su albina mirada se clavó en la de su sobrino para después avanzar hacia él algo emocionado.

-Hiashi-sama, es un honor poder volver a verlo...- hizo una reverencia inclinándose levemente a su tío.

-por favor, Neji-san, déjate de formalidades y dame un abrazo – le espetó con cierta autoridad y cuando el Bouke se incorporo, miro a Hiashi directamente a los ojos y supo que estaba feliz. Acto seguido su tío ya lo tenia fuertemente abrazado mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – me alegra que por fin estés en casa – el mayor se aclaro la garganta y recuperó la compostura –dime... ¿tuviste noticias de... Hinata? – aquel comentario ocasiono en el Bouke un sentimiento de culpa.

-si – asintió casi en un susurro – no solo la encontré, sino que ella esta aquí – los ojos del Souke se ensancharon y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿y dime, en donde esta? – preguntó ansioso, allí fue cuando Neji tomó aire y se repitió mentalmente las palabras que había ensayado durante el transcurso del hospital a la mansión Hyuuga.

-Hinata-sama se encuentra en el hospital... esta muy grave, lo doctores dijeron que harían lo posible por...- se detuvo, no podía continuar, lentamente el rostro de Hiashi se tornó sombrío y preocupado – Hiashi-sama... fue mi culpa, ya fui quien la...-

-estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo posible por protegerla, deja las explicaciones para después, ahora lo más importante es mi hija – sonrió levemente para después abandonar el lugar y dirigirse hacia la clínica... hacia su hija, seguido de su sobrino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Últimamente el clima era insoportable en aquella aldea, durante el día, el calor obligaba a casi todos los habitantes de Konoha amontonarse en los ríos, lagunas y represas de la metrópolis, las disputas entre los ciudadanos por conseguir más terreno en las zonas donde el agua abundaba crecían cada día. Pero durante las noches, el frío azotaba con furia cada rincón de Konoha acompañado de una molesta lluvia torrencial que pocos disfrutaban.

Sakura Haruno odiaba esos días, en especial porque tenia que moverse de un lado a otro y el caluroso clima la fatigaba aún más. Había tenido que viajar hacia la entrada principal de Konoha para recoger el registro de las personas que entraban y salían y entregárselo a Tsunade-sama. Con resignación legó a la pequeña caseta en donde se encontraban dos ninjas cuidando de la entrada, ella amablemente les pidió los documentos que necesitaba y al momento de entregárselos, una figura humana entró rápidamente por la enorme compuerta a una velocidad impresionante.

Lo primero que distinguió de esa persona fue que su largo cabello castaño se ondeaba hacia atrás por el viento, sus impresionantes ojos albinos miraban fijamente el camino y una banda de Konoha cubría su frente. Sakura también se percató del bulto que aquel joven llevaba en la espalda, era una chica con enorme trenza en su espalda la cual se balanceaba con los agitados movimientos del joven y al parecer, estaba inconsciente. La pelirosa reconoció enseguida al shinobi que acababa de llegar: era Hyuuga Neji.

No pudo evitar salir detrás de él dejando a un lado a los ninjas que gritaban el nombre del Bouke ordenándole detenerse, pero Sakura supuso que en ese momento, la prioridad de Neji era llevar a la joven que cargaba al hospital. Al llegar, la kunoichi no vio por ninguna parte a su amigo, notó que algunas personas murmuraban sobre algo y no le puso demasiada atención sino hasta que una enfermera menciono el nombre de la paciente que acababa de llegar.

-disculpe, ¿acaso dijo que Hyuuga Hinata se encuentra internada **aquí**? – preguntó incrédula mientras la enfermera asentía débilmente, Sakura parpadeo varias veces y sin más preámbulos ordenó que la llevaran a la sala en donde se encontraba Hinata, claro que al principio se mostraron renuentes, pero Sakura les informó que ella era una experimentada ninja medico enviada personalmente por la quinta Hokage, así que en cuestión de minutos, ya se encontraba frente a su antigua y tímida amiga...

Aunque Hinata estaba inconsciente, no podía evitar toser desenfrenadamente, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y de veces se convulsionaba en la mesa de operaciones. Los médicos intentaban hacer lo posible por calmarla pero la joven se resistía mientras los ninjas luchaban por sostenerla. Sakura tardó en reaccionar, no era común ver en ese estado a la joven Hyuuga, la pelirosa salió de su estado de shock y se dispuso a preparar un sedante, para cuando lo tuvo listo, Hinata comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital

No había nadie, se recargó en la pared mientras agachaba la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos, mantuvo los ojos cerrados escuchando el taladrante sonido de las manecillas del reloj colgado en la misma pared en la que estaba él. Volteó a ver a su tío, este parecía muy preocupado, el Bouke de nuevo bajó la mirada, no soportaba esa situación, quería saber sobre la salud de su prima pero le negaban el acceso. No quedaba de otra, tendrían que esperar.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y no tenían noticia del estado de Hinata, la Godaime había llegado al hospital y por una extraña razón estaba enfadada y buscaba a Sakura con desesperación, al parecer debía de haberle entregado una información a Tsunade-sama pero esos documentos jamás llegaron... la verdad es que Neji no estaba interesado en escuchar los problemas de los demás, y mucho menos los de Sakura, en ese momento estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos que cuando levantó la vista hacia el sujeto que hacia tanto escándalo dispuesto a fulminarlo con su fría mirada, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que allí había.

A la derecha se encontraban Kiba, Ten-ten y Shino, los dos primeros no paraban de discutir sobre el estado de Hinata, por una parte, el chico perro creía que la prima de Neji estaba al borde de la muerte, quería entrar a la sala de operaciones mientras vociferaba que lo dejaran pasar, mientras tanto Ten-ten trataba de calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero claramente se notaba que ella estaba igual de preocupada... e histérica.

A la izquierda, Kurenai-sensei junto con Hiashi-sama, hablaban quedamente, la joven Hanabi solo los escuchaba con el seño fruncido y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, se notaba que estaban ansiosos y preocupados, también molestos y nerviosos, Neji suspiró con cansancio y se humedeció los labios, se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a decirles lo ocurrido durante su travesía en busca de Hinata. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarles sobre la infamia que cometió al lastimar a su prima. De repente algo asaltó su mente, si les contaba eso, tendría que contarles el asalto de los ladrones y como fue que Hinata los... detuvo.

La sola idea de narrarles la masacre que presenció en aquel bosque le causó escalofríos, desechó de su mente el desquiciado eco de la carcajada de Hinata mientras asesinaba a sus victimas y mejor se concentró otra cosa que no fuera eso. De pronto, la puerta de la sala de operación se abrió de golpe, de esa habitación, salieron varios hombres vestidos de blanco con el rostro marcado por la fatiga, entre ellos se alcanzo a ver una cabellera rosada, una mujer de tez blanca y ojos esmeraldas caminaba con paso decidido hacia Hiashi, está joven medico iba acompañada por Tsunade, ambas ninjas comenzaron a hablar con el representante del Souke quien relajó el rostro conforme se enteraba del estado de salud de su hija. Al poco tiempo, Hanabi se unió a la platica, y Neji, al ver esto, decidió hacer lo mismo que su pequeña prima.

Al ver esto, todos se reunieron alrededor de Sakura y la Hokage, el Bouke solo deseaba que cerraran la boca para poder escuchar algo de lo que murmuraban alumna y maestra, porque eso si, parecía que no querían que nadie más se enterase de lo que le sucedía a Hinata. De repente una furiosa y grave voz llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de Neji porque esa persona le gritó muy cerca del oído... irritado, cansado, molesto y desesperado... todas esas emociones explotaron dentro del joven Hyuuga, se giró totalmente enfadado para golpear a quien era el causante de tal estruendosa voz... era Kiba que al mismo tiempo hacia la pregunta de los cien mil millones:

-díganos ¿por qué demonios Hinata esta en un hospital? – Más de uno le dieron la razón al Inuzuka - ¿Quién fue capaz de lastimarla? - todos contuvieron el aliento. Neji no sabia que hacer, no era capaz de decir la verdad, y no porque tuviera miedo sino... por vergüenza.

-Hinata recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero no un golpe cualquiera, la atacaron con la famosa técnica del "puño suave" – aclaró el Tsunade tranquilamente ante las miradas confundidas de todos los que estaban reunidos.

-pero... eso no tiene sentido... – susurró el padre de Hinata – esa técnica pertenece a la familia Hyuuga, ¿cómo es posible...? – parecía abrumado.

-yo puedo explicarlo – Neji alzó la voz para llamar la atención, instantáneamente todos los ojos estaban puestos en él – Hinata-sama recibió ese ataque de mi, yo la golpeé con el Juken... fue mi culpa...- reveló intimidado. Al instante, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo arrinconaba hacia la pared, el golpe casi lo sofoco, Kiba lo tenia acorralado.

-¿qué acabas de decir? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – lo azotó contra la pared una vez más al ver que Neji no decía nada - Lo sabia, jamás has dejado de odiarla... – de nuevo sintió un golpe pero esta vez fue en su barbilla y después en su estomago, el Bouke recibió los golpes sin hacer nada para defenderse, ya que de alguna manera sentía que se lo merecía...

-¡basta... detente! – Hiashi y Shino detuvieron al encolerizado shinobi, lo apartaron con gran esfuerzo, Neji yacía en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, miraba en un punto fijo, lentamente, Ten-ten lo tomó por un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, el labio del Bouke sangraba constantemente, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se percató de que su agresor mantenía su vista fija en él.

-Hinata aun esta inconsciente, más bien dormida, por ahora, solo una persona puede entrar a verla, no queremos que se despierte, necesita descansar – comunicó Tsunade rompiendo el silencio, Kiba se safó de sus opresores y caminó hacia la salida más que furioso, pasó por un lado de Neji sin quitarle la vista de encima. Después de algunos minutos, todos se marcharon poco a poco, solo Hiashi, Neji y Sakura quedaban en la sala de espera.

-Neji, vamos, acompáñame, hay que curar tus heridas – le recomendó amablemente la pelirosa, el Bouke volteó a ver a su tío inseguro, había tantas cosas que quería explicarle, sin embargo, Hiashi le dio la espalda a su sobrino y se encaminó hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Hinata. Después de eso, Neji decidió seguir los consejos de Sakura.

Lo recostaron sobre una camilla acolchonada, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto y sus brazos levemente extendidos. Los golpes que recibió por parte de Kiba estaban surtiendo efecto, además, estaba bastante cansado como para mover un solo músculo. De pronto sintió una agradable sensación en su abdomen, alguien le untaba una especie de bálsamo curativo ya que sentía como el dolor de su estomago desaparecía poco a poco. Las suaves y ágiles manos de Sakura masajeaban las zonas heridas ocasionando que sus músculos se relajaran.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Neji se sentía como nuevo, suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la camilla, Sakura se acercó a él con un trozo de algodón húmedo y lo colocó en el labio lastimado del Bouke, este apretó los ojos al sentir el ardiente alcohol en su herida, la pelirosa se disculpó quedamente ante su brusquedad y retiró el algodón lentamente. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, Neji sintió una extraña sensación, era raro tener así de cerca a Sakura... después de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

-bien... eso fue todo Neji, creo que ya estas mejor ¿verdad? – una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la kunoichi, el Hyuuga por su parte, solo asistió con un seco movimiento de su cabeza. Se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, no soportaba estar más tiempo cerca de aquella chica. Cuando se disponía a salir, la voz de Sakura lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – por cierto, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante...- el genio Hyuuga estaba a punto de protestar pero...- es sobre Hinata – la joven terminó la frase con anticipación.

-¿qué sucede con ella? – preguntó con su típica voz grave y su fría mirada.

-Neji... tu prima necesita ayuda, ha cambiado tanto, supongo que ya te diste cuenta – expresó seriamente, el shinobi frunció el seño.

-¿a que te refieres? Yo no he notado nada – dijo intentando esconder la verdad.

-veras, cuando estábamos atendiendo a Hinata... ella comenzó a hablar de una forma muy extraña, dijo que nos asesinaría a todos si no le salvábamos la vida – Neji tragó saliva perplejo, bajó la mirada pensativo y se acercó un poco más a Sakura, ella continuó relatando – después de ese comentario, tu prima cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez asustada, me dijo que había algo en su mente que no podía controlar y que tenia mucho miedo de que "ella" volviera a asesinar...-

Neji se sobresaltó por ese comentario, se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, sin que se diera cuenta, Sakura ya se encontraba a un lado de él.

-¿por qué Hinata diría algo así? ¿qué ocurre? Dímelo – tomó el brazo del Bouke apretujándolo suavemente, él, al sentir el contacto, se soltó rápidamente y salió de la habitación en busca de su prima.

Al llegar, encontró la puerta entreabierta, se asomó al interior solo para descubrir que su tío seguía allí con Hinata, contemplándola en silencio, Hiashi se percató de la presencia de Neji y lo invitó a pasar. El Bouke entró algo apenado para después fijar su vista en el pálido cuerpo que yacía sobre la única cama de la habitación. La joven estaba dormida, su cabello azulado estaba esparcido por toda la almohada; su expresión era como la de una criatura necesitada de protección.

-los doctores dijeron que los órganos de Hinata están totalmente curados – le comunicó el representante del Souke a su joven sobrino – ahora ¿me dirás por qué mi hija esta postrada en esta cama? Claramente te dije que si Hinata no quería regresar, no la obligaras... – señalo tranquilamente, Neji solo apretó los puños con fuerza.

-por supuesto que ese no fue el motivo...- habló el Bouke quedamente – lo que paso es que... me confié demasiado y supuse que Hinata-sama era un enemigo... la ataque sin saber que era ella – Hiashi volteó a verlo sorprendido – de seguro piensa todo lo contrario, que lo hice por rencor... pero no fue así, Hiashi-sama – elevó un poco el tono de su voz – le juro que jamás haría algo para lastimar a Hinata-sama, ya no...-

-tranquilo Neji-san, te creo – caminó hacia la ventana – pero explícame, ¿como fue que confundiste a mi hija con alguien más? Se supone que eres un shinobi muy experimentado, miembro del escuadrón especial ANBU...- de pronto, fue interrumpido por una frágil voz.

-padre... padre no culpes a _cof-cof_ - tosió brevemente – no culpes a Neji-onisan... no fue su intención...- asombrados, vieron como la Souke trataba de incorporarse en la cama, inmediatamente, Neji se apresuró a detenerla.

-¿qué hace, Hinata-sama? Debe guardar reposo y no agitarse demasiado – la obligó a recostarse de nuevo mientras la arropaba con las blancas sabanas.

-pero... onisan, que te sucedió en la barbilla, ¿quién te golpeó? ¿Fue por mi culpa, verdad? – la joven comenzó a sollozar, el Bouke abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue Hiashi quien tomó la palabra.

-ya esta todo bien, Hinata, claro que no culpo a Neji-san, es más, le estoy enteramente agradecido por haberte traído de regreso – se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello cariñosamente. Su hija se frotó levemente los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas y después le sonrió a su padre – Hinata, tengo que dejarte, necesito firmar algunos papeles del hospital, ahora regreso, Neji-san por favor quédate con ella- su sobrino asintió con seriedad, Hiashi salió del cuarto dejando solos a ambos Hyuugas.

-onisan... ¿esta todo bien? – preguntó con algo de miedo, el Bouke no entendió del todo a su prima – quiero decir, ¿te duele mucho? – dijo señalando el labio partido de él.

-no le tome mucha importancia a eso, usted debe descansar, mejor duerma y mañana hablaremos todo lo que usted quiera – Hinata se sonrojó al sentir la mano de su primo en contacto con la suya, hasta el mismo Neji estaba sorprendido de todo lo que podía llegar a decir estando junto a Hinata. Se miraban fijamente y ninguno de los dos quería apartar la vista. Un mechón del castaño cabello del Bouke se deslizó por su frente y quedo colgando, era como si ese delgado mechón los separara uno del otro, Hinata tomó el cabello y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja de su azorado primo para después susurrar:

-tuve que hacerlo, no me dejaba verte – con la mirada un poco baja y un furioso sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de ella, le preguntó tímidamente a su primo – Neji-onisan... ¿te quedaras aquí hasta que me duerma...? no, espera, mejor ... olvídalo, seguro tu también estas muy cansado, será mejor que regreses a la mansión y descanses...- dijo como si se avergonzara de sus palabras. El Bouke quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así que se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y depositó un breve beso sobre la frente de su prima. Hinata le observó sobresaltada, ambos estaban tan cerca, Neji solo se limitó a sonreír débilmente para poder ocultar su desconcierto ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Ese fue el limite de Hinata... se cubrió hasta arriba con las sabanas evitando así que su primo viera su cara completamente roja.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Próximo capitulo:** aparece un nuevo personaje, ustedes lo conocen, pero aún así, hay algo raro entre él y Hinata..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**I' m so sorry!! **__**De verdad perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Es que estuve algo ocupadilla con la escuela y hoy actualizo por fin. Bueno ps... nos vemos. Bye!! **__**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**Darkangel: **__ya subí el capi, espero te guste este capitulo también, me alegra que mi fic te siga interesando, nos vemos pronto. Cuídate bye._

_**Diosamaya021: **__hello!! MuXas gracias por tus comentarios amiguis, y espero que te siga interesando esta historia, el próximo capi va a estar un poco interesante así que ojala y no te lo pierdas. __Como que ya hay más acercamientos entre estos dos primitos verdad? Pues pronto veras un LEMON!! Waaaa, no te creas, todavía no se si hacerlo o no, je, je. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. __Saludos, cuidate!!_

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **__je, me alegra que el anterior capi te haya gustado, esperemos que este también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos después chao!._

_**bunny1986: **__creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero por fin puse la conti. Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado la historia, espero que seas fan del NejiHina, pero si no lo eres no hay problem, pronto te convertirás en uno de nosotros (voz tenebrosa)... je, arigato por tu comentario, nos leemos._

_**Midori no: **__gracias, la verdad es que me gusta contestar los comentarios, darles las gracias por dejar uno, espero que te este gustando la historia, nos leemos pronto. Byeeeee._

_**Saku-ann: **__ya lo continue, esperemos que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz. Matta ne!!._

_**Lechuza: **__je, adivinaste, Neji recibió golpes por lo que hizo, aunque hubo alguien quien se encargó de curarlo, hina se pondrá bien, pero habrá otros problemas. En fin, grax por tu valioso comentario, je, espero te guste también este capi. Nos leemos, bye._

_**DxL-hyuuga: **__je, me encanta cuando dices que hina es una pervertida!! Yo también pienso lo mismo, ja, ja, ja. Y claro, con Neji en frente cualquiera. Amix, gracias por tu comentario, espero y este capi te haya gustado también. ¡ARRIBA Hyuuga Neji!! _

_**kimiko-chan: **__JE, asi debe de ser, dejar las contis en lo más interesante, aunque se que es una tortura dejarlo así porque te mueres de las ansias, hasta eres capaz de... ¡matar!... __sii, regáñenme, ya exageré. Buenos pues, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero verte en el próximo capi amiga, adios._


	12. Miedo

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 12**

"_**Miedo"**_

Había escuchado rumores de que la hija de Hiashi-sama, miembro de la respetable familia Hyuuga, había regresado a Konoha después de **cuatro** años. La verdad es que si se hubiese tratado de otra persona no le tomaría importancia pero... no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por aquella noticia. Saltó desde lo alto del árbol en donde se encontraba sentado y caminó hacia el hospital de Konoha, tenia que verla con sus propios ojos, sonrió levemente tratando de imaginarse la cara que ella pondría al verlo de nuevo. Si, ese si que seria un reencuentro inolvidable...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese era el ultimo día que permanecería en el hospital, había pasado la noche allí y si no fuera porque Neji y su padre se quedaron con a ella hasta el amanecer, no habría tenido la fuerza necesaria para quedarse un minuto más en ese lugar. Los hospitales le traían malos recuerdos.

Salió de la cama con una bata de hospital puesta, se encontraba sola así que se dirigió hacia el baño y al llegar fijó su vista en el espejo, lo que vio no le gusto nada. Desesperada buscó algo con que cepillar su largo y revuelto cabello, estaba en esas cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Ella brincó por el susto, corrió y se tumbó en la cama mientras se cobijaba con las blancas sabanas.

-adelante – respondió un poco fuerte para que la escucharan, al instante, una multitud de personas entraron al cuarto haciendo gran alboroto. Hinata algo confundida y asustada no sabia que hacer ante las insistente preguntas que todos hacían, mientras su compañero Kiba hablaba, Chouji y Rock Lee lo hacían también al mismo tiempo, – yo... yo... –balbuceaba desesperada.

-¡SILENCIO! – la inconfundible voz de Ino los hizo callar a todos - ¿qué no ven que Hinata aún no se repone del todo? Por que mejor no se salen todos y me dejan hablar con ella a solas...-

-¡claro que no! Shino y yo estamos aquí desde el amanecer, no nos marcharemos sin antes hablar con Hinata – reclamó Kiba bastante enojado y de nuevo la discusión comenzó.

-que aburrido, mejor dejen hablar a Hinata, además la están asustando... _uff_ que problemático...- algunos le dieron la razón a Shikamaru, sin embargo antes de que Hinata articulara palabra, apareció Neji en el umbral de la puerta con expresión molesta.

-no saben respetar nada, se supone que Hinata-sama debería estar descansando, ¿no pudieron esperar a que ella estuviera instalada en su casa? – todos guardaron silencio, después caminó hacia su prima y le entregó una bolsa de tela con una muda de ropa en el interior. El joven Inuzuka frunció el seño.

-¿y tú que haces aquí? ¿No te bastó con mandar a Hinata al hospital? – preguntó Kiba mientras se acercaba a Neji amenazante, pero Chouji lo detuvo de un brazo.

-¿qué vas a hacer? Por si no te has dado cuenta, Neji la trajo de regresó a Konoha, lo menos que puedes hacer es darle las gracias y disculparte...-

-Kiba... no fue intención de Neji-onisan lastimarme, el solo quería protegerme...- todos la voltearon ver atentos a lo que decía – además, fui yo la que ocasiono todo esto... – cada uno de los presentes se sorprendieron por esa revelación, sobre todo el amigo de la Souke, quien bajó la mirada contrariado. Después suspiró resignado mientras, ante la vista de todos hizo una reverencia ante Neji.

-lamento haberte culpado y sobre todo golpearte... pero es que me preocupe tanto por Hina... – el Bouke cruzó los brazos y luego volteo a ver a Hinata. Cerró los ojos algo fastidiado para después contestar:

-esta bien Kiba, no te preocupes, entiendo que lo que le hice a Hinata-sama te enfureció... yo habría hecho lo mismo, es más, hubiera asesinado al responsable de semejante atrocidad – aquellas palabras sobresaltaron a la Hyuuga, ¿de verdad ella significaba mucho para él? – los dejare solos pare que puedan hablar con ella – salió de la habitación silenciosamente, Shino fue el primero en preguntar.

-Hinata, ¿es cierto que hoy regresas a tu casa? –

-s-si... los doctores dijeron que ya estoy mejor... – se dio cuenta que todos la veían con suma admiración, ella tenia miedo a preguntarles pero uno de ellos se encargó de hacerle notar cuanto había cambiado...

-cielos Hinata, estas más linda que antes... ahora eres toda una kunoichi – todos asintieron al unísono con un "es verdad", la bella joven Souke sonrió apenada e incomoda por las insistentes miradas de todos. Después, Shikamaru hizo una pregunta que muchos de ellos esperaban escuchar.

-dinos Hinata, ¿por qué te marchaste de Konoha? Algunos pensaron que habías traicionado la aldea y cosas por el estilo... – la Hyuuga ensanchó los ojos sorprendida y turbada -... igual que Sasuke... ¡AUCH! Ino ¿por qué hiciste eso? – fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte de su compañera de equipo.

-no le hagas caso Hina, aquí todos te queremos por lo que eres, no por lo que hiciste...- le aseguró de manera convincente la rubia mujer, su tímida amiga asintió con una débil sonrisa.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir un desagradable escalofrió al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras caminaba por las atestadas calles de su aldea, algunos le miraban con miedo, otros con rencor, claro que a él no le importó ya que solo pasaba por allí para divertirse un poco, normalmente deambulaba por sitios aislados sin que nadie murmurara a sus espaldas, eso si que era molesto, pero ahora, ver a todas esas personas huir de él le demostraba lo inferiores que eran ellos... muy pocos podían sostener una conversación con el "traidor" como ahora le llamaban. Naruto se había empeñado en silenciar a todos aquellos que se atrevían a molestar a su amigo, sin embargo... era algo que le importaba muy poco al moreno, nunca le importó lo que pensaran de él siempre y cuando no perturbarán su tranquilidad.

Al fin había llegado al hospital, abrió las puertas y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la recepción, sus ojos detonaban un monótono aburrimiento y es que vivir en esa aldea sin misiones se estaba volviendo una molestia. La enfermera que lo atendió estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de aquel shinobi, él solo la observaba con su típica y fría mirada, acto seguido él preguntó por ella, por Hyuuga Hinata...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si que estaba nerviosa, entrar por primera vez en tanto tiempo a la mansión Hyuuga era todo un reto, aunque era algo extraño que en los pasillos no se hubiera encontrado a nadie, su padre viajaba delante de ella y su primo a su lado, estaba tan agradecida con él por no haberla dejado sola ni un minuto, sin querer Neji se estaba volviendo alguien necesario en su vida...

Entraron a un recinto bastante espacioso, allí dentro se encontraban las personas más importantes del clan Hyuuga, yacían sentados en delgados cojines color carmesí que contrastaba con las paredes pintadas de un suave, casi invisible color amarillo. Souke y Bouke estaban reunidos... algo muy extraño en la familia.

-¡vaya! Así que Hinata-sama ha vuelto – exclamó un anciano con voz grave y potente, su expresión era severa – por un momento pensamos que jamás regresarías –

-yo...- estuvo a punto de hablar pero su padre se interpuso.

-se que su huida puso en duda su lealtad hacia nuestra aldea, pero ahora mi hija ha vuelto y tengan por seguro de que se convertirá en la heredera que todos esperan – afirmó con voz convincente, todos asintieron con la cabeza en un leve movimiento. Neji y Hinata tomaron asiento en los cómodos cojines, uno al lado del otro, Hiashi se sentó en el lugar reservado para el representante del Souke, a la cabeza de todos.

-bien señorita Hinata, debido a que te fuiste tan repentinamente de Konoha, no hubo tiempo de presentarte, formalmente, a tu futuro esposo – aquellas palabras tensaron en gran medida a la hermosa Souke - supongo que ese enlace aún está intacto ¿no es así Hiashi? El matrimonio con el hijo del señor feudal de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla nos convendrá bastante...-

Neji escuchaba en silencio todas las conversaciones, pero no pudo evitar sentirse confundido cuando el anciano Hiro sacó a flote un tema desconocido, hasta ahora, por el Bouke, se trataba de un supuesto enlace matrimonial entre su prima y otro joven... parecía que ese tema ya era bastante conocido por todos... giró la cabeza para ver a Hinata y al parecer, ella estaba bastante perturbada como para decir palabra alguna.

-un momento, ¿de qué están hablando? – Interrumpió el joven poniéndose de pie y con el seño fruncido - ¿acaso obligarán a Hinata-sama...? – el anciano lo volteó a ver bastante enfadado.

-parece que el sucesor del Bouke no sabe guardar silencio cuando sus superiores están hablando... – el primo de Hinata apretó los dientes ante ese comentario, su mirada se endureció y de nuevo, tomó asiento a un lado de la Souke.

-Hiro, al parecer, no estas enterado de que ese acuerdo esta cancelado, mi hija aún no se siente lista para contraer matrimonio – Hinata cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba aliviada – pero estoy seguro de que encontrará al hombre indicado que la ayudara a mantener en pie al clan Hyuuga – finalizó con seguridad, el anciano no disimuló su inconformidad con tal decisión, pero nada podía hacer si todos los miembros del consejo apoyaban a Hiashi.

-y dinos Hinata-sama, ¿se puede saber donde estuviste todos estos años? Muchos de nuestros más experimentados shinobis te buscaron en las aldeas más cercanas... – de nuevo el odioso anciano habló -... y no te encontraron por ningún lado, supongo que Neji-san lo sabe...- ahora todos observaban fijamente al Bouke.

-pues...- su prima le veía nerviosa, por supuesto que no podía decir la verdad, de eso dependía la alianza entre Konoha y Suna, entonces solo atinó a decir: -... esto... ella estaba viviendo en un bosque algo lejano... no es muy conocido y esta repleto de vegetación, fue muy difícil entrar en él, creo que fue cuestión de suerte la que me hizo dar con... Hinata-sama... – la joven le observó con expresión esperanzadora y llena de gratitud, él solo sonrió ligeramente para no levantar sospechas.

-oh, ya veo...- el anciano exclamó algo sorprendido - pero supongo que la heredera del Souke se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ¿por qué no nos da una demostración? – todos murmuraron entre si, el anciano Hiro continuó hablando – tengo una idea, que sea un enfrentamiento amistoso entre los herederos de cada casa... Bouke y Souke...- el bullicio se hizo más insistente, Hinata se sobresalto y Neji frunció el seño.

-no le veo el caso a tal encuentro, eso solo aumentaría la rivalidad entre cada casa... y es algo que estoy dispuesto a erradicar, además...- le sonrió levemente a Hinata -... estoy seguro de que ella ha entrenado muy duro – ambos primos se relajaron, por supuesto que Neji no se atrevería a aceptar el enfrentamiento, por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a herir nuevamente a Hinata.

Después de algunas otras preguntas, todos los presentes se retiraron silenciosamente lanzándole discretas sonrisas a Hinata, parecía que estaban felices de que ella hubiera vuelto a su hogar. Ella esperó a que su padre estuviera solo para darle las gracias por ceder ante el plan de enlazarla con un extraño.

-no quiero volver a perderte hija, así que espero que te sientas cómoda en tu casa – se inclinó hacia ella y le besó sutilmente la frente, ella se quedó atónita por tal acción que apenas si pudo sonreírle de nuevo a su padre, él se retiró y ella se quedó sola, Neji esperó que Hinata se hubiese desocupada para después encaminarse hacia ella.

-Hinata-sama... disculpe, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? – se dirigió a la souke en tono muy respetuoso.

-claro, - respondió extrañada – que sucede...? –

-es sobre el motivo de su huida hace cuatro años, ¿se fue de Konoha por su enlace matrimonial...? – había cierta preocupación en el rostro de su primo.

-bueno, Neji-onisan... si, esa fue la razón por la que decidí escapar... – Hinata bajó la mirada tristemente – creí que ya lo sabias... por eso no había dicho nada... –

-no, no estaba enterado de que la obligarían a casarse con un extraño – ahora hablaba con un poco de furia mezclada con incredulidad – eso fue demasiado injusto para usted, a decir verdad, me alegra que hubiera tomado la decisión de huir de Konoha, fue muy valiente – la Souke volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez con un brillo especial.

-todo se lo debo a Naruto-kun, él... él me convenció de no ceder y de no darme por vencida...- Neji frunció el seño... otra vez Naruto, ¿acaso estaba siempre en los pensamientos de su prima? Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de celos hacia el joven rubio, aunque no sabia exactamente porque...

-supongo que ansía ver a Naruto, ¿no es así? – ese comentario hizo que la bella mujer se sonrojara – a él también le dará gusto verla de nuevo...-

-¿e-en serio lo crees...? – Hinata sonaba emocionada, eso le molestó al Bouke – tienes razón, yo también quiero verlo, pero me dijeron que aún no regresa de una misión, salió con Sai-san y otros más... por cierto... Sakura-chan me pregunto por ti onisan, al parecer esta muy emocionada porque volviste... - Neji desvió la mirada hacia a un lado de Hinata, en un punto en específico.

-¿emocionada porque volví? – parecía confundido – ¿y que le preguntó acerca de mi? –

-pues...

-.-.-.-.-.- flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Después de que todos sus antiguos amigos se despidieron de ella en el hospital, Sakura entró a la habitación de Hinata con una pequeña orquídea envuelta en un hermoso papel azul claro. Suspiró aliviada al ver que su amiga estaba completamente sola, antes de eso los escandalosos ruidos que todos hacían dentro del cuarto llamaban la atención de pacientes y doctores, Sakura solo se limitó a no entrar cuando ellos estuvieran dentro. Hinata se percato de su presencia y le sonrió ampliamente._

_-vaya Hinata, veo que todos te echaban de menos, mira... te traje esto – le estiró la flor blanca, Hinata la tomó emocionada después de mencionar un débil gracias._

_-Sakura-chan... no he visto a Naruto-kun... ¿en donde...? –_

_-¿...está? – la pelirosa se adelantó – salió a una misión junto con Sai-san al país de la ola y otros shinobis, no te preocupes, mañana ya estará aquí, seguro tienes muchas ganas de verlo – su amiga bajó la mirada avergonzada – Hinata dime... ¿cómo está Neji? Es decir, ¿no notas algo raro en él? –_

_-¿a que te refieres Sakura-chan? Neji-onisan esta en perfectas condiciones, tu lo curaste... – _

_-si pero... me refiero a que si... nah, olvídalo, solo salúdalo de mi parte... dile que me alegra que ambos estén de nuevo en Konoha – había cierta tristeza en el tono de voz de Sakura, la Souke estaba algo confundida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmm, ya veo... creo que no me importa lo que piense de mi, si gusta, puede decírselo – Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué había pasado entre Sakura-chan y su onisan para que su trató fuera tan frió? De pronto la duda emergió desde el interior de ella pero no quería preguntar, consideró que no era el momento – con su permiso, Hinata-sama... me retiro – hizo una reverencia y se alejó de allí por los anchos y lujosos pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga.

Se quedó allí de pie hasta que una extraña y chillona voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Hinata-onechan!! – acto seguido, se lanzaron contra su espalda provocando que la Souke perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces en el suelo. Alguien yacía apoyada en su espalda aferrándose a esta fuertemente – me alegra que hayas vuelto –

-Hanabi... – dijo después de recuperar la compostura, se abrazaron cariñosamente, ambas estaban tan emocionadas que solo alcanzaban a balbucear unas cuantas palabras. Todavía permanecían en el suelo. Hinata apenas si derramó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que su hermana se contenía para no llorar a todo pulmón -... cuanto has crecido... seguro te has vuelto muy fuerte...- murmuró débilmente la mayor. Hanabi asintió conmocionada por el hecho de estar frente a Hinata.

-te extrañamos tanto... es decir, mi papá se sentía tan mal por tu ausencia – la menor frunció en seño - ¿por qué nos abandonaste? – expresó en tono de reclamo, Hinata no supo que contestar.

-yo también te extrañe mucho...- la volvió a abrazar – mira ven, acompáñame, te traje varias cosas de los lugares que visite...- Hinata se puso de pie y jaló hacia arriba a su hermana, las dos se encaminaron a la antigua habitación de la heredera del Souke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldijo su mala suerte. Le habían dicho que ella ya no se encontraba en el hospital y eso lo enfureció internamente, mientras la enfermera le comunicaba que Hinata había regresado a su casa, él le dio la espalda y salió por donde había entrado. De nuevo se encontraba entre las calles caminando si rumbo fijo. Había pensado ir hasta la mansión Hyuuga pero decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente, además ya estaba anocheciendo y seguro que su antigua compañera necesitaba descansar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al siguiente día...

Bostezó por quinta vez, que agradable era estar de nuevo sobre aquel futón sin hacer nada, ya llevaba un bien rato despierta pero no se había querido levantar de allí. Estar de nuevo en su habitación le había provocado no querer salir de esta. Sonrió ante su pereza y se sentó en el futón.

Decidió ponerse de pie por fin y se encamino hacia el baño para cepillares los dientes, al salir, se vistió con la ropa nueva que su padre había mandado hacer para ella. Se asomó por la ventana y claramente vio que esa era una mañana muy fría así que se vistió con un pantalón azul oscuro que le llagaba hasta los tobillos, buscó entre los cajones y encontró una blusa roja con el sello del clan Hyuuga justo en medio, era de manga larga y estaba un poco entallada pero no le importó ya que se cubrió con un suéter beige algo largo de las mangas, también tenia el sello de su clan pero a los costados de los brazos.

Cepilló su largo cabello para después peinarlo en forma de trenza, algunos mechones sobresalían en su frente y eran lo suficientemente cortos para permitirle ver claramente. Dobló perfectamente su futón y recogió una fotografía que había caído de una prenda la momento de sacarla de un cajón. La observó detenidamente y no le sorprendió lo que vio en ella. Con una sonrisa en los labios repitió el nombre de su antiguo amor:

-Naruto-kun... espero verte pronto – susurró quedamente y guardó la foto en donde estaba. Salió sigilosamente y a pesar de que aun era demasiado temprano, ya había algunas personas rondando por los pasillos, al principio no las reconoció del todo, pero una vez familiarizada, les sonreía tímidamente recibiendo una reverencia.

En poco tiempo ya estaba en las calles desérticas, se estremeció un poco por la helada brisa que rondaba en el ambiente. Vio varios charcos de agua en diferentes puntos de la calle y supuso que había llovido durante la noche, la verdad era que durmió tan placidamente que ni cuenta se dio de la fuerte llovizna. Caminó por allí sin saber a donde dirigirse acostumbrándose al ambiente húmedo y frió, llegó al lado de un pequeño riachuelo y se entretuvo con el ruido del agua correr mientras tomaba asiento en una de las pequeñas banquitas que yacían por allí cerca, colocadas en ese lugar específicamente para admirar el hermoso paisaje.

Pasaron los minutos... perdió la noción del tiempo, pero es que no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz por estar de nuevo en su aldea. Dispuesta a quedarse un rato más en ese lugar, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la pesada y fría brisa matinal que acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse de vez en cuando. Pero extrañamente sintió una presencia acercándose lentamente hacia ella, la estaban observando, podía saberlo aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados y solo el sonido de los pasos de aquel extraño comprobaron que era un hombre.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las copas de los árboles iluminando un poco el lugar, Hinata abrió los ojos, giro la cabeza a su derecha y levantó la vista expectante, quería saber de quién se trataba y talvez saludarlo cortésmente, pero... se quedo petrificada al reconocer los oscuros ojos del sujeto, la tez blanca, sus delgados labios, sus negros y un poco largos cabellos. La Souke se puso de pie inmediatamente incapaz de articular palabra alguna, aquel sujeto de anchos y fuertes brazos tenia las manos resguardadas dentro de los bolsillos, la veía inexpresivamente, casi como si estuviera aburrido por algo. Solo hasta que él pronuncio algo, Hinata fue capaz de reaccionar al escuchar de nuevo la varonil y grave voz de este.

-Hinata, nos volvemos a encontrar – murmuró mientras la brisa ondeaba los oscuros cabellos del Uchiha. La Hyuuga dio un paso hacia atrás acercándose peligrosamente al borde del rió, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento si retrocedía más, con el rostro atónito por el desconcierto, vio como el serio shinobi la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca impidiéndole caer al agua – cuidado, si no te controlas terminaras cayendo al río -

-S...Sasuke-kun...? – una oleada de terror y miedo mezclada con furia se reflejaban claramente en los ojos de la kunoichi.

**_Continuara..._**

**_¿Qué tal? Ya apareció Sasuke... y al parecer Hina esta muy desconcertada..._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Graxias por leer esto y por todos sus comentarios.**_

_**Diosamaya021:** hello kitty! Ah! No perdón ese saludo es para otra persona, je. Te quería decir que... gracias por tus valiosos comentarios, cada vez me animan más a continuar el fic, que bueno que te gustó el anterior capi, espero que este también y claro que no pienso que eres una perv, es natural que todos queramos leer algo de "escenas románticas" dentro de un fic, je, je, je. Graxias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto. Bye._

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:** primero que nada, arigato por tus comentarios, creo que con este nuevo capi te vas a hacer más preguntas verdad? Ja, ja. No te preocupes, pronto se irán aclarando las cosas, espero que estés allí para verlas surgir, je. Bueno pues me despido, nos vemos luego, sayonara._

_**Toya1255:** wow, gracias por tus valiosos comentarios, me alegro que la historia te este gustando... espero no decepcionarte... ojala que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y claro que me esforzare, nos vemos luego. Matta ne!._

_**DxL-hyuuga:** je, je, je, veo que te "agrada" mucho Sakura verdad? No te preocupes que ya no habrá nada romántico entre estos dos... (espero), je, espero que el nuevo personaje no te haya impresionado mucho, fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrio. Bueno pues, nos vemos luego, gracias por tu comentario, bye!!_

_**Lechuza:** en efecto, adivinaste, era Sasuke! Pero tienes razón, va muy acorde con la personalidad nueva y rara de hina, je, je, espero verte en el siguiente capi y muchísimas gracias por tu comentarios. Matta ne!_

_**Rachelle 03:** je, je, el odio que algunos siente por kiba y Sakura va en incremento, je, esperemos a ver a Hinata celosa... jo, jo, jo. Gracias amiga por tu comentario, espero que este capi te haya gustado, nos vemos luego, Bye._

_**Darkangel:** esta vez no me tarde mucho o si? Espero que este capi haya sido te tu agrado aunque esta un poco raro no? En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, graxias pr tus comentarios, bye._

_**Tsunade:** gracias por esperarme! Aquí esta la conti y espero que la hayas disfrutado, arigato por tus comentarios, ojala y pueda verte de nuevo en el siguiente capitulo, sayonara!!_


	13. Secreto

**_Disclaimer_**_: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora Anisita: **__¿Qué le regalaron a su mamá este 10 de Mayo? Nada? Que malos, se pasan, están igual que yo._

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 13**

"_**Secreto"**_

Aún recordaba el día en que regreso a la aldea. Fue en una mañana justo como la de ahora, algo fría. Había viajado durante toda la noche con una antigua compañera ninja de Konoha solo porque su estúpido "_amigo_" estaba muy lastimado... a decir verdad, más que lastimado, al borde de la muerte y tenia que buscar la manera de salvarlo. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque el muy idiota se había confiado de más y creyó que el enemigo estaba derrotado pero no... Itachi, con sus ultimas fuerzas, lanzó una enorme bola de fuego con toda la intención de acabar con su hermano menor pero él se interpuso... Naruto contrarrestó todo el impacto con una extraña técnica y postrado sobre una cama en el hospital de Konoha, su ultima petición, antes de partir de este mundo, fue que el Uchiha nunca más volviera a abandonar a su aldea... y que sobre todo, cuidara de Sakura-chan...

Claro que para él no fácil de cumplir ya que había un pequeño problema... todos en la aldea lo tachaban de traidor y algunos lo culpaban de lo que le había sucedido a Naruto. Sobre todo Sakura, si bien, ella no se lo decía con palabras tan solo bastaba con verla a los ojos y saber cuanto le dolía que uno de sus mejores amigos hubiera terminado así... por culpa de él... aunque siembre se mostraba preocupada por Sasuke y seguía considerándolo su amigo, el Uchiha sabía que algo entre ellos dos se había roto para siempre...

Naruto llegó a recuperarse, pero no por completo. Al parecer había utilizado un jutsu prohibido llamado **rasen shuriken**, el cual desintegraba uno a uno los nervios que unían las células de su cuerpo y era imposible volver a restaurarlas, así que el daño era de por vida. Pero el chico zorro siempre se mantuvo optimista y dispuesto a regresar a las batallas a pesar de que le dijeron que si volvía a usar la técnica prohibida... moriría...

El hecho es que por aquella "_absurda promesa_" – como le decía Sasuke – Naruto no le había permitido marcharse de nuevo, además de que su venganza estaba consumada... y tenia pensado reestablecer su clan... pero durante su estadía en Konoha – desde hace tan solo un año – se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado bastante, sobre todo los sentimientos de una persona en especial.

Y ahora... ahora se encontraba frente a frente con una ex compañera y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla a orillas de aquel arroyo, precisamente en el parque que él frecuentaba. En los últimos días solo había estado pensando en lo irónico que era el que Hinata y él se encontraran en la misma aldea... después de todo lo sucedido en el pasado, al fin la tenia en frente suyo, era hora de divertirse, pero al mismo tiempo debía tener cuidado. Era muy peligrosa.

El lugar en donde estaban se hallaba desabitado, el aire balanceaba las ramas de los enormes árboles haciéndolos crujir y... allí estaban ellos dos solos... aún la tenia fuertemente agarrada de la muñeca mientras trataba de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la Souke.

-¿qué... qué haces aquí? – inquirió turbada, hipnotizada por los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Ella pareció reaccionar y se soltó de su agarre con algo de desprecio, el joven ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía con su actitud apacible.

-lo mismo te pregunto, pensé que habías dicho que jamás regresarías a Konoha – el fuerte shinobi desvió su mirada hacia el cielo levantando un poco el rostro, la sola idea de volver a reencontrarse con Hinata le hizo sonreír, pero claro, no permitiría que ella viera esa sonrisa burlesca.

-yo... yo...- empezó a tartamudear, su pulso se aceleró al igual que su respiración, apretó los puños y exclamó golpeadamente - ¡eres un... mentiroso! ¡un falso! – ahora estaba sonrojada, Sasuke solo levantó una ceja sin entender del todo la actitud de la Souke, dio un paso hacia el frente, lo suficientemente largo como para estar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿qué pasa Hina-chan? ¿estas asustada? – le susurró muy de cerca, Hinata se asustó en gran medida pero después bajo la mirada y Sasuke ya no pudo ver sus blanquecinos ojos, aunque no lo aceptara, él estaba completamente confundido por aquel comportamiento tan extraño de la Hyuuga, cuando ella se unió al **HEBI**, nunca había sido tan **temerosa** como ahora... – te has vuelto muy tímida desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... – alcanzó a olfatear el dulce olor del azulado cabello de esta, después de unos minutos, Sasuke alzó un brazo y tomó la barbilla de la joven obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Suéltame...- murmuró secamente, Sasuke sonrió al reconocer ese tono de voz en la Hyuuga, al instante, en un rápido movimiento, ella lo golpeó en el estomago brutalmente, el Uchiha se llevó los brazos a la zona dañada y se inclinó levemente hacia delante. Pero en vez de quejarse o enfurecerse, recuperó la compostura con una leve sonrisa enigmática.

-esa es la Hinata que yo conocí – ella solo lo observaba con una mirada llena de odio y rencor, lanzó un segundo golpe con el puño, pero lejos de que Sasuke lo recibiera, lo detuvo estrujando la muñeca de la Souke, la jaló hacia él bruscamente y sin más preámbulos se inclinó hacia ella robándole un violento beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó una pequeña toalla blanca para secarse el sudor, había estado entrenando unas cuantas horas y aún era muy temprano, limpió su rostro y entró a la casa algo distraído. Caminó con por los extensos pasillos de la enorme mansión y al pasar por un lado de la cocina un tenue aroma a comida llamó su atención, entonces una bella joven salió de allí, Neji se confundió un poco ya que esa chica se parecía a Hinata solo que su cabello era castaño y su expresión era un poco más severa.

-¡ah! Neji-onisan, veo que ya acabaste de entrenar, ¿no sabes a donde fue mi hermana? El desayuno pronto estará listo y no se en donde se metió Hinata – se quejó con evidente fastidio.

-la vi salir de la casa muy temprano, parecía que iba a dar un paseo, aunque no lo se con certeza, no quise molestarla...- el Bouke miró como Hanabi bufaba enojada – no se preocupe, yo iré a buscarla de seguro Hinata-sama se entretuvo conversando con alguien –

-si, eso debe ser... ja! Sabes que pienso, talvez se encontró con algún "amigo" suyo y están haciendo cosas... indebidas – después de ese comentario la menor lanzó una risilla espontánea mientras se alejaba de allí, en cambio; su primo hizo una mueca de total disgusto, y no por lo que dijo la chica sino porque la posibilidad de que Hinata encontrara un "pareja" le resultaba de lo más desagradable... que alguien más se atreviera a...

Salió de la mansión con la cabeza atiborrada de pensamientos que, para él, eran absurdos. Sin darse cuenta estaba pensando en lo hermosa que se vería su querida prima con un vestido de novia puesto. Sin duda alguna el más apto para desposarse con su Hinata-sama era Naruto... no, no quería que fuera él, ese extraordinario ninja que había empezado desde abajo para lograr sus sueños, que siempre perseveraba a pesar de las adversidades... el que había logrado cambiar **con** su actitud fastidiosa y escandalosa la forma de ver la vida de un sin fin de personalidades entre ellos Hinata y sobre todo él. A pesar de esto, Neji no se sentía conforme... - me sentiría mejor si existiera alguien como yo para cuidar de Hinata-sama, yo podría respetarla, apoyarla, cuidarla y sobre todo...– sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya estaba diciendo incoherencias.

De repente alguien lo llamó por su nombre, él giro la cabeza a la derecha solo para encontrarse con una bella joven pelirosa sentada en una banca de concreto. Ella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él rápidamente, Neji estuvo a punto de ignorarla y seguir con su camino pero la expresión en el rostro de Sakura lo hizo retractarse.

-Sakura... ¿qué pasa? – exclamó cortante, aunque la presencia de la joven lo inquietaba, no podía huir de ella para siempre... debía arreglar las cosas con ella de una vez.

-solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho que... estés de vuelta en Konoha, en estos seis meses que estuviste ausente... Tsunade-sama a tenido muchos problemas para encontrar a un shinobi como tú, tan adiestrado y fuerte – Neji desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, ese tipo de comentarios lo incomodaban en gran medida, nunca se había acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran de esa manera y mucho menos ella...

-gracias, y si eso es todo...- avanzó algunos pasos fuera del alcance de Sakura pero esta lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-en realidad, esperaba poder hablar a solas contigo Neji... desde que llegaste, no nos hemos visto más que unas cuantas veces... a partir de lo sucedido con Sasuke-kun todo paso tan rápido que cuando quise aclarar las cosas, tú ya estabas partiendo de Konoha... en busca de Hinata...- bajó la mirada, el Bouke guardó silencio mientras la observaba, no sabia que hacer o decir, el joven se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Sakura.

-ahora no tengo tiempo, necesito hacer algo primero... pero creo que... en la tarde estaré libre... si quieres podemos... –

-reunirnos en algún lugar...- eso último lo dijo en casi un susurro, había algo de esperanza en los ojos de Sakura, así que con un poco de inquietud, Neji accedió hipnotizado por los verdes ojos de la pelirosa - podemos vernos aquí mismo... hoy es mi día libre... – exclamó contenta.

-¿esta bien a las seis en punto? – contestó el joven con un tono de voz menos severo – a esa hora es cuando termino todos mis deberes y también de entrenar... –

-a la hora que tu quieras esta bien Neji, para mi no es ningún problema – después de eso, la chica le sonrió como si estuviera muy agradecida con él.

-bien, hasta entonces...- siguió su camino sin voltear hacia atrás, suspiró más tranquilo al estar lejos de la ninja medico y se concentro en encontrar a su prima. Justo cuando doblaba una esquina alguien choco contra él, aunque no fue un golpe muy fuerte, la otra persona casi cayó al suelo pero las fuertes manos de Neji la sostuvieron de los hombros.

-Hinata-sama, por fin la encontré – exclamó entre sorprendido y tranquilizado – Hanabi-sama esta muy... intranquila porque usted no ha regresado ¿dónde había estado? – le cuestionó ya que la Souke se mostraba agitada, parecía que había estado en un combate, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, su rostro y manos mostraban algunos raspones, fue entonces cuando el joven se preocupo - **¿qué le paso?** – la expresión de Neji cambió completamente, Hinata se sobresalto ante la voz grave de su primo, no se había percatado de que Neji estaba frente a ella, al parecer estaba muy absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-o...onisan – sonrió de manera nerviosa – ¿qué haces aquí? – ahora temblaba, sus manos estaban frías y su rostro detonaba miedo...- ¿viniste a buscarme? –

-conteste, ¿qué sucede, por que está lastimada? – la joven Hyuuga se sorprendió de que su onisan le acariciara la mejilla, pero en realidad, él le estaba limpiando la sangre que sobresalía de un pequeño raspón, Hinata reacciono ante la débil punzada de dolor - ¡ah! Gomen nasai, no quise lastimarla – se disculpó, pero es seguida se retracto – espere... ¡¿quién le hizo todas esas heridas!? –

-etto... lo que pasó es que yo... estaba demasiado cerca de un arroyo y.. resbalé... – explicó estremecida por el tono de voz que Neji uso, parecía que estaba impaciente y molesto a la vez – no alcancé a mojarme, solo caí y me hice... algunos raspones – le mostró las heridas de sus codos y brazos. Neji supo al momento que su prima le mentía ya que podía ver en la mirada de la souke desconfianza, miedo y nerviosismo, no por nada era el genio Hyuuga. Aún así, decidió no insistir, Hinata todavía no confiaba en él.

-que bueno que fue solo eso, pero de todos modos debemos curar sus heridas...-

-no, no es la gran cosa... de veras – volvió a sonreír afablemente – por cierto, onisan, no... no le menciones nada de esto a mi padre, ni a nadie ¿si? Es que... no quiero preocuparlos de más...- de nuevo el nerviosismo reapareció en sus ojos. El genio Hyuuga ladeó un poco la cabeza ante aquella petición, después de unos segundos, se encaminaron a su hogar en silencio. Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga , casi en la entrada, Hanabi reprendió a ambos por llegar tan tarde.

-el desayuno ya esta servido y a ustedes ni siquiera les importa que yo lo hubiera preparado por primera vez en mi vida ¿verdad? Me esforcé tanto para que...-

-Ha-Hanabi... sumimasen... te prometo que no volverá a suceder – Hinata extrañamente volvió a su manía de jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, y a su lado, Neji solo se quedó en silencio con los brazos a los costados mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Tres minutos después...

-Hanabi, cuando escuché que prepararías el desayuno me desconcertó, pero para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste bastante bien, valió la pena que sacaras a los sirvientes de la cocina – la joven se sonrojo levemente – esta exquisito – Hiashi estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, felicitó a Hanabi por el delicioso desayuno que preparó, lo mismo hizo Neji.

Por otra parte, Hinata casi ni ingería alimento por estar pensando en su desagradable encuentro con el Uchiha, claro que los raspones que tenia eran el resultado de un pequeño combate que sostuvo con el portador del Sharingan después de la "horrible" experiencia que le causo ser besada por él...

-.-.-.-.-.- flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aunque el contacto era algo brusco y frío, no dejaba de ser un beso. Ella se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin entender porque __**él**__ hacia algo como eso. Lentamente sintió la húmeda lengua de Sasuke adentrarse más y más mientras con sus ágiles manos la acariciaba por todas partes haciéndola vibrar con cada roce. Ahora el beso se tornaba intenso y apasionado. _

_Le llevó algunos segundos asimilar la situación en la que estaba, rápidamente se separó de él con gran esfuerzo utilizando su __**Juuken**__ atravesando el estomago de Sasuke con una descarga de chakra. Ya ubicada en una distancia prudente de él, todavía podía sentir el calor de los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, estaba tan perturbada por los estragos de aquel beso que la sonrisa de burla de Sasuke le causaba irritación. _

_Se limpio los labios con la mano en un gesto de total asco y repulsión, aún así, Hinata debía admitir que el "traidor" no besaba tan mal. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se preparó para el combate._

_Sabia que cualquier técnica podría ser copiada por el ojo Sharingan de Sasuke, así que solo un único jutsu era el más apropiado para este encuentro. _

_Activó su **Byakugan**, y él a su vez, hizo aparecer su **Sharingan**, anteriormente habían sido una pareja extraordinaria con ambas técnicas milenarias combinadas; sin embargo esta vez serian utilizadas una contra otra... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La insistente voz de su hermana la distrajo, más bien, la hizo volver a la realidad, sentados alrededor de la mesa, su padre comía tranquilamente mientras Hanabi repetía de nuevo su pregunta a Hinata, Neji solo la vio de reojo percatándose, por el movimiento de sus ojos, que la souke estaba recordando algo muy desagradable y él desvió la mirada un poco preocupado. Hinata solo sonrió a su hermana fingiendo haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-Hinata-onechan, dime, ¿tienes planes para hoy por la tarde? – Hanabi le cuestiono de manera abrupta, sin que ella se lo esperara, solo negó con la cabeza – bien, que te parece si entrenamos como lo hacíamos antes, nosotros tres – interrogó con una pequeña sonrisa – además quiero ver cuanto has avanzado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos -

-pu-pues por mi no hay... no hay ningún problema – afirmó la joven mujer volteando a ver a su primo – me encantaría entrenar Hanabi y Neji-onisan– Neji se sobresaltó por aquella inesperada sugerencia.

-discúlpeme Hanabi-sama, pero... tengo un pequeño compromiso esta misma tarde... di mi palabra y...- intentó excusarse, pero fue interrumpido.

-no te preocupes Neji-san, seguro debe ser algo de suma importancia – Hiashi sonrió comprensivamente.

-¿acaso Tsunade-sama te citó para encomendarte una misión? Pero si acabas de llegar – preguntó algo molesta la hermana menor de Hinata.

-de hecho, se trata de Haruno Sakura, quede de reunirme con ella hoy a las seis en punto, claro, si Hiashi-sama no tiene inconveniente, puede que me necesite para algo más importante...- esta conversación comenzaba a captar la atención de Hinata.

-no, por supuesto que puedes ir – el representante del Souke parecía algo extrañado con aquella respuesta.

-Neji-onisan, si es porque vas a tener una cita con Sakura-san entonces no importa – Hanabi sonaba muy emocionada, ese comentario ocasionó que Neji casi se atragantara con un trozo de pescado frito - me alegra que de nuevo te estés relacionando con ella, he escuchado que es una excelente ninja medico, aunque no se por que dejaste el asunto con ella a un lado - al escuchar esto, Hinata arqueó las cejas interrogante – hacían tan bonita pareja...-

-Hanabi, no seas indiscreta, la vida personal de las personas no te incumbe y mucho menos debes andar contándola a todas las personas que te encuentres, además, creo que ese es un tema que solo le concierne a tu primo – el padre de Hanabi la reprendió secamente. Esta solo se disculpó algo avergonzada.

¿estaba escuchando bien?, ¿acaso Sakura-chan y su onisan... habían estado relacionados... sentimentalmente? Definitivamente Hinata estaba hecha un mar de dudas, todo esto era tan nuevo para ella que no sabia como reaccionar, Hanabi notó el desconcierto de su hermana mayor y se apresuró a preguntar.

-Hinata-onechan, ¿qué sucede? ¿no me digas que Neji-onisan nunca te dijo que él y Sakura-san fueron...? –

-Hanabi-sama el... el desayuno estuvo delicioso, arigato...- se puso de pie rápidamente llamando la atención de todos– me retiro, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama con permiso – Neji salió del lugar en silencio, todos lo siguieron con la mirada, Hiashi tenia el seño levemente fruncido.

Al terminar de desayunar, Hinata se dirigió a su habitación, caminó por un pasillo que atravesaba un hermoso jardín y allí, la Souke se detuvo observando uno de los tantos jardines que había en la mansión. Recorrió el amplio patio tapizado por un hermoso pasto verde, se sentó a la orilla de un pequeño estanque y agitó la tranquilidad de agua con sus largos y pálidos dedos. El canto de las aves y la brisa del medio día relajaron un poco a la Hyuuga que lentamente se recostó en el pasto húmedo disfrutando de la sombra que proyectaba un enorme árbol.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que meditaba acerca del tema aflorado en el desayuno, la imagen de Neji se le vino a la mente y sonrió endeblemente. Sin embargo, Sakura ya había aparecido en sus pensamientos sin que ella no lo hubiese deseado, vio que la pelirosa tomaba de la mano a su onisan... los dos sonreían... entonces la pelirosa se llevó a Neji, alejándose cada vez más y más hasta perderse en un punto indefinido.

Entonces la imagen de **Sasuke** se le vino de nuevo a la mente...

-.-.-.-.-.- flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Se detuvieron con algunos signos de cansancio reflejados en sus rostros, él la contemplaba quisquillosamente, como si no quisiera dejar pasar ningún detalle del rostro de Hinata... habían estado combatiendo por escasos diez minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos había desistido en intentar golpear a su oponente. Sasuke bajó la guardia y colocó sus brazos a los costados, aquella mirada serena le indicó a la Hyuuga que todo había acabado, así que ella también relajó los músculos._

_Ni una sola palabra, ni un solo movimiento, ambos se observaban fijamente ahora envueltos en una batalla de miradas... __Byakugan vs. Sharingan... _

_Hinata fue quien ganó._

_Sasuke le dio la espalda y se dispuso irse del lugar, la Souke frunció el seño confundida._

_-¿a dónde vas? – inquirió sintiéndose algo tonta por aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso quería seguir combatiendo con él? ¿O es que deseaba contemplarlo otro rato más? Ambas respuestas la enfurecían._

_-creo que lo que en verdad quieres saber es por que estoy aquí, ¿cierto? – exclamó deteniéndose súbitamente aún sin darse la vuelta._

_-en realidad... lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado... – respondió aparentando que no le importaba, su respiración se volvió acompasada y normal, a diferencia de hace algunos minutos, cuando ambos ninjas se debatían en contra del otro... al parecer solo por diversión._

_-no tienes que fingir conmigo – la observó por el rabillo del ojo con expresión un poco animada -... te conozco y sé que estas asustada con solo haber escuchado mi voz... pero descuida, mientras no hagas ninguna estupidez como sólo tú sabes... todo estará bien y yo no tendré que recurrir a "ese método" para controlar tus momentos de locura - _

_-eso jamás sucederá y tampoco es necesario que me lo digas, eso ya quedó atrás... – se mirada parecía extraviada - los tiempos han cambiado Sasuke, al igual que las personas... decidí regresar a mi aldea para cambiar mi forma de vivir, y para eso necesito que no habrás la boca... no quiero que digas ni una palabra – lo contempló amenazante, Sasuke la imitó en ese gesto, después suspiró conformado. _

_-opino lo mismo, ni una palabra...- la fría brisa los golpeo repentinamente refrescándolos un poco – además yo también quiero cambiar... por una persona – Hinata sintió una repentina punzada de celos... y no entendía el porque de esos sentimientos, quería saber quien era la persona capaz de provocar tal conducta en Sasuke, pero se reprimió. La vida del Uchiha no le concernía en lo absoluto, ya no._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se sorprendió repentinamente, aquellos repentinos celos que había sentido con Sasuke, también los había experimentado cuando se enteró de la relación que su primo y Sakura-chan habían tenido, al parecer, algunos meses, quizás años, atrás. Agitó su cabeza negativamente disipando aquellos pensamientos poco convenientes y reanudó el camino hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, buscó desesperadamente entre sus cosas, el morral de cuero rojo que el Kazekage le había regresado. Entonces ella comenzó a temblar. Todo su cuerpo vibraba por la emoción que sentía el poder tener aquel objeto de nuevo entre sus garras... es decir, manos. Introdujo una mano dentro del morral y sacó un puñado de arena... de arena roja. Esta se deslizaba entre sus dedos regresando al interior de la bolsa cayendo lentamente como si fuera una pequeña cascada. Múltiples imágenes aparecieron en la mente de la Souke, recuerdos tan aterradores que solo ella podía verles el lado divertido de todas las masacres que realizó durante su travesía con el equipo HEBI...

Se sobresaltó en gran medida por aquellos pensamientos, entonces tembló, pero ya no de emoción sino de miedo... durante un año se había estado controlando para no volver a perder los estribos al ver la arena roja, pensó en deshacerse de ella a como diera lugar pero una vocecita en su cabeza se lo impedía.

_-"no seas tonta, nuestra meta siempre ha sido ser más fuete que ningún otro shinobi, ¿y ahora piensas echarlo todo por la borda? ¿Dónde quedaron todas aquellas tardes de arduo entrenamiento con el Kazekage? Todo ese sufrimiento..."_ – era su propia voz, pero con un tono más hostil y siniestro que el que usaba a diario.

-pero... pero lo que hice estuvo mal... ahora quiero cambiar... ya no quiero ser una asesina – susurró temerosa, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía fuertemente el morral -

_-"eres una estúpida... siempre lo has sido, creí que te importaba Naruto-kun... le prometiste a él que te convertirías en una poderosa kunoichi. ¿Y dime... lo has cumplido? No, todo iba bien hasta que te separaste del HEBI, estábamos tan cerca..."_ -

-basta... – suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos, aquella voz en su cabeza siempre había sido así, tan impulsiva y engreída, constantemente la insultaba y regañaba... ya se había acostumbrado a ello – no dejare que me domines de nuevo... regresa de donde viniste...-

-_"Hinata... yo siempre estaré aquí, buscando lo mejor para nosotras... y si tu te opones... ¡encontraré la forma de obligarte a hacer lo que yo te ordene!"_ – después de esto, la voz se esfumó... Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente como temiendo que algo malo le estuviera por suceder. Suspiro aliviada y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos. No se había percatado en que momento dejo caer al suelo el morral de cuero rojo. Lo recogió rápidamente y desesperada por quitarlo de su vista, lo arrojó dentro de un cajón.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y se abrazó ella misma, tenia miedo de quedarse sola...

-estoy enloqueciendo... –

_**continuara...**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**si, ya lo se... el comportamiento de Hinata esta muy raro... en fin. ¡¡Gracias por sus comentarios!!**_

_**Suigetsy**__: hello, bienvenida, espero que hasta ahora te este gustando la historia, de verdad, gracias por tus comentarios y pues... me temo que si, Neji y Saku tuvieron algo que ver, de seguro ya te lo estas imaginando, pero no te preocupe que no sucederá nada ya(eso espero). Bueno, nos vemos luego y de nuevo grax. Matta ne!_

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan**__: hola que tal! Gracias por tus comentarios amiga, todavía no ponga a Hinata celosa pero ya merito, y acerca de tus dudas, je, pronto se irán aclarando las cosas. Nos vemos en el próximo capi, Bye._

_**Toya1255: **__HI! Spero que el capi te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario, me haces muy feliz. Nos vemos próximamente. Sayonara._

_**Lechuza: **__je, hubo un poco de pelea, aunque no la gran cosa, pronto pondré un flash, y una pequeña pelea entre Neji y su primita, espero verte en el próximo capi. Gracias por tus comentarios. Nos vemos._

_**Diosamaya021**__: cuadro amoroso entre Naruto, Sasuke y Neji...? je, je, posiblemente, aunque de una vez te digo que uno de esos tres va a quedarse solito y sin el amor de... creo que ya adelante mucho, je. Y gaara... ya veré con quien lo emparejo aunque también va a hacer de las suyas para encelar a cierta persona. Ya mejor no digo nada, voy a echar a perder las cosas, verdad? Con respecto a lo de Neji y Sakura... tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta, jo, jo, jo. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tus siempre agradables comentarios, no leemos luego, te cuidas. Bye._

_**DxL-hyuuga: **__je, primero que nada... Neji es solo mío!! Solo que Hinata me da un poco de tristeza y por eso se lo comparto de vez en cuando, nada serio. Y sobre lo de Sakura y Neji... es que como fue antes de que me conociera, por eso estuvo ligándose a la pelirosa pero tampoco nada serio, cuando me conoció me dijo que las demás mujeres no habían significado nada y es por eso que sigue a mi lado. Bien, (creo que ya exagere un poco...) como sea, creo que hay que darle una oportunidad al Narutito, pobre, me estoy dando cuenta que nadie lo quiere, ni tampoco a Sakura, je, no te preocupes que los primitos van a terminar juntitos, claro que los celos están de por medio, ¡no podían faltar! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, ojala nos volvamos a ver, gracias por tus comentarios, matta ne!_

_**Dark angel: **__konnichiwa! Yo también he desarrollado la virtud de la paciencia, por que con los fics nunca se sabe cuanto se puedan tardar en actualizar, je. Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado, gracias por tus comentarios y nos vemos próximamente. Sayonara! _

_**Yusha**__: hola! Como ves? Sasuke apareció, supongo que ya te estas dando una idea de donde se conocen él y Hina, je, lastima que no apareció Naruto, como que esta brillando por su ausencia no crees? Oye, y no te preocupes por los reviews, yo entiendo tu posición, el tiempo o las circunstancias no nos dejan. (por ejemplo yo, mis padres me prohibieron usar la compu más de 1 hora... bua!) en fin, gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos luego. Bye._

_**a-grench**__: vaya, eres la primera persona que piensa que es genial lo de Sasuke y Hina, wiii! Aunque a otros les intriga je, je. Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala y pueda verte en el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos, sayonara!_

_**Rachelle 03: H**__ELLO! Que bueno verte de nuevo, veo que tienes bastantes preguntas, pero creo que pronto te vas a formular más je, estoy viendo que a casi todos les gustaría ver a Hina celosa, que bien! Pero ya sabes, la manzana de la discordia será nada más y nada menos que... creo que eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma, y con respecto a lo de Sasuke, solo te diré que el sabe muy bien de lo que Hinata es capaz... Je. Nos vemos próximamente y no te preocupes por dejarme reviews, solo cuando puedas hazlo, hasta luego, bye._

_**Tsunade25**__: hola querida amiga, déjame decirte que no importa si no puedes comentar, solo hazlo cuando puedas y sin presiones ok?, gracias por darte tu "tiepesito" y dejarme tu comentario, je como veras muchas cosas están pasando y supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta el porque Sasuke y Hinata fueron compañeros. Creo que Sasuke es una persona que infunde ciertos sentimientos en hina, ya que ella le tiene rencor y a la vez le tiene miedo. Le sabe muchas cosas a Hinata y es por eso que ella del tiene desconfianza. Pronto veremos que clase de cosas. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos luego. Hasta pronto._

_**Kimiko-chan: **__gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, ojala y pueda verte en el siguiente. Bye!_

_**AngelYueGuang: **__je je, creo que Sasuke no va dejar en paz este fic de ahora en adelante, a mi también me cae un poco mal pero su participación aquí fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió. Me alegra que el fic te este gustando espero que en el siguiente capi también sea así. Nos vemos luego. Matta ne!_


	14. Viejos Amigos

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto esto solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora Anisita: **Atención! Si antes apreciaban a Sakura... ahora la van a querer más... je, je, je._

**En busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 14**

"_**Viejos Amigos"**_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda en cuanto salió de la ducha. La ventana estaba abierta y él desnudo.

-perfecto – lo último que quería era pescar un resfriado así que se apresuro a cerrarla. Ya era suficiente tener que encontrarse con Sakura en el parque como para desear enfermarse. Y aunque él era un shinobi que era inmune casi a cualquier enfermedad... no quería correr riesgos. Tomó la toalla limpia que estaba colgada en un pequeño perchero y se secó el cuerpo rápidamente, luego se la enrolló alrededor de a cintura. Salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró en su habitación, buscó ropa limpia y mientras se vestía recordó por millonésima vez el rostro de Sakura...

Volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en una pequeña mesa, ya eran las cinco treinta. Cepilló su cabello y después de se colocó su banda de Konoha en su frente. Estaba listo. Salió de su habitación y caminó por los elegantes pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, parecía tan desabitada... pasó por el jardín de entrenamiento, también estaba deshabitado lo cual le extrañó mucho ya que era a esas horas en las que Hanabi entrenaba con su padre. A la que si encontró fue a Hinata, caminaba en sentido contrario acercándose cada vez más a él, traía en una mano un vaso con agua y parecía que estaba envuelta en sus pensamiento porque no se había percatado de Neji.

-Hinata-sama – la llamó en forma de saludo, ella levantó la vista distraídamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Ah! Neji-onisan, hola...- le sonrió tímidamente, él sintió un extraño hormigueo en la nuca - ¿vas a salir? – preguntó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-hai, tengo un compromiso con...-

-con Sakura, es cierto, lo mencionaste esta mañana...- Hinata parecía triste – espero que te la pases bien... a su lado – Neji arqueó una ceja. ¿qué estaba insinuando?.

-gracias... pero yo solo... Hinata-sama, ¿esta bien? La noto algo cansada – inquirió acercándose más a ella, la Souke entonces pudo percatarse de que su onisan desprendía un tenue olor a jabón de baño, de jazmín... el favorito de Hinata...-

-e-estoy bien... solo tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza... creo que por eso dormí tanto, acabo de despertar, desde que llegué aquí no he hecho otra cosa que descansar, iré a ver a Tsunade-sama... quiero regresar a las misiones – dijo con tono alegre y emocionado, su primo solo sonrió levemente. Ella quedó hipnotizada por el espléndido rostro del Bouke. Tan atractivo.

-no veo a Hanabi-sama por ninguna parte... ¿acaso fue a alguna parte? – Hinata salió del hechizo en donde se encontraba y se apresuro a asentir con la cabeza distraídamente.

-si, ella... es decir, Konohamaru-kun vino a la casa y se llevo a Hanabi-chan...- la joven soltó una risita risueña – al parecer, tenían una cita y mi hermana no lo recordaba... fue muy tierno ver todo eso...- ahora el hipnotizado era Neji, Hinata en verdad era la que se veía tierna e inocente, él se dejó llevar y también rió alegremente. Hinata se detuvo súbitamente.

-nunca te había visto... tan contento Neji-onisan – la mirada de Hinata se ensombreció – de seguro es porque vas a ver a Sakura ¿verdad? – el joven shinobi también cesó de reírse, después la miro si entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo – yo jamás he conseguido hacerte reír de esa forma... es obvio que Sakura es alguien importante para ti – no podía creérselo ni ella misma, ¡estaba celosa! Se reprendió internamente ante ese absurdo comportamiento, por la expresión que vio en su primo, diría que no había entendido ni una palabra.

-esto... Hinata-sama ¿de que esta hablando? –

-¡olvídalo! No tiene importancia, nos vemos luego... adiós...- y diciendo esto salió corriendo de allí sumamente abochornada por el ridículo que ella pensaba había hecho frente a su onisan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hospital de Konoha.

-¡por kami! Dime ¿por qué estas tan lastimado? – más que una pregunta, el rubio sintió que era una orden, suspiró resignado a su suerte y contestó con pesadumbre.

-no hay porque preocuparse, Sakura-chan... solo son unos cuantos rasguños, nada grave – trató de convencerla, pero después de mirarla a los ojos, supo que de nada servia persuadirla...

-¡¿nada graves?! Naruto, prácticamente estas hecho una momia, ¿cuándo regresaste? – el joven cerró los ojos y se ocultó debajo de la sabana blanca, su amiga si que era exagerada, solo tenia vendas alrededor de la frente y en un brazo... no era para tanto.

-en la madrugada... Sai me trajo hasta aquí... no te enfades, yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo, es decir, alguien tenia que darle una lección a esos ladrones del sonido... no iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya...- Sakura lo interrumpió.

-se supone que solo investigarías el porque de los extraños sucesos en el país de las olas... ¡no que lucharas tú solo con un escuadrón completo! – la reprimenda después de las misiones era algo típico de Sakura y sobre todo si Naruto regresaba a Konoha lastimado.

-no luché solo... Sai me ayudo... – la pelirosa lanzó un bufido, lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos – además... ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer – comentó el ojiazul con el seño fruncido, su amiga pareció sorprendida ante ese comentario, después, su mirada se entristeció.

-tú sabes porque lo hago... ya no quiero volver a perder a otro amigo más... – aquella confesión asombró un poco al joven, en seguida el rubio sonrió lentamente.

-jamás me perderás Sakura-chan y en caso de que eso llegara a pasar... allí esta Sasuke... dispuesto a protegerte – la seguridad con que lo dijo conmovió a la ninja medico. Estuvo a punto de volver a regañar más a su amigo pero alguien abrió la puerta inesperadamente y entró a la habitación, así que fue interrumpida.

-he tenido algunos problemas para entrar pero... aquí estoy...- Sakura al percatarse de quien se trataba, instantáneamente desvió su mirada hacia aquella voz, sonrió suavemente al notar cierta preocupación en los ojos del Uchiha.

-de seguro **amenazaste** a todo mundo para que te dejaran entrar ¿no es así? – Naruto lo dijo ásperamente.

-solo bastó con mirarlos fijamente... todos me temen aquí – contestó con cierta arrogancia, el Uchiha vio de reojo a Sakura, está permanecida cruzada de brazos y con una débil sonrisa, fingiendo que no le importaba mucho la presencia de la pelirosa Sasuke le lanzó un objeto al rubio, este lo cogió enseguida – te compre una manzana... bueno, en realidad fue gratis – comentó sin darle mucha importancia, Naruto frunció el seño.

-teme, si sigues haciendo cosas como esa, la gente de aquí jamás te va a aceptar –increpó Naruto molesto, pero el moreno hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, solo se encogió de hombros y se guardo las manos en los bolsillos.

-me da igual –

-Oh no, Tengo que irme... quede de encontrarme con alguien – Sakura avanzó hacia Naruto y lo arropó con las sabanas, el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar que lo tratara como un bebé – no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo... te lo advierto... Sasuke, por favor, oblígalo si no me hace caso – eso ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono amenazador, salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tras de si. Ambos amigos quedaron solos.

-deberías hacer un esfuerzo por regresar menos lastimado a la villa... parece que ahora si se preocupó mucho – al parecer, el portador del sharingan lo estaba aconsejando, el otro shinobi suspiró tristemente.

-y tú deberías hacer algo...- Naruto dejo escapar otro suspiro – es decir, si quieres recuperarla...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó puntual al lugar acordado, pero como siempre Sakura ya estaba allí esperándolo pacientemente. El calor se intensificaba aún más por las tardes así que comprendió a la perfección la razón por la cual la joven solo vistiera una diminuta falda rosa y una blusa roja sin mangas. Lentamente los recuerdos de múltiples momentos que estuvo con ella invadieron su mente, tanto en las misiones ninja que realizaban juntos como en sus citas y días libres y una que otra tarde a solas en casa de la pelirosa...

Sacudió su cabeza levemente disolviendo aquellas imágenes y obligándose a volver a la realidad mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al fin llegó, estaban frente a frente, ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-me alegra que hayas venido – dijo agradecida.

-jamás falto a mi palabra – se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente – entonces... ¿de que querías hablar? – inquirió un poco incomodo. La joven bajó la mirada lentamente.

-es sobre... Sasuke...- aquello ocasionó que Neji frunciera el ceño – se que no has olvidado lo que pasó hace un año... quería explicarte lo que realmente ocurrió...-

-escucha, lo nuestro ya se terminó hace mucho tiempo así que no tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada y si intentas abogar por él o por ti, dudó mucho lo consigas, eso no cambiara lo que hicieron –

-no , claro que no... se que me odias por lo que te hice pero debes creerme cuando te digo que lo lamento mucho... se que estas resentido... y siento que te debo una explicación, por lo menos escúchame -

-te encontré en la casa de Sasuke con muy poca ropa, para mi eso es traición y no, no estoy resentido es solo que no entiendo porque estabas conmigo si aún lo amabas a él. ¿Acaso estabas jugando con los dos? O a tu amante no le importó que tuvieras pareja...-

-Neji, cielos, así no se dieron las cosas, Sasuke nunca fue mi amante... créeme, tú eras el único con el que yo quería estar, cuando Sasuke salvó a Naruto y regresó con nosotros a Konoha me legré mucho... pero descubrí que mi... "atracción" por él había **desaparecido** –

-pero eso no evito que pasaras la noche con él en su casa – las palabras de Neji sonaban desinteresadas y algo acusadoras.

-pero Neji, eso fue lo único que sucedió, solo pasé la noche en su casa... nosotros no... yo nunca... yo nunca te traicione, te fuiste tan rápido a esa inesperada búsqueda de Hinata que no me diste tiempo de explicarte las cosas con calma... – ambos empezaban a molestarse, por una parte, Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas probarle al Hyuuga que podía volver a confiar en ella pero él era tan testarudo que la desesperaba. Y por otro lado aunque no quería admitirlo, Neji no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar y sobre todo le molestaba que la pelirosa aún le provocara todos esos sentimientos confusos dentro de él.

-creo que a ninguno de los dos no hace bien recordar esas cosas... además nos estamos exaltando un poco, lo mejor sería olvidar todo este asunto...- el Hyuuga intentó remediar la situación dando por terminado el encuentro entre los dos pero Sakura se negó.

-no, Neji tenemos que aclarar las cosas porque... porque yo quiero que llevemos una relación amistosa... de amigos... por favor, vamos a otra parte... ven, conozco un lugar más tranquilo en el que podemos hablar con calma...- lo tomó de la mano para después sonreírle, Neji suspiró resignado y siguió a la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiashi-sama, entienda mi situación, ya no puedo confiar en su hija, ella abandonó la aldea... en otras palabras la traicionó. La única razón por la que la deje entrar era porque necesitaba atención medica... no puedo permitir que ande por allí sola exponiendo a todos al peligro... un traidor es un traidor... y tiene que estar bajo las rejas a menos de que consiga el perdón en su país – la voz de Tsunade resonaba en toda la oficina, Shizune se mantenía en su lugar atenta a todo lo que se discutía.

-eso lo sé, yo soy uno de lo primeros que obedece las reglas del consejo al pie de la letra pero en este caso es diferente... mi hija no se fugó porque quisiera perjudicar a la aldea, ella solo estaba huyendo porque lo creía necesario – el representante del Souke yacía de pie frente a frente con la Godaime de la villa, Hinata se encontraba a un lado de su padre con la vista puesta en la Sannin.

-no lo entiendo, talvez si son un poco específicos pueda entender todo esto, ¿Hinata no dices nada? Quero escuchar que tienes que decir en tu defensa – la joven kunoichi estaba siendo juzgada, delante del consejo de Konoha y delante del Hokage, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si se podía mantener de pie. Sintió como su pulso de aceleró al momento de hablar.

-yo... yo estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que sucedió... talvez su hubiera permanecido aquí y enfrentar mis problemas me hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento y condena – cerró los ojos recordando todos los malos actos que cometió en el pasado – pero quiero decirles que yo jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Konoha, lo juro, regresé porque sabia que estaba cometiendo traición en contra de mi aldea y debía resolver las cosas por tan difíciles que fueran a ser. Tiene que creerme Tsunade-sama – la observó con ojos suplicantes, la Godaime parecía no tentarse el corazón.

-Hinata, solo quiero saber una cosa más... ¿por qué huiste? ¿acaso rompiste alguna regla de Konoha... asesinaste a alguien? – la Souke estaba a punto de contestar, pero su padre intervino.

-Hinata se fue porque yo quise obligarla a contraer matrimonio con un joven de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, el consejo del clan Hyuuga creyó que se formaría una alianza con ese matrimonio, Hinata se negó y por ese huyó...- la Sannin frunció el seño.

-una hija debe obedecer en todo a sus padres, pero me parece absurdo que sigamos los pasos de los señores feudales, los contratos matrimoniales normalmente los practican ellos. Me parece reprobable que usted, Hiashi-sama, quisiera obligar a Hinata, a ella que ha sido tan buena hija y sobre todo una excelente ninja – se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie – necesito un momento para hablar con el consejo, la situación de Hinata debe resolverse –

Solo tardaron unos cuantos minutos, Hinata levantó la vista en cuanto Tsunade se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Contuvo el aliento mientras Shizune dictaban el veredicto.

-hemos llegado a un acuerdo... Considerando que hay cierta similitud con Uchiha Sasuke acerca de su falta cometida hacia Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata se abstendrá de toda actividad ninja por un periodo de cuatro meses, en ese curso se le mantendrá bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, cualquier indicio de alguna actividad sospechosa que ponga en peligro a Konoha o a sus habitantes, lo miembros del escuadrón ANBU están autorizados para hacer uso de la fuerza en caso de Hyuuga Hinata se resista al arresto – la asistente terminó de leer la sentencia y le entregó una copia de la orden a Hiashi.

-espero que con esto todo haya quedado claro, ah y otra cosa, Hinata tiene prohibido salir de la aldea hasta acabada su sentencia, considérate afortunada Hinata, Sasuke tiene que cumplir su condena por un año entero...- después de eso, la junta finalizó, los Hyuugas dieron las gracias y salieron del despacho, padre e hija no decían nada mientras recorrían los extensos pasillos para llegar a la salida, estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada cuando una veloz figura entró al edificio y por poco choca con ambos Soukes.

-ten más cuidado jovencito! Estamos caminando! – le reprendió un molesto Hiashi, Hinata solo entornó los ojos sorprendida.

-gomen... ahhhh!! HINATA!?– exclamaron con jubilo, de pronto la chica se encontró rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que sin duda eran los de Naruto, su padre observaba atónito la escena y después carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos ninjas, pero estos parecían no haberlo escuchado.

-Naruto-kun...- susurró con un hilo de voz, apenas si podía pronunciarlo, el rubio shinobi vestía con pantalones azules y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, encima de esta tenia puesto el típico chaleco verde que caracterizaba a los jouuinin de la aldea y sobre su frente estaba la placa que lo identificaba con ninja de kokoha, rápidamente le correspondió en el abrazo acompañado de finas lagrimas por parte de la chica -...al fin... al fin puedo... verte de nuevo...- estaba aferrada a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, Naruto solo sonreía comprensivamente, acariciaba el azulado cabello de esta, él también estaba feliz.

-yo también te extrañe Hinata...- ella se separó un momento para verlo a los ojos, el chico trato de secarle las lagrimas con su mano, pero eran tantas que se dio por vencido – je, je, je, sabia que algún día regresarías...- cerró los ojos y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro – ya te estabas tardando...- el corazón de la Souke dio un vuelco al notar que Naruto estaba aún más atractivo de lo usual, los rubios mechones caían rebeldes en su frente cubriendo parte de la banda que traía puesta con el sello de Konoha y su rostro detonaba claramente madurez y sabiduría.

-Naruto-kun...- levantó sus pálidas manos y acarició el rostro del chico temblorosamente, tal y como la ultima vez que se vieron, su corazón latía con fuerza... él también la miraba con curiosidad, notando los cambios físicos de esta, asombrándose por su extremada belleza, no podía evitar acariciarle las mejillas que ahora estabas coloreadas por un intenso rojo escarlata.

-disculpen... Hinata, Naruto-san...- el rubio y la Souke voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar las palabras del padre de Hinata – lamento interrumpir pero... no sería mejor que platicaran en otro lugar... más privado – aseveró con evidente fastidio, la chica se sonrojó tanto que casi se le podía ver salir humo por las orejas, en cambio, Naruto, estaba de lo más tranquilo – yo estaré esperándote en la casa hija, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama –

-cla-claro...- asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Después observo como su padre le lanzaba una ultima mirada a Naruto y acto seguido se retiro de allí dejándolos solos.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata... cielos, aún no lo puedo creer...- lo dijo con cierto tono de emoción, ni las vendas que cubrían su cabeza y su brazo opacaban el risueño rostro de Naruto.

-y-yo estoy igual que tu... pero dime, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Escuche que desde que Akatsuki... te secuestro... tu salud ha estado un poco delicada...- la ojiblanca lo veía con suma preocupación, al instante una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto. Se cruzó de brazos y exclamo:

-je, eso es cosa del pasado, además, estoy en perfectas condiciones, todavía me falta mucho para morir...- alardeó con tono arrogante.

-yo... Naruto-kun, nunca hable de tu muerte, ¿tan grave estas? Gomen nasai... tuve toda la intención de ir a rescatarte... pero... me lo impidieron...- Hinata, al borde de las lagrimas, tomó el brazo lastimado del rubio, este ensombreció su mirada.

-esta bien Hinata, no te preocupes... en todo caso, hubo mucha gente que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme...- posó su vista hacia el cielo iluminado por los ardientes rayos del sol - ¿puedes creerlo? Hasta Sasuke fue a rescatarme... logre traerlo de regreso – ante ese comentario, la joven entornó los ojos sorprendida y ligeramente nerviosa preguntó:

-en... es serio? No... no sabia que ha-habia regresa-sado...- el jouunin la volteó a ver con una expresión de felicidad.

-¡así es! Juntos logramos derrotar a Akatsuki y a su hermano, ah por cierto, creo que esto te pertenece...- el chico se llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza, Hinata lo miraba extrañada -... toma... guarde esto durante todos estos años fui muy cuidadoso en no maltratarlo demasiado, me dio fuerzas durante las batallas - le estiró la banda con una placa metálica en la cual estaba grabado el sello de Konoha – es tu protector, me la diste antes de irte de la aldea, prometí que algún día te la regresaría... el día en que te convirtieras en la kunoichi más fuerte de todo el mundo...- Hinata tomó la banda melancólicamente.

-yo... no se si... me he convertido... en lo que tu piensas...- contestó un poco decepcionada – soy la misma... de siempre... débil... insegura y miedosa - el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Hinata... no digas eso... estoy seguro de que has cambiado, se nota que eres más fuerte... y más bonita...- esto ultimo ocasionó que la Souke se sonrojara de nuevo. Una sonrisa tierna y dulce adorno el rostro del shinobi.

-en serio... piensas eso...- pregunto tímidamente. Incapaz de verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡¡claro, tendría que estar ciego para no verlo!! De seguro en la aldea de Gaara dejaste a muchos pretendientes verdad? Ven! ¡¡Vamos al Ichiraku Ramen!! ¡¡ Allí podrás contarme todo lo que te ha pasado!! – la tomó de la mano y la condujo en dirección del negocio favorito y tan conocido por Naruto, Hinata solo sonrió débilmente, estaba tan feliz de haber regresado... y por supuesto, de volverse a encontrar con su antiguo amor.

Trataron de pasar entre la gente, pero a esas horas la aldea estaba en su hora pico, ya que más tarde poco a poco comenzaría a nublarse y después llovería a cantaros como otras veces. Pero ahora hacia un calor infernar y justo cuando estaban por llegar al Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata divisó a lo lejos una escena poco agradable, bueno, al menos para ella era así.

Lo vio, bueno, en realidad los vio, él estaba con ella, juntos... los dos. Fue entonces que sintió algo raro y extraño, una furia mezclada con tristeza ocasionó que su corazón acelerara su ritmo enormemente. Una cosa era saber que su onisan se reuniría con la pelirosa, pero otra muy diferente era verlos así de juntos. Ya la voz de Naruto se le hacia algo lejana y no estaba muy conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto se encontraba caminando lentamente en dirección de Neji y Sakura, su corazón latía a mil por hora pero no podía hacer nada.

-oye Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? ¿me estas escuchando? – las palabras de Naruto interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Su tono sugería que no era la primera vez que las pronunciaba. Hinata olvido por un momento quien era su acompañante hasta que se giró para verlo. Naruto la observaba con el seño fruncido, sus ojos detonaban preocupación.

-na-naruto-kun... gomen nasai... no te escuche. Por favor repíteme lo que estabas diciendo – expresó en tono suplicante, el rubio shinobi solo sonrió comprensivamente.

-te entiendo Hinata, es emocionante volver a tu antiguo hogar después estar ausente por tanto tiempo, cuando yo volví después de... ahhh! Mira! Es Sakura-chan y Neji!! Vamos con ellos – se encaminaron hacia una pequeña banca de metal que estaba algo alejada del resto del al gente, aquel parque estaba infestado de personas que buscaban una lugar fresco bajo la sobre de un árbol, parecía que Neji y Sakura estaban hablando de algo muy importante porque ni siquiera habían notado la presencia de Naruto y Hinata. Y eso disgustó levemente a la souke, era obvio que su primo consideraba a la pelirosa más importante que todo lo demás y que en aquel momento estaban disfrutando el tiempo que estaban compartiendo juntos. Y aunque se le hizo extraño, internamente se alegró de poder interrumpir la cita de aquellos dos, no le importó que eso estuviera mal, lo único que le interesaba era mantener alejada a Sakura de su onisan.

-oe!! Skura-chan, por que no me dijiste que Neji y Hinata habían llegado, tuve que enterarme por el Teme que ellos dos habían...- se detuvo en seco. Sakura lo veía con expresión molesta y asesina, él lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue esconderse detrás de Hinata para protegerse de lo que le pudiera hacer la ninja medico.

-**NA-RU-TO** – susurró con voz tenebrosa, ambos primos la veían con expresión interrogante, Hinata sentía las manos de Naruto temblar bajo sus hombros - ¿se puede saber por qué estas fuera del hospital? Claramente de dije aún te faltaban **dos **días para darte de alta, tu salud esta delicada. ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Le dije a Sasuke que no te dejara ir, donde se supone que estaba cuando te escapaste, porque supongo que saliste por la ventana otra vez ¿verdad? – Sakura mantenía las manos sobre sus cintura mientras reprendía a su amigo, este parecía balbucear unas cuantas disculpas.

-perdón... es que... le dije a Sasuke que necesitaba ir al baño... en todo caso, ¡la culpa la tiene él! No me cuido lo suficiente y por eso escape...-

-hola Hinata! Que bueno que ya estas mejor, me alegro por ti, ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar a este cabeza hueca de vuelta al hospital – tomó a Naruto fuertemente de la muñeca y lo arrastró poco a poco y sin ninguna compasión – nos vemos luego Neji – el joven bouke se despidió sonriéndole levemente, la ojiverde le respondió igual y Hinata solo frunció el seño enojada.

-es-espera Sakura-chan!! Que no vez que solo soy un pobre enfermo... – las protestas de Naruto se escucharon por mucho tiempo hasta que se perdieron de vista. Entonces los primos Hyuuga se quedaron solos. Neji volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que ella no había dejado de ver hacia la dirección en la que se fue Naruto.

-por fin se reencontró con Naruto...- comentó desinteresadamente el bouke, su prima le miró algo sonrojada. Por extrañas razones, Neji se sintió atraído ante la inocencia que su prima destilaba por todas partes.

-así es... me alegró tanto volver a ver a na-naruto-kun – sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el piso – no tenia idea de cuanto había cambiado... -

-¿en serio? Yo noto a Naruto igual que siempre – ante este comentario, Hinata levantó rápidamente la vista y la posó en los blanquecinos ojos de su onisan.

-por supuesto q-que Naruto-kun ha cambiado, ahora esta más alto, se ha convertido en jounin, su rostro ya no es el mismo... – Hinata se ruborizó enormemente – es mucho más atractivo que antes...- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurró, claro que no pasó desapercibido por Neji, el cual solo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Tenia las cejas levemente fruncidas.

-se esta haciendo tarde... será mejor que regresemos a la mansión, pronto lloverá – el joven intentó esconder su apatía por Naruto, últimamente era lo único que sentía cuando escuchaba la sola mención de su nombre, y hace unos momentos, cuando lo vio de la mano con su prima, sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer todo su ser, las ansias de darle un golpe en el rostro le hormigueaban su mano derecha... era como si lo odiara.

-tienes razón, el cielo se esta nublando – la Souke lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló débilmente – volvamos juntos... – le ofreció con una sonrisa y Neji aceptó inmediatamente, perplejo ante la cosquillante sensación que la piel de su prima producía en la palma de su mano - solo pude estar poco tiempo con Naruto-kun , mañana iré a visitarle al hospital... podrías acompañarme? – preguntó esperanzada, Neji solo pudo asentir con algo de molestia.

-claro, supongo usted esta feliz de haber vuelto a Konoha – intentó desviar el tema de Naruto - ¿ya habló con Tsunade –sama? –

-si... – la vista de Hinata se entristeció – me dijo que durante cuatro meses no podré realizar a ninguna misión ninja y además estaré bajo vigilancia, mi padre intentó persuadirla pero... ella se mostró inflexible.. la Godaime también me preguntó el motivo por el que huí...- ante ese comentario, el Bouke la miró fijamente -... y le dije la verdad...-

-ya veo...- murmuró quedamente – y supongo que eso no puso muy feliz a Tsunade-sama... a decir verdad, a cualquiera le hubiese molestado algo así. El que obliguen a una persona a casarse con alguien que no quiere me parece absurdo...- ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, luego, Hinata comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-tuve mucha suerte que solo me hubieran condenado a cuatro meses, escuche que a Sasuke-kun lo condenaron por un año completo...- lo dijo desinteresadamente, pero en el fondo Hinata quería saber más sobre le Uchiha – por cierto onisan, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que él había regresado a la aldea? ¿Lo olvidaste? –

-yo... bueno, admito que no lo olvide, es solo que... no me apetecía mencionarlo – eso llamó un poco la atención de su prima – creo que siento cierto... desprecio hacia él...-

-¿a si? Y ... ¿por qué? Es porque traicionó a la aldea, creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad... el cometió un error pero...- fue interrumpida.

-no es por eso – pronuncio secamente, Hinata se extrañó ante aquella declaración – sucedieron muchas cosas mientras usted estuvo ausente Hinata-sama, supongo que "algo" ha escuchado acerca de mi antigua relación con... Sakura...- de nuevo sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, la Souke se sentía tan rara y nerviosa que se olvidó completamente de Sasuke y puso toda su atención en su onisan - bueno pues... ella y yo... las cosas no funcionaron... debido al regreso de Sasuke... –

No podía creerlo, acaso... ellos se atrevieron a...

Logró ver en los albinos ojos de su onisan un leve dejo de tristeza y decepción, y entonces desarrollo una especie de rencor hacia aquellos dos, Sakura y Sasuke, se habían atrevido a lastimar a su querido primo, ¡jamás se los perdonaría! Si antes despreciaba al Uchiha, ahora lo aborrecía. Pero... y Sakura?, ella era su amiga y además, Neji parecía haberla perdonado, y por lo que había visto hasta ahora, Sakura estaba planeando reconquistar al Bouke, algo que no lograba comprender del todo. ¿podría ser que su onisan estuviera reconsiderando volver con ella?

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los múltiples negocios poco a poco comenzaron a cerrar ante la amenaza de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba, poco a poco los rayos y truenos se hacían presentes así como el violento vendaval que agitaba todo a su paso. Ambos Hyuugas apretaron el paso hacia su hogar, pero antes de que lo pudieran advertir, una inesperada ola de pequeñas y agudas gotas de lluvia se abalanzó sobre ellos. En poco tiempo estuvieron empapados de pies a cabeza, se guarecieron de la lluvia debajo de un pequeño pórtico sobresaliente de una casa. Claro que en su profesión como ANBU había enfrentado cosas peores, pero ahora era diferente, le preocupaba la salud de su prima.

-esperaremos aquí hasta que cese la lluvia – exclamó con voz alta el Bouke para que su prima pudiera escucharle, Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que por cuarta vez, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndola estremecerse del frió. Neji observó como ella se abrazaba a si misma en un vago intento por protegerse del frío. Los truenos se escuchaban por doquier, además de que ya todo estaba muy oscuro y solo la débil y relampagueante luz del alumbrado público iluminaba el lugar.

Una vez más quiso mirarla y tan solo vio una indefensa joven temblando de frío, con los mechones de sus largos cabellos escurriendo de agua y parpadeando constantemente para que esta no entrara a sus ojos. También pudo ver como la mojada ropa de su prima se ceñía sobre su cuerpo haciéndola ver un poco más delgada y extrañamente atractiva. De pronto todo en ella había cambiado, sus sonrosadas mejillas tan necesitadas de calor, le parecían algo tan atrayente que le daban ganas de frotarlas con sus manos para que así el frío ya no la hiciera temblar, pero de algún modo ese ligero temblor provocaba que todo se agitara al son de su movimientos y, en consecuencia, ya no podía **apartar** la vista de los redondos pechos de su prima, y es que con toda la humedad que su ropa traía encima, provocaba que precisamente esa parte se volviera un poco más llamativa, sin mencionar que sus brazos hacían que sobresalieran más.

-cielos... parece que... el ci-cielo se esta cayendo...- tartamudeó la Souke para si misma, intentando controlar el frió que sentía. Por otra parte, Neji no dejaba de verla maravillado. Pero pronto pareció reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Avergonzado retiró la vista posándola en otro lugar, que precisamente fueron los entreabiertos labios de Hinata... tan pequeños y frágiles, que al igual que todo su cuerpo, temblaban constantemente. Entonces sintió un impulso, una necesidad, un sentimiento de ansiedad, algo tan fuerte que solo los seductores labios de Hinata podían calmar, la miró fijamente, esperando que ella adivinara sus pensamientos y así hacer las cosas más fáciles para él, la souke sintió su mirada y se giró para **verlo** con algo de curiosidad. Se **sobresaltó** al descubrir que el deseo que sentía en esos momentos era besar a Hinata, sentirla cerca y aspirar su fragancia. Retiró rápidamente su vista de ella aún sin poder creerlo, experimentó una ola de calor que inundaba su rostro y algo perplejo se palpó con las yemas de los dedos sus mejillas **ruborizadas**. Seguía sin creerlo. Fue entonces que no le importó mojarse de nuevo con aquélla helada agua. Se quitó la remera que traía puesta y la colocó encima de la cabeza de la Souke, la chica le siguió con la mirada algo extrañada, su primo ya no estaba a un lado suyo, sino debajo la lluvia indicándole que le siguiera.

Hinata corrió para alcanzarle pero su onisan ya iba muy adelantado, hasta parecía que huía de ella.

Y así lo estaba haciendo. Debía despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos indecentes que rondaban su cabeza, ya que si no lo hacia en ese momento, talvez sería capaz de imaginarse a su pequeña prima sin ropa...

_**Continuara... **_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: discusión entre los primitos... adivinen por qué, las dudas alimentan los celos...**_

_**¿qué tal? Je, me divertí haciendo la ultima parte del capitulo, ¿alguien se puede imaginar a MI Neji sonrojado? y por cierto, creo que hice este capi un poco más largo no creen?**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**De nuevo, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...**_

_**Dark angel: **__gracias por tus comentarios, me hace feliz que sigas leyendo esta historia, ojal yeste cpaitulo haya sido de tu agrado, me despido y nos vemos próximamente. Bye._

_**Miyako: **__je, je, si, tienes razón, hay que ser compartidas con Neji... NO! EL ES SOLO MIO! Ja, ja, creo que ya estoy desarrollando una especie de doble personalidad, je. Arigato por tu valioso review, creo que hoy no puse muxo sobre lo de Sasuke, pero si hay cosillas de Sakura(tu personaje favorito, y el mío también ¬ ¬). Espero disfrutes de este capi. Sayonara, nos vemos luego._

_**Tsunade: **__hello! Thanks por tus comentarios, je, creo que Hinata trae a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano, ya apareció Naruto y parece estar interesado en ella no crees? Naaaa, espero que ellos no acaben juntos, de hecho, hay que amenazar a la autora para que no ponga más obstáculos entre los primos... __Ah, esa soy yo, je. __Pues bueno amiga, no vemos el próximo capi, espero verte allí, te cuidas, matta ne!_

_**a-grench: **__konichiwa! __Veo que a ti también te agrada Sakura, ya somos dos!! Y si, a mi también me gusta que los hombres sufran, je. Ya falta poco para que Gaara llegue y ocasione ciertos celos en Neji... recuerda que gaara y hina "durmieron" juntos... ji, ji, ji, pero por lo pronto, allí esta Sasuke y Naruto, je. A ver que se me ocurre hacerles a ellos. En fin, gracias por tus reviews y espero verte pronto, bye._

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **__hola! __Espero que este capi te haya gustado, Las cosas ya se están acercando a su fin, y solo falta que llegue Gaara y revele algunas cosillas... aparte de que Hina revela su otro yo a los demás después de sufrir por algo y pues... ya vez, todo va a depender de Neji. Creo que estoy diciendo demasiado, je, nos vemos pronto, gracias por tus comentarios, sayonara!._

_**Rachelle 03: **__hello! Que bueno que estas por aquí, como veras, ya se están aclarando un poco las cosas, pronto pondré que tuvo que ver Sasuke con hina, y lo que este estará dispuesto a hacer para llamar la atención de una persona... bueno pues... me despido, espero verte en el próximo capi, gracias por tus comentarios!, nos vemos, ciao!_

_**Diosamaya021: **__jo, jo, jo, Hinata se unió al Hebi cuando... que dijiste! Que te iba a contar? Je, je, je, solo te diré que pronto llegará Gaara, wuuuju! Y por Sasuke... el solo hará lo que hará(pronto veremos que va a hacer) porque quiere llegar al corazón de alguien, Naruto... no es importante, aunque si lo es ya a finales del fic, y como la vez, Neji y sus hormonas, si así se puso cuando vio a Hinata mojada imagínate cuando la vea en... ja, ja, el próximo capitulo Hinata estará en las mismas condiciones... solo que alguien bastante cercana a ella se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y ayudará a este par de tórtolos. Gracias por tus siempre divertidos y valiosos comentarios, nos vemos luego, te cuidas, mira a ambos lados de la calle cuando pases por un cruce peatonal. (últimamente ha habido muchos accidentes). Sayonara!_


	15. Conflicto

**Disclairmer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**Notas de la autora Anisita: **_perdónenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad!_

**En Busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 15**

_**"Conflicto"**_

Se despertó repentinamente, pero no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque el dolor en su garganta era insoportable y ya no podía aguantarlo más. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno el rostro por lo que se vio obligado a levantarse de su cómodo futón. Tosió levemente para después hacer una expresión de total dolor. Tampoco podía respirar muy bien y cuando comenzó a caminar, todo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y débil. Volvió a toser pero esta vez su garganta se lastimó más, entró al cuarto de baño y se dio cuneta que su expresión no era nada alentadora. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos detonaban un profundo cansancio y sentía su boca reseca.

Lentamente y sin muchos ánimos se vistió para el entrenamiento matutino que siempre hacía, su cabeza le punzaba de dolor y provocaba que sus movimientos fueran un poco torpes. Al fin terminó de ponerse la malla negra para entrenamiento y salió de su habitación aún soñoliento. En el camino se encontró con su tío Hiashi, que en cuanto lo vio sonrió amablemente.

-buenos días, Neji-san, veo que ya estas listo para entrenar –

-si, así es...- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-mi hija también se ha despertado, ¿por qué ustedes dos no entrenan juntos? Recuerda que hace mucho ustedes lo hacían muy seguido – le sugirió algo emocionado, Neji asintió débilmente tratando de disfrazar el cansancio que repentinamente inundó todo su ser. Después, ambos Hyuugas se dirigieron silenciosamente al patio de entrenamiento, el sol de la mañana iluminaba todo aquel desértico paisaje y en el único árbol del lugar se encontraba de pie una hermosa joven. Neji se sorprendió de la lentitud con la que trabajaba su mente, había pensado que entrenaría con Hanabi, pero se había equivocado, aquella persona era su otra prima, Hinata. Lentamente la joven se acercó a ellos y el Bouke entornó los ojos ante aquella visión que tenia al frente suyo. Hinata traía puesto el mismo traje que él, la malla negra, pero ella se veía completamente diferente ya que ese atuendo hacia que su figura sobresaliera más que cualquier otra prenda que ella usara.

No escuchaba lo que padre e hija hablaban, él solo tragó saliva tratando de alejar su vista de las "curvas superiores" de su prima, entonces recordó toda la noche anterior, cuando la lluvia había dejado empapada a la joven de pies a cabeza, aquellas imágenes aparecían constantemente en su cabeza y si continuaba así, temía perder el control, ¿en que sentido?. Ni siquiera lo sabia pero sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Hinata.

-Neji-onisan, Pareces un poco cansado...- él parpadeó varias veces al percatarse que ella estaba muy cerca, se retiró discretamente colocándose a un lado de su tío para salvaguardarse. A lo mejor era debido a los ardientes rayos del sol la razón por la cual en esos momentos se sintiera tan perturbado por la presencia de su prima - ¿te sientes bien?

-claro que si, Hinata-sama – mintió - pero... no creo prudente que los dos... entrenemos juntos, no quiero lastimarla...- la expresión de la Souke cambió un poco, se le veía un poco triste.

-etto... ya se que me veo débil pero... me esforzare mucho para que no te decepciones...- el joven se dio cuenta que había hecho sentir mal a su "pequeña" prima, intentó retractarse, pero su tío se adelantó.

-claro que Neji-san no piensas de ese modo, Hinata, el solo esta preocupado por tu salud, hace poco que saliste del hospital, es normal que cualquiera se preocupe –

-ah! Ya estoy bien – sonrió alegremente, Neji sintió una calidez en el estomago – te aseguro que no me lastimaras, vamos a entrenar – y diciendo esto, Hiashi se retiró de allí para observar atentamente de lejos el enfrentamiento, Hinata amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, su rostro detonaba una gran seguridad, se colocó en guardia y ante esto, Neji no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo.

Ella fue quien dio el primer golpe, claro que el Bouke lo esquivó perfectamente, las patadas y los golpes que la bella joven le lanzaba eran de los más suaves, estaba en perfecta coordinación con su cuerpo, su rostro le decía que no consideraba esto un juego y que había estado entrenando mucho durante todos estos años. Eso fue un factor determínate para que Neji se distrajera ante tal cambio de actitud y acabara con un débil golpe en el hombro.

-onisan, creo que no estas concentrado...- comentó la chica un poco divertida, entonces, él sintió la necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorando en sus movimientos y, a deferencia de al principio, Neji ahora respondía a sus ataques con la misma intensidad que ella, necesitaba ver la aprobación en el rostro de su prima... enseñarle que era más fuerte que cualquier otro... más fuerte que Naruto...

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de sus confusos pensamientos y de lo mucho que necesitaba de la presencia de su prima para poder esforzarse en lo que hacia. Quería que se sintiera orgullosa de él. Tenia la mirada en un punto fijo, se encontraba fuera de la realidad... analizando... ¿qué hacia tan especial a Hinata-sama? Sintió que algo se dirigía a él a gran velocidad, se giró para ver mejor y fue cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, lo lanzó al suelo levantando tras de si una nube de polvo, aturdido, intentó levantarse pero el malestar que sentía en todo su cuerpo se intensifico mil veces más, estaba empapado de sudor y su respiración era muy agitada. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar por el dolor y el polvo del lugar le provocó tos.

Se puso de pie como pudo y sintió la vista un poco nublada. Necesitaba algo en que apoyarse y para su buena o mala suerte, Hinata fue quien le ofreció su ayuda... hubiera preferido a cualquier otra persona que no fuera su dulce prima. Ella colocó su suave mano sobre la frente de él, asustada susurró que tenia fiebre y dio aviso a su padre. Neji la veía fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, ya no sentía sus piernas y mucho menos tenia control sobre ellas; sentía desfallecer, sin saber lo que hacia, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Hinata, recargó su cabeza sobre el fino cuello de ella aspirando su perfumado aroma, la chica le observó extrañada y acto seguido él se derrumbó sobre el delgado cuerpo de la Souke, ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, y ella, con sus delicadas manos trataba inútilmente de retirar de encima suyo el cuerpo de su onisan. Ambos estaban sobre el suelo, Neji inconsciente y Hinata sonrojada a más no poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tan extraño, no podía creerlo, su primo se había desmayado del cansancio debido a una inoportuna enfermedad: gripe. Pero eso no era lo que la tenía ligeramente nerviosa, sino el hecho de que por un momento creyó (y deseó) que su primo la besaría. Aquella forma en que la miró había sido algo extraña y cuado él se dejó caer sobre ella sintió desfallecer del desconcierto. Aún lo recordaba y cada vez que rememoraba aquellas imágenes hacían que los bellos de su nuca se le erizarán. Pero una vez más se repitió a si misma que aquello no tenia ningún sentido y que además era algo totalmente absurdo. Recibir un beso de Neji era algo con lo que ni siquiera debería fantasear...

Ya estaba por llegar a la habitación de su onisan, llevaba en las manos algunos medicamentos para atenderlo, y no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por el estado de salud de su primo, además de que también se sentía un poco culpable ya que la noche pasada ellos dos habían sido sorprendidos por una fuerte llovizna y a consecuencia, Neji se había quitado su remera para proteger a su prima del agua, aunque fuera solo un poco. Por eso estaba así, tendido sobre su futón, inconsciente y con una fiebre de ochenta grados. Pobrecito.

Entró, por fin, a la habitación de Neji y se quedó estática en su lugar, descubrió que además de su padre y su hermana, había alguien más allí adentro; alguien a quien en esos momentos deseaba alejar con todas sus fuerzas de su primo: Sakura Haruno. Estaba arrodillada al lado de el bouke colocándole una inyección en la vena del brazo izquierdo.

No lo entendía, ¿qué hacia ella allí? Junto a Neji, tocándolo suavemente, atendiéndolo con el más sumo cuidado del mundo. Además, se suponía que en esos momentos Hinata debería estar atendiéndolo y no ella, que acaso no pensaba dejarlo dar un respiro? Es decir, desde que llegaron a la aldea, Sakura no había desaprovechado ni una oportunidad para estar cerca de él, hasta ya habían tenido una cita. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿reconquistarlo? Jamás! De ninguna manera, no lo permitiría, su primo no saldría lastimado esta vez.

-Sakura-chan, que sorpresa – la pelirosa se giró para verla – no sabia que estabas aquí...-

-yo la llamé – se apresuró a contestar Hanabi, su hermana mayor la vio extrañada – es que... Neji onisan estaba muy mal... y ya sabes que Sakura-san es una excelente medico – eso ultimo lo dijo con cierta admiración, la Souke solo torció la boca en señal de fastidio y la pelirosa le sonrió agradecida a la menor.

-gracias Hanabi-chan, pero aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, yo lo habrá hecho de todos modos, Neji es alguien importante para mi y estoy tan preocupada de que se haya enfermado así de repente – Hinata agachó la mirada sintiéndose culpable – de todos modos no es algo grave, solo les pido que le den estas píldoras cada seis horas – se levantó e donde estaba arrodillada y le entregó el medicamento a Hanabi.

-muchas gracias Sakura-sama, ven conmigo, pagaré tus honorarios...- Hiashi hizo el ademán de que le siguiera, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-de ninguna manera, además, no solo vine a ver a Neji, sino a usted... tengo un mensaje de parte de Tsunade-sama... me dijo que era importante...- el rostro del representante del souke se ensombreció, después asintió.

-acompáñame, hablaremos en privado, hijas, por favor cuiden de Neji-san – estas lo obedecieron sin rechistar, cuando se fueron, ambas hermanas se vieron a los ojos con un sentimiento de inquietud.

-parece que ha vuelto – murmuró Hanabi, Hinata le prestó atención.

-¿de que hablas? – inquirió con curiosidad.

-a la enfermedad de papá, veras, cuando tú huiste de la aldea, papá enfermo misteriosamente, siempre se le veía más pálido de lo normal y con la mirada un poco cansada, después de algún tiempo volvió a hacer el mismo de antes, pero hace un año volvió a decaer y esta vez si nos asustó porque ya ni siquiera podía salir de su habitación, debía guardar reposo – todo esto dejo sorprendida en gran medida a Hinata, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho sobre esto? -

-¿y... que clase de enfermedad tiene? – la joven comenzaba a asustarse.

-no lo se, no me ha querido decir, supongo que no es nada grave, el me dice eso mismo, que me preocupo demasiado – Hinata se quedó pensando unos instantes, aquello era bastante extraño.

-iré a la cocina por un vaso con agua, Neji-onisan necesitará tomarse los medicamentos en cuanto despierte – Hanabi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿aquí me esperas? – preguntó.

-hai, yo lo cuidare por mientras...- su hermana menor salió de allí, sus pasos se perdieron conforme se alejaba.

Y quedaron ellos dos solos. Entonces pudo caminar libremente por la espaciosa habitación, abrió las cortinas provocando que todo el lugar se iluminara levemente, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte del joven y se arrodilló a su lado, le quitó el pañuelo de la frente y lo humedeció un poco para después colocárselo en su lugar. Entonces lo contempló, y ya no pudo apartar la vista de él, su semblante tan serio e indefenso llamó demasiado su atención. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que lo hubiera visto descansando así, a excepción de cuando viajaron juntos de Suna a Konoha y aquellos bandidos los atacaron repentinamente, esa vez solo podía verlo con preocupación y desasosiego debido a lo lastimado que estaba, ella tenia demasiado miedo como para ponerse a observarlo con detenimiento.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, Neji tenia algo especial en esos momentos, algo que lo hacia atractivamente vulnerable y necesitado de atención, Hinata pensó que no había sido tan mala idea que su onisan se hubiese enfermado, así tendría la oportunidad de cuidarlo cariñosamente y aunque Sakura se le había adelantado, le consolaba el hecho de que tenia todo el día para estar con el. Fue entonces que el Bouke gimió entre sueños, parecía estar algo incomodo y se revolvía en su futón. La joven distinguió un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su primo pero lo relacionó con la temperatura tan elevada que tenía. Hinata se asustó un poco y se dispuso a refrescar de nuevo su frente pero algo la detuvo.

Estaba ardiendo en fiebre! Eso la preocupo en gran medida, debía hacer algo para refrescar a su onisan... pero qué? Se le ocurrió una cosa pero no estaba segura si debía hacerlo o no, ante la expresión de dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su primo se decidió completamente, comenzó a aflojar la yukata de Neji. El pecho del Bouke quedo al descubierto y en poco tiempo todo su torso estaba siendo escrutado ante la mirada sonrojada de Hinata, esta le desnudó hasta la cintura y observó como el Bouke comenzaba a relajarse, a la joven se le ocurrió tocar los músculos del brazo y ya no quito la mano de allí, tuvo también contacto con el pecho, el cual también estaba hirviendo. La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse, sin duda alguna Neji tenía frío pero su querida prima no lo quería cubrir con la sabana para admirar por más tiempo el cuerpo de su onisan.

-Hi... Hi... Hinata-sam-ma... – balbuceó entre sueños, su prima pensó que lo había despertado pero él seguía dormido... ¿estaría soñando con ella? Parecía que si, la sola idea le sonrojó todavía más el rostro y se inclinó poco a poco hacia Neji, para escuchar lo que decía porque sus palabras eran solo murmullos, fue entonces cuando él despertó.

El joven entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de su prima muy cerca de él. No lo entendía... ¿estaría soñando aún? Comprendió que no era un alucinación cuando Hinata comenzó a hablar quedamente. Ella se separó instantáneamente y recobró su antigua postura, Neji quiso sentarse pero la Souke se lo impidió, coloco sus pálidas manos sobre su pecho tratando de detenerlo. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-no lo hagas, estas muy enfermo, necesitas descansar – exclamó asustada, él la obedeció si protestar, en parte porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y porque le complacía que su prima lo cuidara y atendiera... esperaba que ella pudiese quedarse un rato con él, no importaba si ella hablaba de Naruto, él la escucharía con gusto.

-creí escuchar a... _cof, cof_... a Sakura... ¿vino? – preguntó con la voz frágil y cansada.

-si... te inyectó medicina, dijo que muy pronto estarías mejor...- le respondió arropándolo con la manta.

-¿ya se... fue? – Hinata identificó cierta desilusión en su todo de voz.

-comentó que tenia que hablar con mi padre... de algo importante...-

-ya... ya veo...- el Bouke cerró los ojos y tosió levemente – gomenasai...- su prima lo miró confusa.

-¿por qué... por qué te disculpas, onisan? –

-hoy en la mañana me desmaye... y caí encima de usted... – la chica pareció reaccionar.

-olvídalo... estas enfermo, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado, además, me gusta cuidar de ti, recuerda que tu también lo hiciste cuando yo estaba en el hospital...-

-_cof, cof_... es cierto... me quede con usted toda la noche... pero no quiero que piense que usted me debe algo, yo lo hice porque quise... no tiene ninguna responsabilidad hacia mi...-

-lo se... pero yo también lo hago porque quiero...- le sonrió dulcemente.

-gracias...- hubo una pausa, ninguno de los dos decía anda – ¿usted... usted me... desvistió? – inquirió con voz débil, Hinata abrió los ojos entre azorada y nerviosa, se ruborizo levemente.

-sssssi... tenías mucha fiebre y yo... creí necesario... – Neji sentía los párpados cansados, entonces exclamó:

-no hay problema... yo habría hecho lo mismo – Hinata enmudeció al igual que su primo, los dos se miraron con un poco de vergüenza – lo que quise decir fue que... yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que usted mejorara... –

-comprendo...- de nuevo nadie decía nada, Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente, al parecer acababa de recordar algo que tenia pendiente – debo salir... olvide hacer... – sintió un fuerte hormigueo en su pierna izquierda y de repente esta perdió toda fuerza, Hinata se tambaleó y cayó... pero no precisamente al piso...- ahh! Go...Gomen... se durmió... mi pie se dur... durmió...- estaba encima de su onisan, no sabia por que pero comenzó a temblar, su pie no paraba de producir esa sensación de cosquillas haciéndola morderse el labio para reprimir un grito de dolor y risa al la vez.

-¿se encuentra bien? – se percató que las fuertes manos de Neji la sujetaban por la cintura, ella bajó un poco la mirada para después toparse con el desnudo pecho de el Bouke, retiró la vista instantáneamente y ahora se encontró con los albinos ojos de él. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse, intentó ponerse de pie pero el no la soltaba. Y por extrañas razones no opuso resistencia al agarre de su primo.

-debo irme...- susurró entrecortadamente, Neji sentía desfallecer ante la proximidad de ella -... y tu onisan necesitas descansar...-

-¿va a volver...? – murmuró embriagado por el dulce aroma de la Souke.

-s...si...- sus respiraciones se mezclaban, la joven se acercó más a él... cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el remolino de sensaciones que se concentraban en su estomago. Y la puerta deslizante se abrió repentinamente. Hinata brincó del susto y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, Neji la imitó.

-in... interrumpo algo...? – la tímida voz de Hanabi provocó que su hermana mayor enrojeciera por completo. Se apartó de Neji nerviosamente – Neji-onisan... parece que... te has recuperado...- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, sostenía con fuerza la bandeja con medicinas y un vaso de agua.

-so...solo... estaba midiendo la te-te-temperatu-tu-tura de Neji-onisan... tenia... mucha fiebre...– la joven mujer esquivó la mirada escrutadora de su pequeña hermana.

-claro, me imagino el porque la temperatura de onisan subió...- dijo picaramente, aquel tono de voz hizo que el Bouke frunciera el cejo.

-bueno... yo... me tengo que ir... –la futura heredera salió a toda prisa, corrió por los pasillos de la mansión con el corazón saliéndose del pecho por la emoción y el ansiedad. La mirada provocativa de su hermana menor le dio a entender que había visto lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Besar a Neji-onisan. No lo podía creer. Era algo malo. Prohibido. Lo sabia. Unos minutos más tarde y hubieran sido descubiertos.

Salió a la calle y el pesado clima caluroso la recibió, casi no había sombra alguna en donde pudiera esconderse de los ardientes rayos del sol, caminó sin rumbo fijo buscando algún pretexto que pudiera decir para haber salido tan de repente de la mansión y es que les había mentido, no era cierto que tenia algo importante que hacer... solo quería huir de la presencia de su onisan que misteriosamente comenzaba a incomodarla... últimamente había estado sintiendo una cálida sensación de emoción en cuanto veía a Neji y eso a veces no podía explicárselo a si misma.

Suspiró dándose por vencida, sintió un leve jalón en la manga de su blusa y se giró interrogante para ver quien era. Su seño cambió completamente, frente a ella estaba la ultima persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-necesitamos hablar – ella quiso darse la vuelta e ignorarlo pero Sasuke no soltaba su brazo, estaban en medio de la calle, con la gente caminando a su alrededor y mirándolos discretamente. No debía llamar mucho la atención – recuerda que si te sulfuras, los demás sospecharán... sobre todo el ANBU que esta vigilándote...- sus pupilas se dilataron ¿un ANBU? Ni siquiera se había percatado de aquella presencia, cuidando de no perder los estribos, preguntó tranquilamente:

-¿qué quieres? – intentó lucir lo más calmada posible, pero aquel tipo si que la ponía nerviosa – estoy ocupada...-

-si, se nota – guardó sus manos en los bolsillos – necesito hablar contigo, seré breve y prometo no besarte esta vez –

-ni siquiera lo menciones, no quiero recordarlo – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-mientes...- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Hinata reaccionó y retrocedió un poco, estaba asustada, pero no de él, sino de lo que pudiera decir la gente – yo se que lo disfrutaste... y mucho...-

-cállate, no se que te pasa, pero estas muy diferente... – y así era, cuando se unió a su equipo, él era una persona muy reservada y seria, jamás conversaba y si lo hacia solo era para discutir asuntos con respecto a su hermano, Akatsuki y otras cosas, pero jamás se interesó en ella salvo por lo útil de sus habilidades, tanto con la arena como con su Byakugan –no hagas perder mi tiempo... ¿de quieres hablar?-

-olvide decirte algo la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿recuerdas? – una burlesca sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro, era obvio que estaba rememorando la escena del beso, eso hizo crispar los nervios de Hinata – es sobre el asunto de... la otra persona que esta escondida en tu mente... –

-¿por qué vienes a decirme esto? Ya te dije que tengo todo bajo control...-

-pero normalmente lo pierdes en cuanto vez a una persona lastimar a otra... y sinceramente no te creo eso de que cambiaste... puedo verlo Hinata, se que _"ella"_ aún esta allí...-

-cierra la maldita boca de una vez...- allí estaba de nuevo, aquella voz frágil y misteriosa, cargada de odio y rencor... la expresión de la Hyuuga solo cambió un poco, a diferencia de hace algunos minutos cuando se le veía con miedo y ansiedad, ahora parecía no tener ningún sentimiento que reflejar... sobre todos sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de él, solo que los de Hinata, en esos momentos, parecían estar vacíos... sin vida - tienes razón Sasuke, aún estoy aquí, pero esta tonta se empeña enormemente en mantenerme encerrada... solo que yo aprovecho cada oportunidad en la que ella duda o tiene miedo... es tan débil... – el Uchiha frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula – en especial cuando habla contigo, ella le teme demasiado a lo que tu puedas decir...-

-¿al igual que tú le temes al fracaso? Es gracioso saber que nunca pudiste superar lo del Kazekage... y tampoco lo mío... ambos te derrotamos y lo volveríamos a hacer, hmp, tan patética...- Hinata enfureció, pero instantáneamente se llevó una mano a la sien, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, había un dejo de dolor en su rostro. Lentamente abrió los párpados y su vista, que en un principió era borrosa, comenzó a aclararse. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello y rostro, miró fijamente a Sasuke y luego comentó:

-¿hice algo...? – aún tenia la manos sobre la sien, Sasuke suspiró hastiado.

-afortunadamente, esta vez no perdiste los estribos... y por lo que veo... necesitas más ayuda de la que pensé...- la joven lucia preocupada, pero trataba de esconderlo.

-no... no hace falta... estoy bien... solo son... momentos en los que... pierdo la conciencia...- el pelinegro le miraba fijamente.

-¿desde cuando... tienes estas... "perdidas de conciencia"? – la interrogó severamente, pero sin subir el tono de voz, ella cerró los puños nerviosa - todos aquí me consideran un vil traidor, solo vine a decirte algo de lo que no pude hablarte la otra vez– se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño – no me importan las razones por las cuales hayas regresado a Konoha, me da igual si regresaste para continuar lo que dejaste pendiente, solo me importa una cosa y eso es que no te atrevas a poner en peligro a esta aldea, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?, veo que por ahora no tienes dificultades para auto controlarte y no quisiera verme en la penosa necesidad de "controlarte" con mis propias manos, recuerda que cuando estabas en el HEBI podías hacer lo que se te antojara, pero ahora estas en Konoha... –

-ya... ya lo se... me las arreglare para... ser como antes y ganarme la confianza de los aldeanos...- dijo con convicción, Sasuke no se dejó impresionar.

–yo regrese a Konoha hace un año y durante ese tiempo la gente no ha olvidado que traicioné la aldea. Me hubiera largado de aquí si no fuera por ese fastidioso de Naruto...- hubo una pausa – y por Sakura... la gente no perdona tan fácilmente, Hinata, y así como yo, mantente alejada de los problemas, porque cada vez que hay algún accidente... me culpan a mi, los traidores somos de lo peor –

-mientras pierdes tú tiempo exhibiéndote con tu sonrisa hipócrita, yo siempre sabré que no eres la indefensa niñita que todos algún día creyeron. Pero tampoco es mi intención entrometerme en tu vida y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas – eso último lo dijo con notoria advertencia, después le dio la espalda a la Souke con intención de retirarse, pero se detuvo – ah, y con respecto al beso del otro día... lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento y... no me lo tomes a mal pero... besas horrible – después de eso y con todo el descaro del mundo desapareció del lugar tras una nube de polvo. Hinata se obligó a reprimir sus deseos por perseguir al Uchiha y exigirle una disculpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio el ultimo trago a aquella desagradable bebida que su prima Hanabi le había obligado a ingerir. Suspiró aliviado para después tomar el tazón con sopa de miso que yacía en una bandeja sobre sus rodillas, aún estaba dentro en su futón pero ya se sentía mucho mejor. A su lado, la pequeña prima hablaba y hablaba, Neji muy apenas le prestaba atención, cuando hubo terminado, tomó las medicinas recetadas por Sakura.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared de enfrente y no pudo evitar reprocharle mentalmente a su prima Hinata el hecho de que todavía no hubiera ido a visitarlo, ella prometió volver pero ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que ella salió.

-Hinata-sama no ha vuelto? – comentó con cierto tono irritado.

-no, y la verdad no me extraña – Neji la vío interrogante, esperando respuestas – tal vez se encontró con Naruto-san en el camino... tú sabes la admiración que siente Hinata-onechan por él...- el bouke sólo se limitó a lanzar un débil gruñido de disgusto, Hanabi sonrió divertida.

Tocaron a la puerta, por un momento el bouke creyó que sería Hinata pero se equivocó. Ten-Ten y Lee atravesaron el umbral y saludaron amistosamente al enfermo.

-vaya Neji, jamás creí llegar a verte tan débil... – la joven del peinado chino se arrodilló juntó a él – parece que no fue tan mala idea enfermarse, eres tratado como un rey – soltó una pequeña risilla, el bouke solo cerró los ojos y en señal de fastidio.

-Neji, recuerda que debes aliviarte cuanto antes, aún nos queda una pelea pendiente...- exclamó Lee con un destello en los ojos – por cierto, Gai-sensei te manda saludos y un fuerte abrazo – en instantes, el Hyuuga se encontraba apresado fuertemente por unos enérgicos brazos que no eran otro s que los del chico pelinegro. Tanto en Neji como en Ten-Ten les apareció una enorme gota en la sien. Al poco tiempo llegó Sakura, le hizo un chequeo rápido y al final lograron convencerla para que se quedará a tomar el té.

Ya eran las siete de la noche, Hinata entró a la mansión levemente fatigada, se había pasado toda la tarde de un lado a otro evitando llegar a su casa, un poco resignada, caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su onisan, conforme se acercaba fue escuchando algunas voces provenientes de allí dentro, alguien reía y otro gritaba, sigilosamente y con cuidado de no ser descubierta, activó su Byakugan para averiguar de quien se trataba. Pudo ver a Lee y a su hermana, pero también vio a Ten-Ten y a Sakura, cada una sentadas a los lados de su querido onisan. Apartó su vista de allí instantáneamente, como si hubiese visto algo muy desagradable.

Era algo normal, eran los amigos de su primo, Lee-san y Ten-Ten solo habían ido a visitarlo... al igual que Sakura...

Esta vez **no** activó su Byakugan, fue personalmente a la puerta y ésta estaba un poco entreabierta, se asomó y la rabia inundó todo su ser, al parecer, Sakura le estaba susurrando algo al oído y Neji le escuchaba con atención, la pelirosa lo sujetó de un brazo y le sonrió con delicadeza. Temblando de ira, Hinata deslizó la puerta con algo de fuerza provocando un ruido sordo al golpearse con el borde, todo mundo guardó silencio ante la agresividad de la acción.

-disculpen... por interrumpir... no... no medí mi fuerza – se disculpó, pero sus palabras no sonaban del todo convincentes – Neji-onisan... veo qu ya te recuperaste totalmente, seguro fue porque todo tus amigos vinieron a verte -

-de hecho, creo que es hora de retirarnos, no queremos que la lluvia nos sorprenda en el camino – se despidió Ten-Ten con una divertida sonrisa – matta ne Neji, que te mejores! –

-talvez venga mañana a ver como estas, talvez para ese entonces ya estés completamente recuperado – la pelirosa se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia, Lee también se despidió y Hanabi se ofreció a acompañarlos a la salida, entonces los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos.

-Hinata-sama tardo mucho en llegar... ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó con interés.

-no, todo estuvo bien... – había cierta indiferencia en la forma de hablar de la joven mujer -...no esperaba encontrarme a Sakura aquí, ya había venido anteriormente...-

-es cierto, pero ella solo estaba preocupada... supongo que se siente responsable... _cof, cof, cof_...-

-que absurdo, es obvio que no solo esta interesada en tu salud, si no también en ti...- Hinata tomó una taza y vertió un poco de té verde dentro de ella. Su primo frunció el seño.

-¿qué insinúa? Sakura jamás se aprovecharía de algo o alguien, ella es muy honesta – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡su primo la estaba defendiendo! Le resultaba difícil de creer tomando en cuenta que la Haruno engaño de la forma mas cruel y vil a Neji.

-¿cómo puedes defenderla después de todo lo que te hizo? – el chico lucia sorprendido, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que su prima estuviera tan enojada como ahora lo estaba.

-si algo he aprendido es a no juzgar a las demás personas por lo que hayan hecho, no soy quien para decir lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal... además, si no somos capaz de perdonar, jamás avanzaremos como personas... eso lo aprendí de la forma más dura posible...- él comenzaba también a irritarse, ambos Hyuugas se miraban profundamente – por favor, no vuelva a hablar mal de Sakura en mi presencia, así como yo no me expreso mal de Naruto - aquel comentario tomó por sorpresa a Hinata.

-¿de qué hablas? Na-Naruto-kun no ha hecho nada malo... – argumentó a la defensiva.

-tal vez no, pero el hecho de que él y el Kazekage hubiesen no hayan dicho nada acerca de su desaparición deja mucho que decir... –

-pero... pero lo hicieron para protegerme... sin su ayuda yo sería la persona más infeliz de este planeta...-

-ambos tenemos puntos... _cof, cof_,... puntos de vista diferentes y es obvio que jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo... será mejor que terminemos esta platica – o se debería decir disputa? Hinata bajó la mirada y salió de allí apretando los puños fuertemente. Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar de dolor... allegar a su habitación todo alrededor le daba vueltas. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo y el terror se apoderaba de ella lentamente.

Se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo, su vista comenzó a nublarse y fue entonces cuando sintió que "ella"estaba cerca y si no hacia algo pronto, se lamentaría después. Intentó calmarse pero el dolor de su cabeza cada vez era más insoportable, solo había una solución a esto y como pudo se arrastró hasta su armario y lo abrió. Tomó su estuche de kunais y con movimientos torpes sacó uno de estos desesperadamente. Deslizó la manga de su blusa más allá de su codo y enterró el kunai cerca de su muñeca. La sangre broto instantáneamente al igual que un agudo dolor, el líqudo rojo se escurrió y mancho gran parte del suelo. La souke mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. La molestia en su cabeza fue esfumando se poco a poc hasta desaparecer...

Rápidamente corrió al cuarto de baño y lavó su herida, se miró en el espejo y vio como gran parte de su cuello y frente estaban bañados por finas gotas de sudor. Se quedó observando su reflejo, una lejana voz la llamó desde lo más recóndito de su mente...

_-"oh, Hinata... lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerme lejos... debes aprender a controlar esos celos" – _una burlesca risa la hizo temblar_ – "y tú saber como hacerlo... debes acabar con ella... con la respetada y presuntuosa Sakura-chan... si me dejas salir como hace unos momentos... te prometo que yo me encargaré..."-_

-callat-t-te... Sakura... es... es mi amiga... no permitiré que la lastimes...-

-_"eso esta por verse..." _–

_**Continuara...**_

_**De nuevo, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, gommeennn...!**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: Se van a poner al descubierto muchas cosas... habrá algunos flash backs sobre todo de Sakura y Sasuke... ah! Y ya merito llega Gaara! n.n**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!**_

_**Tsunade**: no te preocupes si no puedes comentar, tomate tu tiempoo, gracias por tu review, me alegro que te este gustando la historia. Nos vemos, bye. _

_**Akeshi 03: **pronto Sasuke abrirá la boca, y eso porque lo obligan. A mi tambiién me gusta escribir escenas románticas sobre todo los celos y ojala que haya más de estos dos, je. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero verte en el siguiente capi, no faltes, bye.!_

_**Star Flowers: **si, yo también prefiero ver a Hinata celosa, pero lo malo que no se sabe controlar, gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, matta ne!!_

_**Zibel: **gracias a ti por leer mi fic, te agradezco también por dejar tu comentario, espero que este capi igualmente te haya gustado. Nos veremos pronto. Bye!! _

_**AngelYueGuang: **__gracias por comentar! Se que hay muchísima intriga en esta rara historia, pero ya sabes, todo termina en un final feliz, bueno, espero que a si sea ya que de repente se me ocurren unas cosas... en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, besos._

_**Cari-sama:**__ je, je, ojala y este capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu review. Nos estamos viendo, bye._

_**Kaname: **__que te pareció este nuevo capi, si, muy raro, hasta yo me asuste, aún así todavía me atrevo a continuar con mis ideas raras, gracias por comentar y nos vemos luego, bye!! _

_**Lechuza: **__que bueno que la parte rara de Hinata te guste y espero que siga siendo así, creo que todavía falta para que esta historia se acabe pero no falta tanto para que Gaara aparezca, disfruta de este capitulo y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me hace muy feliz. No vemos luego, sayonara!_

_**Midori no: **__ja, ja, "tensión sexual" si, creo que eso fue... y en este capi parece que Hinata también la sufrió ¿o la disfruto? Ji, y sobre el encuentro de Naruto y Hina tienes razón, estuvo muy sentimental y talvez no lo puse pero hay alguien que esta celoso(a) de la relación de amigos entre estos dos... y no precisamente es Neji... pronto sabrán de quien se trata. Amiga, gracias por tu valioso comentario, nos vemos luego, bye__**.**_

_**Susuna: **__arigato por tus cumplidos, de verdad que no me considero muy buena narrando porque a veces se me va la inspiración cuando estoy frente al ordenador, pero cuando estoy acostadita en mi cama lista para dormir, se me ocurren tantas cosas... que después olvido, que raro. Pero al ver que les gusta mi historia me emociona mucho, gracias por dejarme tu comentario de verdad, espero que este capi también lo hayas disfrutado, nos vemos luego, bye._

_**Miyako: **__bien, tu nick esta diferente al de antes, pero supuse que eras tú, siempre queriendo quitarme a Mi Neji... je, pero igual te doy las gracias por haber dejado tu review, y si, yo también prefiero ver a Neji frío y distante, pero el amor cambia a todos... nos vemos en el siguiente capi. __Matta ne!_

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **__konnichiwa!! Je, que tal? __Como vez este capi. Espero que te haya gustado y dejame decirte que coincidimos en algo, a mi también me gusta el narusaku, no te lo voy a decir pero... te llevaras una agradable sorpresa próximamente... je, je. Arigato por tu comentario, espero verte en el próximo capi. Bye._

_**Yukari**__: hola que tal! Déjame decirte que el lado oscuro de Hina me esta asustando, ni yo habia pensado escribirlo de ese modo, veo que tienes muchas dudas, no te preocupes, el próximo capi se van a disipar algunas (solo algunas) espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo al ver a Neji enfermito, pobrecito, pero se lo merece. Naaa no! Neji es más bueno que el pan, je. Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos pronto, bye._

_**Diosamaya021: **__primero que nada... GOMENASAI!! (si has visto a fruits basket, de seguro conocerás a Rin el monito y me entiendes perfectamente) se lo mucho que ansias la continuación pero últimamente no tuve tiempo! En este capi creo que no revele casi nada del pasado de todos y si te fijas bien(no es tan difícil), allí esta la personita que ya sospecha de los sentimientos de ambos primitos, jo, jo, y conociéndola, los va a hacer sufrir. Tú como ves a Hina? Estará loca? Naaa, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Ah! Te tengo una buena nueva, me lo iba a guardar como sorpresita pero en vista de que me he portado un poquito mal te diré que SI va a ver... LEMON! Ya lo estoy preparando... jo, jo, termine toda roja cuando comencé a escribirlo... fue mi primera vez... ya no soy virgen... naaaaa ja, ja, no me hagas caso, toy loca. En fin, muxisimas graxias por tus valiosos comentarios, y por cierto, últimamente en mi ciudad hay muchos asaltos por celulares, pliss!! No saques el tuyo en publico! Al primo de un amigo, de un amigo, de un amigo, de un amigo... se lo robaron, así que ¡AGUAS! Bien me despido. Sayonara! Nos vemos luego._


	16. Recuerdos

_**Disclairmer: **Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora Anisita: **bien, aquí esta, creo que me tarde un poco pero aun así espero y lo disfruten._

**En Busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 16**

**_"Recuerdos"_**

**Hace un año...**

_Llevaba más de dos días viajando sin descanso alguno, aquella opresión en el pecho crecía poco a poco, sus pensamientos la torturaban y la angustia la desesperaba. Se detuvo para tomar una descanso pero el crujir de una rama hizo girar su rostro hacia la derecha, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida y aunque estaban demasiado lejos supo que se trataba de él... se auto tranquilizó e intentó ignorarlo y seguir su camino pero algo la hizo detenerse, su conciencia... sabía que a aquel individuo no le importaba que sucediera con su ex amigo pero... tenia que decirle, no es que necesitara de su ayuda para salvarlo, ella creía que podía encargarse sola, aún así, esperó hasta que el Uchiha se acercara. Venia acompañado, cuatro personas estaban detrás suyo siguiéndole el paso, él, al parecer el líder, se detuvo justo frente a ella mirándola inexpresivamente. _

_-Sakura – pronunció su nombre casi en un murmuro, ella dio un trago y respiró profundo, miró a su alrededor, una chica pelirroja la observaba con desdén y con el seño fruncido, otro de los individuos tenia una mirada un poco cansada pero la sonrisa cínica era lo más sobresaliente de su rostro además su cabello que era tan blanco como la nieve. Un tipo alto y corpulento miraba seriamente la escena, parecía ser el más sensato de aquel grupo y el ultimo sujeto tenia el rostro cubierto por la capucha de su capa, Sakura vio que esa persona retrocedía algunos pasos y tuvo la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes, aunque no podía ver sus facciones, la complexión física la hacia dudar... era chico o chica...? _

_Desvió su mirada y la posó de nuevo en Sasuke, trató de descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos pero sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos. No tenía caso perder el tiempo conversando con un sujeto que ni siquiera le importaba nada más que su venganza, estaba por continuar su camino y con todo su dolor dejar atrás al único ser que alguna vez fue su compañero y amigo... pero la imagen de Naruto cruzó por su mente, Sakura frunció el seño y comenzó a hablar. _

_-Naruto fue secuestrado...- nada, ninguna reacción se vio reflejada en aquel rostro, la pelirosa entristeció pensando en todo lo que Naruto hubiese hecho si Sasuke fuera el secuestrado, lo arriesgaría todo con tal de salvarle la vida. Pero esa persona que tenía enfrente apenas si parpadeó... el Uchiha ni siquiera quiso gastar saliva en recordarle lo poco que le importaba la vida del rubio, hizo una seña con los dedos y todos los individuos detrás de él se prepararon para continuar su viaje, Sasuke pasó a un lado de Sakura sin siquiera mirarla, la ninja medico bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con una especie de dolor y rabia mezcladas, tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo... no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, ella sola iría a rescatar a su amigo -...Akatsuki fue quien lo hizo... – terminó de decir mientras ella también continuaba su camino, sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo con fuerza y se obligó a girarse algo sorprendida. _

_Intentó safarse pero Sasuke parecía no tener las mismas intenciones. La miró fijamente al igual que ella a él y se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos... poco después, la soltó. _

_–supongo que fue Itachi quien se lo llevó... no me sorprende... alguien como Naruto jamás podría vencerlo, es un inútil – la sangre le hirvió y apretó la mandíbula tratando de no perder los estribos, pero después su seño entristeció... aquellas palabras las había escuchado tantas veces cuando eran más chicos, pero de algún modo esta vez le parecían tan cargadas de desprecio y desdén... era obvio que no importaba cuanto se esforzaran, jamás lograrían que Sasuke regresara a Konoha. Se sentía tan ridícula frente a él, de seguro todavía la recordaba como la molesta niña fastidiosa que andaba detrás suyo tratando de conquistarlo, aquella chica que le ofreció acompañarlo con tal de estar a su lado... ser rechazada y lastimada... emociones con las que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir... _

_–si, fue él... hace tres días Naruto escuchó un rumor... decían que Itachi te había capturado y exigía hablar con Naruto... solo así te liberaría... todos le advirtieron que era demasiado sospechoso y que podía tratarse de una trampa, él no los escuchó y durante la noche escapó para ir en tu búsqueda, sin que nadie se diera cuenta...- la chica Haruno se auto controló, estaba tan asustada... sabía perfectamente lo que Akatsuki era capaz de llegar a hacer para extraer a un biju del cuerpo de una persona, Gaara había muerto a consecuencia de eso y aunque Chiyo-basama uso un jutsu prohibido para revivirlo, dio su propia vida para hacerlo... si Naruto moría... no habría nada que hacer – Parece que Naruto se enfrentó con Itachi y perdió, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde, se lo llevaron y ahora lo estamos buscando, yo... fui la única que logró localizarlo...-_

_-¿y por qué no pediste refuerzos? Crees que tú sola podrías con él? – había cierto tono de burla en su voz, la chica se molestó, en otra época eso hubiera sido motivo de **desconsuelo** para ella, nada le ponía más triste que ser rechazada y humillada por él... pero ahora era diferente, su amigo estaba en problemas y no debía perder más el tiempo._

_-claro que lo hice, pero yo decidí adelantarme – Sakura le dio la espalda al Uchiha mientras sacaba una píldora de su bolsillo para después comerla, se puso un par de guantes negros en las manos y sintió como su chakra aumentaba, saltó del árbol de donde estaban los dos, cerró el puño en el aire y cuando llegó al suelo lo golpeó con toda su fuerza provocando un fuerte temblor en los alrededores. El equipo HEBI estaba más que sorprendido, tanto Karin como Suiguetsu tuvieron que salir huyendo porque el árbol en donde estaban amenazaba con caerse._

_-Sasuke-kun!! Hay alguien escondido entre los árboles!! Y otros dos vienen hacia aquí a gran velocidad!! Tienen un chakra enorme – informó la chica pelirroja con estrépito tratando de sostenerse, el temblor cesó, Juugo miró en dirección hacia donde señalaba su compañera de lentes y frunció el seño, tenia razón. Sasuke vio de reojo a Sakura, ella mantuvo sus sentidos alerta tratando de localizar al intruso, no esperó mucho, este salió de su escondite tranquilamente. No hizo falta presentaciones, la capa negra con nubes blancas lo delataban, todos se pusieron en guardia, en instantes llegaron los otros dos faltantes. Sí los habían mandado quería decir que el escondite en donde tenían a Naruto estaba cerca, eso provocó que una chispa de esperanza iluminara el corazón de la pelirosa, lo sabía, buscaban con que distraerlos para no interrumpir sus planes, todavía estaban a tiempo. _

_Eran tres ninjas, entre ellos había una mujer, su cabello azulado tenia de adorno una extraña rosa hecha de papel, debajo de su labio inferior lucia una pequeña perforación._

_El otro individuo tenia el rostro escondido detrás de una mascara naranja, una espiral que comenzaba del único orificio para el ojo derecho era la seña característica de aquella rara mascara.._

_El ultimo de ellos dio un paso hacia delante, se presentó como Kisame, llevaba en su espalda una larga y enorme espada, eso hizo que el chico de cabellos blancos se interesara._

_-Sasuke-kun... hermano de Itachi-san... él te está esperando en la guarida de Akatsuki, es en esa dirección, con él está también el chico kyubi – en cuanto lo mencionó, el Uchiha miró a la pelirosa, ésta respiró agitadamente. Ella dio un paso y corrió en dirección hacia el lugar señalado, pero casi al instante se inmovilizó ya que el ninja tiburón desenfundó su espada y la hizo detenerse – sólo puede ir Sasuke-kun, nadie más – esto la enfadó, se preparó para luchar pero alguien se le adelantó._

_-yo lucharé contigo, no tengo intención de proteger a Sasuke-kun ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero adueñarme de la espada de Kisame-sempai – el chico de dientes afilados y cabellos blancos sorprendió al Akatsuki para después sonreírle divertido. Aceptó el reto aún sonriéndole. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse pero la voz chillona de Karin lo detuvo._

_-matte kudasai, Sasuke-kun!! __No puedes ir tú solo, puede tratarse de una trampa!!deberíamos acabar con todos ellos... –_

_-tiene razón será mejor que te acompañemos – Juugo trató de persuadirlo._

_-ni siguiera lo piensen, ustedes cuatro se quedaran aquí... esta es mi venganza –_

_-espera un momento...- una voz frágil y apenas audible llamó la atención de todos, Sakura se extrañó un poco, aquella voz provenía del __**cuarto **__miembro de HEBI, la misteriosa persona que ocultaba su rostro – si crees que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos estas equivocado, yo quiero ir contigo, Naruto-kun esta en problemas, debo ayudarlo...- eso si que sorprendió a la pelirosa, ¿cómo era que conocía a Naruto? _

_-de ninguna manera, debes quedarte aquí con los demás- ese comentario pareció no agradarle del todo a aquella persona._

_-se muy bien que tú no harás nada por él, es por eso que quiero ir – su voz era de una chica, parecía extrañamente familiar a los oídos de Sakura._

_-tú te quedarás aquí y punto, sabes lo que soy capaz si no me obedeces – no hubo más palabras, con eso terminó la conversación, Sasuke estaba por irse pero Sakura se le adelantó._

_-espera, a donde crees que vas... – el ninja de la mascara se interpuso en su camino, Sakura frunció el seño molesta. _

_-déjame pasar...-dijo en tono amenazante._

_-es inútil, será mejor para ti si te quedas aquí – comentó Sasuke saltando hacia la rama de un árbol. La pelirosa se enfado aún más._

_-¿qué no lo entiendes? Naruto me necesita, soy la única que puede sanarlo, no sabemos en que condiciones está! – al borde del llano, la frustración comenzaba a impacientarla._

_-lo siento, pero Itachi-san fue muy claro...- el Akatsuki lo dijo casi como si se estuviera disculpando, después una risa nerviosa se escuchó detrás de la mascara -...debemos respetar sus deseos..-_

_-quieran o no, yo pasaré – exclamó mientras se ponía en guardia, Sakura estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por salvar a su amigo. El ninja de la mascara rió divertido, todos estaban muy serios atentos a cualquier ataque. La pelirosa corrió tan rápido como pudo, saltó hacia los árboles intentando huir de su contrincante, no tenia tiempo para pelear, lo único que podía hacer era escapar hacia donde estaba Naruto._

_-no escaparas...- le susurraron muy cerca del oído, en instantes, el Akatsuki estaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. La chica se sorprendió por tal velocidad y a la vez se desespero más. _

_-forme este equipo para asegurarme de que nadie interfiriera cuando finalmente encontrara a Itachi, HEBI, el momento ha llegado – los integrantes entendieron el mensaje, Juugo y Karin rodearon al shinobi de la capa con nubes, este miró a su alrededor tranquilamente. Sakura aprovechó esta distracción y siguió su caminó, pero de nuevo fue detenida, esta vez por la mujer de Akatsuki._

_-Konan, no la dejes escapar – ordenó su compañero, esta no respondió, solo miró fijamente a la Haruno. La ninja Akatsuki atacó primero, pero fue interceptada por una masa de arena que en poco tiempo la tenia fuertemente aprisionada. Sakura reconoció aquella técnica y se giró para ver a su defensor, por un momento pensó **que **el **Kazekage** había llegado pero se equivocó. La extraña joven de rostro cubierto era la que manejaba la arena con demasiada facilidad, se podía ver una enigmática sonrisa a través de aquella capucha. Una grave voz llamó la atención de la ninja medico._

_-iré solo porque Itachi está allá... tú te encargarás de Naruto, en cuanto lo localices huirás rápidamente – la joven de diecinueve años escuchó el plan atentamente, estuvo de acuerdo solo porque no le quedó de otra. Sasuke salió de allí seguido por su ex compañera. Viajaban a gran velocidad y pronto dejaron atrás a todos los demás, fue entonces que repentinamente varios desconocidos surgieron de entre los árboles, ambos ninjas se detuvieron mirando a su alrededor la cantidad de sujetos que aparecían._

_-no dejaremos que continúen, bueno, al menos no ella – la ojiverde suspiró harta de toda esta situación._

_-ninjas de la Niebla... – susurró el Uchiha, eran solo cuatro, pero sin duda les llevaría tiempo derrotarlos - contratados por Akatsuki - _

_-Sasuke-kun... yo me encargaré de ellos... tú adelántate...- el pelinegro la miró con desconfianza, pero le creyó, no sabia exactamente la razón pero repentinamente le preocupaba el bienestar de la pelirosa. _

– _estos no son tipos cualquiera...– contestó mientras desenfundaba su katana _

_-lo sé – la joven medico metió las manos al porta kunais y sacó una gran cantidad de estrellas shuriken, las lanzó hacia sus contrincantes, estos las esquivaron con gran agilidad – vamos vete! – le ordenó decididamente, el portador del Sharingan estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero lo detuvieron de un brazo – matte...! por favor... Naruto... sálvalo, onegai...- suplicó con su corazón latiéndole rápidamente, sabia que era mucho pedir, pero tenia el presentimiento de que talvez **esa** sería su ultima pelea. Sasuke la observó fríamente y se fue sin darle una respuesta, pero la Haruno sospechó que aquel silencio había significado un "si"..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Un año después...**

Despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio revisando algunos documentos que Tsunade-sama le encargó desde el atardecer y los necesitaba para el amanecer, la tenue luz de la lámpara que yacía sobre el escritorio era la única que alumbraba aquella vieja biblioteca. Miró el reloj, eran las once en punto, se frotó los ojos y continuó su tarea. Escuchó el sonido de las múltiples gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana, suspiró aburrida, entonces alguien surgió de aquella inmensa oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, a paso lento apareció Sasuke con algunos pergaminos en las manos. La pelirosa se sorprendió por aquella inesperada visita.

-Sasuke... –murmuró un poco nerviosa - ¿qué haces aquí...? – dijo al mismo tiempo que un débil bostezo escapaba de su boca.

-vine a devolver algunos pergaminos que pedí prestados – le enseño la evidencia, la chica lo miró interrogante.

-pudiste haber esperado hasta mañana, ya es muy tarde, además esta lloviendo allá afuera – dio un sorbo al té que tenía a un lado, le decepcionó descubrir que ya estaba frío – déjalos aquí, me encargare de acomodarlos en su lugar – dijo en todo amable señalando un lado de su escritorio. Sasuke la obedeció.

-vine aquí más temprano... pero parece que estabas descansando... no quise despertarte – ante ese comentario, Sakura se sobresaltó y se mordió el labio avergonzada.

-ah si, es que... últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, y además estoy ayudando a Shikamaru con eso de los exámenes chuunin que pronto comenzaran... debemos tener todo preparado... las solicitudes de Suna serán traídas por la embajadora de esa aldea, Temari-san ya debe estar en camino...- de nuevo suspiró agotada. Miró a Sasuke que la escuchaba con aparente atención – perdona, no... no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas, además, no debo perder el tiempo, necesito tener estos documentos listos para el amanecer...-

-creo que tanta presión no es bueno para la salud, debes descansar – le recomendó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y contemplaba la lluvia.

-también me tiene preocupada Naruto...- murmuró con pesadumbre - desde que regresamos de aquella misión... él no se ha recuperado del todo... no es bueno que se esfuerce tanto... podría decaer –

-tampoco esta bien que lo sobreprotejas tanto, el sabe cuidarse – la kunoichi apretó la mandíbula – por más que lo intentes, Naruto no cambiará, lo sabes muy bien...-

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer? Dejar que se destruya poco a poco? Nunca. Estuvimos a punto de perderlo... además, él siempre intentó protegerme, creo que ahora me toca protegerlo, aunque últimamente se ha olvidado un poco de las misiones – eso llamó la atención del Uchiha.

-es cierto, siempre me pedía entrenar juntos, creo que ahora pasa más tiempo con Hinata Hyuuga – se acercó lentamente a su antigua compañera, esta se quedó mirando a un punto indefinido.

-si, me alegra que Hinata lo tenga tan distraído – sonrió alegre, pero Sasuke pudo ver una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos. La chica se levantó de su asiento y acomodó los documentos perfectamente, los guardó en un cajón del escritorio junto con los pergaminos que Sasuke tomó prestados – por fin acabé, supongo que tu también regresaras a tu casa – preguntó mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una chaqueta – podemos regresar juntos – sugirió acercándose a la salida, Sasuke le siguió.

-todavía esta lloviendo, talvez deberíamos esperar un poco – la pelirosa le observó extrañada.

-¿no me digas que le temes a una indefensa lluvia? ¿o temes mojarte? Tal vez son las dos cosas– comentó divertida, el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos.

-lo dije porque creí que tú no quieras mojarte... a veces puedes llegar a ser una verdadera molestia...- salieron de allí, Sakura reía sigilosamente y su amigo fingía no escucharla. Ya no llovía tan fuerte, solo lloviznaba quedamente. El sonido de sus pasos hacia eco en todas partes y solo la tenue luz de luna les iluminaba el camino.

El pesado silencio que se formaba entre ellos dos era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, las delgadas gotas que los tocaban de vez en cuando eran con lo único que podían distraerse. Talvez era porque no tenían nada que discutir, su platica en la biblioteca fue algo que solamente surgió, espontáneamente. Desde niños siempre había sido así y ahora que ambos tenían veinte años todo seguía igual, a lo mejor era porque no eran tan cercaos como Sasuke lo era con Naruto, aquel chico rubio si que era un **puente** entre ellos dos, la persona con quien confiar y con quien enfadarse. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a su presencia, a pesar de que ya había pasado casi un año desde su regreso. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que debido a todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, su amor por el Uchiha poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose. Claro que sentía aprecio por él y todavía un ligero nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella cuando él estaba cerca, pero ahora Sasuke era su amigo. Solo eso.

La fría brisa la hizo estremecerse, giró la cabeza para verlo, él mantenía la vista enfrente, casi sin siquiera pestañear. Los charcos de agua que se aglomeraban por toda la calle, la oscuridad provocaba que la pelirosa no los pudiese esquivar, pero poco le importaba mojarse, de todos modos sus ropas ya estaban húmedas.

-me enteré de que pronto tu sentencia terminará, ya casi se cumple un año desde que regresaste, así que podrás volver a las misiones ninjas...- comentó animadamente, el pelinegro la miró con desinterés – y lo más importante, presentar el examen chuunin – Sakura enmudeció en espera de alguna respuesta.

-no es algo me emocione mucho, lo que más me importa en que por fin podré librarme de los molestos espías que me vigilan las veinticuatro horas del día – su amiga miró a todos lados.

-pero creo que ya te han retirado la vigilancia, no siento que alguien nos siga...-

-por ahora, parece que solo lo hacen cuando les da la gana...- comentó con un dejo de molestia en su voz, la chica le miró fijamente.

-oye, por cierto... nunca te... nunca te di las gracias por haber vuelto a la aldea... ¿sabes? Siempre tuve presente que tu regreso influyó mucho en la recuperación de Naruto, no me puedo imaginar la vida sin ese baka...- ella le sonrió afectuosamente, él solo se quedó en silencio sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario, después de unos segundos, Sasuke se animó a hablar.

-sabes por qué **no **espere hasta mañana para entregarte los pergaminos? – aquella pregunta extrañó a la Haruno, por un momento no supo de que hablaba hasta después recordó todo – no esperé porque sabía que tu estabas allí, quería verte...- la joven lo miró confundida, ¿quería verla? ¿para qué?

-ah... ¿en serio? Y para qué? – preguntó inocentemente, rápidamente notó que había algo en sus ojos que la hacían sentirse rara e incomoda, desvió su mirada tratando de evitar aquellas oscuras orbes pero aún así la ansiedad no desaparecía. Él parecía intentar decirle algo importante pero cada vez que abría la boca la cerraba inmediatamente, ¿qué era eso? ¿acaso estaba nervioso? Lo dudaba, él no era de el tipo de persona que sufría de nerviosismo ni mucho menos temía decir lo que sentía. Suspiró aliviada, no había nada de que preocuparse. Pero comenzó a hacerlo en cuanto él se acercó lentamente y le colocó las manos en ambos hombros, aquel gesto si que la impresionó, quiso decir algo pero el joven se le adelantó.

-he guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo... pero creo que ya no puedo contenerme más... llegué a mi limite...- la pelirosa sintió una mínima opresión en sus hombros el cual era el lugar donde él la tenía celosamente sujetada.

-Sa...Sasuke... me asustas, ¿es algo grave? – inquirió mirándolo con preocupación, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza y poco después se le escuchó suspirar con algo de frustración.

-Sakura... – hizo una pausa, era como si quisiera tomar fuerzas para lo que tenia planeado decir – Sakura yo... –

-_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- F. B.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-kuso...- alcanzó a pronunciar antes de caer sobre el pasto por décima vez, estaba tan débil que solo su fuerza de voluntad le permitía caminar – debo... llegar...- se repitió un vez más, la sangre de sus ropas ya estaba seca y los rasguños en todo su cuerpo ya no ardían... pero su brazo izquierdo seguía punzándole de dolor..._

_-ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡¿crees que podías escapar tan fácilmente?! – una tenebrosa voz hizo reaccionar de nuevo todos sus sentidos, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, pero era tan espeso aquel bosque que no podía verlo...sin embargo, no se daría por vencida, incluso si eso significaba la muerte...-_

_-sal de una vez! Maldito cobarde! – gritó furiosa mientras se tambaleaba, se puso en guardia con un kunai en mano - ¿¡que esperas!? – _

_-si eso es lo que quieres...- como una bala salió de su escondite y la golpeó en la espalda, la pelirosa cayó al suelo maldiciendo su mala concentración -...no te preocupes Sakura-san, esto será rápido... te prometo que no sentirás dolor... ja, ja, ja...- se aproximó a la kunoichi lentamente, la joven podía escuchar las pisadas de aquel asesino sobre el pasto, ella se encontraba boca abajo sin poder hacer nada, ya no le quedaba chakra en sus venas... era el fin...- ¡¡MUERE!! – el inconfundible sonido de una katana cortar carne inundó el bosque, Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir un liquido pegajoso manchar su rostro... levantó su vista interrogante solo para encontrarse con una figura masculina, sus piernas estaban levemente flexionadas y con sus manos sostenía firmemente aquella espada... Sakura no entendía, acaso la estaba... protegiendo...?_

_-¿quién... eres... tu..? –preguntó desde el suelo al ver las extrañas ropas de su salvador, no pudo distinguir bien a aquel sujeto ya que su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, una ráfaga de viento removió los cabellos de ambos, Sakura fijó su mirada al cuerpo inerte del asesino que hace algunos minutos estuvo a punto de matarla -...es-esta muerto...- susurró débilmente, casi no podía hablar, el cansancio era insoportable._

_-así que... Sakura... – la joven parecía confundida, aquella voz se le hacia familiar – veo que lograste vencerlos a todos – comentaron con un dejo burlón. La chica solo frunció el seño._

_-eres tú... – inquirió con evidente asombro – qué... qué sucedió con...? – la pelirosa intentó ponerse de pie, pero ni siquiera pudo mover un solo dedo. Entonces sintió que la tomaron del brazo que aun estaba sano y jalaron hacia arriba para cargarla en brazos, todo su cuerpo le punzó de dolor, la colocaron a la sombra de un árbol con su espalada recargada en el tronco – donde esta Naruto...? ¿qué sucedió con Itachi...? – atinó a decir en cuanto la ola de espasmos terminó._

_-no hay tiempo para preguntas... él esta algo grave – contestó con voz cansada mientras guardaba la katana en su funda, la kunoichi no podía verle la cara ya que aquel joven se encontraba de espaldas – solo un ninja medico como tú puede salvarlo - comentó desinteresadamente, ambos no se movían de su lugar._

_-¿c-como...? – exclamó extrañada, observó como aquel shinobi se daba la vuelta dejando al descubierto su rostro, el cual mostraba algunas heridas y raspones, reconoció la delgada línea que era su boca. Sus ojos despedían un profundo remordimiento dejando en segundo lugar al cansancio que en esos momentos parecía estar matándolo, la ropa que traía puesta un poco desgarrada y apenas si se podía mantener en pie – Sasuke-kun, dime ¿dónde está...? – gritó impaciente, en esos momentos le importaba más la vida de Naruto que la del Uchiha. _

_Sasuke no contestó nada, solo se encamino hacia un extremo del terreno y regresó con un bulto a cuestas, avanzó lentamente hacia Sakura, al llegar, colocó al lastimado ninja rubio a un lado de la pelirosa, después él mismo se dejó caer al suelo notablemente agotado_

_-necesita atención medica, si no, no creo que sobreviva...- murmuró el Uchiha con voz entrecortada, la chica se conmocionó por el estado tan deplorable de Naruto, había múltiples quemaduras en su brazo derecho y al parecer tenia una herida profunda en su abdomen ya que no paraba de sangrar. _

_-Na- Naruto... vamos, respóndeme...- la voz se le quebró, se arrodilló a su lado mientras comprobaba el pulso de su amigo, abrió el sierre de la chamarra del joven y se asustó mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida, intentó cubrirla con una gasa pero se desesperó al no poder hacerlo más rápido ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado y trabajar con una sola mano era mucho más lento. Las lagrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas al ver que Naruto se mantenía inconsciente sin el más leve indicio de vida mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez más lenta._

_-déjamelo a mi, solo dime que hacer – las fuertes manos del pelinegro la interrumpieron en su labor arrebatándole las gasas tratando de aliviar un poco su desesperación y angustia. Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero después reaccionó y comenzó a darle indicaciones para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un leve momento en el que sus mentes volvieron comprenderse a la perfección, comenzaron a ser de un equipo nuevo... _

_Al fin terminaron con esa herida, ahora solo faltaba la de su brazo... Naruto necesitaba que la piel de su extremidad casi carbonizada por las quemaduras se atendiera lo más pronto posible o podría infectarse. Pero Sakura no tenia suficiente chakra... así que solo quedaba vendar la lesión. _

_-siempre es así...- la pelirosa lucia desanimada y triste – las únicas cosas que puedo hacer por mis amigos son solo pequeñas, insignificantes... nunca resulto de mucha utilidad... soy demasiado débil...- un nudo en su garganta se formo poco a poco, Sasuke la veía apacible mientras escuchaba. Después bajó su vista a Naruto. _

_-talvez tengas razón... – susurró el Uchiha en voz baja - pero al igual que Naruto, darías la vida por cualquiera que fuera importante para ti... – la joven escuchaba aún con la vista baja y un poco sorprendida de que Sasuke se expresara así - -... eso es lo más importante...- la chica no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, ¿de verdad él había dicho todas esas palabras?. _

_-Sa- Sasuke-kun...-_

_-la aldea más cerca de aquí es Konoha... tendríamos que viajar toda la noche si queremos que Naruto se salve – comentó con voz baja mientras cargaba a Naruto en su espalda, luego se giró para poder ver a la pelirosa – podrás andar? – interrogó con vista fatigada, era obvio que a él tampoco le quedaba reserva alguna de chakra._

_-si... vamos... y-yo te sigo...- _

_Viajaban a paso lento, constantemente se detenían a descansar, cada vez más agitados no veían el fin a ese suplicio. Las piernas le fallaron y la vista se le nublo por instantes, estiró el brazo buscando en que apoyarse pero no encontró nada... y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su cabello rosado cubría el pasto alrededor... los finos ases de luz que lograban traspasar la espesa vegetación mantenían sus párpados cerrados. No podía seguir, era demasiado._

_Alguien se acercó e intentó ponerla de pie pero no funcionó, lentamente abrió los ojos y comprobó que era Sasuke quien estaba en frente, volvió a cerrarlos rendida y fue cuando escucho múltiples voces, entre ellas pudo distinguir la de Neji y eso la reconforto bastante, luego ya no supo más porque perdió completamente la conciencia..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Miró a todos lados antes de salir de su casa, no estaba muy segura de si quería verlo en aquellos momentos, lo único que deseaba era poder llevar una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones... pero sabia que nadie era tan afortunado, eso era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba tan aturdida por la conversación que sostuvo con el Uchiha la otra noche que no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a su destino.

Frotó sus ojos con cansancio para después entrar a aquel enorme edificio, caminó por los pasillos y no le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que casi no hubiera personas allí, aún era demasiado temprano, dudaba mucho que su sensei estuviera despierta a esas horas y eso significaba que debía esperar hasta que Tsunade-sama se levantara y todo eso. Estaba por llegar a la oficina de la Godaime cuando de esa habitación salieron un grupo de ninjas de elite, mejor conocidos como ANBUs, todos estaban enmascarados, sus ropas sucias detonaban la fatigosa misión que habían realizado. Pasaron junto a ella y solo uno de ellos de detuvo en frente suyo. La mascara de búho facilitó saber su identidad.

-Neji-sempai, buenos días, me da gusto que haya regresado pronto – saludo educadamente, él joven ANBU no pronunció ni una palabra, poco después se quitó la mascara. Lo primero que vio la Haruno fueron esos profundos y albinos ojos destellaban cansancio total.

-no tienes porque llamarme "sempai"...- articuló reservadamente pero con voz grave -...buenos días...- su compañera sonrío cordialmente.

-pero si eres mi superior, lo normal es que te llame así o no? – el Hyuuga solo la miró sin expresión alguna, pero para ella significaba una cosa: fastidio. Sakura trató de no reírse – ¿lograron completar su misión? – intentó cambiar el tema.

-si, aunque nos llevo un poco de tiempo... – respondió con cierta molestia – bueno, al menos me sirvió de distracción, últimamente las cosas se han complicado en mi vida...- ese comentario llamó la atención de la pelirosa y se alegró internamente, poco a poco Neji estaba tomándole confianza de nuevo, todo empezaba a tornarse como en los viejos tiempos. De pronto recordó lo que Sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior y la tristeza empaño su rostro. No todo seguía igual.

-te comprendo... a veces me dan ganas de regresar a la época cuando no había que preocuparnos por ciertas cosas y otras veces tan solo quisiera huir muy lejos y olvidarme de todo...- el Bouke frunció el seño ante esa declaración.

-veo que también tienes problemas... creo que yo me siento igual que tu... – ambos jóvenes se sintieron comprendidos, había cierta armonía entre ellos dos, a diferencia de hace un año, cuando él no soportaba verla...

-oye, por cierto, ¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra allí adentro? Me pidió unos documentos y me dijo que se los tuviera listos al amanecer pero no estaba muy segura de que estuviera despierta...-

-ella esta allí dentro... llévale lo que necesita – Neji se recargó el la pared y cruzó los brazos -...estaré esperándote aquí...- Sakura se ruborizó levemente y asintió con la cabeza, después se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Godaime. Cuando salió(después de diez minutos) tenia el semblante cansado, al parecer su maestra no estaba de buen humor y había regañado injustificadamente a su joven pupila, siempre era lo mismo, Tsunade-sama estaba de malas porque de seguro alguien la había despertado. Pero al ver al salir de la oficina y ver a su compañero, de pie esperándola, disipó su irritación.

-supe que Naruto estaba empeñado en acompañarlos a esa misión – exclamó la chica con cierto enojo – Tsunade-sama hizo bien en no permitirle ir –

-supongo que si, a mi me pidió que convenciera a la Hokage-sama, pero me negué... es culpa suya que este tan lastimado desde aquella vez... fue un irresponsable al seguir sin precaución a Uchiha Itachi...- lo dijo con antipatía, eso extrañó un poco a su compañera – en cualquier caso no debes preocuparte tanto por él, Hinata-sama lo cuida demasiado bien... todos los días lo lleva a la mansión...- eso ultimo lo dijo murmurando, Sakura ahora si que estaba confundida. Y molesta.

-¿en... en serio? No lo sabia... de hecho, no estaba enterada de que los visitaba... ¿dices que Hinata...? no tenia idea de que los dos estuvieran tan unidos... pero era de suponerse... Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto...- sin saber por que, la rabia que sintió en un principió fue remplazada por una profunda tristeza.

-¿...crees...? ¿crees que ellos dos... tengan algún tipo de... de relación...? - le costó un poco de trabajo decirlo, sobre todo cuando los celos que sentía lo carcomían por dentro.

-no lo se...- le contestó indiferente, después hubo silencio.

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Dieron vuelta en un pasillo y a lo lejos distinguieron a dos figuras familiares. Uno de ellos era conocido como el "traidor" de la aldea, Sakura sabía perfectamente quien era, estaba de perfil hablando con una joven, cabello largo y azulado, el semblante asustado y nervioso de aquella chica era algo característico de su personalidad pero claramente se podía ver que el miedo la mantenía estática en su lugar. Era una escena algo rara, tanto **en** Hinata como **en** Sasuke se percibía cierta tensión la cual era un poco extraña, ella se mantenía cabizbaja mientras el Uchiha parecía murmurarle unas cuantas cosas. Entonces se percataron de la presencia de Sakura y Neji, la expresión de la souke cambió a una llena de terror y angustia, mientras que el pelinegro frunció el seño y su semblante se endureció.

Neji arqueó una ceja al ver la actitud tan sospechosa de esos dos y justo cuando estaba **por** llamar a Hinata sucedió algo que lo dejó atónito. Sasuke tomó de los hombros a la prima del Bouke y la estampó sobre la pared, conciente de que **tanto** la Haruno como el Hyuuga los estaban observando, se posesionó de los labios de Hinata con cierta violencia, la azorada souke abrió los ojos como platos mientas se mantenía en su lugar sin saber exactamente que hacer, vio a Sakura al lado de su querido primo y una ola de celos la invadió, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso de Sasuke rodeando el cuello del joven con sus temblorosos brazos, su corazón latía aceleradamente debido al arrepentimiento que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella pero el **despecho** fue más fuerte y cegó su sentido de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal.

Sakura observaba la escena con la boca abierta y Neji parpadeó repetidas veces, no lo entendía... desde cuando Hinata y Sasuke salían juntos? ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que ser el "traidor"? Desolado siguió su camino **pasando** indiferentemente al lado de aquella notable "pareja", ni siquiera los miró, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Sintiendo un profundo rencor hacia el Uchiha menor, se perdió de vista, la pelirosa pareció reaccionar y lentamente siguió a su sempai.

-etto... Hina-chan... no creen que deberían... ir a otro lugar más privado...? – Sasuke la miró con desdén y la Hyuuga no dijo nada ya que mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-lo tomaremos en cuenta... si nos disculpas, estamos ocupados...- ese comentario si que enfureció a la pelirosa, miró a su amigo incrédula y con el seño fruncido.

-no quiero imaginar la razón por la que haces esto – murmuró la ninja medico con visible rabia – pero si es lo que estoy pensando de una vez te digo que **no conseguirás** nada con esa actitud tan infantil que tienes... jamás te creí capaz... jugando con los sentimientos de las personas... jugando con Hinata...- eso llamó la atención de la joven Hyuuga -...eres un ser despreciable...- **una** mirada tan fría como el hielo fue lo que recibió la ojiverde por parte de Sasuke, la chica se retiró de allí tratando de alcanzar a Neji.

Salió del edificio y el sol de la mañana la recibió en todo su esplendor, busco con la mirada a su objetivo y lo vio caminando solitario a unos cuantos metros de allí. Llegó a su lado, podía verlo en su mirada... Neji estaba enojado... más que enojado, furioso. Al parecer aquel "teatrito" entre Hinata y Sasuke si que había afectado los nervios del Hyuuga, se le veía aturdido y molesto.

-parece que te afecto estar presente en aquellas circunstancias, pero no debes preocuparte... dudo mucho que **entre** Sasuke y Hinata exista algo...- el joven volteó a verla.

-parece que a ti tampoco te gusto la idea... no me equivoque al pensar que todavía sientes algo por Uchiha Sasuke...- lo dijo con cierto rencor, pero no estaba seguro de porque estaba tan enfadado, después de todo su prima tenía derecho a hacer su vida con quien fuese... extrañamente se sintió traicionado, igual que aquella vez cuando descubrió a Sakura y Sasuke en una situación un tanto comprometedora.

-Neji... definitivamente no siento esa clase de amor hacia Sasuke... de hecho creo saber porque hizo lo que hizo hace unos momentos...- el jounin la escuchaba con interés, Sakura continuó hablando...- creo que quería darme celos...- aquello sorprendió nuevamente al portador del Byagukan.

-¿celos...?- preguntó inseguro.

-sabes Neji... analizando un poco las cosas... – lo miró fijamente, había cierto miedo reflejado en sus orbes verdes – creo que me he enamorado...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**F.B.**-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Temblaba... y no era por el frío, sino por el miedo. Su maestra se estaba encargando de todo y aunque ella había querido ayudar, Tsunade-sama no se lo había permitido. Su vista volvió a empañarse pero esta vez no le importó que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Y habían pasado dos semanas y la salud del rubio no mejoraba, hizo una seña al mesero y al poco tiempo tenia una botella de SAKE enfrente suyo. Era la segunda en esa noche..._

_La ardiente bebida quemaba su garganta ya que no estaba acostumbrada a semejante cosa. Pronto la melancolía se adueño de su corazón y con amargura dejó que su cuerpo se embriagara lentamente, su dolor era tan grande... lo único que quería era olvidad._

_Olvidar que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de morir..._

_Olvidad que quizás no volvería a verlo jamás..._

_Olvidad que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo..._

_Olvidar que su antiguo amor había regresado..._

_Yacía en la ultima mesa en un rincón solo y oscuro, aquella taberna triste y sucia parecía ser la única que entendía sus penas. Tenia la vista perdida en algún lugar del suelo, quiso tomar la botella de licor pero ésta y a no estaba sobre la mesa, molesta levantó el rostro para ver al responsable y lo que encontró la sorprendió en gran medida. Aquel joven la miraba intensamente, en una mano tenia la botella de sake y en la otra sostenía una larga katana, acercó una silla y tomó asiento a un lado de la pelirosa._

_-Sasuke-kun... ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en el hospital? Tus heridas aún no sanan – comentó en un susurró. El Uchiha pudo ver que el licor había surtido efecto ya que las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas, los ojos parecían a punto de estallarle en lagrimas y sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos._

_-¿en serio disfrutas de beber esto? – dijo mientras ponía la botella en un lugar alejado. Las personas a su alrededor murmuraba quedamente, era obvio que la presencia del pelinegro causaba revuelto. Ignorando a todos aquellos individuos se concentró únicamente en su ex compañera. _

_-solo... déjame en paz... quiero estar sola...-habló arrastrando algunas palabras, intentó arrebatarle el envase a el joven pero este la esquivó fácilmente._

_-embriagándote no dará solución a tus problemas... de hecho, puede que los empeore...- ese comentario provocó que la pelirosa golpeará la mesa con su puño totalmente molesta llamando la atención de los presentes._

_-no tienes **ningún derecho** a decirme lo que debo o no hacer – arrojó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie instantáneamente pero con cierta dificultad – desde hace mucho que lo perdiste... o talvez nunca lo tuviste, de cualquier modo, se muy bien que no te importa lo que pueda pasarme... ni a mi ni a Naruto... me extraña que sigas en la aldea... pensé que te irías tan pronto como tuvieras oportunidad...- y diciendo esto, salió del establecimiento con paso torpe y lento, los párpados le pesaban del cansancio y la cruel lluvia que la había recibido a su salida no la ayudaba en nada a controlar sus movimientos. De pronto sintió que alguien le sujetaba el brazo derecho haciéndola girarse por completo._

_-es así como me agradeces el haber salvado la vida de ese torpe...- le susurró muy de cerca, la Haruno tardó un poco en analizar aquellas palabras, el alcohol no le permitía concentrarse muy bien. Pero sin duda aquel comentario de nuevo la enfado._

_-tú... aún después de todo sigues viendo a Naruto como una carga...- lo dijo también murmurando, después cerró los puños y rompió en llanto, golpeó una y otra vez el pecho de Sasuke, la lluvia los mojaba pero todo eso quedo en segundo plano en el momento en que el Uchiha sintió las cálidas lagrimas de Sakura humedeciendo su ropa – **si yo no te hubiese pedido que lo salvaras no lo hubieras hecho verdad?** no mereces todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, incluso ahora que puede morir... tú... ni siquiera sientes un mínimo de compasión – _

_-jamás le he pedido algo... jamás le obligue a ir detrás de mi... ni a ti, ni a él, todo lo que a sucedido ustedes lo han hecho por su propia voluntad! – la tomó por las muñecas obligándola a detenerse, después la empujó tan fuerte que la chica cayó al suelo, su antiguo amigo solo la observaba fríamente – y yo que me tome la molestia de ir a ese asqueroso sitio por ti... y lo único que obtengo son reclamos... todos ustedes deberían estar agradecidos...- la pelirosa lo escuchó apaciblemente y con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, sentada sobre el duro pavimento sentía como las gotas de agua rebotaban en el suelo y le mojaban las piernas, se levantó lentamente y lo encaró totalmente enfurecida._

_-tratábamos de salvarte, Sasuke-kun...! – ante aquellas palabras, el joven solo frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula. _

_-¡ya se los dije una vez... jamás pedí que me ayudaran... tanto trabajo les costó entender que la venganza era más importante para mi que **su** **estúpida amistad!** -_

_-¡y a ti tanto te cuesta entender que lo hacemos solo porque eres importante para nosotros! – le espetó con toda su furia - Intentamos salvarte porque te considerábamos nuestro amigo! tal vez tú **ya olvidaste** que alguna vez lo fuimos, pero Naruto y yo no... nunca... desde que te fuiste...- se le quebró la voz y ya no pudo continuar._

_-no debieron hacerlo... debieron odiarme, debieron resignarse... era lo mejor – Sakura se extrañó por lo que dijo el pelinegro – de que les sirvió todo esto, ahora Naruto va a morir... y dudó mucho que la aldea me permita quedar...- después de eso, nadie dijo nada. La ninja medico suspiró cansada, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y siguió su camino, un rayo iluminó los alrededores seguido de un ensordecedor trueno. Sakura tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, no pudo distinguir el dolor del golpe con el mareo que la abrumaba. Tosió un poco, todo el lugar le daba vueltas y mientras trataba de incorporarse juró a si misma que no volvería a probar ni una gota de alcohol._

_Entonces la sujetaron por la cintura y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Sasuke se compadeció del estado tan deplorable de la kunoichi y la cargó en brazos, ella cerró los ojos, se sentía flotar con cada paso que el pelinegro daba, tenía tanto sueño que no le importó descansar entre el regazo de él. Extrañamente se sintió segura._

_Sakura ya dormitaba cuando al fin llegaron a un lugar seco en donde protegerse de la lluvia. La antigua mansión Uchiha. Sasuke entró silenciosamente a aquella casa y después subió los escalones que conducían a su vieja habitación, recostó en su enorme cama a la azorada chica que había despertado ante tanto movimiento, el lugar estaba oscuro y frío, no lograba distinguir casi nada y estaba tan confundida que no tenia ni idea que hacia allí. Alguien se sentó a su lado, sintió que lentamente bajaban el cierre de su blusa rosa, no opuso resistencia y dejó que la desvistieran, cerró los ojos y cuando despertó nuevamente, ya estaba vestida con ropa seca y limpia, Sasuke ahora estaba concentrado en secar el húmedo cabello de la pelirosa con una toalla. Aquel suave masaje la adormeció poco a poco, cuando hubo terminado la arropó con las sabanas ella solo se acurrucó._

_-Neji... abrázame...- aunque fue solo un murmullo, él la escuchó claramente, estaba a puntó de salir de la habitación pero en cuanto escucho eso se detuvo y se giró para verla. Al parecer la chica estaba soñando y si bien no quiso tomarle demasiada importancia, no pudo evitar pensar que había algo "raro" entre aquellos dos. Lo notó, cuando llegaron a Konoha ese Hyuuga no se había apartado ni un solo instante de Sakura y ella lucia feliz y relajada con él a su lado. Pero casi estaba seguro que alguien como Neji - frió, arrogante y serio – no le interesaría una joven como Sakura... pero de eso no estaba tan seguro, ella había cambiado tanto, no era de extrañarse que cualquier hombre se sintiera atraído por alguien como ella... _

_Salió de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de él, recordó de pronto que también conocía a una persona con el apellido Hyuuga. _

_A la mañana siguiente despertó con un molesto dolor en la sien, aunque no era muy intenso si lograba fastidiarla por completo. Hizo a un lado las frazadas, salió da la cama y casi cae al suelo cuando una de sus piernas se quedo atrapada en el edredón, cuando estuvo totalmente de pie se acercó al ventanal, la habitación estaba algo oscura debido a las cortinas que cubrían toda la ventana, al correrlas, la luz entro de golpe y le cegó por un momento. Se cubrió con una mano tratando de aminorar la luz y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a esta._

_El cuarto se alumbró y estudió con detalle cada una de las pertenencias que había allí, en el único escritorio estaba un portarretratos **puesto** boca a bajo; lo tomó y la fotografía que vio le provocó una profunda nostalgia, estaban ellos tres, Sasuke, Sakura, y Naruto, todos con doce años a excepción de Kakashi-sensei. _

_Suspirando dejo la fotografía, sintió una oleada de frío en sus piernas y se percató que solo traía puesta una camiseta grande y blanca que alcanzaba a cubrir solo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Buscó con la mirada su ropa pero no encontró nada, un poco avergonzada abrió la puerta de salida y lo único que vio fue un largo pasillo, salió y lo recorrió cuidadosamente, después encontró unas escaleras, las bajó y cuando llegó al final, pasó por un espejo logro ver por medio de este que la camisa que traía puesta tenia el sello Uchiha en la espalda._

_Recordó que Sasuke había estado con ella en el bar anoche y también lo de la discusión entre ellos dos. Pero no lograba recordar porque estaba en la casa de él... la duda la asaltó al igual que el miedo, ¿acaso ellos habían...? no, ella lo hubiese recordado, además estaba segura de que el pelinegro jamás se atrevería a aprovecharse de una tonta chica ebria. _

_Escuchó voces, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían y pronto se encontró cerca de la entrada principal de aquélla casa, Sasuke estaba de espaldas y mantenía la puerta abierta, al parecer hablaba con alguien, reconoció la voz de la otra persona... y se aterrorizó._

_-¿Sakura...? – nombraron su nombre con cierto dejo de sorpresa, ella balbuceó algunas palabras pero no supo exactamente que decir, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miró con desdén, pero Neji la observaba con rabia e incredulidad. _

_**Continuara...**_

_Y bien? Ya se que este capi se trató (en su mayoría) de los personajes que menos "aprecian" dentro de la historia, pero lo hice con el fin de que entendieran como se sentían Sakura y Sasuke, no me aguante las ganas de hacer un capitulo en que conocieran la verdad sobre estos dos ya que muchos piensan que ella es de lo peor. Je, je, pero ella también tuvo parte de la culpa no? **Ahora les dejo esto de tarea ¿de quien se ha enamorado Sakura? Creo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia... jum! Yo quería que fuese algo que realmente los dejara sorprendidos. ¿y que fue lo que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura?**_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **ahora veremos parte del **pasado** de nuestra parejita central, Neji y Hinata. Y que fue del equipo HEBI. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**Dark Angel: **hola, arigato por comentar, sorry, pero creo que esta vez también me tarde un poco en subir el fic, espero que hayas disfrutado el capi, aunque estuvo un poco aburrido no? Bueno, nos vemos más adelante. Bye. _

_**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan: **hello! Primero que nada, gracias por tus valiosos reviews, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con este capi, la historia ya esta llegando a su fin y como ves, lentamente estoy haciendo que los personajes emparejen con la persona que elegí para ellos. ¿te acuerdas de la sorpresa que te prometí? Bueno pues muy pronto sabrás de que se trata. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Matta ne!_

_**Diosamaya021: **hola como estas!? Que bueno seguir recibiendo tus comentarios con cada capitulo, muchas gracias, ojala que este te haya gustado, he revelado algunas cosillas pero en general me centre más en Sakura y Sasuke, se que deje atrás a Neji y Hina pero me pareció que también otros deberían tener su espacio no? Naaaa, si no te gusto puedes decírmelo, el próximo capi capi hará su aparición el fantástico Garra, ojala puedas leerlo. Nos vemos luego, sayonara!! Cuídate. _

_**Miyako hyuuga1912: **je, je, como ya no quiero pelearme por Neji, me lo quedare yo, así que tienes mi permiso para buscar a alguien más. Je, je, es broma, es broma, gracias por tus comentarios, tal vez este capi se te haga un poco aburrido ya que es de las personas que menos te caen bien verdad? Talvez después de esto baje le numero de audiencia (espero que no), ojala pueda verte en el siguiente capi, adiós y descansa. Bye._

_**Tsunade25: **estoy feliz de que sigas por aquí, las cosas estan por finalizar y Gaara aparecerá en el próximo capi así que espero y no te lo pierdas, oye y que te pareció este capi? Lo hice con la intención de que dejaran (aunque fuera un poquito) de odiar a la pelirosa pero creo que es inevitable, ni yo misma puedo dejar de sentir antipatia por ella je. En fin, te agradezco por tus comentarios, nos vemos luego. Bye!_

_**DxL-Hyuuga: **je, je, hola! Parece que cada vez Neji sufre más, ya sean por celos o por otra cosa, pronto se cansará de esta situación y ya vez, va a recurrir a otras medidas para librarse de la "atracción" que siente por su prima. Pronto todos sabrán la verdad, y también pronto terminara mi fic... buaaa! Como sea, gracias por tus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capi, cuídate. _

_**Star Flowers: hello! **Todo lo que leíste en este capi ya lo sabe neji, es por eso que la defendía tanto… pero no se como le creyó... no te preocupes que dudó mucho que ellos dos vuelvan a ser pareja, ahora lo más interesante viene, Sakura esta enamorada (a quien le importa?) y sobre todo, Gaara hará su aparición. Gracias por tus comentario, ojala y sigas conmigo aqul, nos vemos próximamente. Sayonara!_

_**MusaCaliope: **espero poder revelar lo que Hinata tiene en el próximo capi, aun no estoy segura, pero eso si, gaara aparecerá. Ojala este capi te haya gustado como el anterior y gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos próximamente. Matta ne!_

_**Yusha: **je, je, gracias por tus comentarios, ya se va a saber como Hinata fue a dar con Sasuke y que tanto conoce a la "otra" Hinata, también se sabrá por que dejo la aldea de Gaara y como volvió. Neji estará que se muere por los celos y no creas que Hina se va a salvar, pero sobre todo, Neji tomará una decisión que... bueno, más adelante la sabrás. Nos vemos, pórtate bien._

_**Lechuza: **primero que nada, gracias por estar tan pendiente con los capis y sobre todo que dejes tus valiosos comentarios. Como veras, las cosas se están haciendo claras y espero que después de este capi Sakura sea más comprendida por todos, claro, lo dudo un poco pero ni modo, je. No dejo de pensar que convertí a Hinata en algo demasiado raro, solo espero no decepcionar a todos con los próximos capis. Bueno pues, nos vemos luego, estaré esperándote, bye!!_

_**Cari-sama: **je, que bien que te gusto el capi, je, je, pronto habrá escena de beso... acompañada de algo más... jo, jo,jo. Y sobre lo de Hinata esta algo revoltoso, pronto lo revelare y solo espero que estés allí cuando lo haga. Gracias por tu comentario, bye!!_


	17. Dolor

**Disclairmer: **Naruto no me pertenece, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de la autora Anisita: **por fin pude subirlo!! A todos los lectores, gomnasai por tardar milenios! De verdad, yo se que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera se acuerdan de que trata mi fic, aun así, espero sus valiosos comentarios. Disfruten el capi.

**En Busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 17 **

"_**Dolor"**_

Esa mañana llegaba su onisan de una larga misión, quería darle la bienvenida antes que los demás y por eso se había levantado tan temprano. Una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro mientras caminaba hacia el edificio principal, las oficinas de la Hokage; las calles estaban semivacías al igual que los pasillos del edifico. En cuanto entró se sintió un poco menos observada por el ANBU que la seguía a todas partes, suspiró aliviada para después alisarse el cabello con los dedos y acomodárselo adecuadamente. La emoción de ver a Neji la mantenía tan alegre que no le importó ver la silueta de cierto pelinegro recargado sobre la pared de un pasillo.

Hinata intentó pasar de largo e ignorarlo pero él la detuvo colocándose en frente suyo, ella apretó la mandíbula tratando de no perder los estribos.

-Sasuke-kun, déjame pasar por favor...- murmuró con cautela, intentando no verlo a los ojos.

-vienes a ver a alguien? – dijo en tono burlón, ella estuvo tentada a contestarle agresivamente pero no quería provocarlo, se supone que ese día debía estar feliz para su primo.

-Neji-onisan regresa hoy, vine a recibirlo...- cabizbaja y con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados sobre su regazo, contestó sumisamente o más bien, con un poco de miedo.

-¿en serio? Pensé que era algo más importante -

-para mi lo es...- lentamente, se animó a verle la cara - ¿y tú? Pensé que tenias prohibido entrar aquí sin una escolta... –

-de hecho, ya me la retiraron... mi sentencia terminó – se acercó un poco más a ella – oye, por cierto, pensé que tu primo te odiaba... ¿no intentó asesinarte hace algún tiempo atrás...? – aquellas ácidas palabras terminaron por acabar con la paciencia de Hinata.

-así fue, pero él a cambiado... Neji-onisan es un hombre admirable y digno de confianza, es mucho mejor persona que tú...- lo miró con despreció, él ni siquiera se inmutó.

-creo que hay cierto tono de reproche en tus palabras... –

-me alegra que te des cuenta... ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste...? – inquirió con resentimiento – ¿no fuiste tú quien me obligó a unirme al Hebi a base de amenazas? –

-pudiste haberlas rechazado...-

-no, no podía... además, en la ultima pelea, casi me matan...-

-debiste haber huido si no querías salir lastimada o sí tenias miedo– comentó indiferente.

_-_no soy ninguna cobarde – murmuró entre dientes y con los puños fuertemente apretados

-sabes...? últimamente en la aldea han ocurrido una serie de asesinatos, todos son de ladrones u asesinos y por alguna razón aparecen en los callejones con la garganta cortada...- la miró intensamente – espero que no estés involucrada...-

-por supuesto que no! – exclamó con indignación, su ex compañero frunció el seño.

-las murmuraciones han comenzado... todos sospechan de mi... –

-yo no tengo nada que ver...- dio un paso hacia atrás temerosa, no lo entendía, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan mal?.

-tal vez tu no lo recuerdas... pero que tal "ella"...? – inquirió el pelinegro sin creerle nada – recuerda que pierdes el conocimiento en cuanto "ella" aparece, no me extraña que no te acuerdes de nada -

-ya te dije que no... – respondió con un hilo de voz, ya no estaba tan segura de su inocencia... – e-es me-mejor que te olvides de todo e intentes vi-vivir tú vida... -

-¿y que crees que he estado haciendo en todo este tiempo? Solo que contigo en la aldea no puedo relajarme por completo...-

-por favor... tienes tanta desconfianza de mi, pero no olvides que nosotros dos fuimos compañeros... hicimos las mismas cosas juntos, en equipo y ahora no comprendo de que tienes miedo...-

-miedo? Creo que tú eres la más aterrorizada aquí – se sostuvieron la mirada varios segundos, había un evidente resentimiento en ambos – no se como pude fijarme en ti...-

-esta bien... lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya quedó en el pasado – la joven le miró fijamente, su frágil voz había cambiado al igual que la mirada, se le notaba un poco más fría y distante – y estoy de acuerdo en que quieras rehacer tu vida... solo espero que no se te dificulte encontrar a una mujer que te acepte después de todo lo que has hecho y si estas pensando en Sakura... parece que ella ya esta interesada en alguien más...- ante eso, Sasuke frunció el seño con enfado – últimamente Neji y ella están más unidos que nunca... – el tono burlesco que usó irritó enormemente al pelinegro.

Escucharon voces y ambos voltearon instintivamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían, Neji y Sakura les observaban algo confundidos, el semblante de Hinata cambió totalmente, pareció reaccionar y se asustó enormemente al verificar que aún se encontraba junto al traidor y que su onisan la observaba desde lejos. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke miraba a Sakura con una mezcla de dolor y reproche. Entonces sintió que el Uchiha la tomaba de los hombros y la estampaban contra la pared, casi no sintió el dolor del golpe ya que los insípidos labios de Sasuke oprimían los suyos con furia y violencia.

Celos fue lo que sintió al **verla** a su lado. Se suponía que Hinata iría a su encuentro y al verlos juntos se sintió traicionada, tanto dolor en su pecho pugnaba por salir y deseaba **desquitarse** con la persona causante de ese sufrimiento. Neji. Le haría pagar, le haría **sentir **lo que ella sentía. La voz en su cabeza no paraba de gritar y con tanta confusión no fue capaz de pensar las cosas mejor, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso despechado y sin alma que Sasuke le ofrecía. Pero quien le aseguraba que su onisan sentiría lo que ella. Vio a Neji pasar de largo tratando de no verlos lo cual provocó un profundo vació en el estomago de la Souke, la vergüenza recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ahora se sentía tan patética.

Sakura se acercó a ellos y no se fue sin antes decirle unas cuantas palabras a Sasuke, la miró y había cierta decepción en los ojos de la pelirosa, no soportó esa mirada y agachó el rostro con cobardía. Sakura se fue seguramente para lograr alcanzar a su primo, y entonces ellos dos quedaron solos, sin decir ni una palabra...

-en que me he convertido...? – murmuró asustada, el Uchiha se giró para verla con rareza.

-en lo peor que te pudo haber pasado... - le contestó como si aquella respuesta fuera de lo más obvia, Hinata frunció el seño confundida – en una persona enamorada...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El olor a sangre le hizo sonreír, pero en seguida su mirada cambió a una de total repulsión, si algo odiaba de las personas era que rogaran por su vida, ni las lagrimas de aquel sujeto, ni tampoco los débiles gemidos de dolor provocaron remordimiento en aquella joven mujer. Tomó la katana samurai que yacía a unos cuántos metros de allí, clavada sobre un montículo de tierra, se arrodilló junto a su victima acercándole peligrosamente la espada a la yugular._

_-¿quieres vivir? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente, el asustado hombre en el suelo tuvo la impresión de que su vida dependía de la respuesta a aquélla pregunta. Su respiración era agitada por el miedo y el dolor de sus heridas, aquella extraña joven lo había derrotado casi enseguida. Y pensar que él solo quería divertirse un rato con ella._

_-sssssi...- dijo con voz quebrada y llena de terror – por... por favor... n-no me matttesss – suplicó de nuevo, la souke suspiró con decepción._

_-cinco niños y diez mujeres...- susurró la chica con desinterés, el ninja herido tragó un poco de saliva – eso fue lo que me dijiste en un principio para intimidarme, ¿no es así? Mataste a toda esa gente inocente... una por una... le cortaste esta parte – dijo señalando el cuello del hombre -... los dejaste desangrar... claro, no sin antes haberte "divertido" con ellos...-_

_-por favor!! Déjame ir...- cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula al momento de sentir el frío acero pasearse por su garganta._

_-admito que matar es muy divertido pero... asesinar a gente inocente no tiene ningún sentido... dime, ¿tus victimas también suplicaron como tú? ¿qué tan compasivo fuiste? –_

_-baassstaaa...- las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de aquel sujeto, lloró, al parecer, por arrepentimiento lo cual provocó una sonrisa burlesca en los labios de la chica._

_-te diré lo que haré... no cortaré tu garganta, ¿qué te parece? – sonrió dulcemente, la otra persona le miró confundido y anonado, no sabia si aquella angelical mujer le decía la verdad, pero por un momento se sintió aliviado de que le perdonaran la vida – en vez de eso...- se puso de pie lentamente, retiró la filosa espada del cuello del ninja – cortaré tu cabeza...- y con suma agilidad, la rebanó tan rápido como un rayo. La sangre salpicó sus botas y parte de la gabardina café que traía puesta, aquel violento movimiento provocó que su capucha resbalará hacia atrás y dejara en descubierto el hermoso rostro de aquella sanguinaria asesina -...cometiste un grave error con tan solo atreverte a mirarme de esa manera...- dejó caer la katana al suelo con desprecio._

_-una espada inservible... al igual que su dueño...- murmuró para después retirarse del lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido, en su rostro sombrío y sereno no se reflejaba ningún dejo de arrepentimiento por la muerte de aquel sujeto al cual le había arrebatado la vida con sus propias manos. Ella sabia que el mundo estaba mejor sin ese hombre, nadie podía reprocharle nada ya que lo que estaba haciendo era limpiar a la sociedad de sujetos como él. Además de que era una buena oportunidad de probar sus habilidades recién aprendidas._

_Sonrió con satisfacción al cerciorarse de que alguien más se acercaba bastante rápido, y no era solo uno, sino varios, cubrió su rostro con la capucha teniendo demasiado cuidado de que esta vez no descubrieran su identidad, activó su Byakugan y lo que vio la sorprendió un poco. Frunció el seño molesta al percatarse **de que a uno** de ellos lo conocía. Pertenecían a la misma aldea._

_Esperó pacientemente no sin antes desactivar su Byakugan y cuando los tuvo enfrente no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír levemente. Aquellos cuatro sujetos se detuvieron y miraron con detenimiento a la extraña figura que les obstruía el paso, no era tan alta, pero tampoco muy baja, la mitad de su rostro estaba escondido debajo de una capucha, la gabardina que vestía dificultaba saber de que sexo era aquella persona, pero lo más llamativo en ella era que cargaba sobre su espalda un morral rojo. Entonces una chica pelirroja y con ojos igual de rojos dio un paso al frente y la encaró. _

_-por qué rayos no te quitas de en medio? Estorbas! – espetó altivamente y la joven asesina frunció el seño molesta, no era con ella con quien quería hablar... le molestó el hecho de que la mirara como si fuera una rata. Durante mucho tiempo había soportado esa clase de miradas._

_-eres tú quien me estorba a mi...- su voz baja y tenebrosa causo confusión en los presentes ya que todos, a excepción de Karin, creían que aquella desconocida era chico. Pero pronto estarían más que sorprendidos al observar que una gran masa de arena roja se alzaba sobre la cabeza de la extraña mujer y aprisionaba a Karin con fuerza dejando solo su cabeza al exterior, ella gritó por la sorpresa y tal vez por el miedo al ver en que situación estaba._

_-Karin!! – exclamó el ninja más alto de aquellos cuatro, sonaba preocupado y se giró hacia, al parecer, el líder del grupo buscando la aprobación para ir a rescatar a su compañera. Al obtenerla, corrió hacia ella y con todas sus fuerzas intentó liberarla de la sólida arena, pero no lo logró._

_-es imposible... Suiguetsu, utiliza tú espada! – ordenó Juugo con algo de desesperación, el ninja de agua obedeció casi al instante._

_-entendido... aquí voy...- exclamó mientras corría hacia su objetivo, pero antes de que llegara , fue golpeado por un enorme látigo de arena el cual no vio venir y fue lanzado por los aires ante la vista serena del líder del Hebi. La extraña manipuladora de arena apretó su puño y a consecuencia, la arena roja estrujó más el cuerpo de la pelirroja. _

_Un rayo azul llamó la atención de la Souke, era más bien una espada rodeada por un intenso chakra en forma de rayo y que hacia un sonido estrepitoso, como si fuera una bandada de pájaros chillando, él avanzaba rápidamente con espada en mano, debido a la electricidad fue capaz de destruir aquella coraza de piedra que rodeaba a Karin, Hinata le observaba con fascinación... al fin había encontrado un oponente digno de luchar con ella._

_-esta técnica... la he visto antes – exclamó el Uchiha mientras enfundaba su katana, miró profundamente a la causante de todo ese alboroto – Sabaku no Gaara era su nombre...-_

_-así es, él fue mi sensei – respondió seriamente, todo permaneció en silencio, a lo lejos, Karin tosía frenéticamente por la falta de aire, Juugo yacía arrodillado a su lado. La Hyuuga pudo ver que el joven tenia activado el Sharingan, lo cual lo hacia ver un poco más temible._

_-¿quién eres tú? – interrogó dando un paso al frente, la chica no se dejo intimidar._

_-si de verdad quieres saberlo...- Hinata realizó un sello doujutsu y en cuestión de segundos, el Byakugan estaba activado – tendrás que derrotarme...-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta con algo de fatiga, se deshizo de su calzado dejándolo en la entrada y anduvo por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación. Quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, tomar un buen baño y descansar. Ya era mucho con regresar de una exhaustiva misión como para encontrarse a Hinata-sama besándose con la persona que él menos se hubiera imaginado. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabia el por que le molestaba tanto. Suspiró fastidiado, necesitaba dormir, aún eran las ocho de la mañana así que considero adecuado una pequeña siesta. Recorrió el pasillo de la cocina la cual despedía un tenue olor a comida, con algo de curiosidad entró y se sorprendió al descubrir a su prima Hanabi cocinando.

Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Neji le sonrió en forma de saludo, él solo inclinó levemente la cabeza respondiéndole. La joven ninja se acercó emocionada a él, llevaba en la mano un tazón repleto de comida.

-onisan, quiero que pruebes esto, he estado practicando así que necesito tú opinión –

-um... esta bien...- contestó inseguro, ella tomó con los palillos un trozo de carne y la acercó lentamente al la boca del joven, él se extraño un poco, pero después de unos segundos abrió la boca y dejo que su prima lo alimentara de esa forma tan inusual.

-¿y bien...? – se apresuró a preguntar inquieta, él degustó el bocado pacientemente y poco después abrió los ojos atónito.

-delicioso...- proclamó cerrando involuntariamente los ojos, y era verdad, no recordaba la ultima vez que había probado semejante delicia, ella se sonrojó de alegría y se alejó para después regresar con otro tipo de platillo.

-ahora prueba este...- repitió el patrón y le dio de comer en la boca, Neji solo se resignó a obedecerla y no se arrepintió ya que la comida que preparaba Hanabi le sabía a gloria. O tal vez se debía a que tenia mucha hambre.

-exquisito...- dijo por segunda vez, estaba bastante sorprendido por el hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras solo por probar un poco de comida – Hanabi-sama... definitivamente usted será una excelente esposa, el hombre que se case con Hanabi-sama será muy afortunado –

-a-arigato... – sonrió nerviosa – solo espero que mi marido sepa apreciar mi comida tanto como tú Neji-onisan –

-estoy seguro que si – dijo anhelando disfrutar más del delicioso festín.

-lastima que nadie ese interesado en mi – Hanabi cambió su expresión feliz a una triste – a este paso, jamás encontrare a alguien –

-no debe preocuparse, cualquiera estaría más que feliz de tener a su lado a alguien como Hanabi-sama – los ojos de la Souke irradiaron felicidad.

-incluso tú Neji-onisan? – exclamó esperanzada, él parpadeó varias veces y su seño cambio. No sabia que decir.

-bueno... yo...- al decir esto, Hanabi agachó la cabeza decepcionada, el bouke se apresuró a enmendar su error – por supuesto... yo... estaría feliz de tener a Hanabi-sama como esposa...-

-je, je, gracias... toma, come esto, de seguro estas hambriento – le estiró el tazón con comida y Neji lo recibió con gusto, poco después, se acercó a la pequeña mesa que había en el lugar y degustó la comida con deleite – ah! Ohayo Hinata-onechan! Estoy preparando el desayuno ¿quieres un poco? – al escuchar esto, el joven bouke se quedó helado y sin estar seguro de que hacer, no se había percatado de la presencia de Hinata ya que la entrada de la cocina estaba de espaldas a él.

-gracias, pero creo que esperare a desayunar con papá...- entró a la cocina y se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso, Neji volteó a verla indiferente.

-buenos días Hinata-sama... pensé que volvería más tarde – comentó mientras daba un bocado a su delicioso desayuno.

-no... yo... no quise entretenerme mucho... solo... pensaba ir a saludar a una persona...- dijo con cierta tristeza mientras tomaba asiento en la misma mesa que Neji, justo frente de él, bebió un poco de jugo; Hanabi escuchaba con atención al mismo tiempo que freía el pescado. Sin duda había cierta tensión entre sus hermanos mayores.

-espero que su visita haya salido muy bien...- Hanabi le acercó una taza con té verde, su primo la recibió agradecido – Hanabi-sama cocina excelente, debería probar la comida que prepara – sugirió con admiración, la hermana de Hinata le sonrió a Neji ruborizada. Claro que eso no paso desapercibido por la futura heredera.

-seguro que si, Hanabi-chan será una excelente esposa – ambos intercambiaron miradas, Souke y Bouke – ¿no es lo que Neji-onisan dijo hace unos momentos...? –

-así es - terminó de beber su té y se puso de pie lentamente – con su permiso, me retiro, Hanabi-sama, gracias por la comida...-

-ha-hai...- expresó la menor con un poco de confusión, ambas hermanas lo vieron desaparecer por la salida - ¿qué sucede con ustedes dos...? últimamente han estado muy raros, ¿tuvieron alguna pelea o algo por el estilo? – indagó al parecer con algo de preocupación, Hinata se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Entonces su onisan **sí** se había molestado por aquel beso que presenció entre ella y Sasuke, toda aquella situación la preocupaba mucho... no pretendía que Neji pensara mal de ella, solo quería... ¿qué era lo que quería conseguir besando al Uchiha? ¿talvez celos... o quizás venganza...?

Miró a su preocupada hermana y sin decir ni una palabra salió de la cocina totalmente confundida.

Llegó a su recamara temblando, no entendía sus sentimientos, las palabras de Sasuke hicieron eco en su cabeza – _"persona enamorada"_- temía pensar en que se pudiera estar enamorando de su onisan... caminó hacia la ventana y saltó por ésta hacia el exterior de la mansión Hyuuga. De pronto se encontró entre tanta gente que circulaba por las calles de la aldea y con algo de miedo se fue retirando de aquella zona hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha. Había tanto ruido el cual poco a poco fue fastidiándola.

-¿qué sucede? ¿por qué tanto alboroto? – exclamó la Souke un poco enfadada por aquel escándalo. La gente estaba reunida en un punto fijo y a juzgar por sus expresiones, parecían bastante sorprendidas. Entre los rostros que sobresalían, pudo ver el de Lee, Ten-Ten, Chouji y... y... - ¿Temari-san? – murmuró mientras sus orbes de dilataban y el desconcierto y la emoción se mezclaban para formar un inmenso torbellino de felicidad dentro de su ser.

Se abrió paso entre tanta gente y por fin pudo ver una larga caravana de ninjas recorrer las calles. Aquellos fuertes shinobis que eran un total de quince hombres, escoltaban a una sola persona la cual vestía una larga túnica blanca, todos allí no estaban seguros si se trataba de "esa" persona pero el sello de **"viento"** que yacía bordado sobre el fino sombrero que traía puesto no le dejaba duda alguna.

-¡es el Kazekage de Suna! – escuchó decir a alguien entre la multitud, una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Hinata, vio que **a la** cabeza de aquellos ninjas viajaba Temari con la vista en alto indicando el camino a seguir a todos sus compañeros. La Souke fue una de las pocas personas que siguió a aquella caravana hasta que llegaron al edificio del Hokage, Gaara avanzó hacia aquella enorme construcción y se adentró seguido por todos sus escoltas y, por supuesto, de su hermana.

Hinata esperó afuera pacientemente, quería entrar pero temía volverse a encontrar con Sasuke, sentía ansiedad en todo su cuerpo y no era capaz de controlarse debido que la emoción era más fuerte en esos momentos. Hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar de la alegría y no parecer débil ante sus amigos pero todos sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo al momento de ver a aquella chica rubia salir por la puerta.

-Te-Temari-san... – no fue capaz de decir esas palabras en voz alta ya que sentía que la fuerza la abandonaba, su amiga se giró interrogante hacia esa dirección y su rostro se ilumino de inmensa felicidad al ver a la Hyuuga.

-¡Hinata! – gritó con jubiló y corrió a abrazarla, rieron y balbucearon unas cuantas palabras pero no fueron capaces de apartarse una de la otra ni un solo momento – me alegra tanto verte... – susurró la mujer del abanico – espero que al menos me hayas extrañado un poco – añadió en forma de reproche, Hinata solo sonrió levemente.

-no sabes cuanto, Temari-san... – la joven rubia se apartó un poco de ella y la miró con detenimiento.

–te noto un poco cambiada... me alegra – le sonrió amablemente.

-no se si lo he hecho... pero... ¿y Gaara? – dijo buscándolo a los alrededores.

-él se quedo hablando con Tsunade-sama, al parecer a la Hokage no le agradó mucho la idea de que mi hermano viniera a tu aldea inesperadamente...? –

-creo que la Hokage se preocupa por le bienestar de Gaara, fue una imprudencia que viniera sin avisar – se secó las lágrimas con una mano.

-bueno, tú sabes que los exámenes chuunin están por empezar y como embajadora me corresponde venir pero... Gaara insistió en acompañarme, creo que tenia muchas ganas de verte...- eso ultimo lo dijo con voz baja y mirada sugerente, la bella Souke solo se sonrojo un poco – en fin, es por eso que ordene una escolta para acompañarlo durante el camino, tú sabes, por el secuestro de la ultima vez...-

-en-entiendo... ¿Kankuro-san... no vino? –

-no – dijo negándolo con la cabeza – Gaara lo dejó al mando mientras estaba ausente, ya sabes como se puso Kankuro – ambas mujeres rieron divertidas – por cierto, me enteré de que Uchiha Sasuke esta en la aldea...-

-ssi... es cierto... me lo he encontrado por allí unas... unas cuantas veces...- explicó con nerviosismo – pero n-no ha sucedido nada de que preocuparse – intentó sonar calmada.

-¿y tú... como estas? – Hinata sabia perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, la expresión preocupada de Temari le dejo en claro que no solo preguntaba por su salud... sino también por "ella".

-bien... bien... todo esta no-normal...- su amiga lo vio con recelo no queriéndose creer aquellas palabras. Fue entonces cuando una voz grave las interrumpió.

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo sin verte – se giró rápidamente y contempló aquellos verdes ojos que parecían absorberla, nunca creyó que aquel reencuentro la emocionaría de esa manera. Quería correr a su lado y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para ya no soltarlo nunca más. Desde su llegada a Konoha fueron pocas las veces que se había sentido en total armonía, constantemente la tristeza o el miedo la aquejumbraban, pero al ver al Kazekage se sintió protegida y sin miedo. Los múltiples guardias no le permitieron acercársele pero el pelirrojo los hizo retractarse con solo una seña.

Se acercó a él y se hundió en su regazo suspirando de alivio. De todas las personas que ella conocía, él era uno de los pocos que sabía todo acerca de su pasado y no la juzgaba, así que era normal que se sintiera tan bien con él.

-entonces... ¿me extrañaste? – susurro el pelirrojo, Hinata le respondió solo sonriendo dulcemente, al poco tiempo, Temari se acercó a ellos con cautela.

-creo que... mejor nos vamos a otro lugar, todos no están mirando algo raro – al percatarse de esto, Gaara miró con serenidad a todos lados confirmando lo dicho y al parecer no le importó mucho, mientras que la souke enrojeció un poco mientras balbuceaba algunas incoherencias y se apartaba de él lentamente.

-y-ya tienen u-un lugar en donde quedarse...? – indagó la Hyuuga acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-si, la Godaime nos ofreció una casa cerca de aquí, nos quedaremos allí hasta que acaben los exámenes chuunin...-

-no, de ninguna manera dejare que se vallan a ese lugar... – exclamó decididamente, tanto Temari como Gaara se extrañaron un poco – por favor, hospédense en mi casa – hizo una educada reverencia – déjenme hacer eso por ustedes, como una muestra de agradecimiento -

-Hinata... no nos debes nada, sabes que nosotros te ayudamos con mucho gusto, además que va a decir tu padre – intentó persuadirla la chica rubia, pero no logró.

-no se preocupen, mi padre comprenderá, le diré que son mis amigos y aceptará con gusto, ellos también pueden venir – expresó emocionada señalando a la enorme cantidad de ninjas de la arena que protegían a su líder.

-son demasiados... ¿estas segura? – el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido.

-cla-claro...! vengan, síganme, les presentare a mi hermana Hanabi, y por supuesto a mi padre...-

-ah, eso me recuerda... y tu primo Neji... ¿cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Temari mientras emprendían su camino hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

-Ne-Neji-onisan... ? – contestó un poco nerviosa – él esta bien, esta mañana regresó de una misión muy cansado, lo único que hizo al llegar a casa fue... desayunar y... dirigirse a su habitación para descansar...-

-mmm, supongo que es un ninja de élite ¿verdad? Claro, si fue él uno de los que ayudo en el rescate de Gaara...- el hermano de ésta solo giró los ojos en dirección a Hinata.

-ha-hai... Neji-onisan es muy fuerte... – había cierto tono soñador el las palabras de la ojiblanca - ha llegado muy lejos con esfuerzo y trabajo duro, es una persona admirable...-

-no lo dudo – sonrió su amiga, Hinata la imitó sintiéndose orgullosa de poder hablar así de su primo. Hablaron de más cosas mientras se dirigían a la mansión Hyuuga, admiraron unas cuantas calles y sobre todo llamando la atención de todos ya que el Kazekage estaba celosamente protegido.

-bien, ya llegamos – la Hyuuga abrió el enorme portón de la casa – entren, los presentaré con mi padre – tanto Gaara como Temari siguieron muy de cerca a su antigua protegida, les guió por los elegantes pasillos hasta estar frente a una puerta corrediza, ella llamó con cautela y poco después le contestaron desde el interior. Deslizó la puerta y detrás de ésta apareció el representante del Souke quien estaba revisando algunos pergaminos sobre un pequeño escritorio – padre... buenos días – se inclinó haciendo una reverencia - quería presentarte a unos amigos, mira, ellos son Sabaku no Gaara y su hermana Temari, de la aldea de Suna...- Hiashi parecía un poco sorprendido.

-Kazekage-sama...- se puso de pie instantáneamente – que sorpresa, adelante, tomen asiento – el pelirrojo lo obedeció al igual que su hermana y Hinata - ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? – el padre de la souke lo miró con seriedad.

-su hija, Hinata, nos a ofrecido hospedaje aquí, en la mansión Hyuuga... esperamos que no sea mucha molestia recibirnos...-

-por supuesto que no, es un honor para nuestra familia que el Kazekage se aloje bajo nuestro mismo techo – hizo una reverencia – sean bienvenidos -

-el honor es nuestro, muchas gracias – Gaara le respondió de la misma forma reverenciándolo.

-su equipaje, donde se encuentra?, mandaré que lo acomoden en una de nuestras mejores habitaciones, para usted y su hermana – exclamó cordialmente.

-es usted muy amable... – Hinata los observó con una sonrisa en los labios conmocionada aún por la presencia de su dos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Despertó... permaneció un rato con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada considerando si era normal sentir un brazo rodearle la cintura. Un poco nerviosa fue incorporándose lentamente, y levantó la sabana roja buscando alguna explicación. Suspiró un poco resignada al descubrir que aquel pelirrojo seguía durmiendo placidamente, sonrió cariñosa al ver el rostro tan sereno de su amigo, le pasó los dedos por el rojo y alborotado cabello peinándoselo un poco aunque casi de nada servia. Tocó con las yemas de los dedos ese tatuaje que adornaba la frente del joven y poco después **él** abrió los ojos pesadamente. Aún acostado sobre el mullido colchón, se atrevió a bostezar débilmente pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrar los ojos con pereza._

_-Ga-Gaara-san... ya amaneció... debe levantarse...- murmuró con timidez, la otra persona hizo caso omiso. Hinata no sabia que hacer exactamente, en lo que iba del mes, ya habían sido cinco las veces en las cuales el joven se filtraba hasta la recamara de la Hyuuga y se metía en su cama sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al principio (y todavía) se sentía un poco cohibida por aquellas acciones del ninja, y lo que más le incomodaba era que él parecía no entender las palabras "ya no vuelva más... por favor"._

_-aún es temprano...- respondió secamente, fingiendo que aún estaba dormido – solo hay una forma de levantarme e irme de aquí – su protegida se preguntó cual sería – tienes que despertarme con un beso en la mejilla - dictaminó cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la sabana, la bella Souke arqueó las cejas visiblemente perturbada para después comenzar a jugar atontadamente con sus dedos; miró de reojo al joven y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se atrevió así que la volvió a cerrar con semblante triste. Gaara se dio cuenta de esto y se incorporó al igual que la chica, tomó con suma delicadeza una de las pálidas manos de Hinata para después besarle el torso suavemente. La Hyuuga no hizo otra cosa mas que sonrojarse, los penetrantes ojos verdes de Kazekage escrutaron su rostro intensamente, ella solo apartó su mirada lejos de él - gomenasai... he hecho que pasaras un mal momento...- se disculpó el chico con su típica voz grave, esto solo ocasionó que Hinata quedará perpleja ante aquella acción. _

_-y-yo... etto...- ¿y ahora que iba a decir? No era muy buena con las palabras así que solo se aturdió cada vez más y más – nnnn-no se que de-de-decir...- _

_-no digas nada... solo... ¿puedes... quedarte aquí conmigo... un rato más? - exclamó el pelirrojo con insistencia, la kunoichi lo miró con cierto recelo, éste vio su expresión y bajó la mirada – veo que aún me temes, cualquiera lo haría si de noche un extraño entra a tu cama... pero mis intenciones jamás fueron deshonestas, es solo que... a tu lado puedo dormir tranquilamente – Hinata se sorprendió por la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, de pronto le sonrió dulcemente como tantas veces lo hacia mientras Gaara dormía y el joven sintió que flotaba – eso... eso significa... un "si"? – _

_-hai...- ella se recostó suavemente sin dejarlo de ver y él la siguió, ambos quedaron de frente, compartiendo la almohada y la sabana, viéndose a los ojos tratando de adivinar lo que uno pensaba del otro, Hinata se ruborizó al sentir los fuerte brazos de Gaara rodearle la cintura acercándola a él cada vez más, los dos, juntos hasta el tope, no eran capaces ni siquiera de parpadear. Después de un rato, Gaara fue el primero en cerrar los ojos, Hinata pensó que el sueño lo había vencido y se dedicó a observarlo un poco más. Hasta que las palabras que el pelirrojo murmuró la sobresaltaron un poco._

_-gracias...– ella pestañó varias veces avergonzada pero poco después sonrió con ternura, ella también cerró los ojos y quedó perdida entre sueños._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Dio un largo sorbo a su té intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la presencia del Kazekage en frente suyo. El pelirrojo tomó una pequeña galleta del plato que yacía en medio de aquella mesa y la engulló lentamente. Neji suspiró un poco cansado de toda esta tensión que no dejaba de incomodarlo, ambos jóvenes esperaban con paciencia a que las tres chicas regresaran de su corto viaje a la habitación de Hinata. Gaara les había traído unos obsequios a las hermanas Hyuuga los cuales eran unos hermosos yukatas, ambas se mostraron emocionadas y la menor de ellas no pudo esperar para probárselo, tanto Hinata como Temari la acompañaron gustosas y emocionadas.

Y allí se encontraban los dos, solos en la habitación bebiendo té y sin nada de que hablar. Fue solo por un instante en el cual sus miradas se cruzaron, Neji no pudo ver nada, ninguna expresión parecía adornar el rostro del pelirrojo, el Bouke alargó la mano para coger la ultima galleta pero el Kazekage también hizo lo mismo, retiraron el brazo instantáneamente dejando en claro que cedían el aperitivo, tanto Gaara como Neji negaron con la cabeza.

-Neji-san, adelante, puedes tomarla – la voz grave del ojiverde rompió el silencio, el Hyuuga solo frunció el seño.

-por supuesto que no, usted es nuestro invitado, lo correcto es que usted la tome –

-dime, Neji-san, ¿siempre haces lo correcto? – aquella pregunta lo extrañó un poco, la intensa mirada de Gaara parecía atravesarlo.

-hago lo mejor que puedo – dio un breve sorbo a su té -

-en serio? Aunque eso implique... tu infelicidad – ante esto, no supo que contestar, de nuevo, el silencio reino entre ellos dos, ¿por qué le decía todo eso? No lo entendía, Neji realmente se esforzaba por comprender las palabras del Kazekage pero no les veía sentido alguno. A decir verdad, ni siquiera entendía sus propios sentimientos, hace apenas unas horas consideraba la visita del Kazekage como una grata noticia, claro que aún cuando no justificaba su comportamiento con respecto al asunto de ocultar a Hinata, entendía un poco su situación y lo consideraba una persona admirable y digna de confianza.

Pero había algo que lo perturbaba. Y eso era la conducta tan... "desenvuelta" de Gaara hacia la Souke, entendía la amistad tan cercana de esos dos, durante mucho tiempo estuvieron juntos así que sus lazos eran casi inquebrantables pero... parecía que el Kazekage confundía ese "cariño" con algo más, esas miradas, esas palabras, hasta los roces que había entre ambos "amigos"parecían tener otras intenciones, bueno, así lo veía por parte del pelirrojo ya que Hinata parecía no darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Todo eso terminó por matar el poco aprecio que Neji tenia hacia el Kazekage.

El canto de un pájaro alegró un poco aquella situación, en esos instantes, Gaara estaba tan silencioso y su mirada era tan fría, ¿cómo era eso posible? Hace un rato, parecía estar tan feliz al lado de Hinata, toda esta situación lo desquiciaba.

-sucede algo, Neji-san? – la intimidante voz interrumpió sus pensamientos – te noto un poco... molesto...- y allí estaba de nuevo ese tono sarcástico y fastidioso. Reprimió sus impulsos respirando hondo, cuidando de no ser descubierto por él.

-no es nada, Kazekage-sama, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo –

-ya veo, las misiones ninja en Konoha deben de ser muy extenuantes, forzar a tu cuerpo haciendo algo de lo que no puedes **soportar** es demasiado peligroso para tu salud – dio un breve sorbo a su té, Neji arqueó una ceja un poco confuso, ¿insinuaba acaso que era débil? – despreocúpate, YO ME QUEDARE CON Hinata (doble intención), ve a descansar –

-estoy bien... ya se lo dije...- contestó con un poco de acidez, la otra persona solo sonrió levemente. A lo lejos escucharon el sonido de unas risas alegres, fue entonces que hizo su aparición la **menor** de las hermanas Hyuuga, vestía un hermoso yukata blanco con bonitas flores de pétalos violáceos, parecía estar hecho de tela muy costosa, la chica sonreía emocionada mientras extendía los brazos para ver mejor las largas mangas de aquel atuendo. Caminó hacia su primo rápidamente y se colocó de frente a él.

-Neji-onisan, como me veo? – preguntó instantáneamente.

-muy linda Hanabi-sama – respondió calmadamente y con una débil sonrisa adornándole los labios, no sabia que más decir puesto que no era muy bueno con las palabras además de que le debía respeto a su prima, después de todo era la hija del representante del Souke. La joven se sentó al lado de él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Neji escuchó de nuevo risas y al levantar la vista se encontró con la más increíble criatura que pudo haber visto en su vida. Tanto Gaara como Hanabi elogiaron a la linda heredera que yacía tímida frente a ellos, pero solo él enmudeció de la impresión. Ella entró junto con Temari riendo, el yukata azulado con pequeños lirios blancos que traía puesto hacía que ella pareciera una especie de princesa o algo así, estaba acostumbrado a verla con ropa demasiada holgada para ella, pero el lazo obi de color rojo que sujetaba fuertemente la delgada cintura de Hinata y el resto del atuendo sacaban a relucir la perfecta figura de la joven mujer.

-me siento... un... un poco rara... – dijo en voz baja la Hyuuga un poco insegura de si misma, juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, Temari la abrazó levemente para darle confianza a su tímida amiga.

-de que hablas, si te ves muy bien – reconoció con voz amigable la chica rubia.

-Hinata, realmente luces esplendorosa, casi no te reconozco – comentó el pelirrojo con voz sorprendida, las risas de Hanabi sonaron con más fuerza.

-verdad que si? Mi hermana esta irreconocible – miró de soslayo a Neji quien mantenía su vista fija en la mayor de las Soukes – onisan...- le susurró muy de cerca – cierra la boca...- él la volteó a ver extrañado para después dar un sorbo de su té, tuvo que fingir tomarlo porque la taza ya no tenia nada de liquido.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sus manos sudaron por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo, todo provocado por su bella prima a quien le costaba verla directamente a los ojos, lo único que estaba haciendo era evadir su mirada y mantener la boca cerrada. Lo cual era realmente difícil. Deseaba poder salir de allí, huir de la presencia de todos, especialmente de la de Hinata.

-oye Neji-onisan, ¿no dices nada? Vamos, a mi me dijiste linda, ¿qué tal a Hinata? Dile algo – lo animó con alegría la chica que estaba a su lado, pero el se sintió en un apuro, de pronto todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, esperando en silencio su respuesta.

En ese instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, solo por un momento, pero él profesó una serie de sensaciones raras e incomodas dentro de su estomago. Ella le miraba ansiosamente, con esos orbes blancos y tímidos que comenzaban a desquiciarlo. Desvió de nuevo la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar, solo tenia que decir una palabra amable, justo como lo dijo con Hanabi. Así de fácil. Pero su mundo se detuvo cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse y ella le sonrió afablemente.

-hermosa – susurró en voz queda y casi sin aliento, pero no demasiado bajo como para que los demás lo escucharan – simplemente... perfecta – de nuevo las risas y los comentarios alegres, pero pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata y eso lo hizo reaccionar un poco. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?. Así debía serlo porque todo reían.

-concuerdo contigo Neji-san, bueno, creo que todos opinamos lo mismo – intentó lucir lo más tranquilo posible pero casi le fue imposible, a su lado, Hanabi platicaba con Temari y de vez en cuando lo miraban fugazmente para luego reírse con complicidad.

-por que no utilizan sus yukatas en el festival de **Bon Odori** mañana, he escuchado por Shikamaru que este año será de lo mejor – comentó Temari seriamente pero con un todo divertido, Hinata alzó la vista instantáneamente.

-¡es cierto! Lo había olvidado, Temari-san, Gaara... podemos ir todos juntos...! – exclamó llena de emoción – recuerdo que la villa entera... se llena de luces de colores y los tambores no dejan de tocar... es un sonido fuerte pero acompasado... muy lindo de verdad – estaba extasiada, todos la observaban con una sonrisa, entre ellos ciento joven castaño – Neji-onisan, sería grandioso que... que tú también nos acompañaras...! –

-yo... no estoy seguro...- no le agradaban ese tipo de eventos, es cierto que se honra a los ancestros durante el festival y eso lo respetaba pero... también se reunía mucha gente y todo siempre era demasiado ruidoso... eso era algo que detestaba – tengo otras cosas que hacer...- además Gaara estaría con ellos y estaba seguro de que Naruto también se reuniría con todos, eso era molesto, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de decepción de su prima quiso retractarse en seguida.

-entiendo – respondió la chica un poco triste, después de unos minutos de silencio, Neji se puso de pie y se disculpó con los presentes, salió del salón para ya no regresar. Poco después Temari también salió a encontrarse con Shikamaru para eso de los exámenes chuunin, Hanabi se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre para enseñarle su nuevo atuendo. La heredera del Souke y el Kazekage entonces se quedaron solos.

-oye Hinata... – la llamó con un poco de brusquedad, la chica solo volteó a ver al pelirrojo con curiosidad – tú... amas a Neji-san ¿no es así? -

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hace un año..._

_Su respiración todavía estaba agitada, tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada tratando de evitar que la ira que sentía en esos momentos saliera de su boca por medio de palabras. Tocó abruptamente la puerta de aquel suntuoso despacho y al poco tiempo le ordenaron entrar, él obedeció casi enseguida y fue la Hokage quien le recibió con un poco desdén. A su lado estaba su asistente sosteniendo en brazos a aquélla ridícula mascota. Ambas mujeres notaron la **furia** en el rostro de Neji._

_-Tsunade-sama, ya me encargué de que Uchiha Sasuke recibiera el citatorio, dijo que vendría después...- exclamó con voz neutra manteniendo sus sentimientos a raya. Esperó la respuesta de su superior._

_-arigato Neji-san, sinceramente me disculpo por obligarte a que le dieras el aviso a Sasuke, ese tipo de trabajos le corresponden a Sakura... donde se habrá metido esa chiquilla...- el semblante del Bouke cambió un poco, tenia tantos deseos de gritarle a las personas que tenia enfrente la clase de persona que era Sakura...pero se contuvo, a diferencia de otros, Neji no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, no importaba en que situación se encontrara. _

_-seguramente tuvo otras cosas que hacer...- lo dijo tratando de controlarse - ¿me puedo retirar? – _

_-claro... si la ves, dile que venga inmediatamente...- después de esto, el Hyuuga salió de allí, caminó hasta llegar a la salida, suspiró intentando serenarse... ¡pero le era imposible! Tantas veces que le preguntó a la pelirosa si seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke... y ella siempre lo negó. Había sido un tonto por confiar en Sakura. Y lo que más le molestaba era que a pesar de todo no podía odiarla... la quería demasiado... era increíble. Lo llamaron quedamente, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró con los verdes ojos de la joven. Sintió tantas cosas en ese preciso momento, pero ninguna se comparaba con el dolor de la traición._

_-Neji... no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte...- suplicó desesperada, él solo le dio la espalda sin ninguna intención de escucharla ¿Acaso pensaba que era tan estúpido como para creerle? La pelirosa lo tomó del brazo e intentó detenerlo pero en cuanto sintió aquel contacto, el Bouke se soltó bruscamente._

_-suéltame, nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa, solo... déjame en paz...- estaba por renaudar su camino pero el afligido sollozo de la chica lo hizo detenerse una vez más, él también sentía dolor y lo menos deseaba en ese momento era verla, ¿acaso no entendía que su sola presencia lo lastimaba? ¿debía escucharla? ¿debía escuchar sus razones? _

_-entonces... ¿ni siquiera me escucharás? ¿no crees en mi...? - Parpadeó frustrado. ¿debía creerle? Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, nadie podía olvidar tan rápido al amor de su vida... o si? Su mente era un caos, ya ni sabia que pensar de ella... cerró los ojos y apretó los puños recordando la escena de hace algunos momentos... Sakura y Sasuke... los dos, juntos... dio un paso y luego otro, huyó de allí por miedo a ser lastimado dejándola atrás...- creí que me amabas – fue como si un puñal se enterrara en su corazón, ella no tenia ningún derecho a decirle eso... Sakura fue quien lo había traicionado. Pero aun así... ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable...?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La escuchó estornudar quedamente, se giró para verla y se dio cuenta de que el polvo de los viejos pergaminos la estaba molestando, él caminó a su lado y se encargó de hacer el trabajo por ella, la chica le sonrió agradecida y desapareció tras un pasillo para volver con un montón de polvorientos libros cargando en bazos. Neji limpió con un trapo húmedo el estante y colocó los manuales con sumo cuidado. Aquella biblioteca almacenaba una cantidad innumerable de textos de los cuales la Haruno se encargaba de que estuvieran en buen estado y aunque ella lo consideraba un poco injusto, disfrutaba su trabajo.

-gracias por ayudarme con esto Neji, yo sola no hubiera podido acabar tan rápido – comentó al mismo tiempo que acomodaba un libro en su lugar.

-no es nada, además todavía falta la sección norte – al escuchar esto, la pelirosa sufrió internamente, quería acabar lo más rápido posible ya que Naruto tenia revisión medica ese día en el hospital y Sakura siempre trataba de estar con él cuando Tsunade–sama lo revisaba.

-ufff, es cierto... pero tú no tienes porque ayudarme, puedes irte cuando quieras...-

-tu lo has dicho, cuando quiera, pero aún no quiero irme...- su mirada se opacó – además, no tengo muchos deseos de regresar a mi casa – lo dijo con evidente molestia.

-um? Acaso... ¿te refieres a Gaara-sama...? – preguntó asombrada, Neji solo lanzó un leve, casi inexistente gruñido – oye, todos se preguntan en la aldea por qué el Kazekage de Suna se hospeda en la mansión Hyuuga... supongo que él y Hinata son muy buenos amigos... aunque es un poco extraño...- comentó sin mucho interés mientras acomodaba un libro, Neji fingió no escucharla y se fue hacia otro lugar con un montón de libros cargando – es-espera... esos escritos no van en ese estante...- lo siguió un poco exaltada.

Después de casi dos horas terminaron, Sakura volteó a ver el reloj y supo que ya era muy tarde como para ir a ver a Naruto, suspiró decepcionada, ambos tomaron asiento en el escritorio de la Haruno, la chica le ofreció un poco de té verde al Hyuuga y éste por supuesto aceptó casi en seguida. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que aquella biblioteca profesaba a cada uno de los presentes. El sol del medio día alumbraba un poco el interior del edificio, Neji miró de reojo a la pelirosa y en seguida dio un sorbo a su té, se le podía ver agotada a la ninja medico, pero aquella bebida la revitalizó un poco. Nadie decía nada y eso hizo un poco difícil las cosas.

-ya es un poco tarde, lamento que no hayas podido ir a ver a Naruto – comentó el Hyuuga llamando la atención de su amiga la cual solo sonrió melancólicamente.

-si bueno, creo que estuvo bien el que no haya ido, a veces pienso que... sofoco demasiado a Naruto, pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por él – rió con tristeza.

-¿ya le dijiste...? – aquella pregunta puso nerviosa a la pelirosa, sabia a lo que se refería Neji, él era un buen amigo y por eso le había contado la verdad acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-n-no pero... tengo pensado decírselo pronto... tal vez mañana, en el festival...- dio un sorbo a su té buscando la serenidad en aquélla bebida - ¿tú también vendrás, verdad? –

-¿yo? No, ya sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos, además, estarás con Naruto y yo no quiero ser un estorbo entre ustedes...-

-¿de que hablas? Vamos, tienes que acompañarme... no creo que sea capaz de decirle si tú no estas cerca, contigo me siento más segura, por favor, tienes que ir... – suplicó, más sin embargo, Neji se mostró inflexible.

-lo siento – fue lo único que dijo, terminó de beber su té mientras sentía la mirada de reproche por parte de Sakura.

-¡bien! Pero el día en que te sientas tan frustrado como yo por amor, no vengas a mi pidiéndome consejos - esa actitud hizo que el joven arqueará una ceja extrañado, ¿qué le hacia pensar que él le pediría ayuda a ella? Era algo absurdo. No obstante, la imagen de cierta ojiblanca cruzó por su mente, últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, al estar ausente por casi dos semanas en una ardua misión provocó un **afán** por verla, pero al regresar la había encontrado besándose con ese Sasuke, en ese momento sintió su sangre hirviendo por la furia y un **dolor** agudo en el corazón, deseó poder golpear a Sasuke pero solo observó la escena en silenció y se fue de allí sin decir nada. Poco después el Kazekage había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga presumiendo su "amistad" con Hinata, algo que le irritaba cada vez más. Y no hay que olvidar a Naruto, Kiba y Shino de los cuales estaba seguro de que la visitaban frecuentemente.

Pero ¿ella a quien quería, cuando era una niña, Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, luego huyó a la aldea de Suna y se hizo mejor amiga de Gaara, después regresa a Konoha y mantiene una relación sospechosa con Uchiha Sasuke... especialmente a ese último había aprendido a detestarlo después de lo que sucedió con Sakura. De hecho, ninguno de los tres le agradaban. Más bien... como podría definirlo... los odiaba. Y todo porque eran demasiado cercanos a su pequeña e inocente prima Hinata.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el cariño que sentía por Souke crecía cada vez más, no importaba que hiciera ni con quién estuviera, para él, ella siempre sería la persona más importante sobre la tierra.

De nuevo su pulso se aceleró, últimamente le sucedía eso cada vez que pensaba en su prima, el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer le aterrorizó ¿Hinata era la persona más importante para él? Eso **solo** lo hizo respirar agitadamente, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia una ventana. Miró a través del cristal pero no lograba concentrarse en admirar el paisaje de afuera. Brincó del susto al sentir que le oprimían levemente el brazo, se giró y se encontró con la chica pelirosa.

-Neji... ¿sucede algo? ¿te sientes mal? – el instinto medico de ella salió a relucir – talvez respirar tanto polvo te afectó de alguna manera...-

-Sakura – la tomó de los hombros con desesperación, ella solo le miró entre sorprendida y asustada – perdóname por no haber confiado en ti... hace un año que sucedió todo esto pero, espero que entiendas que de verdad lo lamento – después de eso, el joven Hyuuga suspiró aliviado mientras soltaba lentamente a la chica.

-a... aprecio tus disculpas pero... por qué así tan de repente...? – su voz sugería que estaba seriamente preocupada.

-te traté muy mal, todavía no entiendo del todo esto pero... – hizo una pausa asimilando sus pensamientos – fue mi culpa que lo nuestro terminara, no fui capaz de creer en ti...- Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada – creo que en el fondo debes guardarme rencor...-

-etto... n-no se que decir... espera, ya todo eso quedó en el pasado, de nada sirve recordarlo, además, lo que importa es que somos amigos de nuevo... además no fue tu culpa...– él la vio detenidamente.

-he estado pensando... la razón por la cual no quise creerte, ni escucharte... talvez fue porque en realidad yo... yo no... yo no te amaba...- bajó la cabeza sintiéndose de lo peor, Sakura parpadeó sorprendida por aquella revelación, no se esperaba ese comentario – creo que...creo que si amas a alguien... eres capaz de perdonarle lo que sea, el orgullo, el odio y el rencor son sentimientos que... surgen del amor... pero que también desaparecen con este...- Sakura le miraba atónita. Poco después rió quedamente con algo de melancolía.

-desde siempre lo supe, es decir, lo de que nunca me amaste en realidad, algo nos faltaba y no sabia que era... y creo que tu nunca te diste cuenta...-

-es cierto – le avergonzó conocerlo -...pero te aseguro que hay alguien que se dará cuenta de cuanto vales...-

-gracias... pero ahora déjame decirte algo a ti, últimamente has estado comportándote un poco raro y la verdad eso... me parece algo sospechoso, dime, hay alguna persona que... que te interese? – lo dijo con espontaneidad, pero esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, el bouke no supo que decir, las palabras se trabaron en su boca – a juzgar por tu reacción yo diría que si...-

-si, creo que tienes razón – la pelirosa abrió los ojos asombrada – y ahora que lo pienso no tengo ninguna oportunidad con esa persona –

-¿por qué? ¿tienes miedo de que te rechace?- la chica dio en el clavo, o eso entendió por la expresión del joven – no debes rendirte... sin antes haberlo intentado...-

-deberías de seguir tus propios consejos...- dijo malhumorado – además no entiendes nada... y que tal si esa persona no siente lo mismo? – sus palabras sonaban sin energía alguna – tiene muchos amigos hombres...-

-vamos; esfuérzate, nada en imposible – la Haruno le miró un poco dudosa – o dices eso porque... tú... estas enamorado de... de un hombre...? sabes yo te apoyo en todo y si esas son tus preferencias te respeto en todo sentido...- observó como el rostro del Hyuuga se encendía lentamente.

-¿qué? ¡claro que no! – exclamó indignado, ella rió nerviosa al ve el enfado de su amigo – como puedes pensar eso? Lo que quiero decir es que es algo que no puede ser... algo inaceptable, algo prohibido...- suspiró mortificado – ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ella de este modo –

-¿tan grave es...? – preguntó queriendo darle un abrazo para confortarlo, en vez de eso; solo le tomó la mano con solidaridad.

-si... ella... es miembro del Souke... de hecho; es la futura heredera del Souke...- la pelirosa no salía de su asombro.

-Neji... y qué es lo que harás? – lo dijo visiblemente preocupada.

-solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer...- de pronto, las palabras que el Kazekage le había dicho en la mañana asaltaron su mente _"Neji-san, ¿siempre haces lo correcto? Aunque eso implique... tu infelicidad?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hace un año..._

_Naruto era un tonto, se había creído eso de que Sasuke estaba secuestrado por Akatsuki y él solo había creído que lo rescataría, era tan obvio, todo eso era una trampa. Pero claro, él siempre anteponía sus sentimientos antes que nada. Y ahora Sakura estaba en peligro por su culpa, y no solo ella, sino todos sus compañeros. Hace días que no sabia de la pelirosa y eso lo preocupaba._

_Por fin la habían encontrado, o mejor dicho "los" habían encontrado, ella estaba en el suelo y a su lado yacía el principal objetivo de aquella misión... pero también había otra persona, Sasuke Uchiha. El equipo liderado por Gai-sensei ayudó a los heridos, entre ellos a Naruto quien lucia tan lastimado que tuvieron que trasladarlo con mucha cautela. Neji por supuesto se encargó de Sakura, la cargó en su espalda trasladándola de vuelta a Konoha, el camino fue largo y tortuoso debido a lo lastimados que estaban todos, Sasuke fue ayudado por Lee mientras que el sensei y Ten-Ten se ocuparon de Naruto._

_Al poco tiempo se encontraron con Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Chouji, tenían a algunos cuantos heridos, tres en total, todos ellos eran unos desconocidos pero a juzgar por la expresión del Uchiha se diría que él era el único que los conocía. Aquello extraños parecían estar inconscientes._

_-de donde vienen? – pregunto Neji con autoridad._

_-de la guarida de Akatsuki, encontramos Uchiha Itachi muerto – se apresuró a contestar el chico pálido, Sai – después salimos de allí e inspeccionamos los alrededores y nos encontramos con ellos – señalo con un dedo a los integrantes del Hebi._

_-¿por qué están tan lastimados? – inquirió Gai-sensei con seriedad, Shikamaru respondió con pereza._

_-parece que estos tres se enfrentaron con unos miembros de Akatsuki... y aunque terminaron así, parece que lograron ganar, lo otros estaban muertos...- _

_-oh, ya veo, ¿y saben quienes son? ¿a que aldea pertenecen? – volvió a preguntar el sensei. Ninguno de los presentes supo que decir._

_-... yo los conozco...- todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, miraron con un poco recelo a Sasuke, Lee lo sostenía fuertemente cuidando de que no cayera ya que se veía cansado y débil – son miembros de mi equipo... Hebi... –_

_-entonces debemos llevarlos a la aldea... necesitan urgentemente atención medica – exclamó el genio Hyuuga, todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

_-de acuerdo, entonces, ¡vamonos! – dijo Gai-sensei en un grito, pero de nuevo el portador del Sharingan los interrumpió._

_-otra persona... ¿no había otra persona con... con ellos...? – murmuró fatigado, todos se miraron interrogantes._

_-ellos tres eran los únicos – contestó **Sai** señalando a Suiguetsu, a la pelirroja y a Juugo – pero en efecto, cuando llegamos a aquel lugar encontramos al Kazekage de suna y a dos acompañantes, dijo que eran sus hermanos – _

_-es cierto, lucían un poco sospechosos... Gaara-sama también estaba en busca de Naruto... pero... en cuanto nos vio se fue a su aldea... parecía que llevaba en sus brazos un bulto...- relató Ino con sumo detalle, Sasuke solo frunció el seño pensativo._

_-ya veo...- fue lo único que susurró después de escuchar a la rubia, hablaron unas cuantas cosas más e inmediatamente reanudaron su camino sin más contratiempo._

_-"así que Gaara se llevó a Hinata... me pregunto si ella estuvo de acuerdo..."- pensó el Uchiha un poco inquieto, volteó a ver a Sakura quien estaba en la espalda del ojiblanco, Neji se percató de la mirada de Sasuke pero no le hizo le tomó interés. Aceleró el paso adelantándose más que todos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba perturbada, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y su labio inferior temblaba involuntariamente. Había tantas personas en la calle, caminando de un lado para otro, ignorantes de aquella escena poco agradable para Hinata, ella volteó nerviosa a todos lados para después fijarla sobre la pelirroja que tenia en frente suyo.

-¿qué sucede? Parece como su hubieras visto un fantasma – comentó burlescamente, la Souke solo estrujó con fuerza la bolsa que traía en brazos, su contenido eran algunos ingredientes que necesitaba Hanabi para la comida de esa tarde. El pánico se apoderó lentamente de ella, hasta parecía que en cualquier momento temblaría de miedo.

-¿qué... qué haces... qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz entrecortada, la otra persona sostenía un paquete con desdén, no contestó, solo se dedicó a observar a la Hyuuga fijamente.

-Sasuke-kun me lo contó todo y me pidió que no hablara – sonrió con superioridad – y veo que tiene razón, estas tan cambiada... pero no debes temerme, ya te dije que no voy a decir nada... –

-gra...gracias... supongo – con voz baja y cohibida le respondió, pero eso pareció sorprender a la chica de lentes.

-¡tú! Dando las gracias? Espera a que el tonto de Suiguetsu lo escuche, ja, ja, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días – exclamó con jubiló, esa actitud parecía asustar mucho más a Hinata ya que ella no sedeaba llamar mucho la atención.

-por favor... podemos hablar... en otro lugar menos habitado...? – pidió con nerviosismo.

-lo siento, tengo que irme, como lo puedes ver; ahora me utilizan como mensajera y si no llego a tiempo con el paquete puedo morir – la souke pareció asombrarse con la noticia – me retienen en la aldea de la niebla junto con Suiguetsu, nos inyectan un veneno y solo ellos tienen el antídoto, si queremos vivir, debemos llegar a tiempo y por eso mismo no podemos escapar – se cruzó de brazos fastidiada – pero parece que a ti te va mucho mejor... la verdad no me parece justo, también debes pagar –

-yo... lo siento pero...-

-cállate, no se por qué Sasuke-kun te protege pero si por mi fuera...-

-me matarías, vaya, que novedad – Karin frunció el seño confundida, la mirada de Hinata parecía atravesarla, dio un paso y después otro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su ex compañera – que bonito día para matar, ¿no lo crees? Si fuera tú, me cuidaría las espaldas de regreso a mi aldea, los caminos están repletos de ladrones...-

-tú... creí que... ¡no me asustas! Apuesto que con Sasuke-kun aquí no puedes hacer nada, él siempre te controló...- sonrió satisfecha.

-tal vez, pero recuerda... en cuanto termine con esta aldea... iré por ti... disfrutaré tanto cortando ese hermoso cuello que tienes, es algo que siempre quise hacer...- lo susurró pero su voz diabólica y malvada provocó un escalofrió en Karin – esta vez, cuatro ojos, nadie va a detenerme –

-sigue soñando Hinata – la hizo a un lado con un fuerte empujón y lo que más irritó a la pelirroja fue el hecho de ver aquella sonrisa tan molesta en el rostro de su rival.

-que bonito día para matar...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los terribles y potentes rayos de sol chocaban en su rostro aumentando el cansancio, todo el cuerpo le dolía y apenas si le quedaba chakra en las venas para continuar la batalla, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se puso de pie con dificultad logrando así que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeran por el dolor. Con cada bocanada de aire que respiraba la tierra y el polvo del lugar entraban abundantemente por la boca, hizo a un lado los cabellos que insistían en pegarse sobre su rostro debido al sudor incontenible, estaba tan cansada que hasta respirar le costaba._

_Se limpió la sangre de su barbilla y avanzó hacia él con cansancio. El pelirrojo no se movió ni un ápice, ella realizó un jutsu rápidamente y en instantes dos enormes bloques de piedra aparecieron a los costados del hombre, con toda la intención de aplastarlo; juntó las manos y el conjunto de piedras obedeció juntándose violentamente en dirección del pelirrojo. No fue ningún problema para él esquivarlas, desde lo alto, en un pequeño montículo de arena flotante, le observaba con aire superior._

_-esto es todo, ve ha descansar – musitó con voz grave mientras bajaba del lugar en donde se encontraba, Hinata le observaba aturdida._

_-no hemos terminado...- tosió un poco – todavía estoy de pie, Gaara-san, continuemos...-_

_-esto no es un entrenamiento, tú lo dejaste en claro, es una pelea y termina cuando un oponente no esta en condiciones de seguir luchando –_

_-pero yo no he pedido... que decida... que decida por mi! Vamos, ataque, se que puedo...-_

_-te exiges demasiado... Hinata, es suficiente...-_

_-yo... cof, cof, yo puedo! – corrió hacia él activando su Byuakugan, se movía tan rápido aún sin suficiente chakra lo cual sorprendió al Kazekage, pero tanto trabajo podría hacerle daño... de modo que decidió terminar con esto por las malas. Rodeó el cuerpo de la bella chica con arena y lo estrujó poco a poco, ella trató de librarse inútilmente, Gaara presionó solo una vez más, Hinata no resistió y perdió el conocimiento. Después de eso la liberó, admiraba su fuerza de voluntad la cual era similar a la de Naruto, pero había veces en las que notaba ciertos cambios en su temperamento._

_La cargó en brazos y entró al edificio principal. Se dirigió hacia la enfermería y dejo a Hinata allí dentro, esperaba que una vez que despertará, se diera cuenta de no era necesario entrenar más ya que ella había conseguido llegar a niveles inimaginables de fuerza, pero dudaba mucho que eso la convenciera, Hinata había desarrollado una terrible obsesión por volverse más fuerte, entrenaba día y noche sin descansar... Gaara comenzó a preocuparse cuando descubrió que Hinata se hablaba a si misma para animase a seguir adelante sin rendirse. Claro que al principio pensó que eso no era tan malo, pero había veces en que la souke hablaba sola por largo tiempo..._

_Entró a su oficina y se encontró con sus dos hermanos, el habiente entre ellos siempre era tenso después de que Gaara terminaba de entrenar con la Hyuuga._

_-Hinata está en la enfermería? – preguntó con cautela su hermana._

_-si, ya sabes que no quiero llevarla al hospital, pueden reconocerla...- caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla – cada vez se hace más fuerte, nuestra pelea había terminado, pero ya saben que ella jamás se rinde -_

_-lo entendemos – murmuró Kankuro – Gaara, esto tiene que terminar, Hinata esta cambiando... hay veces que dice cosas muy extrañas y yo la verdad pienso que se debe a que nunca para de entrenar –_

_-el resultado de esta pelea sin duda va a afectarle demasiado, ella creía que saldría victoriosa – el joven líder suspiró con cansancio, después de todo, él también había recibido algunos golpes fuertes por parte de su rival – pero confiemos que con esto se calme un poco –_

_-bien, conociendo a Hinata, mañana por la mañana dirá que ya esta mejor y querrá dejar la enfermería, pero no hay que permitírselo – dijo autoritariamente la mujer, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Pero algo inusual sucedió al siguiente día, Hinata no insistió en irse de la enfermería, estuvo allí todos los días que fueran necesarios para su recuperación y claro que eso alegró a sus protectores pero... había algo que estaba diferente en la bella Hyuuga, casi no hablaba, era tan silenciosa y la forma en que miraba a todos daba la impresión de que un sentía un gran odio por todos. Sobre todo por el Kazekage. _

_Y un día, por la noche, Hinata tomó sus pertenencias de más valor y huyó de la aldea, después de todo, tenia que volverse más fuerte para poder vencer a su sensei... para regresar a Konoha y lograr enorgullecer a Naruto. Debía convertirse en la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de visitar a Tsunade-sama, volvió a la mansión tratando de llegar lo más tarde posible, pero pronto se arrepintió ya que las personas en la calle comenzaban con los preparativos del festival para mañana y ya había mucho ajetreo entre ellos, lo único que él deseaba era paz y tranquilidad para pensar bien las cosas.

Entró a la mansión lentamente, pensó en hacerlo después pero no tenia caso alargar las cosas así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hiashi-sama, este lo recibió sin ningún problema.

-¿qué sucede Neji-san? – dijo al mismo tiempo en que le ofrecía asiento. Su sobrino aceptó y se sentó frente al representante.

-acabo de visitar a la Godaime, pedí permiso para ausentarme unos días –

-¿por qué? ¡hay algo que quieras hacer? ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás? –

-bueno, no son unos cuantos días... sino meses... talvez años – lo dijo de forma titubeante. El líder solo frunció el seño.

-¿años? De qué se trata Neji-san? – parecía un tanto intrigado con la noticia, su sobrino solo aspiró un poco de aire preparándose para lo que venía.

-Hiashi-sama, estoy muy agradecido por toda la confianza que usted me ha brindado pero...- desvió su mirada hacia otra parte – necesito tiempo para mejorar mis habilidades, quiero entrenar lejos de aquí para prepararme mejor en...- entonces fue interrumpido.

-¡Mentira! – levantó la voz provocando algo de asombro por parte de Neji – tu sabes perfectamente que en la mansión Hyuuga tienes todo lo necesario para tus entrenamientos, y en caso de que no fuera así, no hay necesidad de salir de Konoha! Esta aldea tiene demasiados recursos para ti, no, lo que tú me estas diciendo son excusas que esconden la verdad, así que por favor, dime los motivos reales por los que deseas irte – el bouke no sabia que contestar, temía hablar con la verdad, pero si la decía talvez el líder del souke lo expulsaría de allí, exactamente lo que Neji deseaba.

-Hiashi-sama, yo respeto mucho al clan Hyuuga, he seguido sus reglas desde que nací de modo que no quiero faltar a esas normas ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso, y es precisamente por ese motivo que me voy...-

-Neji-san, ¿es muy grave? – preguntó el hombre visiblemente preocupado.

-Hai... – asintió con un susurró – Hiashi-sama yo... amo a su hija...- tras una breve pasusa en la cual el Souke trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras, su sobrino continuó - Hinata-sama y es por eso que he decidido marcharme lejos de ella... para no causar problemas... y además Hiashi-sama, el dolor que siento al estar junto a ella... es más del que podría soportar...-

_**Continuara..**_

_Y bien? Buaaa, yo se bien que quieren golpearme por ausentarme tanto, pero no pude evitarlo. Cambiando de tema, ¿no les parece que hice a Gaara demasiado tierno? Si, me arrepentí después de haberlo subido, también no se si quedo bien la entrada de Karin, ¿Neji se irá o se quedará? Ah! Por cierto, ya se va acabar el fic, el siguiente capi no se si sea el ultimo, aun no lo acabo je, pero me asegurare de poner una escena romántica entre Neji y Hina._

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **Hinata estallara y se saldrá de control y todo por culpa de su amado, hay no, y si creen que es porque Neji decide marcharse pues no, será por otra cosita. Sakura le dirá a Sasuke de quien se enamoró, más bien, por quien lo dejo, ji, ji. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTAROS**_

_**Dark Argel: **hola! Como tas? Ya revele algo del equipo Hebi, aunque por ahí me falto mencionar un miembro pero eso para el próximo capi, disculpa la tardanza, de vedad. Disfruta el capi, espero verte próximamente, bye!!_

_**Diosamaya021: **hola que tal? Ya apareció Gaara auque no me gusto mucho su participación en este capi, espero mejorar, Sakura se esta volviendo algo importante pa la historia aunque yo no quería eso, pero bueno, te diré que a la mejor y el próximo capi pongo el lemon... hayyyy no! Cada vez que lo leo me da cosa! Pero es muy lindo. ¿qué te pareció la escena de la cocina? Me divertí mucho haciéndola, je, je. Disculpa por tardarme tanto. Bueno amiga, nos vemos, disfruta el capi, cuídate. Bye!!_

_**Star Flowers: **hello como te va?! Creo que a estas alturas ya se sabe más sobre los sentimientos de la pelirosa, je, y yo que creí que seria una sorpresa, ahora si puse mucho nejihina espero estés contenta porque yo me divertí mucho escribiendo, al fin Neji acepto sus sentimientos, quien sabe si hina ya hizo lo mismo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto para continuar. Espero verte pronto, cuídate muxo. Bye!!_

_**Sugeisy: **gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo los que siguen, je, je. Me alegra tenerte aquí. Nos vemos. Bye._

_**Miyako Hyuuga1912: **pobre de **MI** Neji, esta sufriendo, creo que ire a consolarlo, je, je. Ahora hubo mucho nejihina así que espero y hayas disfrutado el capi, de verdad lamento mucho no haber podido subir antes el capi. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leeemos, bye!!_

_**Tsunade25: **hola! Espero que con este capi ya te des una idea de a quien quiere Sakura, solo le falta ser correspondida porque créeme, no le voy a poner las cosas fáciles ja, ja, ja. Me choca hacer sufrir a Neji, pobrecito se quiere ir, pero así debe ser, espero que hina alcance a detenerlo. Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto, yo se que se sufre siendo lector y por eso merezco la pena de muerte. Aún así espero que sigas leyendo mi rara historia, cuídate, besos, bye!!_

_**Midori no: **veo que eres fan del sasunaru, a mi también me gusta un poquito, es por eso que trate de ponerlo aquí, ahora veamos si sakurita es correspondida, je. Tu problema con el capi 15 no se a que se deba pero a ver que puedo hacer. Disculpa por tardarme tanto en publicar el fic. espero sigas leyéndolo, nos vemos, bye!!_

_**Lechuza: **espero no se hayan impresionado mucho con la Hinata de antes, era un poco sanguinaria no? La aparición de Gaara me pareció un poco mala, no se no me gusto, pero se las dejo a criterio de ustedes, espero disfutes este capi y disculpa por no haberlo subido antes, de verdad. Nos vemos pronto, bye!!_

_**Yukari03: **primero que nada, disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero es que de verdad no pude hacer nada, cambiando de tema, ahora si puse mucho nejihina, espero lo disfrutes, Neji optó por irse en vez de sufrir por el amor de su primita ja! Que cobarde, perdóname Neji pero no puedo evitarlo! Y no te preocupes que entre Neji y Sakura solo hay amistad, aunque Hinata y Sasuke piensen otra cosa. Que tal la aparición de Gaara? el próximo capi habrá más, mucho más, Neji y Hinata estarán obligados a cumplir con una orden dentro del clan. Espero que no te la pierdas, nos vemos luego, bye!!_

_**Susuna: **mucho Neji hina, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por tu comentario y me a pena haberte hecho esperar por el siguiente capi, pero que se le va a hacer. Ojala y peda verte más adelante. Nos vemos, bye!!_

_**StEpHy-Nejixhinatafan: **hola! Lamento si te hice esperar mucho, pero fue algo que no me esperaba, como sea, el capi se trato claro, de Neji y hina, por ahí puse una escenita de celos, la de la cocina, la cual me gusto mucho escribirla, y con respecto a Sasuke, si, va ha sufrir, je, je. Como tu lo dijiste, el fic ya esta por terminar, ¿qué te parecio la Hinata sangunaria? Espero no haber exagerado muxo. Bueno, me voy, espero verte pronto, bye!!_

_**Yusha:** bueno, creo que la mayoria ya sabe que sakurita esta enamorada de cierto rubio, creo que tu eres naruhina verdad? Perdón pero eso no pasa aquí, aún así espero que disfrutes el capi y discúlpame por tardar tanto en subirlo, nos leemos, bye!! _

_**Okashira janet: **bien, como comienzo... HOLA!! Déjame decirte que me alegra tenerte aquí, sabes? Hace mucho leí un fic tuyo, y gracias a eso me hice fan de la pareja soujiro y misao, de verdad estoy feliz de que hayas leido mi historia tan rara y me disculpo si te hice esperar mucho por el capi, por ahí te revolviste un poquito con la historia, veras, Naruto hace 1 año fue secuestrado por Akatsuki y Sasuke lo salvo, como Naruto quedo muy herido y a punto de morir, para que Sasuke no se fuera de Konoha, Naruto le obligó a prometerle que no se iría, que se quedaría a cuidar de Sakura, paso el tiempo y Naruto no se murió pero si quedo mal por una herida, es por eso que Sakura lo sobre protege, por que tiene miedo de perderlo, y por eso esta empezando a sentir sentimientos raros por él. Espero aclarar tus dudas, y calor que Naruto volverá a salir, solo espero que sigas leyendo, te lo agradecería infinitamente. Bueno pues nos leemos, cuídate y que la fuerza te acompañe, bye!!_

_**Cari-sama: **je, je, antes hubo muxo de Sasuke y Sakura, ahora solo se trata de Neji y hina, ojala te haya gustado y perdona por no actualizarlo pronto, nos vemos bye!!_

_**Sophix: **es un honor que consideres mi fic como tu favorito, me halagas, muchas gracias, veo que como muchas aquí, odias a Sakura pero no te preocupes que ella no se le acercara a mi Neji, son solo amigos, perdoname por no actualizar pronto pero ya vez, surge cada cosa. Espero verte en el siguiente capi, nos vemos bye!!_

_**Tetesama: **hay muchas cosas en el fic que quisiera cambiar y una de ellas es esa que tu dices, pero es que comencé este fic cuando apenas comenzaba a ver Naruto, espero que eso no sea impedimento para que sigas leyendo mi historia, gracias por tu comentario, espero verte pronto, bye!!_

_**Akeshi 03: **gomenasai por la tardanza! Pero aquí esta el nuevo capi, que te parecio? Hay mucho de Neji y Hinata, las cosas estan cambiando, mi Neji quiere irse! Espero verte en el siguiente capi, nos vemos cuídate, bye!!_


	18. Descontrol

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, su autor en Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por diversión in fines de lucro.

**Nota de la autora Anisita: **hola que tal! solo les quería avisar que este es el capitulo final, pero tuve que cortarlo a la mitad porque me pareció muy largo. Disfruten!!!!!!

**En Busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 18**

**_"Descontrol"_**

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de adivinar si todo esto se trataba de una broma. Pero descartó aquella posibilidad instantáneamente, la forma tan decidida en que su sobrino había revelado sus sentimientos no dejaba duda. Estaba frente a un problema muy difícil de resolver, sobre todo porque era casi imposible que su hija y Neji tuvieran la posibilidad de un futuro como esposos. Estaba enfadado, sobre todo con su sobrino, él que era un excelente shinobi y ahora se encontraba en semejante dilema, ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de la futura heredera del Souke?

-Neji-san, lo que me estas diciendo es algo muy grave... Hinata es miembro del Souke – exclamó secamente tratando de no sonar más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

-lo se, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a marcharme, se perfectamente que **estos sentimientos** van en contra de las normas... no quiero perjudicar al clan Hyuuga... ni a Hinata-sama – aunque su rostro se mostraba sereno, su corazón latía con fuerza, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente los ojos, prosiguió – solo necesito su autorización, mañana mismo partiré y usted no volverá a saber de mi, ni me acercaré a Hinata-sama de nuevo, se lo aseguro...-

-que fácil es para ti decirlo, sin tomar en cuenta de que eres mi sobrino y que te estimo, y por lo cual tu partida nos entristecería a **todos**, ¿en serio crees que huyendo se terminara? Si de verdad amas a mi hija como dices, la vida dejará de tener sentido para ti – Neji se sobresaltó - no soportarás ni un día sin verla, y te convertirás en la persona más miserable sobre la tierra, entonces querrás verla y volverás de nuevo tratando de aliviar tu ansiedad – ante estas duras palabras, el Bouke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-ya lo sé Hiashi-sama, pero no veo ninguna otra solución, el consejo jamás aceptaría algo así y por eso Hinata-sama no debe enterarse de nada, yo solo quiero verla feliz y para eso **NO **debo perturbar su tranquilidad preocupándola, no me importa si no puedo expresar mis sentimientos o si se casa con otro hombre... pero si me quedo sería mucho más tortuoso para mi que para ella, ver a Hinata-sama todos los días... es más de lo que puedo soportar..., no regresaré, se lo juro, por más que sufra; no regresaré...-

-tú siempre has sido un hombre fuerte, Neji-san, puedes soportarlo... quédate... – al ver la negativa en el rostro de su sobrino, se enfureció - ¡maldita sea Neji-san! Por qué no pudiste mantener tus ojos lejos de Hinata, hay tantas mujeres... por qué precisamente ella y no alguien más... ahora tienes que marcharte y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo...- se obligó a guardar la calma, el joven yacía frente a él con semblante triste y desolado, sintió compasión; sin duda alguna esto era mucho más difícil de afrontar para él – sé que tus sentimientos son honestos, pero desafortunadamente... es imposible... y por lo que veo mi hija no lo sabe...-

-no, claro que no – negó rápidamente – confío en que Hiashi-sama no le dirá nada...-

-así será, pero... Neji-san, no estas considerando la posibilidad de que mi hija sienta lo mismo que tu... es decir... si tu desarrollaste estos sentimientos... ella también pudo hacerlo... – el joven lució un poco azorado debido a que esa idea no había pasado por su cabeza, ¿Hinata-sama enamorado de él? La decepciónante realidad lo golpeó duramente... no era tan afortunado... si solo hubiese un mínimo, tan siquiera un pequeño indicio de aquel sentimiento en su prima, estaría dispuesto a luchar junto con ella para poder estar juntos... pero las cosas no eran así... ella parecía estar enamorada de otra persona... los rostros de Sasuke, Naruto y el Kazekage vinieron a su mente. Desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Hinata no lo amaba.

-por supuesto que no, Hinata-sama solo me ve como un hermano... – su corazón se encogió de dolor, pensarlo era una cosa, pero decirlo... afrontar la realidad era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. No volver a verla sería verdaderamente un suplicio... el cual estaba dispuesto a apagar por, lo que él consideraba, un pecado.

-¿hace cuánto... que estas enamorado de mi hija? – se sintió nervioso por aquélla pregunta, ni siquiera él estaba seguro. Cerró lo ojos intentado encontrar la respuesta la cual tardaba en aparecer - espero que no te hayas atrevido a hacerle nada mientras la traías de regreso a Konoha....- comentó con tono un poco molesto.

-eh? Hiashi-sama, yo... jamás me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima sin su consentimiento...- el representante del souke se puso de pie y le dirigió una fría mirada a su sobrino, éste solo parpadeó algo confundido.

-yo... te dejaré marchar... pero me tendrás informado de tu estado de salud y también del lugar en donde te encuentras... si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla. Eres el hijo de mi hermano y debo cuidarte... no porque tenga alguna obligación sino porque... te quiero y se que sufres. – Neji escuchaba con suma atención y con la vista fija en algún lugar del suelo -... estoy seguro de que ella sufrirá con tu partida... pero lo superará y llegará a resignarse......mas sin embargo, no quiero que vuelvas, no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo por tu culpa y si me entero de que deseas volver a ver a Hinata, yo mismo pondré fin a esto...-

-así será, Hiashi-sama...- el bouke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida – si yo me atrevo a regresar, esta en todo su derecho de matarme... -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza, estuvo algunos momentos con la vista fija en algún lugar de la pared frente a ella y entonces fue cuando lo notó. Un bulto a su lado cubierto por sabanas se movió un poco, la chica se alarmó y con cuidado trató de despertarlo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Gaara, por favor.... despierta – murmuró desesperada mirando constantemente hacia la puerta – onegai... –

-¿qué sucede...? – respondió con los ojos soñolientos – ¿Matsuri...? –

-... soy y-yo... Hinata... – ella salió del futón rápidamente, corrió hacía el cuarto de baño y volvió con una vasija llena de agua – go-gomen ne....- cerró los ojos y vertió el contenido sobre el rostro del pelirrojo. El joven al sentir el frío liquido se levantó tosiendo y mojado totalmente.

-¿qué... qué... Hinata...? – estornudó mientras caminaba hacía la chica.

-perdón Gaara pero... n-no debiste entrar a mi habitación... alguien puede vernos...- exclamó angustiada, recogió la playera café que yacía tirada a un lado y se la entrego a su dueño el cual tenía en pecho descubierto...

-pero no hicimos nada malo...- contestó al mismo tiempo que se vestía –además contigo duermo mejor...-

-por favor... no se te ocurra decir eso enfrente de mi familia...- rogó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó muy temprano en la mañana ya que casi no logró dormir, la platica con Hiashi lo había mantenido preocupado durante casi toda la noche. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té, lo necesitaba mucho, pero alguien lo obligó a detenerse. Un joven pelirrojo chocó con él, Neji giró su cabeza y vio a su prima empujando al Kazekage fuera de su alcoba.

Los tres ninjas se miraron unos con otros, Hinata estaba aterrorizada, Gaara mostraba una expresión neutra y Neji... Neji parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender la situación en la que la se encontraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba y que solo ellos tres eran los únicos que se mantenían en suspensión, trató de decir algo perro ninguna palabra salía de su boca... ¡nada! Miró al pelirrojo buscando apoyo pero él solo bostezo débilmente, su primo se relamió los labios y claramente pudo ver como endurecía su mirada y la posaba sobre Hinata.

-¿quieren explicarme qué significa esto? – lo dijo con toda la calma posible que le permitía su ira en esos momentos.

-Ne... Neji-onisan... no... nosotros... – tartamudeo asustada – Gaara solo... vino a... decirme que... que...-

-no podía dormir – finalizó el Kazekage restándole importancia al asunto – vine porque solo con Hinata duermo más tranquilo – la joven Souke respiró un poco de aire y aterrorizada vio con desesperación a su amigo.

-¿q...qué...? – exclamó incrédulo mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba la sien molesto – exijo una explicación! -

-n-no es... lo que parece, onisan...! – comenzó a temblar, la souke dejo escapar un pequeño gritó de terror mientras veía como su primo Neji tomaba violentamente al ojiverde por la camisa y lo estampaba sobre la pared.

-escúchame bien, aún si ustedes dos llevan una relación de ésta índole, no permitiré semejante falta dentro de la mansión Hyuuga – ambos jóvenes eran de la misma estatura, las miradas que Gaara y Neji se lanzaban estaban cargadas de un profundo aborrecimiento.

-Neji-san, creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas – contestó calmadamente el pelirrojo, Neji lo soltó con despreció empujándolo débilmente.

–no importa si eres el Kazekage de Suna, eso no te da derecho a propasarte con Hinata-sama! – se giró hacia su prima y espetó – en realidad, nunca espere semejante acto de irresponsabilidad, ¿que tal si no hubiese sido yo quien los encontrará en ésta situación? – ante esto, la joven se estremeció.

-no te desquites con Hinata, todo esto ha sido culpa mía – la voz grave del otro ninja captó la atención de bouke – no volverá a suceder...-

-eso espero... – pasó junto a su prima y sus hombros se rozaron un poco, Neji regresó a su habitación con la sangre bombeándole furiosamente, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse pero la imagen de Gaara no se iba de su cabeza. Definitivamente Hinata-sama ya no estaba a su alcance... quizás nunca lo estuvo.

-hay que hace algo.... debemos decirle a onisan que todo esto... cielos... no quiero que piense... mal de mi...- su voz sonaba afligida.

-¿y por qué te importa tanto lo que Neji-san opine de ti? – se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta. Su azorada amiga pestañeó varias veces al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-bueno... yo... -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La estruendosa voz del rubio inundó toda la habitación, él se reía sin parar debido a los comentarios que Gaara hacia con respecto a lo incomodas que eran los ropajes de un Kazekage, Hinata solo sonrío endeblemente tratando de no pensar más en el incidente de esa mañana. Su primo si que se había puesto furioso y ella no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, hacia mucho que Neji no la veía con esos ojos acusadores...

Dio un respingo al sentir un suave contacto sobre su mano.

-Hinata te noto algo distraída...- comentó la pelirosa para después tomar una galleta que yacía en aquel plato sobre la mesa - ¿todo está bien? –

-c-claro... solo... estaba pensando en algo...- se disculpó rápidamente, su amiga le sonrío.

-por cierto... ¿dónde esta Neji? No lo he visto desde ayer...- su prima estaba por contestar, pero como si lo hubiesen invocado, la puerta corrediza se abrió y Neji apareció repentinamente, el Bouke se mostró un poco azorado por aquellas visitas pero enseguida recupero la compostura. Entró al salón de té y saludo a los presentes.

-no sabía que estaban aquí...– miró con recelo al Kazekage.

-supimos que habían recibido a Gaara en la mansión Hyuuga y es por eso que vinimos – exclamó Naruto alegremente.

-no sabía que Gaara-san fuera tan amigo tuyo Hinata, supongo que si se está hospedando aquí es por eso – comentó la ninja medico alegremente, pero todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio intercambiando miradas de complicidad. Sakura era la única en esa habitación que no sabía lo cercanos que eran Hinata y el pelirrojo.

-bueno... lo hice por cortesía...- murmuró nerviosamente la Souke rehuyendo de la mirada de su primo.

-oye Hinata, porque no vamos al patio de entrenamiento y ejercitamos un poco, nee? – el chico zorro se puso de pie animadamente – quiero saber cuán fuerte te has vuelto -

-n-no estoy segura... – sonrió algo perturbada por la sugerencia, últimamente le costaba un poco controlar su instinto destructivo mientras practicaba.

-¡vamos! No me digas que tienes miedo...- comentó en tono de broma, Hinata frunció el seño levemente y Gaara miró a Naruto como si éste hubiese dicho algo indebido.

-c-claro que no tengo miedo – respondió con voz ligeramente burlesca, dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y se levantó de su lugar - esta bien... acepto...- se le notaba un poco más segura de si misma, recogió su largo cabello en una trenza y se dirigió junto con Naruto y los demás al patio de entrenamiento. Neji no estaba seguro el porque el Kazekage lucía tan serio en esos momentos, hasta parecía en desacuerdo con que esos dos combatieran.

Ambos ninjas entraron al terreno arenoso poniéndose en guardia, Hinata levantó los brazos hacia el frente optando por la posición tradicional dentro de la familia Hyuuga, en instantes su ojos revelaron el Byakugan. Naruto comenzó el ataque invocando varios clones de sombras, estos rodearon a la ojiblanca y comenzaron a atacar por distintas partes. La joven los esquivaba al mismo tiempo que los destruía, pronto solo quedaba el verdadero Naruto y se encaminó hacia él con rapidez intentando golpearlo con su Juuken, pronto se desesperó al ver como el rubio evadía sus ataques.

Por fin logró golpear a joven en el estomago, éste tosió un poco y se quedo estático en su lugar, la Souke sonrió pero casi en seguida el shinobi la tomó del brazo y con un fuerte movimiento la arrojó al suelo bruscamente. Hinata tardó en levantarse pero alcanzó a evadir el pie de Naruto el cual chocó contra el suelo haciendo un montón de grietas en todos lados, el chico zorro lanzó rápidos ataques con los puños y uno de ellos alcanzó a golpear a la Hyuuga en el hombro obligándola a trastabillar y caer de nuevo.

El jinchuriki se acercaba a gran velocidad, Hinata apretó la mandíbula enfadada y con un suave movimiento de su mano la tierra debajo del rubio se movió aprisionando a Naruto de un pie, éste cayó al suelo mientras gritaba asombrado y confundido ya que eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Hinata se puso de pie y corrió hacia su contrincante, con toda la intención de arrojarle las estrellas shuriken y los kunais sin piedad alguna, Sakura dio un paso hacia delante queriendo entrar al combate y defender a su amigo, Gaara solo frunció el seño y Neji parpadeó sorprendido por la agilidad de su prima, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata rememoró sus recuerdos... Esos movimientos y técnicas, sin duda alguna las había aprendido de alguien, pero esa mirada... esa mirada oscura y tétrica, acompañada por esa sádica sonrisa... eso no era propio de su querida prima, sin mencionar que siempre se comportaba tan tierna y dulce pero parecía que cambiaba de personalidad cuando peleaba... era como ver el lado oscuro de ella... tan despiadada... tan sanguinaria...

La Hyuuga estuvo a punto de dar con su objetivo pero Naruto liberó su pie destruyendo la arena alrededor de éste utilizando el Rasengan, el cual había fabricado él solo sin la ayuda de un clon. La joven enfureció, alzó los brazos pero no al estilo Hyuuga, sino al estilo Sabaku, la tierra comenzó a vibrar y antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediera, Gaara interrumpió el combate sujetando a la peliazul de la muñeca. Ésta le miró confusa y enojada, Naruto parpadeó extrañado mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, la Haruno corrió a su lado un poco preocupada.

-creo que es mejor terminar con esto...- proclamó el pelirrojo con voz grave y potente, su ex alumna se soltó del agarre bruscamente – no es recomendable que te esfuerzas demasiado, Naruto –

-haa? Pero qué...? oye Gaara eso no es justo, apenas si se estaba poniendo emocionante!! – reclamó decepcionado avanzando unos cuantos pasos, un hormigueo en su brazo derecho lo obligó a detenerse.

-¿qué sucede? ¿te duele? – exclamó preocupada la pelirosa, su amigo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-no es nada Sakura-chan... solo... hace cosquillas...-

-déjame ver...- tomó el brazo del rubio y subió la manga de su chaqueta amarilla, mientras lo inspeccionaba, Hinata caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

-na-naruto-kun... te lastime...? – preguntó aturdida por el miedo que le causaba haber herido a uno de sus mejores amigos – l-lo siento...-

-vamos Hinata, no hay de que preocuparse – sonrió alegremente – además, solo estábamos entrenando, por cierto, ahora se que te has convertido en una ninja muy fuerte -

-es verdad... – comentó la pelirosa - ¿dónde aprendiste a controlar la arena...? – se giró hacia el pelirrojo – Gaara-sama te enseño...? ¿cuándo? –

-eso no tiene importancia Sakura-chan – interrumpió el jinchuriki ligeramente alterado – ¡oye! Casi lo olvidaba, ¿a qué hora debemos estar con Tsunade-sama para eso de los exámenes chinnin? Ya vamos tarde ¿no? – inquirió en un intento por mantener a su amiga alejada de la verdad acerca de Hinata.

-cierto... – frunció el seño sin dejar de pensar que algo extraño estaba pasando – vamos nos ya, nos vemos luego... Gaara-sama, Neji, adiós...-

-esperen un momento... yo los acompaño...- profirió el Bouke caminando al lado de la Haruno. Hinata bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste al ver que su primo la evitaba. Después de que esos tres se fueron, Gaara se acercó a su protegida.

-Hinata... necesito saber algo...- la miró firmemente – has estado usando la arena roja...? –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El clima no había cambiado para nada, la ciudad parecía incluso más calurosa que el día anterior así que ambos ninjas se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un árbol aprovechando su hora de descanso. Ambos traían puesto la típica ropa que un jounin debía portar, con algo de molestia, en joven rubio se quitó el grueso chaleco y lo arrojó a un lado.

-arggg!! No lo soporto! Hace tanto calor y además ¡¿por qué me pusieron a mi como guía en los exámenes chuunin?! Yo debería estar en peligrosas misiones fuera de la aldea, rescatando a la gente que está en problemas, haciéndome más fuerte...-

-tu sabes porque estas aquí, es por tu bien, recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho y mira el lado bueno – la Haruno sacó de una canasta una bola de arroz y se la dio a su amigo, este la aceptó de mala gana – por fin Sasuke esta realizando su primera actividad como ninja de Konoha –

-bueno... en eso tienes razón... ero a él parece no importarle mucho- dio un mordisco a su onigiri, hubo un momento de silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la pelirosa vio de soslayo a su amigo el cual masticaba su comida mientras veía al frente con la vista perdida, ella apenas había probado su bocadillo ya que los nervios comenzaron a molestarla, finalmente hablo.

-Oye Naruto... sabías que... que hoy por la tarde... habrá un festival en el templo...? – bajó la mirada para no verlo a los ojos, el aludido volteó a verla interrogante.

-si, todo mundo lo sabe...- dio un sorbo a la taza de té que yacía a un lado de él - ¿por qué preguntas? ¿vas a ir? –

-no!... es decir... si! Yo iré... te.... te... te gustaría....- se ruborizó mientras le temblaban levemente las manos. El chico zorro lo noto.

-¿qué sucede, Sakura-chan? De repente te comportas como Hinata – Naruto la miró fijamente - ¿quieres que te compré algo en ese festival? –

-claro que no! – tomó aire y exclamó con voz decidida - ¡¿quieres acompañarme si o no?! -

-¿yo? – su amiga susurró un débil "si" – lo siento, de verdad quisiera ir pero no puedo... Tsunade-obacchan me ha pedido que durante la fiesta monte vigilancia, ya sabes que últimamente las calles se han vuelto inseguras...- el rubio vio como una la desilusión se dibujaba en el rostro de Sakura – pe-ppero podemos tener una cita otro día....-

-tonto, ¿quién te ha dicho que quiero una cita contigo? – exclamó evidentemente avergonzada y con voz alta - Yo solo te invite porque creí que así te distraerías un poco de las misiones, solo eso; pero ahora veo que Tsunade-sama te ha asignado una nueva tarea que por cierto no estas en condiciones de cumplir....-

-oe!!! Sakura-chan, n-no te pongas así, si tanto quieres ir... puedes invitar a alguien más; Ino por ejemplo...-

-no, ella irá con Chouji –

-etto... entonces Ten-ten-chan! –

-acompañará a Lee-san –

-Hinata... tal vez? –

-irá con su familia y el Kazekage...-

-escuché que Temari también vino a la aldea...! –

-Shikamaru será su guía... no quiero entrometerme entre ellos dos – bebió un poco de su té intentando contener su decepción que poco a poco abría paso a la ira.

-Ya lo tengo!!! – exclamó con jubilo y emoción – Sasuke!!! –

-ha? – Sakura lo volteó a ver con el seño fruncido.

-mira, allí esta el teme, ¡¡¡¡oye Sasuke, ven, aquí estamos!!!! – gritó para que el ojinegro pudiera escucharlo, de hecho, Sasuke ya lo había visto pero decidió no ir con el rubio ya que Sakura se encontraba a su lado. Y lo menos que quería en esos momento era tener un acercamiento con ella. Maldijo internamente a Naruto.

-Naruto... espera... yo no te he pedido que me busques acompañante... puedo ir sola!!! – la pelirosa intentó detenerlo desesperadamente. Vio a lo lejos la esbelta figura del Uchiha que se dirigía a ellos con las manos en las bolsillos y el semblante aburrido. Juró que Naruto se las pagaría después.

-¿qué quieres? – interrogó con voz parca y monótona.

-necesito que acompañes a Sakura-chan al festival hoy en la tarde – el pelinegro arqueó una ceja después de ponerse rígido ante aquella petición. Su mirada se posó en la Haruno.

-oye te dije que no decidieras por mi! – lo regaño con severidad – no le pongas atención Sasuke, Naruto no sabe lo que dice...- se disculpó con el Uchiha sonriéndole débilmente –

-no! No puedo permitir que vayas sola, se supone que esos festivales son para convivir – recalcó el rubio con voz decidida – vamos, vayan juntos... estoy seguro que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas de que platicar – finalizó con una enorme sonrisa, Sakura le observó con decepción - ¿verdad que si Sasuke? – lo volteó a ver con complicidad, su amigo ojinegro no sabia que decir.

-"_pero yo quería ir contigo..."_- dijo para si misma desilusionada, pero después la ira reapareció en su corazón – entonces ¿no te importa que vaya con Sasuke? – Naruto se preguntó por qué su amiga estaba tan enfadada -

-claro que no....-

-esta bien –exclamó un poco dolida por las palabras de su amigo - ¡de todos modos quien querría ir contigo! - una bola de arroz se estrelló en el rostro del joven – ¡Naruto, eres un verdadero idiota! – la ninja medico se levantó y se fue de allí apartando de su camino a Sasuke con un leve empujón, casi se podía ver humo saliendo de sus orejas.

-¿y ahora que hice? – gritó algo confundido y asustado mientras se limpiaba la cara - ¿por qué se enfadó tanto...?-

-creo saber cual es la causa...- murmuró el Uchiha mirando repentinamente hacía su amigo rubio, éste solo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó sigilosamente tratando de no llamar su atención, por fin lo había encontrado. Él estaba sentado cerca del río, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol lanzando pequeñas piedritas al agua. Parecía estar muy relajado. Lentamente y con una sonrisa dibujada en su labios Hinata se acerco a él en intentando por sorprenderlo. Y valla que lo sorprendió.

-Neji-onisan, hola! – saludó alegremente, su primo volteó a verla algo asustado.

-Hi-Hinata-sama...- susurró incomodo ante la presencia de ella, desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos (apenas ayer) le era un poco difícil lidiar con la joven a la que ahora veía de un modo distinto, desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia el agua, la kunoichi tomó asiento a un lado de él – ¿... como me encontró...?–

-tonto... se te olvida que poseo el Byakugan? – respondió de forma divertida, a su primo le pareció razonable aquella explicación - bueno... estuve buscándote.. quería hablar contigo... – Neji comenzó a sentirse perturbado ante la proximidad de ella.

-¿sobre que? – preguntó sin quitar la vista del riachuelo.

-sobre lo de esta mañana. Neji-onisan, quiero explicarte que...- el Bouke se giró hacia ella mirándola seriamente.

-Hinata-sama olvídelo, eso no es asunto mío – apretó la mandíbula – usted esta en todo su derecho a...- lo interrumpieron.

-¡no es lo que piensas! – se puso de pie – onisan... desde hoy en la mañana he notado que hay veces que cuando me acerco a ti intentas huir... me evitas... por eso quiero saber si... te has decepcionado de mi...-

-claro que no Hinata-sama...- murmuró algo nervioso – ...solo me sentí un poco... pasmado...– dijo ocultando su desilusión.

-cuando estaba en Suna, Gaara solía... solía dormirse conmigo porque... cuando se encontraba solo se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño, así que hubo algunas ocasiones e-en que... él se filtraba a mi habitación y dormía junto a mi...-

-eso no es nada decente – reaccionó molesto – el Kazekage debería pensar más en lo que hace...-

-si, bueno... por más que insistía en detenerlo... él volvía a hacerlo, así que creo que... que se acostumbró...- durante unos segundos, el genio Hyuuga no dijo ni una sola palabra - te juro que jamás ocurrió... algo raro ente nosotros... ¿me crees...? – susurró mirándolo de reojo.

-por supuesto...- sonrió débilmente – se que Hinata-sama nunca me mentiría – aquello hizo que el corazón de la Souke brincara de felicidad.

-me alegro – ella también sonrió feliz – estaba aterrada pensando en que no me creerías... espero que podamos seguir así... eternamente... –

-claro...- murmuró con una sonrisa deprimida, desgraciadamente, él no estaría a su lado por siempre...

-¿qué sucede? De repente te noto... algo desilusionado... - ella le miraba preocupada.

-no es nada – expresó apresuradamente regañándose internamente por no haber ocultado perfectamente sus emociones. No quería que su prima descubriera que él estaba sumamente afligido por su partida.

-onisan, tú sabes que puede confiar en mi... talvez yo pueda ayudarte... – intentó animarlo, pero eso solo consiguió que Neji bajara la mirada aún más triste.

-gomen nasai, pero... creo que usted no puede hacer nada, nadie es capaz de ayudarme – se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-espera, no te vayas todavía – inconscientemente, lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo, al sentir aquel cálido contacto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos Hyuugas de pies a cabeza, algo confundida por aquellas sensaciones, lo soltó lentamente.

-yo... quede de verme con Sakura... creo que estoy algo retrasado – se disculpó con voz apenada.

-ah... no lo sabia, perdóname... – él no contestó, solo hizo una reverencia hacia la Souke y se retiró del lugar lo más rápido posible, ya estando sola, Hinata sintió un gran vacío en su corazón – Neji-onisan...- susurró mientras observaba detenidamente la mano con que sujetó a su primo.

El crujido de unas ramas llamó su atención. La chica se puso de pie con cierta cautela. Allí, delante de ella se encontraba la silueta de un joven que la observaba fríamente.

-que... que quieres...- preguntó manteniéndose serenamente posible - ¿estabas espiándonos? – lo miró indignada.

-¿qué razón tendría yo para hacerlo? – pasó a un lado de ella con desdén – solo quería preguntarte... ¿el Kazekage sabe que tú eras parte de HEBI? – la miró con porte altivo.

-si... se lo conté todo... después de que regrese a Suna, él no me permitió usar de nuevo la arena roja... –

-ya veo... ahora se de que hablar con él cuando me lo encuentre por allí...- ese comentario causo irritación el la Hyuuga.

-digas lo que digas, dudó mucho que él te preste atención, además, vamos a estar muy ocupados asistiendo al festival de esta noche...-

-que bien, yo también estaré allí...- pudo ver como su ex compañera fruncía el seño confusa – iré con Sakura...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchó el sonido de algunos libros cayendo al suelo, el lugar estaba vacío así que el ruido hizo mucho eco en la biblioteca. Arqueó una ceja al verla vociferando gran cantidad de malas palabras, se acercó a ella lentamente preguntándose cuál era el motivo por el cual estaba tan irritada.

-¿qué te sucede? – ella lo volteó a ver hacia arriba ya que se encontraba arrodillada rejuntando los libros que se le habían caído.

-de que hablas... no estoy enojada, ¿por que debería estarlo?, no es que de verdad quisiera salir con él! – Neji se colocó a su lado para ayudarla. Después la miró fijamente y preguntó.

-¿de qué estas hablando? – ella se sobresaltó con dicha pregunta, alzaron los libros y poco a poco los pusieron en su lugar.

-no... no es nada... – suspiró con tristeza – voy a ir al festival de esta tarde....-

-¿y por eso estas tan animada? – dijo mientras abría un libro y comenzaba a leerlo.

-...con Sasuke...- ante esas palabras, el bouke cerró el libro de golpe.

-pensé que ya no sentías nada por él...- comentó con tono crítico – me mentiste...-

-no, no, claro que no, lo que pasa es que... Naruto lo arregló todo para que Sasuke y yo fuéramos juntos...- había resentimiento en sus palabras.

-y supongo que eso es lo que te tiene tan enojada...- el bouke lo comprendió todo -...Naruto es un poco lento en esas cosas, no se dará cuenta de nada si tú no se lo dices abiertamente...-

-ya lo sé, y créeme que lo haré pero... es bastante difícil....- tomó asiento en una silla cercana -...y no estoy segura de cómo reaccionará, ni él ni Sasuke...-

-quisiera poder decirte las palabras que necesitas escuchar pero... ni yo mismo se como resolver mi propia vida, a veces me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto...-

-¡aún tienes tiempo de retractarte! No es necesario que te vayas Neji – lo dijo esperanzada deseando que su amigo cambiara de opinión -...las cosas no serían las mismas sin ti, y no es justo que sufras de ese modo, estoy segura de que si hablas con Hinata algo podrán hacer....-

-¡no! Ya basta, ya tome una decisión e independientemente del resultado, espero que las cosas salgan bien....-

-Neji, a Hinata le va a afectar mucho...- lo dijo en tono de advertecia.

-no tanto como a mi... –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se vio al espejo por décima vez tratando de encontrar algún imperfecto en su vestimenta, el cuál no encontró por ningún lado. Abrió la puerta corrediza insegura de si debía salir o no, le daba un poco de pena que la vieran así.

Por fin se animó y con un poco de nerviosismo caminó por los lujosos pasillos de la mansión, se alisó un poco un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus hombros y cuando alzó la vista vio la silueta de un joven, su corazón saltó de felicidad, últimamente eso le ocurría con frecuencia. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella y caminó más deprisa para poder alcanzarlo, lo tocó débilmente en el hombro y éste se dio vuelta con curiosidad.

-hola...- saludó tímidamente ya que su primo no había articulado palabra alguna, parecía un poco perturbado.

-Hinata-sama....- susurró su nombre con anhelo, la Souke estaba lista para asistir al festival y la hermosura en ella salía a relucir con fuerza, pestañeo varias veces para comprobar si la mujer enfrente suyo no era alguna clase de ilusión, descartó enseguida aquella posibilidad al sentir el suave cosquilleo que le causaba la mano de la chica sobre su hombro. Recuperó la compostura y posó la mirada hacia otro lado -... usted se ve... realmente hermosa... –

-ah... etto... gra-gracias! – se sonrojó rápidamente -...pero solo es... es la ropa lo que hace que... que luzca así...-bajó la vista al sentir los albinos ojos del Bouke mirarla con desconcierto.

-eso no es cierto, Hinata-sama es bastante linda con o sin ropas elegantes, usted no necesita del maquillaje o joyas costosas... la belleza interior que posee Hinata-sama es mucho más llamativa y valiosa que cualquiera de esas cosas – se aproximó a ella lo bastante cerca como para poder admirar sus finas y largas pestañas – Hinata-sama luce hermosa con cualquier prenda que lleve encima...- Neji comenzó a respirar con dificultad por tener a la joven tan cerca.

-de verdad...- murmuró esperanzada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y el rubor en sus mejillas no podría estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-jamás... podría mentirle...- y sin previo aviso, Hinata acarició el rostro del Bouke con sumo afecto, éste, al sentir el contacto; cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, pero repentinamente, se apartó de ella con brusquedad.

-¿qué sucede... Neji-onisan, estas bien...? – inquirió con preocupación.

-hai, hai... es solo que... – El corazón del genio Hyuuga latía con fuerza deseando que ese momento durará para siempre y entonces recordó algo que lo emocionó levemente - Hinata-sama yo... compré esto... para usted – escondido entre sus ropas, sacó un lindo sujetador para cabello con una bella flor como adorno, la sorpresa en el rostro de su prima no se hizo esperar.

-Neji-onisan... gra-gracias... es hermoso...- lo tomó con sumo cuidado temiendo que pudiese caer de sus temblorosas manos – combina perfectamente con...-

-...con el yutaka que tiene puesto, lo sé, lo compre pensando en usted y como se vería sobre su cabello, lucirá perfecta – acentuó esa parte, lo cual ocasiono el sonrojo de Hinata.

-en verdad... me hubiera encantado que nos acompañaras... – la expresión de Neji pronto cambio a una de tristeza, seguramente, pronto estaría marchándose de Konoha para siempre.

-lo siento... yo también... quisiera... quisiera acompañarla, pero no puedo -

-hija por fin te encontré – el Bouke se sobresaltó ante la repentina presencia de su tío y con cierta discreción, se retiró unos cuantos pasos de su prima – el Kazekage-sama está esperándote junto con su hermana y Hanabi en la entrada principal, ¿qué haces retrasándote con Neji-san? vamos apresúrate – ordenó seriamente.

-hai, solo estaba saludando a Neji-onisan... – le sonrió a su rpimo a modo de despedida – nos vemos luego...- se fue de allí apresuradamente, se le hizo raro el comportamiento de su padre, la mirada que le dirigía a Neji no era nada amistosa y lo que más le extrañaba a la joven era que su primo parecía estar sumamente afligido.

-Neji-san, ya casi es hora....- murmuró gravemente.

-así es... –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, a lo lejos podía escucharse el sonido de los tambores por todo el templo, logró divisar a Kiba y Shino, también Ten-ten quien iba acompañada de Lee. Las luces de colores a lo largo de todo el camino la distrajeron un poco, tanto Gaara como Hanabi platicaban animadamente pero en voz baja. Hinata chocó con alguien accidentalmente, estaba por pedir disculpas, pero enmudeció estupefacta al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hinata! Que bueno verte y viniste con Gaara-san – saludó alegremente la ninja medico.

-s-si... hace mucho que no asistía a un festival...- comentó azorada tratando de evitar la mirada escrutadora del ojinegro.

-Uchiha Sasuke, no esperaba verte aquí...- comentó el Kazekage acercándose un poco – pensé que este tipo de reuniones no era de tu gusto...- el aludido fruncio el seño irritado.

-así es... solo estoy... acompañando a Sakura...- desvió la mirada de la pelirosa, ésta solo torció la boca un poco – pero creo que quería venir con alguien más...-

-y Temari-san...? – preguntó Sakura intentando cambiar de tema.

-mmm, se separo de nosotros... creo que se fue con Shikamaru...- contestó la hermana menor de la Souke.

-bueno... nosotros vamos a seguir viendo por allí – susurró nerviosa Hinata sintiendo como Sasuke la observaba – nos vemos luego....-

-espera onechan... olvide mi bolso...-

-o no, quieres que vaya por él...- Hinata parecía preocupada.

-no, yo iré... espérenme aquí...- se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó la mochila y la colgó sobre sus hombros, al salir de su habitación le extrañó lo solitarios que se veían los pasillos de la enorme casa, y aunque el ambiente molestamente pesado le incomodara, en el fondo sabia que así sería su vida a partir del momento en que pusiera un pie fuera de la aldea. Solitaria y melancólica. Sin que se diera cuenta, ya había llegado a la entrada principal de la mansión, extrañamente su mano temblaba conforme deslizaba la puerta para abrirla, su pulso se aceleró y un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar bien. Recordó todos aquellos momentos en que había cruzado aquella entrada sin siquiera imaginarse que algún día no volvería a entrar.

Terminó de abrir la puerta haciendo un sonido fuerte y sonoro cuando esta chocó con el borde, levantó la vista la cual minutos antes había mantenido fijamente sobre el suelo pero la imagen inocente de una chica en frente suyo lo sorprendió en gran medida.

-Neji-onisan... je, olvide mi bolso en el salón... estábamos tan emocionadas con eso del festival que no me di cuenta que lo había olvidado. – parecía igualmente sorprendida, pese a que ya había anochecido, la joven alcanzó a ver entre las sombras la mochila sobre la espalda de su primo –¿vas a algún lado? ¿no me digas que tienes una misión ninja...? la Hokage a veces puede ser...- fue interrumpida.

-lo lamento Hanabi-sama, pero tengo un poco de prisa... sumimasen– exclamó un poco aliviado de que no se tratara de Hinata, ya que no hubiese sabido como reaccionar ante su presencia sin perder la compostura.

-esta bien, ¿pero cuándo regresas...?- preguntó notando el extraño comportamiento del shinobi –además, te vas así tan de repente, ¿mi padre lo sabe? –

-hai, le dije que... estaría ausente un tiempo –

-sospecho que vas a tardar mucho en volver ¿no es así? – inquirió con algo de preocupación.

-no lo se... – ¿en verdad era bueno mentir? Desvió su mirada hacia otra parte evitando que su pequeña prima viera su enorme desolación reflejada sobre sus ojos – talvez... esta sea la ultima.... la ultima vez que Hanabi-sama pueda verme... – avanzó unos cuantos pasos fuera de la residencia dejando atrás a la joven kunoichi, esta tardo un poco en comprender que su primo se marchaba para siempre, abrió los ojos aturdida.

-no puedes!! – gritó caminando hacia él con voz desesperada y tomándolo del brazo obligándolo a detenerse – ya se de que se trata, no te vayas por favor... no lo hagas! Mi hermana... ella... es por ella ¿verdad? – ante esto, Neji le observó pasmado – piensa en ella... piensa en como se sentirá!!! –

-Hanabi! Detén esto por favor – en el marco de la puerta, apareció la imponente sombra del líder Souke – esa ha sido la decisión de Neji-san... – sin poder creérselo, la chica vociferó.

-¿y tú estas de acuerdo con esto? – pudo ver como su padre agachaba la cabeza con tristeza, después volvió a dirigirse a Neji – no huyas... si te vas... mi hermana te seguirá...y de nuevo me quedare sola -

-Hinata-sama no necesita de mi, aquí esta todo lo que ella ama y desea... no veo la razón por la que quiera seguirme – lo dijo con mucha determinación.

-¡¿cómo puedes saberlo?! Tal vez tú no te des cuenta pero Hinata te am...-

-¡Hanabi, ya es suficiente! – exclamó su padre agitado –¡ya no digas más! –

-Hanabi-sama... es algo que yo decidí y diga lo que diga no pienso retractarme – se obligó a sonreírle con desgano -... esto es lo mejor... sayonara-

-¡no! ¡espera! –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la Souke no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias que Kiba le decía, a su lado, Gaara escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio, aunque por dentro comenzaba a aburrirse. Giró el rostro y a lo lejos pudo ver que una persona se acercaba a gran velocidad. Era la hermana de Hinata.

-Hinata!! – llego agitada gritando en nombre de su hermana – Hinata haz algo...!-

-¿qué pasa...? ¿por qué bienes así? – respondió asustada - ¿ocurrió algo...? –

-si, si, si, es Neji-onisan! – ante esto, la heredera le puso más atención – debes detenerlo, él esta por marcharse de Konoha... para siempre!!!! –

-¿qué...? no es posible...- sintió que le temblaban las manos.

-claro que si... vamos apúrate...! ahora debe estar en la entrada principal de la aldea...! – y diciendo esto, empujó a su hermana, ésta comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, estaba asustada y nerviosa ya que no podía hacerse a la idea de que su onisan desapareciera de su vida, no lo permitiría. Porque el solo hecho de no volver a verlo nunca más la aterraba enormemente.

¿Por qué Neji quería irse? No lo entendía... ¿era por eso que él lucía tan triste? Todas las calles estaban deshabitadas en esos momentos, recorrió con la mirada a todos lados buscando a su primo, comenzó a desesperarse y cuando menos lo esperaba, divisó a Neji a lo lejos. Aceleró el paso y gritó su nombre fuertemente, el aludido volteó hacia atrás interrogante. En cuanto vio a su prima venir hace donde esta él, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático en su lugar, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa reflejados en su rostro.

Ella se detuvo frente a él con respiración entrecortada, lo miró acusadoramente y Neji pudo ver finísimas lagrimas asomarse por los blanquecinos ojos de la Souke. Se sintió culpable, y con mucho dolor, se dio la vuelta intentando reanudar su camino. Pero Hinata se lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo con ambas manos.

-¿por qué haces esto...? – exclamó al borde del llanto – por qué te vas? –

-Hinata-sama... usted no comprende... no es que lo quiera...-

-¿entonces... por qué lo haces? – respóndeme!!! – le gritó enfadada. Neji la mmiró fijamente debatiéndose internamente si debia decirle la verdad o no.

_**Continuara....**_

_**Hola, estoy un poco apurada es que ya me tengo que ir a la casa de mis primos por que vamos a festejar la navidad. Estoy apuradísima con mi padre gritándome que ya deje ese aparato (la compu) y me arregle. Discúlpenme por no contestar sus valioso comentarios y DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR OPINAR. De verdad me tengo que ir. Adiós. **_

_**Ah! Y feliz navidad a todos!!!!**_


	19. Descontrol II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, su autor en Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

**Nota de la autora Anisita: **_**Primero que nada.... NO ME ODIEN!!! Sé que me tarde demasiado, aún así espero un poquito de compasión de parte de ustedes. **_

_**Ah! Y otra cosa! Este no es el último capi, perdón por decirles una cosa y luego hacer otra, y tampoco hay lemon en este capi, solo en el siguiente, así que please, sean pacientes.**_

**En Busca de una Souke...**

**Capitulo 19**

**_"Descontrol II"_**

La respiración de la chica fue acompasándose poco a poco, frente a ella estaba su primo el cual lucía aturdido ante la presencia de Hinata. Todo esto estaba complicándose demasiado, ¿debía decirle la verdad? Contarle que estaba enamorado de ella y que huía cobardemente intentado desaparecer ese sentimiento que cada día lo consumía más y más? Observó las mejillas de Hinata bañadas en lagrimas, se odió a si mismo por eso... no soportaba verla así y más por culpa de él.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y comenzó a limpiarle aquellas gotas de agua con el dorso de su mano, la bella Souke se sorprendió por aquella muestra de cariño sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle gritado anteriormente a su onisan. El semblante que él tenía en esos momentos relejaba un infinito arrepentimiento.

-Neji-onisan... por qué...- preguntó de nuevo tomándolo de la mano, el Bouke sintió como se la presionaba tenuemente - ¿cometiste alguna falta...? ¿La... la Hokage te expulsó...? dímelo, quiero saberlo!- exigió desesperada.

-no fue nada de eso... – intentó evadir la mirada escrutadora de su prima – fueron... fueron motivos personales, nadie tuvo que ver en mi decisión, fue por voluntad propia... no se preocupe-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, cualquiera se preocuparía, además... Hanabi me dijo que te vas para siempre... ¿hiciste algo tan grave como para marcharte de Konoha indefinidamente?-

-así es, yo... hice algo imperdonable...- bajó la mirada desolado - ...y estoy dispuesto a pagar mi castigo...-

-no te vayas, lo que sea que hayas hecho... juntos podemos encontrar una solución...- lo abrazó fuertemente intentando retenerlo, Neji aguantó la respiración unos momentos al verse tan cerca de la Souke -... no te vallas... onegai... quédate...-

-Hinata-sama... – Lo único que él quería, era ver a la joven feliz y sin preocupaciones. Se obligó a permanecer estático en su lugar sin corresponder al abrazo de su prima.

-Neji-onisan...- se separó un poco de él todavía con los rastros de las lagrimas en su rostro, pero ya más calmada, miró fijamente a su primo sintiendo un montón de cosas raras y extrañas que se concentraban principalmente en su estomago – ¿quién más sabia que... te irías...?- el Bouke parpadeó azorado sin saber que responder – acaso mi padre...- el silencio de Neji confirmó sus sospechas, bajó la cabeza con decepción.

-pe-pero... Hiashi-sama... él no tuvo nada que ver... intentó detenerme...- fue interrumpido.

-no en-entiendo, ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! Creí que entre no-nosotros ya había algo de confianza... – exclamó con dolor y frustración – sin Hanabi no hubiese re-regresado a... a la mansión... y no me hubiera contado de tu partida... tú te habrías ido ¿verdad? – lo miró acusadoramente, el chico solo guardó silenció - ¿por qué no me dices algo...? una razón... solo...- se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró desolada – ibas a abandonarme...- murmuró con voz entrecortada.

-no... yo jamás...- sin saber que hacer, continuó – no era mi intención... hacerla sentir así... yo solo... no quería hacerle daño...-

-¿en que sentido...? tú jamás me harías ningún mal... lo sé... – colocó sus delgadas manos sobre el rostro de su apuesto primo y lo acercó a ella lentamente – mi felicidad esta... esta junto a ti...- el Bouke tragó un poco de saliva al escuchar estas palabras... no sabia como interpretarlas – te necesito...- aturdido, intentó alejarse de ella pero ésta lo retenía firmemente, con algo de dolor comprendió que ella solo trataba de hacerle cambiar de opinión sin importar las palabras que pudiese decir.

-Hinata-sama... eso no es verdad... estoy seguro de que usted estará bien sin mi....- sentía que le faltaba el aire, sobre todo por la cercanía de la joven. Se separó de esta y le dio la espalda, ella no lo amaba...

-¿cómo puedes decir eso...?- se colocó en frente del joven mirándolo fulminantemente – Neji-onisan... no puedo creer que te consideres tan poco apreciado por mi – el joven genio notó que había algo de rencor en aquellas palabras y este hecho lo sorprendió un poco, Hinata sentía el corazón palpitándole sobre el pecho con una furia increíble, verlo a los ojos aumentaba su nerviosismo pero era algo que pugnaba por salir, estaba ansiosa y ligeramente asustada pero poco le importó, solo era cuestión de decirlo y ya -... tú eres para mi muy importante... yo...-

Fue interrumpida, no sintieron cuando un joven de ojos albinos y cabello tan largo como el de Neji los llamaba por sus nombres.

-Hinata-sama, Neji-san, deben regresar inmediatamente a la mansión Hyuuga…- su voz sonaba algo angustiada.

-¿Qué... qué sucede Hotaru-san...? – curioseó perturbada sin poder creer que le interrumpieran en un momento tan importante, Neji solo se preguntaba por qué **aquel** miembro del Souke estaba allí.

-es Hiashi-sama... él... no se encuentra bien...- ante estas palabras, ambos primos se sobresaltaron, sobre todo Hinata – parece que sufrió un infarto...-

-¿q-qué? No eso puede s-ser... - tras unos momentos de ligera confusión salió disparada hacia su casa, el genio Hyuuga se quedó paralizado en su lugar sin poder creérselo, parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que la chica se había detenido y estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente con expresión mortificada, buscando en **él** algún consuelo – ¿vienes...? –se aventuró a preguntarle temerosa de su reacción.

-hai...- dejando a un lado su partida, consideró primordial acompañar a Hinata para saber del estado del Souke, además de que comenzaba a cuestionarse si estaba bien marcharse de Konoha... al parecer, su prima lo necesitaba más de lo qué él pensaba pero... tal vez estaba haciéndose demasiadas ilusiones al respecto.

Los tres ninjas viajaron rápidamente a la mansión Hyuuga, al llegar, vieron el semblante preocupado de todos los habitantes conforme atravesaban los pasillos dirigiéndose a la habitación del representante del Souke. En el camino se encontraron con Gaara y su hermana, ambos estaban de pie y hablaban en voz baja, vieron a los recién llegados y avanzaron hacia ellos; pero la asustada Hanabi, en cuanto vio a su hermana, corrió a sus brazos desconsolada ante la posibilidad de que su padre pudiese morir.

-Tsunade-sama esta ahora con él... pero... no nos han dado noticias...- aunque intentaba mostrarse calmada, su voz detonaba una profunda angustia – Neji-onisan... veo que mi hermana pudo detenerte...- sonrió con tristeza – m-me alegro...-

-Hanabi-sama – la miró con profunda compasión - no se preocupe, su padre se pondrá bien, él es fuerte – colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la jovencita, ésta derramó unas cuantas lagrimas y Hinata se encargó de abrazarla fuertemente confortándola auque ella también estaba muy afligida. Pasaron los minutos, los cuales la espera se convirtió en incertidumbre. Neji se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y las hermanas caminaban de un lado a otro con ansiedad.

-Hinata, es tarde, será mejor que tú y Hanabi-san vayan a descansar...- comentó el Kazekage con seriedad, Neji lo miró de reojo y Hinata parecía sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-n-no lo creo... quiero quedarme aquí... quiero saber que sucede con mi padre...- susurró con decisión.

-opino lo mismo... Kazekage-sama, entiéndanos por favor – la hermana menor se dirigió al pelirrojo un poco molesta – es nuestro padre....-

-entiendo – Gaara bajó la mirada comprensivamente, miró de soslayó a Neji y vio que éste se mantenía alejado de los demás. Con cautela, caminó hacia él – Neji-san... escuché que te marcharías de Konoha...- al escuchar aquellas palabras, el genio Hyuuga se sobresaltó.

-¿quién le dijo eso? – inquirió con voz ronca molesto por la intromisión de aquel sujeto.

-ya te dije, lo escuche por ahí...- ladeó un poco la cabeza sin quitar la vista del Bouke – nunca creí que serías tan cobarde...- Neji frunció el seño y miró al pelirrojo con ira, había tantas cosas que quería increparle en la cara; pero solo se limito a apretar la mandíbula fuertemente sin decir palabra alguna – ...tu silencio me lo confirma, aunque debo decir que no lo esperaba de ti, estoy pensando seriamente que no eres digno de estar con Hinata -

-¿qué...? – le sorprendió mucho aquel comentario, la sangre se le heló por un momento mientras buscaba el mensaje escondido en aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso el Kazekage sabia que...? -

Se abrió la puerta corrediza y de ella salieron la Hokage y Shizune. En seguida, todos se acercaron a ellas en busca de respuestas. Neji se alejó de Gaara colocándose un lado de su prima.

-Tsunade-sama... c-cómo esta él...? – preguntó débilmente la mayor de las hermanas, la sannin se masajeó la sien algo fastidiada.

-su estado, por el momento, es delicado – comenzó con voz visiblemente preocupada – parece que tuvo una fuerte impresión, debido a esto sufrió un infarto; pero por suerte logre salvar su vida...-

-pero... no debería estar ahora en el hospital – recalcó el Bouke con suspicacia, la mujer rubia frunció el seño frustrada.

-así es pero... el insistió en quedarse aquí...-

-entonces habló con él? Eso quiere decir que nosotros también podemos entrar a verlo – Hanabi lucia emocionada.

-n..no lo creo, Hiashi-sama necesita descanso y por el momento le apliqué un sedante para que durmiera...- guardó silencio un momento, dudando si debía decir lo que sabía - por años Hiashi-sama ha estado enfermo del corazón... recayó un poco cuando... huiste de Konoha – exclamó dirigiéndose a la heredera, todos se sorprendieron, Hinata solo sintió su corazón acongojarse por la culpa – claro que yo trate de curar su enfermedad pero... él no me lo permitió... solo me pedía medicamento para aliviar el dolor, en sí, nunca se trató como se debía...-

-pero.... ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?- inquirió la menor con resentimiento, aún no podía creerlo – es que... si tan solo lo hubiese dicho....-

-lo hizo para no alarmarlas, a él le preocupaba que una vez que el consejo supiera la verdad, forzarían a Hinata a cumplir sus obligaciones... – Tsunade suspiró mortificada, vio a la mayor de las hijas con compasión – él creía que aún no estabas lista para tomar el puesto de representante del Souke, no quería que te sintieras presionada de hacer algo que no querías -

-pero es mi responsabilidad, de alguno u otro modo, llegará el día en que tendré que enfrentar mi destino... - se lamentó profundamente - debió cuidarse – buscó consuelo en el joven que yacía a su lado y éste solo la tomó en brazos.

-todo saldrá bien Hinata-sama... su padre se repondrá – murmuró cerca de su oído, ella sintió que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían estando al lado del genio Hyuuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aire fresco de la noche la hizo estremecerse, las personas deambulaban a los alrededores, el sonido de sus voces se **perdía** con ronco eco de los tambores, las luces del lugar junto con los juegos artificiales adornaban todo el templo. Allí estaba ella, recargada sobre un poste de luz con las manos sobre el regazo y su vista puesta en el suelo, no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos por temor a lo que pudiese ver... un sentimiento por el cual ella ya había pasado varias veces; el sentimiento del rechazo.

A su lado, él solo suspiró resignadamente, tenía los brazos cruzados y yacía recargado en el mismo lugar que la pelirosa. Lentamente se incorporó dispuesto a marcharse del lugar decididamente. Pero ella se lo impidió, con un suave movimiento detuvo su andar tomándolo del brazo, el pelinegro lucía levemente sorprendido y un tanto abatido por su mala suerte.

-lo... lo lamento...- las personas a su alrededor reían y gritaban felices, pero aunque el ensordecedor ruido inundaba el lugar, Sasuke escuchó claramente aquellas palabras como si nadie más estuviera allí. Apretó la mandíbula guardándose para sí la desolación que en esos momentos sentía. Parpadeó un poco perturbado al escuchar los sollozos de la joven detrás de él, se giró y la observó apacible – no... n-no se exactamente como sucedió pero... el hecho es que... mis sentimientos por ti... hace mucho que dejaron de ser los mismos... de verdad lo siento - el Uchiha se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y desvió la mirada de la joven.

-no es necesario disculparse – exclamó con desdén, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un lugar menos habitado, lejos de las miradas de todos – tal vez me lo merezco – al decir eso ultimo, Sakura alzó la vista y lo contempló incrédula – después de todo, yo te hice lo mismo ¿cierto? – a pesar de tener las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos, éstas estaban tan frías como la brisa que se mecía sobre las copas de los árboles de aquel lugar.

-claro que no te mereces esto! Sasuke, tú también has sufrido mucho! Las cosas que hiciste en el pasado no tienen nada que ver con esta situación... créeme, si tan solo pudiese tener el control sobre mis sentimientos... yo... estaría feliz de corresponderte – el joven se negaba a verla, la Haruno le tomó el rostro con ambas manos obligándole – pero no es así... perdóname por favor...- y lo abrazó, el ojinegro sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, aturdido por el contacto; la alejó de él delicadamente... algo que le resultó difícil de efectuar ya que deseaba estar a su lado por siempre...-

-hay alguien más, no es así? – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión que le causó aquel comentario – di en el blanco... y creo saber de quien se trata...-

-Sasuke... yo...- hubo un momento en que ninguno dijo nada.

-¿él lo sabe? – la pelirosa débilmente negó con la cabeza – deberías hacerlo ya.... Naruto jamás se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por él si no se lo dices directamente... después de todo es un dobe...- y diciendo esto, caminó en dirección opuesta a su ex compañera y se perdió de vista entre la espesura de los árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo eso se le hacía muy sospechoso, miró a su alrededor buscando el los rostros de los presentes alguna pista que le indicara el por que de aquella inesperada junta de consejo. Tal vez hablarían del estado de salud del Hiashi-sama pero si ese fuera el caso... debieron de haber llamado también a su prima pero ella no estaba allí.

La asamblea comenzó en cuanto un anciano demandó la atención de todos.

-bien, como ustedes estarán enterados, Hiashi-dono se encuentra delicado de salud... y es nuestra obligación pensar en el futuro del clan Hyuuga – muchos se miraron unos con otros murmurando – Hinata-sama se convertirá en la próxima representante del Souke en caso de que el actual muera... – Neji frunció el seño molesto, le irritaba pensar que ellos estuviesen anticipándose a la muerte de su tío – Hiashi-dono me ha confiado su ultima voluntad antes de... de partir...-

-pero es como si... como se estuviésemos deseando su muerte- reclamó el representante del Bouke – no me parece correcto que...- el anciano lo miró con desagrado.

-yo también pensé lo mismo, Neji-san, pero él me ha ordenado que lo comente con ustedes lo más pronto posible...-

-¿de que se trata? – inquirió un hombre de la rama secundaria con voz altiva, todos guardaron silencio en espera de aquella orden.

-Hiashi-dono ha demandado...- el anciano se limpió el sudor de la frente con su mano temblorosa – un enlace matrimonial entre Hinata-sama y... y el representante del Bouke... Neji-san – los murmullos asombrados no se hicieron esperar, en segundos todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el genio Hyuuga el cual se encontraba totalmente aturdido.

-¿qué? – exclamó un sujeto del Souke – unir a los herederos de cada familia...? eso es absurdo...-

-¿por qué? ¿Tienen miedo de unificar a ambas ramas? Ustedes siempre han buscado el beneficio propio a costa de nosotros! – respondió un irritado Bouke, todos allí comenzaron a discutir estruendosamente.

-Neji-san, ¿no dices nada? – el anciano Hiro lo miraba con malicia – para ti esta es una excelente oportunidad ¿no es así? Conseguirás ser respetado en el clan Hyuuga como si fueras un Souke... algo con lo que sueña cualquier Bouke – el aludido frunció el seño totalmente indignado. De pronto ya nadie hablaba aguardando escuchar lo que tenia que decir el genio Hyuuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A su lado, su querida hermana dormía placidamente. El sueño la había vencido y con cuidado de no despertarla, la cubrió con una manta protegiéndola del frío. Giró su cabeza y contempló el cuerpo inerte de su padre sobre aquel futón, se acercó lentamente a él; tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada y tenue. Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que la Godaime se había marchado no sin antes dejar instrucciones para el cuidado del enfermo, Hinata se encargaba de su padre con paciencia y dedicación... virtudes que claramente reflejaban su infinito amor por él.

-Hinata...- la llamaron por su nombre, fue débil, pero la heredera lo escuchó salir de los labios de su padre, él la llamaba - ¿dónde estas...?-

-Oto-san... aquí estoy ¿qué necesitas? – se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó de la mano con preocupación.

-hay algo... que... que debes hacer hija – tosió un poco, la joven estaba algo asustada.

-no te esfuerces papá, hazlo con calma...-

-Neji-san y tú... deben unificar al clan.... juntos pueden sanar las heridas que... que hay en ambas familia...-

-¿c-cómo...? – preguntó extrañada de aquella propuesta.

-un matrimonio... entre los herederos de cada familia... tú y Neji-san... son los únicos que pueden - la bella joven parpadeó confundida creyendo que no había escuchado del todo bien - ¿acaso no te gustaría... casarte con él....? –

-eh...? p-pero yo...– aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, tartamudeo nerviosa ante tal ofrecimiento – n-no lo sé... no es momento de hablar de esas cosas...- murmuró abochornada.

-hija... debemos ser precavidos, pronto tendré que marcharme – la joven le vio aterrada.

-no digas eso... no es correcto... además, nada va a pasarte...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – mejoraras –

-Neji-san es el único con la fuerza para... para llevar junto a ti el peso que se necesita para encargarse del clan – cerró los ojos – además... ustedes dos se ven bien juntos, estoy seguro de que tanto tú como Neji sienten una mutua atracción...- un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hinata con tan solo imaginarse aquello. Hiashi observó la reacción de su hija y sonrió tenuemente.

-lo sabía...- después de eso, suspiró con alivió – ahora Neji-san no tendrá que marcharse...- y diciéndose esto para si mismo, cerró los ojos rendido por el cansancio, Hinata notó que su padre había vuelto a dormir y lo arropó con las sabanas.

-casarme con Neji-onisan...- la joven se percató que estaba temblando, pero no supo el por qué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se puso de pie instintivamente, todos en el salón se le quedaron viendo interrogantes ante tal comportamiento, él solo apretó los puños y se dio vuelta, caminó hacia la salida sin hacer caso alguno a los vanos intentos de sus superiores por detenerlo.

-es la ultima voluntad de Hiashi-sama! – aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que su furia se manifestara en sus albinos ojos, se dio vuelta encarándolos a todos incrédulo a lo que decían.

-¿cómo pueden decir eso? Estamos hablando de una persona, no de una cosa o algo por el estilo – gritó furioso – nadie puede decidir sobre la vida de alguien, y menos por Hinata-sama, jamás lo permitiré! -

-Neji-san, sabemos que estimas a Hinata-sama, pero esto es lo mejor para el clan... tú deberías saberlo – el mayor de los ancianos murmuró con voz tenebrosa - ¿estas dispuesto a incumplir una orden nuestra? – el joven frunció el seño, siempre había tratado de cumplir todas las reglas dentro del clan Hyuuga, haciendo lo correcto aún en contra de su propia felicidad. Y aunque ahora le ofrecían su más anhelado deseo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo... no a costa de la desdicha de su querida prima. Porque lo más importante para él era que **ella** fuese feliz y de ninguna manera la obligaría a hacer algo que no deseaba.

-no lo haré – fue su seca contestación, algunos murmullos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, después de eso, el Bouke salió del recinto rápidamente. Su respiración era agitada y mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Se dirigía hacia donde descansaba su tío, no le importaba que tan enfermo estuviera, le exigiría una explicación de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba por llegar, pero una sombra entre los pasillos lo distrajo, caminó hacia ésta pero en seguida se arrepintió, allí... frente a él, se encontraba la causante de todas sus preocupaciones.

-Neji-onisan... es-estas aquí...- notó que la joven lucia algo nerviosa y azorada -... vas a ir a ver a mi padre...? – preguntó quedamente.

-así es – se alejó de ella un poco, su trato hacia la heredera era muy formal – con su permiso... debo irme...-

-espera...- había cierta perturbación en las palabras de la chica – yo... etto... mi padre me dijo algo... algo acerca de... de no-nosotros...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, su primo tragó un poco de saliva esperando inquieto las palabras de Hinata, temiendo que ella estuviese ya enterada del enlace matrimonial – me comentó que... que tú y yo.... debemos casarnos – ella evitaba verlo a los ojos, se sentía un poco avergonzada frente a Neji. Pero auque no lo admitiera, también se sentía ligeramente emocionada por la noticia que le habían dado.

-eso no pasara Hinata-sama....- al escuchar esto, la joven kunoichi parpadeó repetidamente y lo volteó a ver aturdida por aquella respuesta, no supo exactamente por qué pero... la decepción inundó su corazón, buscó en las orbes blancas de su primo alguna reacción similar a la suya pero lo único que encontró fue la indiferencia acompañada de ira – no lo permitiré – susurró antes de reanudar su camino. La heredera sintió un vacío en su interior, el desconcierto y la desolación le provocaron un nudo en la garganta... pestañeó un poco al sentir húmedos sus ojos... pero... ¿por qué estaba tan triste...?.

-_vaya, vaya, vaya... parece que a tu querido Neji no le gusto la idea tanto como a ti...- _una voz interior se burló de ella, Hinata comenzó a respirar agitadamente, un sentimiento de miedo y angustia le asaltó provocándole que sus manos temblaran involuntariamente - _¿qué sucede? ¿tienes miedo...? – _se dirigió hacia su habitación algo perturbada, un agudo dolor comenzó a circundar su sien... con desesperación alzó las manos y se las llevó a la cabeza en un vano intento por calmar el malestar... pero éste solo se acrecentaba más y más.

Aceleró el paso y al llegar a su alcoba todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar... se sentía mareada y con dificultad caminó hacia el futón, quería recostarse y descansar; sentía los pies débiles lo que provocó que tropezara y cayera de bruces sobre el suelo. Tenía frío... mucho frío... conciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo, se arrastró hasta llegar a su armario, lo abrió y cuando estaba por tomar el estuche de kunais su vista se nubló... su brazo de detuvo en el aire debido a una fuerza superior a ella... estaba paralizada y lentamente sintió como perdía el control sobre si misma.

-oh no... por favor... n-no lo hagas...- suplicó con voz entrecortada la joven kunoichi – no... no vengas...-

Desesperada se mordió el labio inferior para que el dolor mantuviera alejada a esa "persona", la sangre brotó pero su idea no funcionó. La risa siniestra de "ella" resonaba fuertemente en su mente, a esas alturas, el dolor de su cabeza ya era insoportable... las lagrimas brotaron de sus albinos ojos debido al terror de ser dominada de nuevo por su lado oscuro. Después de unos minutos se levantó del suelo y salió de su habitación calmadamente... a esas horas ya casi no había nadie en los pasillos y fácilmente logró dejar la mansión Hyuuga pasando desapercibida por todos.

Era tan extraño... sentía que caminaba pero a la vez no lo sentía, era como si saliera de su cuerpo y se estuviera viendo desde lo alto, observándose a si misma, sin poder hablar o moverse a su propia voluntad... ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, "ella" ya había ganado. Ahora lo único que le quedaba hacer era sumirse en la oscuridad... con el corazón destrozado por el dolor y la decepción que su primo le había hecho sentir al rechazarla... ya no le importaba nada, dejaría que su otra personalidad tomara el control de su cuerpo para así poder huir de esos sentimientos que la lastimaban tanto. Lo único que quería era dejar de sufrir.

-_no te preocupes Hinata, ya estas a salvo, ya nadie puede herirte... de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré... yo cuidaré de ti – _después de escuchar esto, sintió que flotaba... ya no tenia caso resistirse... se dio por vencida para luego perder la noción de quien era dejando atrás toda preocupación... ya no le importaba lo que su otro yo pudiese hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta corrediza sin importarle mucho que pudiese perturbar el descanso de su tío, Hanabi giró la cabeza bruscamente perpleja por la interrupción, se puso de pie lentamente mientras veía a su primo avanzar rápidamente hacia su padre.

-Neji-onisan... ¿qué sucede...? – el chico no le contesto, solo se dedico a ver fríamente al Souke.

-veo que aún no despierta...- murmuró impasible – quizás deba hacerlo...-

-no! Espera! ¿qué no estas viendo que esta dormido? ¿cual es tu problema...? – reclamó enfadada al ver las intenciones de Neji, pero éste pareció no escucharla y se arrodillo junto al Hiashi para después llamarlo con delicadeza.

-Hiashi-sama... despierte...- a su lado, la menor de las hijas lo miraba exasperada – necesito hablar con usted, es urgente -

-está enfermo de gravedad, que eso no te dice nada? – lo empujó un poco tratado de alejarlo de su padre, pero en ese momento el líder del Souke abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-¿qué sucede...? – comentó débilmente, su hija se sobresaltó y Neji aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-Hiashi-sama... lamento molestarlo de esta forma, pero he venido a pedirle que se retracte de esa absurda petición que le hizo a los miembros del consejo...- su áspera voz dejaba en claro que lo que decía iba en serio, su tío cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado.

-creí que eso era lo que deseabas... _cof, cof..._-

-¿de que están hablando? – Hanabi lucía intrigada.

-por supuesto que no es lo que quiero, jamás seré parte de esto, obligar a Hinata-sama... ¿qué no se da cuenta que haciendo esto puede ocasionar que ella abandone la aldea de nuevo? – el Bouke recorrió la habitación con desesperación.

-Neji-san... ella no se ira...-

-¿como puede estar tan seguro? – lo dijo casi gritando – ya una vez lo hizo por que usted la quiso obligar, y estoy seguro que esta vez no será la excepción...-

-Neji-onisan, no sé cual sea tu preocupación, pero este no es el modo de tratar a una persona enferma! – exclamó la joven con molestia.

-lo siento Hanabi-san, pero es necesario...- guardó silenció unos segundos – ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí – dio media vuelta y salió inesperadamente del lugar, su pequeña prima estaba perpleja ante aquel comentario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles estaban desiertas, tal y como lo había imaginado... todos los habitantes se encontraban disfrutando aún el festival del templo divirtiéndose con el increible espectáculo que ofrecían los fuegos artificiales. La fresca brisa nocturna mecía con demasiada calma las copas de los árboles y el débil canto de los grillos parecía arrullarla lentamente. Ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las oscuras avenidas de la aldea, aún vestida con el hermoso yukata que el Kazekage le había regalado, su azulado cabello caía por su espalda como una enorme cascada y sus inexpresivos ojos se mantenían atentos al camino.

Por fin era libre... lo único que tenia en mente era vengarse de aquellos que le hicieron la vida miserable y la mejor forma era destruyendo Konoha. Sus sentidos se alertaron en cuanto escuchó que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se escondió en unos arbustos y aguardó. Lentamente sus labios se curvaron en una perversa sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba. Aquella persona viajaba sola, un lindo yukata rosa pálido cubría el menudo cuerpo de aquella chica y en su rostro podía verse una expresión de inquietud. Viajaba, al parecer, hacia su casa.

-vaya, que suerte tengo... venganza - susurró dispuesta a salir de su escondite pero algo se lo impidió, una fuerza misteriosa le impedía mover las piernas -¿qué sucede...? – exclamó molesta.

-_no lo hagas...- _aquella débil pero decidida voz le detuvo, sonaba desesperada y un poco aterrorizada – _por favor... déjala en paz...- _suplicaron.

-¿de qué hablas...? ¿Qué no vez que esta es nuestra oportunidad? – le reprendió tratando de no alzar la voz para no ser descubierta – por mucho tiempo soportaste que Naruto estuviera enamorado de ella... y ahora... ¿Por qué crees que Neji no quiso casarse contigo...? la sigue amando – aquellas palabras fueron letales para la débil Hinata.

-_Sakura no tiene la culpa... ella es mi amiga...- _comenzó a sollozar.

-no te dejes engañar... ¿permitirás que se quede con Neji? – hizo una pausa en la cual solo podía escuchar un débil llanto en su cabeza – piénsalo, la única forma de detenerla... es matarla...- notó como lentamente volvía a recuperar el control sobre el cuerpo.

-_pero... si la lastimas... él jamás te lo perdonara...-_ al escuchar esto, una ola de furia mezclada con tristeza invadió su corazón - _Sasuke-kun está enamorado de ella... claramente te lo dijo...- _

_-_por eso mismo debo eliminarla, sin Sakura en el camino, yo seré la única... la única que...- guardó silencio con la vista fija en la nada -...si se atreve a rechazarme de nuevo... lo matare... así que hagas lo que hagas, no harás que cambie de opinión ni tampoco me detendrás – salió de su escondite rápida e inesperadamente logrando asustar a Sakura que en esos momentos precia ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Hinata, cielos...- exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho – me asustaste... no logré percatarme que estabas cerca... – una sonrisa adornó el fino rostro de la pelirosa. La Hyuuga se acercó lentamente hacia ella manteniendo su semblante serio.

-Sakura... sabes que no es seguro viajar sola por las noches... – le sonrió falsamente, la Haruno se percató que en la espalda de su amiga yacía colgando un morral rojo –... nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar... ¿por qué no caminamos juntas a casa? – la tomó de la mano aparentemente con cariño.

-esta bien pero... somos ninjas Hinata... nada puede pasarnos por que siempre estamos alertas – comentó la joven medico con diversión, poco después comenzaron a andar con paso corto y calmado, disfrutando de la serenidad de la noche.

-hace un momento me pareció que te asuste y si eso es cierto... entonces no siempre estas tan alerta – susurró la Souke en tono bromista, se cubrió los labios con una mano intentado esconder una sonrisa, su amiga se sobresaltó con ese comentario – de seguro estabas concentrada en otra cosa...-

-etto... si... eso creo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza – no siempre estoy tan alerta... lo que pasa es que... estuve platicando con alguien y bueno...- la Haruno alarmada cambió rápidamente de tema – ¡por ciento!, durante el festival pude escuchar que Neji tenia planeado irse de Konoha sin decirle a nadie, ¿fuiste a detenerlo? ¿lo conseguiste? – preguntó con sumo interés, Hinata volvió a su antigua pose seria.

-así es, por el momento no se marchará... a decir verdad, no estoy muy segura -

-¿Cómo? Entonces sigue insistiendo en irse...- la miraba con preocupación – pero tan siquiera lograste que se quedara por un tiempo verdad?...-

-te equivocas, no se quedará porque yo se lo pedí... es porque mi padre esta muy enfermo y Neji consideró prudente esperar hasta que se mejore -

-¿pero cómo? ¿es muy grave? – la Haruno se mostró sumamente angustiada – ¿qué tiene? –

-padece una enfermedad degenerativa que le debilita el corazón poco a poco, al parecer no le dijo a nadie de su enfermedad excepto a Tsunade-sama...-

-no lo puedo creer, ¡ella tampoco me dijo nada! Pero... ya se esta recuperando verdad? –

-no lo creo, hoy ha anunciado su último deseo antes de morir, ordenó que Neji y yo nos comprometiéramos en matrimonio, todos estábamos muy sorprendidos -

-Hinata... es muy grave lo que me dices, yo... lamento mucho lo de tu padre – Sakura detuvo el andar abruptamente, la joven Hyuuga también se detuvo – pero lo tuyo con Neji... eso es... una buena noticia... ¿Cómo reaccionó él? -

-no le gusto nada la idea – la ninja medico arqueó una ceja confundida, no entendía por qué Neji rechazaría una oportunidad como esa – me dijo que jamás lo permitiría...- ambas kunoichis se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Sakura estaba perpleja por todo aquello que su amiga le contaba y sobre todo porque Hinata no había demostrado reacción alguna al relatar todo aquello.

-no entiendo... se suponía que Neji...-

-todo es tu culpa – exclamó la Hyuuga sin dejar de mirarla – Neji sigue enamorado de ti, es por eso que no desea casarse conmigo – apretó la mandíbula mientras la observaba con odio.

-no, espera, no es así Hinata... lo estas malinterpretando, estoy segura de que si hablas con tu primo acerca de **sus** verdaderos sentimientos, él te los aclarará... – la voz de Sakura sonaba desesperada y nerviosa – él en realidad te...-

-calla...- ordenó gravemente, Sakura frunció el seño extrañada ante el cambio de actitud – ya me canse de tu hipocresía, no permitiré que sigas arrebatándome lo que es mío... de una forma u otra... te detendré... – avanzó lentamente hacia ella con aspecto amenazante, la pelirosa retrocedió unos pasos previniendo el peligro

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió la Haruno con sospecha – ¿Hinata...?

-me sentiré bien el día en que te vea morir – y diciendo estas palabras corrió hacia la medico rápidamente activando su Byakugan, intentó asestarle algunos golpes y patadas pero la otra joven los esquivó con mucha agilidad, se alejó un poco de Hinata mientras buscaba entre sus ropas los kunais y shuriken que siempre cargaba

-no se que es lo que te pasa, pero debes detenerte, no quiero tener que lastimarte – le advirtió secamente, la Souke sonrió con arrogancia.

-descuida, jamás tendrás la oportunidad de tocar un solo cabello mío – se abalanzó de nuevo hacia ella lo cual provocó una lluvia de shuriken por parte de la pelirosa, la Hyuuga se detuvo y evadió aquellas armas utilizando un muro de sólida arena el cual **la** protegió de pies a cabeza. Su oponente lució un poco sorprendida ante aquella técnica pero pronto se repuso lanzando más kunais. Viendo que con esto sería imposible detenerla, optó por atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, sin importarle que sus manos no tuviesen sus guantes especiales, le propinó varios golpes cargados de chakra intentando destruir aquella defensa de piedra.

Hinata no resistió mucho los potentes golpes, su muro terminó por hacerse añicos dejando desprotegida a su dueña; la pelirosa alzó una pierna dispuesta a golpear con ésta a la Souke pero ella la esquivó saltando hacia un lado, llamó a su arena roja y ante el asombró de Sakura, envolvió a ésta completamente dejando libre solo su cabeza.

-te tengo – murmuró triunfante mientras veía divertida como la ninja medico luchaba por liberarse de aquel poderoso agarre.

-suéltame... – la joven apenas si podía respirar, la presión sobre todo su cuerpo era bastante que estaba segura de que en cualquier momento podría perder el conocimiento.

-después de acabar contigo... je, Karin correrá la misma suerte que tú – la Hyuuga le miró con odio – una por una, eliminaré a toda aquella se atreva a interponerse entre Sasuke y yo... – de pronto, la silueta de una **persona** apareció en el lugar, tenia algo brillante y esférico en ambas manos... corrió hacia Sakura y con aquella misteriosa técnica destruyó la prisión de arena que retenía a la medico. Un joven cubierto con una túnica oscura y con una mascara de zorro sobre su rostro se arrodilló hacia la lastimada pelirosa cerciorándose de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué de repente has atacado a Sakura-chan?! – le gritó aquel joven ANBU apuntándole acusadoramente con su dedo índice, deslizó su mascara hacia atrás de su cabeza mostrando el rostro enfadado y perplejo de Naruto – puedo sentir que **eres** Hinata, pero ella jamás atacaría de esa forma a un amigo suyo!– miró a la Souke en forma amenazante, la capa que cubría su espalda le ondeaba con la brisa de la noche al igual que su revuelto y rubio cabello - quiero que ahora mismo me digas que es lo que te sucede?! Quién eres? –

-de que hablas – la aludida frunció el seño – yo soy Hyuuga Hinata – se colocó en posición dispuesta a atacar al estilo Hyuuga – apártate... o atente a las consecuencias...- amenazó con voz baja, pero audible... había algo siniestro en su tono de voz.

-_¡NO! _– un vocecilla le llamó desde lo más recóndito de su mente – _por favor... no lastimes a... a Naruto-kun!­ Detente! _–

-no puedes hacer nada, tonta, ya es muy tarde - susurró con malicia - no lograrás detenerme...-

-¿qué es lo que te pasa Hinata? – exclamó el ojiazul intentando comprender la situación.

-algo raro le sucede Naruto, ella no es la Hinata que conocemos... – le informó Sakura con advertencia – debemos tener cuidado -

-sea lo que sea, le haré entrar en razón – el chico zorro juntó sus manos dispuesto a realizar un jutsu y en instantes, una multitud de clones de sombra hicieron su aparición. Juntos se abalanzaron contra la joven Hyuuga, ella alzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y con las palmas de las manos cargadas de chakra, fue destruyendo a uno por uno los clones con el Juuken, su velocidad era impresionante. Naruto aprovechó la distracción de la Souke y realizando un rasengan se dispuso a atacarla, pero el inesperado muro de arena se lo impidió. La pared se hizo añicos pero al mismo tiempo rodeó el brazo de Naruto y lo aprisionó mientras lo elevaba por los aires y lo azotaba contra las paredes y el suelo. Hinata sonrió maléficamente y provocó que la arena apretujara más en brazo del kyûbi, éste sintió como el dolor de aquel acto lo obligaba a arrodillarse.

La pelirosa se asustó por completo al ver a su amigo en peligro, concentró su chakra y arremetió contra el suelo haciéndolo vibrar, Hinata perdió el equilibrio debido al fuerte impacto lo cual fue aprovechado por la Haruno y lanzó unos cuantos kunais a su contrincante. La Souke le vio con profundo aborrecimiento, liberó a Naruto y dirigió la arena hacía ella y aunque Sakura hizo todo lo posible por esquivarla, de nuevo fue fuertemente aprisionada por aquella masa roja.

-primero fue Naruto... y después Sasuke...- apretó más y más a Sakura, ella sintió que le faltaba el aire, pronto su vista se nubló sucumbiendo ante el asfixiante dolor, dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante notablemente inconsciente. Naruto vio eso y se asustó en gran medida, con dificultad se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección de Hinata dispuesto a salvar a su amiga – esta vez no permaneceré sin hacer nada! – estaba por destruirla con su agarre pero fue entonces que de las profundidades del suelo terregoso, un gran temblor retumbó con gran potencia, el piso comenzó a agrietarse en todas direcciones provocando confusión en la joven Hyuuga ya que ésta no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-es suficiente Hinata – el sonido de los pasos acercándose hacia ella le obligó a voltear a verlo – suéltala...- ambos ninjas se miraron directamente a los ojos, el Kazekage le veía inexpresivo y ella altivamente. Por unos momentos, el silencio reinó en el lugar, una brusca ráfaga de aire helado les removió el cabello a ambos pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

-sensei, que bueno verlo de nuevo – sonrió con falsedad – usted también merece morir – en cuestión de segundos, soltó a Sakura dejándola caer de abruptamente al suelo, ordenó a su arena roja atacarlo pero la rapidez de su contrincante la sorprendió y sin poder hacer nada se vio atrapada en la arena del pelirrojo. Él la elevó por los aires sin dejar de verla a los ojos los cuales mostraban una inquebrantable convicción.

-sé que eso duele y seguiré presionando tu cuerpo hasta que no hayas traído de regreso a Hinata – el tono amenazador con el que se expresó Gaara dejo muy claro que no estaba bromeando – tú decides...- la joven apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose totalmente humillada, intentó moverse pero era inútil. El Kazekage la observaba apacible mientras Naruto se ponía de pie dificultosamente y caminaba hacia Sakura preocupado, se arrodilló a su lado mientras trataba de despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos confundida.

-Naruto... ¿qué pasó...? – se incorporó con ayuda del rubio, al momento de ver a la siniestra Hinata recordó todo lo sucedido - ¿ese es Gaara-san? ¿qué está haciendo? -

-no lo sé pero ha detenido a Hinata... diablos... ¿ qué demonios sucede aquí?! – exclamó desesperado.

-es inútil... esta vez... no lograras vencerme...- la joven Hyuuga alcanzó a murmurar aquellas sombrías palabras. El chico pelirrojo frunció el seño totalmente molesto y desde aquella altura dejó caer a Hinata al suelo aún sujetada por la masa de arena. Al momento de hacer impacto sobre el piso, éste se agrietó por todas partes debido al fuerte golpe, la Souke cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios emanaban algunos hilos de sangre.

-Gaara, ten cuidado!!! Se trata de Hinata!!!! – Naruto miraba frustrado aquella escena, corrió hacia el ninja de Suna e intentó detenerlo – ¡¡suficiente, vas a matarla!!-

-no, no es suficiente...- lo miró fijamente con aquellos verdes ojos – a este paso jamás conseguiré traer de vuelta a Hinata, sus supone que el dolor ahuyenta a esta personalidad y hasta el ahora no ha funcionado – hizo una pausa en la que el rubio se preguntaba a que se debía todo aquello - escúchame bien Naruto, busca a Sasuke y tráelo, puede que él sea el único que conozca la manera de controlarla –

-¿pero por qué Sasuke? ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – el chico zorro comenzaba a sentirse algo traicionado – ¡¡contéstame!! –

-¡Naruto no hay tiempo que perder! Hazme caso y ve por Sasuke Uchiha! – el aludido apretó los labios furiosamente, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, Sakura, quien había escuchado aquello, decidió acompañar a su amigo sintiéndose igual de confundida como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? Talvez era por el hecho de haber sido rechazado una vez más. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo preguntándose por qué aquello le sucedía a él y se convenció de que era el castigo por todo el sufrimiento que causó en las personas más importantes para él. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para poder remediar algo de lo que había perdido... se sentía tan patético que hasta le causaba gracia.

Abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadumbre al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fastidio. La habitación estaba a oscuras ya que así él lo quería. Se puso de pie irritado dejando atrás la calidez del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada decidiendo no ignorarlos más.

-Sasuke... Sasuke, estás allí? – aquella sutil voz lo hizo detenerse a mitad del camino, dejaron de tocar con insistencia esperando alguna respuesta y por un momento un sentimiento desconocido; pero agradable, inundo su corazón. Apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Su seño fastidiado rápidamente cambió a uno de extrañeza al ver a sus dos mejores amigos en el marco de la puerta; pero eso no fue lo único que lo desconcertó, tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban visiblemente lastimados, como si hubiesen estado en alguna pelea.

-¿qué sucede...? – preguntó mirándolos levemente sorprendido.

-¡¡¡No hay tiempo que perder Sasuke, algo raro esta sucediendo con Hinata y Gaara cree que tú puedes hacer algo al respecto!!! – el rubio habló agitadamente, su amigo apenas si le entendió, pero en cuanto escucho el nombre de la Hyuuga sus sentidos se alertaron.

-¿acaso ella... se salió de control? – exclamó visiblemente aturdido.

-n-no se a que te refieres con eso pero... Hinata de repente comenzó a comportarse extraña... me atacó a mi primero y después a Naruto – la pelirosa le informaba resumidamente – el Kazekage está encargándose de ella por el momento... pero creo que necesita de tú ayuda...-

-entonces... ella fue quien te lastimó – murmuró con enfado, entró a la casa y poco después salió de ésta con su Katana en mano – díganme en donde está – dijo esto al mismo tiempo en que salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Siguió a sus amigos hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la Souke.

Al llegar, no hizo otra cosa más que asombrarse, Gaara mantenía fuertemente retenida a Hinata mientras ella luchaba por liberarse, ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Sasuke. A pesar de que el dolor era inmenso, Hinata logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de burla. El Uchiha caminó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿aún no sucede nada? – preguntó ante las miradas inquisitivas de Naruto y Sakura.

-no, algo extraño esta sucediendo... tal parece que el dolor ya no la afecta como antes – respondió el joven ojiverde sin quitarle la vista de encima a la otra chica - que es lo que debemos hacer? -

-déjamelo a mi... – desenfundó lentamente su katana – libérala...- ordenó decididamente, tanto el chico zorro como la Haruno miraban expectantes aquella escena. Gaara obedeció al mandato y la soltó, Hinata cayó al suelo visiblemente lastimada; pero se puso de pie fatigosamente.

-vaya... vaya, vaya...- se limpió la sangre de los labios – pero si es Sasuke-sama... el traidor...- le costaba trabajo respirar – de repente todos mis amigos están reunidos aquí... –

-silencio – la voz de Sasuke sonó molesta – claramente te advertí que no quería volver a tener que controlarte -

-inténtalo si puedes...- lo retó con una tétrica sonrisa – solo perderás tu tiempo... – y al decir esto, Hinata salió corriendo del lugar intentando huir, pero una ráfaga de múltiples rayos la electrocutó sin piedad, Sasuke detuvo su ataque mientras Naruto lo veía totalmente atónito.

-esta es mi ultima advertencia...- dictaminó con autoridad, la lastimada kunoichi solo se quedo tirada en el suelo tosiendo frenéticamente – resígnate o muere...- todos los presentes se alarmaron al escuchar estas palabras.

-jamás... me rendiré ...- murmuró la Souke con odio. El Uchiha frunció el seño irritado.

-entonces, será como tú quieras – corrió velozmente hacia ella alzando sus brazos al cielo dispuesto a clavar la katana electrizada en el pecho de la chica, todos los presentes dieron un paso al frente tratando de impedir aquella brutalidad, pero alguien más se les adelantó. El pelinegro apenas si pudo esquivar una poderosa patada dirigida hacia su rostro. Saltó hacia atrás poniéndose a salvo de tan inesperado personaje.

-si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata-sama... te arrepentirás de haber nacido...- amenazó el Bouke mirándolo con un profundo aborrecimiento que causó en todos algo de sorpresa.

_**Continuara...**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_**Hola! Primero que nada... LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR DEMORAR TANTO!!!!!**_

_**Ojala que no estén muy molestos y si es así tienen todo el derecho a no leer más este fic... snifff! y de hecho quiero agradecerles por leerlo. ^.^**_

_**Bien, se que dije que este sería el ultimo capi e intente subirlo, pero se me ocurrieron más cosas y pues lo alargué más, aunque no se si fue buena idea... sorry por aquellos que querían ver el lemon! Les prometo que el próximo capi ahora si lo pongo.**_

**Black angel:** hello, me alegra que hayas seguido la historia hasta el final, de verdad te lo agradezco y espero que éste capi te guste, de nuevo gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero poder "verte" de nuevo. besos y abrazos!!

**Star flowers:** hi!!! Primero que nada, feliz año Nuevo... aunque un poco tarde ¿verdad? Je, de verdad estoy muy agradecida, espero que no te haya decepcionado y si es así... bueno esperemos que no sea así, ju, ju. De verdad muxas gracias y espero poder verte pronto. Matta ne!

**Akeshi 03:** hola que tal?! agradezco tus valiosos comentarios y pido disculpas por la demora, espero sigas leyendo esto y otra vez, arigato!! Te mando muxos besos y abrazos, sayonara!!

**Miyako Hyuuga1912:** hola! Como puedes ver, esto ya se complico más... y estoy triste porque tendré que ceder a Neji a Hinata muy a mi pesar ya que Neji es MIO, pero lo quiero tanto que le perdono lo que sea!!! Ji, ji. En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguir la continuidad de este fic y ojala pueda verte en otra ocasión, cuidate!!

**StEpHy-NejixHinatafan:** hola, como tas? Espero que bien, espero y no estes muy molesta por la demora en subir esto, me costo trabajo hacerlo pero aquí esta... ojala que te guste. De nuevo gracias y cuídate mucho, nos vemos luego, bye!

**Tsunade25:** konnichiwa! Que bueno verte por aquí, espero este capi te haya gustado, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que me alegran el día je. Pues bien... me despido, te cuidas y nos vemos luego, sayonara!

**Brujhah:** hello, que bueno que te gusto la historia, yo opino lo mismo, el principio no me convenció mucho... tal vez se debió a que era una novata en esto y apenas comenzaba a ver a Naruto y es que llevo como 2 años con esta historia! Je, que raro no? En fin, te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios y espero que este capi también te haya gustado, De nuevo gracias y ojala nos veamos la prixima vez. Besos y abrazos, bye!

**Tsukinousagi2008:** hola, conejo de luna, je, je. Me alegra que tú también seas de los nuestros, es decir, un fan del NejiHina! ¿qué te pareció este nuevo capi? De verdad que tengo un poquito de miedo pensando en que no les va a gustar... en fin, espero que ese no sea tu caso y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, de verdad que me hace muy feliz. Nos vemos luego, cuidate!

**Okashira janet:** hola que tal! Que bueno que sigues en sintonía con esta historia, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario de verdad que me ponen feliz, y déjame decirte que hace tiempo leí una historia tuya, creo que se llamaba prisioneros... era de misao y soijuro la cual me fascino, por tu culpa me gusto esta pareja, aunque no he tenido tiempo de leer más de tus historias, pero ya sabes que me encantan, je. Bueno, me despido, ojala hayas disfrutado este capi, nos vemos y te cuidas! Bye.

**Diosamaya021:** konnichiwa, imoto-chan!! Que pena que no te haya cumplido, perdona si te hago sufrir!! pero ahora si te prometo que en el priximo acapi veras el lemon ojala y no te decepciones, también lamento haber tardaaaaado tanto para actualizar pero bue.... cuídate mucho y espero poder verte o más bien leerte en otra ocasión. Je. Recibe muchos besos de parte mía. Bye.

**Conejitacake:** je, oye, gracias por leerte mi fic y desde el principio, vi que me dejabas comentarios son cada capi que veías y déjame decirte que me hace muy feliz que haya gustado esta historia, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos luego, cuídate y no le hagas caso a los extraños. Sobre todo a los que estén guapos. Bye.

**Tete-sama:** hola, primero que nada disculpa la tardanza, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, como puedes ver, todavía no es el final así que puedes estar tranquilita, jejeje y claro que este no será el ultimo de mis fics Nejihina. Bueno, me dio gusto saludarte Cuídate mucho. Bye!

**Musa Caliope: **que bueno tenerte por aquí, primero quiero agradecerte por darte el tiempo y leer mi rara historia, ojala pueda verte en otra ocasión, lamento mucho demorarme demasiado con este capitulo pero ya vez, de repente surgen cosas. Espero y te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. En fin, me dio mucho gusto saludarte y que te la pases bien, cuídate, te mando muchos besos y abrazos. Bye.

**Rebe Hyuuga: **hola, gracias por leer ésta historia, no saben lo feliz que me pone cuantos seguidores del Nejihina hay!!! Estaba decidiendo que este seria el ultimo capi pero a la ultima hora decidí ponerle más cosillas. Espero que te guste el capi al igual que los anteriores. Nos vemos, Bye.

**LennaParis: **siento mucho mi demora, gracias por leer este fic y discúlpame por dejarte con la duda respecto a este fic, pero ya esta este capi así que espero y me perdones. Me halaga que consideres mi historia interesente así que publicare lo más pronto posible la continuación. Bueno pues me despido, nos vemos luego. Sayonara!

**Flordezereso: **de verdad que me asusto eso de que te ibas a suicidar, aunque también me dio un poco de gracia, je. Lamento la demora y solo espero que no me odies por eso, publicare la conti lo más pronto posible con la esperanza de que me perdonen por hacerlos sufrir de esa manera. Me alegra que éste fic te haya causado un a buena impresión y solo espero que este capi también lo haya hecho. Me despido no son antes darte las gracias por dejar tu valioso comentario. Besos y abrazos de Anisita!

**Liilianahyuga: **dios, no saben lo mal que me siento! Desde navidad no he publicado nada, perdóname, espero que me entiendas. Solo me queda decirte que ojala y te guste este capi, de seguro muchos dirán que lo alargué mucho pero pues... espero tú no seas de esas personas je. Me despido y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Bye, cuidate.

**Lechuza: **hola, espero y perdones mi larga demora. Ojala éste capi te haya gustado, puse algunas escenas de pelea aunque no se si me salieron del todo bien. Espero que puedas darte otra vuelta por este fic y ver un comentario tuyo, je. Nos vemos, cuidate.

**HaNKKuKO-SaN: **se que muchos esperaban el lemon, y siento mucho decepcionarle, pero prometo que en el siguiente capi sucederá! Gracias por dejar tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto ésta historia, estoy feliz!! Bueno, me tengo que ir, ojala pueda verte en el próximo capi, bye.

**Marbard: **je, que bueno que quieras leer más de esta fea historia, solo que ahora si el próximo capi va a ser el ultimo, espero no decepcionarte pero ten la seguridad de que publicare más fics de nejihina. Gracias por animarte a leer mi fic y sobre todo por dejar tu valioso comentario, lamento la demora, ojala no estés muy enojada je. Nos vemos, cuídate!!!

**Kana-chan: **Je, me alegra que te gustara esta historia, y gracias por tu comentario, no dejes de leer y espero verte por aquí de nuevo, cuídate. Bye.


End file.
